Two Escapades In One
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: Based off the Indigo episodes or the retelling of Ash Ketchum's journey within another trainer's journey through the Kanto Region. Now Under Construction!
1. Prologue

Hi, Pokemon Fans! This is the sequel to _**'Suishou Neo Johto'**_! You can read the first story if you want to understand this one! Other than that, I don't own Pokemon except my own characters and the plot!

Summary: Based off the Indigo episodes or the retelling of Ash Ketchum's journey within another trainer's journey through Kanto. R&R, please!

_**Two Escapades In One**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Angelina Murakami was an average fourteen year old girl with two years of Pokemon training under her belt, strawberry-blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, and bright hazel eyes. She had a slender figure, a modest bust, a fair complextion, and well toned legs from all the walking on her adventures. She lives in Pallet Town with her baby sister Christina at the Trainum's, relatives of their deceased step-mother Clarissa. Her travels had led her not only through Johto and Orange, but lots of battles, new people, happiness and sadness.

Angelina couldn't believe how many accomplishments she had made in the past two years. She was a natural competitor and was a serious person, nothing got in the way of work. She also didn't like to be bossed around, she was her own person. She traveled around the Johto Region for the eight gym badges with her best friend, Jeremy Cretonne from Goldenrod City. She also trained and collected Pokemon which consisted of Raichu, Charmeleon, Azumarill, Noctowl, Lapras, Bellossom, Togetic, Butterfree, Delibird, Absol, and Golem. Though Angelina had not been able to participate in the Johto League Silver Conference, this was because her step-mother had died during labor and after the birth of her baby sister on Christmas Day.

Orange had been a lot easier than Johto a year later when Angelina returned to Pokemon training after her step-mother's death, but hard nonetheless. Even if there were four gym badges, the tasks upon earning the badges were harder than just regular Pokemon battles. This was easy for Angelina, as she had surpassed each gym challenge and earned the badges qualified for the main battle for participation in the Orange League Hall of Fame. She had rejoined with Jeremy Cretonne right before heading out to the Orange Islands, then defeating the Orange League Leader in front of her family and friends.

Once Angelina returned to Pallet Town, she was disturbly called by her step-cousin Marcus Trainum, whom was not only a great Pokemon trainer, but also a Pokemon G-Men and disguised as an Elite-member of Team Rocket. Marcus and his girlfriend, April Jettison, persuaded Angelina and Jeremy to help them by joining Team Rocket so they could find out more secrets and shut the organization down for injuring Pokemon. Angelina and Jeremy had agreed; they were secretly working undercover to protect their reputations as Pokemon Trainers and also protect Pokemon from Team Rocket. During their vigorous training at Rocket Academy, they also became aquaintances with other students: Christopher, Domino, Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch.

Upon return to Pallet Town and preparing for her next journey, Angelina was infomed that four Pokemon would be given to four good trainers starting off on their first Pokemon journies. She knew there were only three young children that have already received their Pokemon licenses: Amber Trainum, Leaf Green, Gary Oak, and Ash Ketchum.

This was one reason Angelina had stayed for such a short time in Pallet Town. Now, she was ready to start her own journey in the Kanto Region.

**§To Be Continued§**

Well, this is just the beginning of a great story that's unfolding. Hopefully you will enjoy this, please review your comments and suggestions. Chapter 2 is on the way!


	2. Trainer's Choice

I'm back with another chapter, this one is based on the very first episode _**"Pokemon, I choose you"**_! But since I don't own Pokemon or its characters; except Angelina and my own ideas, have fun reading anyway!

**Chapter 2: Trainer's Choice**

Angelina woke up the following morning with a promise to see her friends off before their journies. She yawned and stretched from laying in her queen size bed; it had a soft blue bedspread, similarly colored pillows, and a canopy of sheer blue with silver embroidery. Her bedroom wasn't as lavish as her other room back at her father's mansion, but it was just as spacious with white fluffy carpetting, a walk-in closet, a writing desk, a dresser, and a night-stand on the left side of her bed. She freshened up in her bathroom that was brimming with marble and gold embellishments; stepping out fifteen minutes later in a dark purple quarter-sleeved top with a lace-covered neckline, a pleited blue-jean mini skirt, and black sandals. She blow-dried her mid-back length strawberry-blonde hair and applied mascara and lip gloss. Then after she grabbed her dark-blue single-strapped backpack and slipped on her new designer-belt with her five best Pokemon, Angelina made her way out of her room and walked downstairs.

"Oh Angelina, I can't believe you're leaving again!" Vicky said, brushing a tear from her eye. She was a pretty black-haired and green-eyed woman wearing a purple dress and was bottle-feeding Angelina's two-year-old sister Christina.

"Aww come on, Aunt Vicky!" Angelina sighed after she finished drinking her yogurt smoothie. "Why do you always have to worry every time I leave?" It upset her to see her mother's friend doing this every time.

Vicky sighed. "Well promise me you won't get hurt, and call me every week!" she said, as she kissed the girl's cheek good-bye.

"Fine…. Bye Aunt Vicky," Angelina said, as she walked out the door and stepped outside.

"Bye honey! Be safe!"

Angelina walked downhill and up the dirt road toward Professor Oak's Laboratory; walking across the bridge, climbing the stairs and entering the laboratory where she was greeted by Professor Oak. He was around his fifties wearing a pair of black shoes and stainless white lab pants. Over his dark red shirt he wore a white lab coat, just as spotless as his pants.

Not only Professor Oak was there, but Angelina recognized her young cousin and starting Pokemon trainer, Amber Trainum. The baby sister to Marcus Trainum, Amber was a tom-boyish girl with light brown-blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and brown eyes, turned toward the voice. She wore a black tank top, dark blue jean hip-capris, and spiky high-heeled black sandals. She also had a black Pokemon belt through the loops of her capri pants and a silver single-strap backpack.

Angelina also recongized Professor Oak's ten-year-old grandson Gary Oak. He had messy/spiky brown hair and dark-blue eyes; he wore a long sleeved blue shirt, blue pants, brown boots and a yellowish-green pendant on a chain around his neck. Ever since his older sister Misaki, had left on her Pokemon journey three years ago; Gary had always wanted to train Pokemon and someday become a Pokemon Master.

"Good morning, Gary," Angelina said, trying hard not to sound sarcastic, but barely succeeding.

"That's right it's a good morning," Gary smiled, holding up a Pokeball with a water-drop insignia. "I've got my very first Pokémon!"

"Wow, that's great," Angelina said, noticing Amber's expression clearly stated that she hadn't wanted Squirtle as her first Pokémon.

"All right, Amber, it's your turn," Professor Oak said.

Amber stepped forward and looked at the remaining two Pokéballs. "I'll take Charmander." she grinned and picked up the Pokéball with the flame insignia.

"That leaves Ash with Bulbasaur," Angelina said, staring at the Pokeball with the leaf insignia. She remembered that Pokemon was one of the three offspring that belonged to a Venusaur from her grandparents breeding center. She had also received a Bulbasaur to start her own journey in the Kanto Region.

"Well actually…" Professor Oak began, noticing the curious expressions from the young trainers. "Leaf Green came by already. I can see her going very far with her determination."

"Makes sense, so where is Ash?" Angelina asked, looking around for the missing trainer.

"He's probably sleeping in. That means the loser won't be getting a Pokemon," Gary said snidely, spinning the Pokeball on his finger and walking out of the lab.

"That's what he thinks," Angelina muttered, but Amber looked confused. "Don't worry, Ash will be fine."

"Okay," Amber nodded. "I wanna see my Pokemon," she threw the Pokeball and it revealed an orange lizard-like Pokemon with purple eyes and a burning flame at the tip of its tail.

"Char! Char!" the fire lizard smiled up at its trainer.

"Awesome!" Amber picked up the Pokemon and hugged it.

Angelina threw out her Pokeball also; the white light showed a toad-like Pokemon with a green face, red eyes, and a huge green bulb on its back.

"Bulbasaur!" the seed-Pokemon jumped into Angelina's arms and nuzzled her happily. "Saur…."

"And hello, too!" Angelina giggled. "Yeah, we'll be just great!"

Professor Oak smiled and pulled out a small red-colored square device. "Don't forget your Pokedex, Amber. This carries your trainer license and information on Pokemon." he handed it to the girl and she placed that in her backpack.

Then Amber recalled her Pokemon and followed Professor Oak and Angelina outside; only to find Gary with a crowd of people surrounding the gate.

"What's this?" Angelina asked, descending the stone steps and standing off to the side of the crowd.

Amber sighed annoyedly, "These people are here for Gary. None for us, of course."

"Oh," Angelina frowned.

"Gary, Gary! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" a group of cheerleaders chanted, standing in front of the cheering crowd of people.

Angelina turned to her friend, confused. "Since when does Gary have cheerleaders?"

"Today, I guess." Amber shrugged uncaringly. "He wants the best and pays those girls to support him in Pokemon battles."

"Well that's going to swell his ego," Angelina sighed.

"Sorry, excuse me!" said a voice, making its way through the crowd.

"Gary, Gary he's our…. HEY!" the cheerleaders were pushed abruptly and stopped chanting.

Everyone turns to see a boy with messy black hair dressed in his pajamas, he bumped right into Gary and was knocked to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gary yelled, then sneers in realization. "Well, if its isn't Ashy-boy. Better late than never, I guess."

Amber and Angelina were in shock; Ash was real late to get a Pokemon and his license.

"Gary?" Ash gets to his feet, surprised.

"Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect!" Gary ordered like a drill sergeant. "Well Ash, you snooze you lose, and you're way behind right from the start! I've got a Pokémon, and you don't."

"You got your first Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"That's right loser, and it's right inside this Pokéball." Gary took out a Pokeball and spun it on his finger.

"Let's go Gary, let's go! Yeah yeah!" the cheerleaders chanted and waved their pom-poms.

"Thank you, fans! Thank you all for this great honor!" Gary waves to the crowd. "I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all 'round the world!"

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got." Ash said, over the yelling crowd.

"None of your business, if you showed up on time you woulda seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak." Gary smirks proudly. "It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?"

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, who wants to know."

"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making. Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" Gary yelled to the crowd as he climbs into a red convertible and drives off, followed by the crowd. Amber just waved to Angelina and started off in the same direction, but at a slower pace.

"I'll show you!" Ash clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"What a loser." Angelina said, putting her hands on her hips. She turned to Ash, shaking her head and about to say something when she thought otherwise.

Professor Oak stepped out from behind the gate. "So, you decided to show up after all."

"Oh, Professor Oak." Ash turned and smiled. "Where's my Pokémon?"

"Your Pokémon?" Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Ash said anxiously.

"You look like your ready for bed, not for Pokémon training." Professor Oak commented. "I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas?"

"Oh, no Professor!" Ash replied, embarrassed. "I got messed up this morning and I was a little late. But believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon."

Ash followed Professor Oak up the stone-steps and into the house; Angelina wanted to follow, but she stayed outside and waited patiently until boredom finally hit her. She walked down the hallway and stepped into the lab, seeing Ash hug a yellow mouse creature with a lightning bolt tail, black tips at the end of its ears, and red cheek sacs.

"Oh, hi Pikachu!"

"Pika…." Pikachu wasn't too happy as sparks flew from its cheeks and a blast of electricity shocked Ash.

"Yee-aaahhh," Ash stuttered.

As Pikachu continued to zap Ash, Professor Oak explained, "It's also known as an electric mouse. It's usually shy, but sometimes has an electrifying personality."

Pikachu stopped its Thundershock. With smoke fumes coming off of Ash, he weakly said in agreement, "I know what you mean."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Professor Oak held out six Pokéballs, along with a Pokédex. "Now take these: your Pokédex and Pokéballs."

Pikachu was angry at being disturbed, as well as being held by Ash, it let loose another Thundershock.

"T-t-ha-an-kk Yoo-oouuu," Ash stuttered his gratitude during the electric blast Pikachu generated just for him and the Professor.

"You're weelll-coome," Professor Oak stammered out as well.

Angelina watched all this from a safe distance, though she felt bad that Pikachu was so disrespecting to its new trainer. "Are you okay?"

Ash was relieved that Pikachu had stopped its electric attacks, he turned to see Angelina standing near the doorway. "Angelina, when did you get here?"

"I've been here since you arrived." Angelina smiled and walked up to Ash, looking at Pikachu. "Hmm, it'll take a long time to gain this Pokemon's trust for you."

Pikachu smirked, electricity sparking from it's cheeks slightly. "Pikaaa…."

"Or I could be wrong about that," Angelina backed away nervously. "Anyway, let's go outside!"

So the two trainers and Professor walked out of the house and down the steps with an agitated Pikachu. At the bottom of the steps and near the gate, a small group of people stood and among them was Ash's mother. She was a young woman with gentle brown eyes and auburn hair pulled back in a long ponytail. She wore a pink blouse, a yellow jacket, purple knee-length skirt, and white flat shoes. Other people were playing percussion instruments and whatnot, as well as holding a sign in red letters encouraged _**"Go Ash Go"**_.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed, surprised and still charred from Pikachu's earlier show of disapproval.

"Ash, I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Ketchum spoke, watching her son put Pikachu down on the ground. "You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I-" She broke off, covering her face with a green backpack. "-I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu stepped forward, with a cheerful expression on its face.

Mrs. Ketchum unzipped the bag, pulling out its contents and placing it in her son's arms as she spoke, "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate -in case you want something hot- but be careful not to burn yourself- and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry-"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of all these people," Ash said, blushing as he puts everything back inside the bag. "Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves."

Mrs. Ketchum sighed in rejection, "I understand.… Hm?" she noticed Angelina was nearby. "Angel-dear, are you traveling with my little boy?"

"Who me?" Angelina asked, pointing at herself. "Well, this is my first time in Kanto, so why not." she smiled at Ash, who looked relieved he might not be traveling alone.

"All right, take care of Ash for me," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Will do," Angelina said.

Mrs. Ketchum turned to her son and looked down at Pikachu. The Pokemon smiled just a little bit wider. "Is that your Pokémon, Ash?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, that's Pikachu." Ash said proudly.

"Pi!" Pikachu turned its head away.

Ash ignored Pikachu's negative attitude, "With Pikachu at my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world!"

"But I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Why doesn't this one?"

"Unh," Ash stuttered. "Oh, yeah. Right." He turns with the Pokeball in hand, and orders, "Pikachu, get in the ball, now." He threw the Pokeball at Pikachu.

"Ka!" Pikachu hit it right back with its threw it, "Oh." He kept throwing the Pokeball to Pikachu many times after that, but the Pokemon kept tossing the Pokeball back to Ash with its tail.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled cheerfully, and squeezed her eyes shut in happiness, "Oh! You're playing catch! You're friends already!"

"Yeah, that's it." Angelina said sarcastically.

Ash smiled lightly, "Uh, sure." He picked Pikachu up and held it up to his face. "Pikachu and I are real pals. Right?" He looked to Pikachu as if for an answer.

"But," Mrs. Ketchum paused; Pikachu glanced at Ash who, in return, looked at it. "It's a little weird."

"Uh-oh," Ash whispered softly. "Weird? Unnnnhhh-ooohhh," He saw the look on Pikachu's face as it started growling and electricuted everyone.

Professor Oak and Angelina were safely out of the electricity's reach, behind several bricks. "Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy."

"Whhhyyy?" Ash managed to inquire through the electric jolt he was receiving.

"Because the rubber blocks off electricity."

"Hoooo-rraaaayyy," Ash managed, half-heartedly.

Everyone remained standing for a fraction of a second, but then they all fell sharply to the ground, with the exception of Ash, Professor Oak, Angelina, and, of course, Pikachu.

Stars in Mrs. Ketchum's eyes and lying on her back, she managed weakly, "Don't forget to change your underwear. Every…. Single…. Day."

"Ooo-ka-ay." Ash replied.

Pikachu closed its eyes, content. "Pika-chu."

Angelina sighed, then waved goodbye to the Professor and drove down the road on her shiny blue bicycle as the crowd dispersed back to their homes. She recognized her surroundings when she passed by a crystal stream on her left and a forest on her right about fifteen minutes later, knowing her father's sprawling estate was nearby. It brought back memories of her first journey in Johto, coming home to visit her mother and training for the Silver League Conference, and then celebrating with Marcus and his friends for his victory in Hoenn's Championship Tournament.

As the sky turned grey and cloudy, a storm was brewing and unleashed a shower on Angelina as she continues traveling through the forest outskirts towards Viridian City. She knew rain symbolized a new beginning and many adventures on her journey in the Kanto Region. The road will be long, and the challenges will be tough, but she will also encounter fantastic friends, innocent crushes, evil enemies, and meet new creatures beyond their wildest imagination.

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based from the first Pokemon episode "Pokemon, I Choose You!"  
*Professor Oak knew that at least four new Trainers would be receiving their starter Pokémon and beginning their journey. However, he only ever thought to stock three (a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle) not counting Pikachu, who is seen as a "last resort."  
*Gary takes Squirtle, Amber Trainum takes Charmander, and Leaf Green takes Bulbasaur.  
*Angelina knew Professor Oak had a Pikachu in reserve for Ash, who was the last trainer to receive his Pokemon liscense and start his journey.  
*Angelina passes by her father's mansion on the way to Viridian City; living there for three years until her mother died and after her sister was born.  
Chapter 3 is on the way! Hope you liked this one; suggestions and comments welcomed!


	3. Healing In Viridian

O.O Thank you for reading, I'm surprised some people would take interest in a re-make of Ash's journey with another outside and originally made-up character! Anyway, here's the next chapter; this one is based from the episode _**"Pokemon Emergency"**_, and hopefully this is not too boring for you to read, so even if I don't own Pokemon, enjoy nonetheless!

**Chapter 3: Healing In Viridian **

It was raining so hard out that by the time Angelina arrived at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, she was completely soaked. She changed into dry clothes and waited in the lobby while Nurse Joy was healing her Pokemon. The doors suddenly flew open and in stormed a police motorcycle with a blue haired female officer riding it, and a familiar black haired boy in the passenger seat.

"We have a drive way, you know." said the Nurse sternly.

"This is a Pokemon emergency!" said Officer Jenny.

The nurse started typing on her computer. "Looks like I need a stretcher for a small electric type Pokemon, stat." A pair of Chansey wheeled in a stretcher and Nurse Joy placed Pikachu on it. "It'll be okay, get this Pokemon to the critical care unit. We'll begin the treatment right away."

"Um." Ash stuttered

"Who are you?" asked Joy.

"His name is Ash, he's the Pokemon's trainer." said Jenny.

"If there's anything I can do please tell me." Ash said

"You can be more responsible, if you want to be a Pokemon trainer young man, you don't let your Pokemon battle until it's in this condition." Joy said harshly.

"But you don't know what happened." Ash protested.

"What's done is done, now we have to heal your Pikachu."

"But what can I do?" Ash asked

"Just leave everything to us." Joy responded.

"It's in your hands, I know you'll give the Pokemon excellent care." saluted Jenny.

"You got it here just in time." said Joy.

"That's my job. Oh my goodness! I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk." said Jenny.

"Next time use the driveway." childed Joy. Jenny giggled nervously and left." Now Ash, you have to wait in the waiting room."

"Can't I..." Ash was cut off as the doors closed.

Angelina stared in shock, watching the whole scene. She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes as if she were in pain. "Ash, exactly what happened to Pikachu?"

The boy turned to the older girl, smiling in relief that he wasn't alone. He explained how he was attacked by a large group of Spearow after hitting one of them on the head with a rock to weaken it because Pikachu refused to obey and battle. The Spearow also attacked Pikachu, and Ash tries to protect his injured Pokemon, but with little energy that Pikachu had left, it released a powerful Thundershock and took out the entire flock, also draining its own stamina.

"I know Nurse Joy will take good care of Pikachu, so don't worry," Angelina said, trying to sound comforting. "I have to agree with her, what's done is done, and all you could do is learn from it and move on."

"Well, if you say so," Ash said in a low voice. He decided to call his mother and let her know how he was doing, which didn't last very long as Mrs. Ketchum was getting ready for sleep.

Angelina noticed a picture carved into stone that was placed onto the wall behind Nurse Joy's desk. The stone was actually 4 pieces of different kinds of stone put together in the shape of a square. On each piece of stone there was a legendary Pokémon carved into it; the top-right corner picture resembled a phoenix-like bird with rainbow feathers, which she remembered seeing in Johto.

Then the phone rang on Nurse Joy's desk. Angelina looked around, No one was around except her and Ash, so she allowed him to answered it.

"Um, this is Ash who is this?"

"Here I'm over here! Can't you see me, Ash? It's Professor Oak, didn't you recognise me?" the voice asked, belonging to Professor Oak who appeared on a huge video-screen at the bottom right corner of the stone-wall.

"No professor, I didn't recognise the back of your head." Ash said while Angelina giggled.

"Eh? Oh whoops wrong camera." the professor cleared his thoughts and continued. "Ash, I just spoke to your mother and she told me you've made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City is this true?"

"I couldn't be talking to you if I weren't here." Ash said, stating the obvious.

"You couldn't be talking if... oh! I see I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and you were able to answer."

"Yeah because that's where I am."

"Hm Mn, I suppose that proves it, the other new Pokemon trainers made it there without any problems and I'm pleasantly surprised that you made it there so soon. I admit I had some doubts that you could handle your Pikachu but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars he'd be wrong."

Angelina patted Ash on the back sympathetically while he looked embarrassed. "Well money isn't everything, right?" then the professor looked very depressed.

"But I did see that flying Pokemon, it flew right over the rainbow." Ash said, pointing at the same picture Angelina was looking at earlier.

"Don't talk such nonsense, you couldn't have seen this, Pokemon trainers have spent their whole lives searching for it."

"Sure looked like it." Ash said indignantly.

"Professor, I saw that Pokemon back in Johto three years ago. It was right after I won my first badge, it's called Ho-Oh!" Angelina interjected, taking out her Pokedex and pressing a few buttons on it. A reddish-golden phoenix-like bird appeared on the little screen with green feathers at the tip of its multi-colored wings.

_**"Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that anyone seeing it, is promised eternal happiness."**_

"At the time it was pretty neat seeing a legendary Pokemon," Angelina said, knowing she had proof to back up what Ash may have seen.

Professor Oak looked slightly befuddled. "Alright Angelina, we'll discuss this later." he said, just then a doorbell rang. "Ah, there's my pizza! Coming!" he left the screen then reappeared, "Oh it was nice talking to you, good luck you two. Yum anchovies, spinach, and pineapple pizza." then the monitor went blank.

Angelina looked sick, "Wow, those toppings are never going to be on my pizza." as the video-screen shuts off, she was about to say something to Ash, but was rudely interrupted by a new voice that sounded angry.

"Now I've got you!"

Ash and Angelina turn to the front door. There was a girl with blue-green eyes and orange hair in a disorganized ponytail carrying in a destroyed bike and panting heavily. She wore a short yellow tank top and jeans that were rolled up to a very short length and red sneakers. Reddish straps held up her shorts and wrapped around her shoulders and back.

"I knew I'd find you here!" the girl walked up to Ash.

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked not too brightly.

"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser!" the girl clutches the bike over her head, about to throw it. "This is what's left after you stole it to save you Pokemon! Now, I can see why your Pokemon is in the- whoaoa—" She swayed and fell on the floor.

"Oh! Let me help you!" Ash offered, but got a slapped wrist instead.

"I don't need your help!" the girl exclaimed. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!"

"I'll make up for it. I promise I will, really." Ash pleaded. "But I can't do anything about your bike until..."

"I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid!" the girl yelled. "I just want a new bike right now!"

"You don't look much older than him, so who are you calling kid?" Angelina asked, glaring sternly at the red-haired girl. "Ash's Pikachu was hurt very badly and its in the intensive care right now. My names' Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town."

"I'm sorry, my names' Misty. It's nice too meet you," the girl said, her anger seemed to instantly evaporate as she looked truly worried. "Is Pikachu going to be okay?"

Ash looked at the sign above the emergency room door. It was still red, meaning Pikachu was still being worked on. "I don't know, and there's nothing I can do to help now."

Soon, they hear something shut off and doors slide open. Everyone turned their heads to see Nurse Joy wheeled out Pikachu on a stretcher with a light bulb on it's forehead.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he ran over beside his Pokémon. Misty and Angelina quickly followed.

"Your Pikachu is resting. It's a good thing that you got it here so fast." Nurse Joy said, smiling as Ash stroked the head of the electric mouse. "The procedure went well and it should be fine."

"Thanks to the Pokémon Center!" Misty proclaimed.

"Yes, thank you very much." Ash agreed.

"Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room," Nurse Joy assured. "You should go in with it, Ash."

Ash nodded. "Thanks." then he looked over at Misty. "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm gonna need some time to make things right."

"No way! I fell for that last time!" Misty yelled, then calmed down when she saw Angelina glared with narrowed eyes. "Well, you should take care of Pikachu now, and we'll settle this later."

"Uh, okay." Ash sweatdropped.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Over the speakers came the voice of Officer Jenny. "Your attention please! Our Viridian City Radar Centers have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession exercise extreme caution!"

Angelina ran outside and looked up into the sky, she gasped at the sight of a Meowth balloon hovering above the Pokemon Center, inside were two figures talking about something and then threw out two Pokeballs that broke a small window on the roof of the Pokemon Center. She ran inside to see two Pokemon appear, an Ekans and Koffing. The Koffing released a gas-like attack, filling smoke in the room.

"What are…. Who are they?!" Ash exclaimed. Two dark figured appeared from the smoke; a young woman with long magenta hair and the other was a young man with short blue hair, they wore white uniforms with a red 'R' clearly seen on the front.

"Don't be frightened, little boy." assured a woman's voice.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." offered a man's voice, holding a red rose.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth!" the feline Pokemon jumped in between the Rockets. "Dat's right!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash, looking confused. The smokescreen had cleared up, so everyone could see the faces clearly.

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" asked Jessie.

Ash continued to look confused at the group of villians. "How can I? You two don't make any sense."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "They're here to steal the Pokémon!"

"Smart girl." James said, holding a rose close to his face.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash growled.

"Pikachu?" Jessie sneered. "We're not interested in your precious electric rat."

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon." James added.

"Well you're not gonna find any valuable Pokemon here! This is a treatment center for weak and injured Pokemon!" Angelina crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm sure your boss surely would rather have you check somewhere else."

The villains furrowed their eyebrows.

"That maybe so, but there are probably some jewels among all the junk." James said, eyeing up Angelina, mostly the Pokeballs on the belt of her skirt. She blushed out of anger.

"You guys are starting to bug me," Ash said.

"They've been bugging me." Angelina said.

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie teased.

"The kids are bugged," James mocked.

"Then let's squash 'em!" Meowth said.

"Koffing, attack!" James ordered.

"Ekans, go!" Jessie commanded.

Ekans and Koffing start to rip up the desk. Nurse Joy, Ash, and Misty just barely miss being hit by Ekans as they run down the hall with an unconscious Pikachu on the stretcher. Ekans and Koffing follow after them, seeking out their preys. Jessie and James were about to follow with Meowth until they were suddenly held off by Angelina.

"Back off, you're not wanted here!" Angelina said, threatening them with her whip as it crackled with electricity.

"And why would you say that?" Jessie asked.

"We're here for the Pokemon whether you like it or not," James added, smiling as he threw a rose at Angelina's feet. "That also includes yours as well."

Angelina glared back, then stomped on the flower, "And that's when I take this into my own hands!"

"Say dat to my Scratch Attack, kid!" Meowth jumps out, its claws outstretched.

Angelina reacts quickly and jump-kicks the Pokemon hard, sending it flying toward the back of the hallway.

"How dare you do that to our Pokemon!" Jessie growled.

"Come on, Jessie. We've got Pokemon to steal," James reminded, then scowling at Angelina, "We'll deal with her later." the Rockets ran off through the Pokemon Center to find their Pokemon.

'_**Yeah, if I'm stupid enough to hang around that long,'**_ Angelina thought, re-attaching her whip to her belt. She ran out of the Pokemon Center, to contact Officer Jenny. Though thinking otherwise of running across town or flying, she took out her Poke-Gear and dialed the number of the Viridian City Police Station.

"This is Officer Jenny, what's you're emergency?"

"Jenny, it's Angelina Murakami. I've got a 911 emergency at the Pokemon Center. Team Rocket's attacking!"

"I'm on my way! Hold up the criminals as long as you can!"

Angelina hung up and closed the connection on her Poke-Gear. She ran back inside just in time to see Ash pushing the stretcher with Pikachu. Followed by Ekans and Koffing, Ash trips over Misty's destroyed bike and falls over.

On the stretcher, Pikachu wakes up. It turns its head and said in wonderment, "Pika pika?"

The other Pikachu come out from behind the wall shouting, "Pika pika chu! Pika pika chu!" The Pikachu gather together, and with a loud "Chuuuuuu!" they performed a powerful electric shock that struck Team Rocket.

Pikachu appeared at the top and cheerfully greeted Ash, "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash and Angelina.

Meowth randomly jumped in from no where. "Do I have ta do ev'rything? Dat mouse is cat food!" the feline began walking forward, towards all the Pikachu. "Just wait, Pikachu! You're mine!"

Ash gritted his teeth and backed up, unsure what to do.

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu. _**(more power)**_

Angelina gasped, hearing the voice from the elecrtic Pokémon while Ash just stared. "Pika Pika?"

Pikachu nodded in response. "Pika pika!" _**(more power)**_

"Pika pika...power?"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, nodding. _**(Exactly)**_

Ash looked down at the ground, looking deep in thought. "So...you want..." He looked over at Team Rocket. "So you want more power!" he ran over to the orange head's burnt bicycle, flipped it up so it would stand, sat down, and began peddling.

"Wat's dis?" asked Meowth, looking confused.

"Well, let's just say that Pikachu and I are gonna generate a little excitement for you, Meowth!" Ash replied.

The light in front of the bike flickered on and off. Ash began to peddle faster and faster, to the point where the light stopped flickering. The reflector got really bright, Jessie and James looked really scared.

"Uh," mumbled Jessie.

"Uh-oh," mumbled James.

"Meeeowwwwth!"

Pikachu hopped onto the bike, and touched the spot where the energy had collected. It creeped up the Pokemon as an electric bolt into its cheeks, and it looked on with a big smile on its face. "Pika pika pika…. PikaCHU!"

The lightning struck Team Rocket again, this time much harsher than the first from the other Pikachu. They screamed, and Pikachu reveled in the moment. Koffing finally couldn't take it anymore, and spewed forward nasty gas, which the lightning hit and caused the roof to explode off, leaving behind a big surge upward of smoke.

Angelina ran out of the Pokemon Center as fast as she could, she saw Officer Jenny speeding toward her on the motorcycle. From a safe distance, they turn just in time to see the whole Pokemon Center explode.

"Too late, but not for the fireworks."

Angelina and Officer Jenny ran toward the destroyed Pokemon Center, they searched through the rubble finding Ash and Nurse Joy with the Pikachu. Misty came out from her hiding spot, relieved that Team Rocket was gone.

The very next day, Ash and Misty left Viridian City and were on their way to Pewter City. Angelina stayed behind to help Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny sort out things with the broken down Pokemon Center. No charges would be pressed against them, as they were just trying to defend themselves and reassuring that Team Rocket wouldn't be around for a very long time.

Angelina then decided to leave and head out toward Pewter City as well, taking a short cut from the direction Ash and Misty went. She would be led into new adventures and fresh new faces, but only time will tell.

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based from the second Pokemon episode "Pokemon Emergency!"  
*Ash visits the Pokemon Center and meets Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for the first time.  
*Ash and Angelina meet Misty, who decides to follow Ash to re-pay for her broken bike.  
*Ash, Angelina, and Misty encounter Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth.

I hope this chapter didn't bore you; it's the re-make of _**"Pokemon Emergency"**_ but with Angelina's help somewhat. Chapter 3 will be posted soon, review if you want! Thanks!


	4. Ambush In Woodland

Hi again, I'm glad that someone likes this story! Thanks for reading, and hopefully I can read and review some of your stories, too! Okay, I don't own Pokemon, just enjoy anyway!

Chapter 4: Ambush In Woodland

Angelina is now traveling through the Viridian Forest, with no luck escaping the forest maze and dodging passed wild Pokemon. She had to set up camp one night, it wasn't that bad though except being awoken by a high pitched scream in the morning. She knew it belonged to Misty and found the young girl watching Ash's Pikachu battle a wild Pidgeotto.

"Whoa! I haven't seen that Pokemon since I battled Falkner!" Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex.

_**"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. It is full of vitality and constantly flies around its large territory in search of prey."**_

"Pokeball go!" Ash threw a Pokeball, the device hit the bird and brought it inside in the form of red energy. The pokeball fell out of the sky and hit the ground. It lurched for a while and then it stood it succesfully captured the Bird Pokemon. "Yes, we got pidgeotto." he held up a "V" victory sign."I'm the greatest!"

"No your the worst!" Misty exclaimed, looking angry. "You have no idea what your doing, it'll be a long time before you a Pokemon master, like a million years."

"I'm trying." Ash defended.

"You should try to learn something about Pokemon first, with Pokemon you have to use strategy, pidgeotto is a bird and caterpie is a worm. Birds eat worms Mr. Pokemon Master!"

"Well if you just try hard enough things will work out, won't they?" Ash offers.

Misty looked furious, clenching her fists and slamming her foot forward as a startled Ash takes a step back.

"No Ash! I'm afraid things won't just work out if you try hard enough! The Pokemon Trainer's judgment is more important than anything else! And unfortunately for you, a Trainer has to have a brain!"

Angelina was just about to interfere when she heard an amusing cackle.

"So, we meet again!" a dark male voice spoke.

Angelina turned to her left, on the other side of a tree nearby was Ash and Misty accompanied by Pikachu.

"I…. know that voice!" Ash stammered, he and Misty turned in time to see a mini-whirlwind on the dirt track and three black figures appear.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the shadowy female silhouette.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," the male continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Not this again," Ash complained, as Angelina was secretly watching from behind a tree.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

A Meowth jumped in front of the Rockets, "MEOWTH! Dat's right!"

"Uh, we're kind of busy now, so if you..." starts Ash, arms behind his head.

"Quiet little boy," Jessie ordered, as Meowth leaps backwards up onto her and James' shoulders. "We're not here to listen to you, we're here to get your Pokemon!"

"Hand over that Pikachu," James demanded, as he and Jessie both point forward towards Pikachu.

"Huh? This is my Pikachu!" Ash snapped. "Go out and find your own!"

"The only Pikachu we want is that one!" Jessie sneered.

"We're only looking for the rarest, most valuable Pokémon in the world, kid!" James scoffed.

Angelina surveyed Pikachu, she knew it was ordinary, but what could Team Rocket want with it? Yet, she then saw Meowth perched on Jessie and James' shoulders, his front paws on their heads. As they spoke (and Angelina giggled at this), he looked from one to the other angrily.

"And that special Pikachu is just the kind we need!" Jessie snobbily informed.

Angelina laughed and smiled when Meowth got tired of their boasting, and began slapping them, instructing, "Stop, you're gonna give away all our secrets!"

Ash seemed a little surprised, "Is my Pikachu really that special?"

Meowth hopped lightly in front of Ash and Pikachu, it's arms crossed and his eyes closed in remembrance.

"Your Pikachu's powers impress even me. I really got a charge out of its incredible attack the last time we met! Its powers exceed its evolutionary level. Your Pokémon was a-"

Jessie and James cut him off by stomping angrily on him. He let out a chorus of "Ow's" while Jessie complained; "Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!"

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James ordered.

Meowth screamed, "I'm in charge. CUT IT OUT!"

Jessie and James quit, and straightened up smoothly.

"Makes things easy, and hand over that Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

Ash closed his eyes and turned his head aside defiantly, "Uh uh. Forget it!"

"Then you leave us no choice," James snarled as he and Jessie held their Pokéballs up, then pulled their arms back and threw them.

"Pokémon battle. Ekans, go!" Jessie called out.

James encouraged, "Koffing, go get them."

The two Poison-types emerged from their Pokéballs.

"Koffing," groaned the gas-ball.

"Ekans!" the purple snake hissed.

Ash protested, "Hey! Two against one, that's cheating!"

"Well, as we say, all's fair in love, war, and Pokémon battles," Jessie smirked.

"I say that saying's rotten, and so are you!" Ash declared.

"Of course we are. We're the bad guys." James made it sound obvious.

Misty interjected with crossed arms, "Well, if they're gonna use two Pokémon, I don't see why we can't use two Pokémon."

Ash disagreed, "The Pokémon League rules say only one at a time."

Misty leaned forward exasperatedly, "Ash, if you follow the rules you're gonna lose all your Pokémon!"

Holding forward a red rose, James spoke, "Koffing, Sludge attack, now!"

"Koffing!" the Gas Pokemon spat some dark goop onto Pikachu's eyes.

Ash and Misty made stunned sympathetic gasps, even Angelina was shocked.

Pikachu rubbed its eyes in desperation, "Pika!" it continued scrubbing, whimpering, "Pii.…" Ash picked his Pokemon up.

"That was easier that I though," Jessie laughed.

"If you think you can use your dirty tricks to beat me, you're wrong!" Ash shouted at the two Team Rocket members. He turned to Misty and held Pikachu out to her, while it still tried to get the sludge off its eyes. "They might try anything to get what they want. But no matter what happens, don't let them have Pikachu, understand?" Misty was speechless, and Ash begged, "Misty, come on!"

Misty took Pikachu from Ash gently. "But what about the other two?" she watched as Ash turned to grab at one of his Pokeballs.

"So what's your big battle plan?" Jessie leered.

_**'Come on, Ash.' **_Angelina silently encouraged. _**'You've got two other Pokemon! Use Pidgeotto!'**_

Ash grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and tossed it out, releasing a brownish-tan bird. "Pidgeotto, go!"

"Koffing, it's grime time," James said dramatically.

"Koff Koff Koffing!" Koffing excitedly flies into the air as he attempts to tackle Pidgeotto, who dodges and twists aside at every move.

"Ekans, go get your dinner!" Jessie cried, and the snake attempts to swallow the bird, which dives aside, then flies straight up and turns for a dive-bomb.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" yells Ash, the bird-type turning into a feathered dagger flying directly for Ekans.

"Ekans, go underground!" Jessie commanded, forcing Pidgeotto to pull up short of it's attack, flapping madly to stop it's forward momentum, it manages to do so as Koffing bobs gleefully behind it, firing some of it's smog towards Pidgeotto's back.

"Pidgeotto, look behind you!" Ash yells a warning, Pidgeotto disperses the attack with a flap of it's wings, then dodges Koffing's sludge as Ekans leaps out of the ground behind it.

"Pidgeotto!" Misty yells another warning and Pidgeotto dodges.

"We're gonna get a Pokemon!" cried Jessie, James and Meowth happily, dancing and holding Team Rocket fans up.

Pidgeotto flies up high, flanked by Koffing and Ekans, attempting to counter-attack with it's Gust Attack.

"Counter attack, now!" Ash instructed.

With Pidgeotto's back turned, Koffing and Ekans are able to double-team the bird Pokemon, slamming and tackling it.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash called back the Pokemon. "Grr, I'll show you!" He charges at Team Rocket, then stopped easily by James who calmly presses his hand against Ash's forehead, blocking his forward momentum.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

"All right, let's go! Put'em up!" Ash flails madly, demanding them to fight.

"Hah! What a fool!" Meowth laughed. "In Pokémon battles, only the Pokémon can fight each other!"

"Buzz off," chuckles James, and flicks Ash away with his thumb and forefinger, sending the boy rolling across the ground.

"Are you okay?" Misty inquired.

"Guess you've got no choice," Jessie taunted. "Let Pikachu in, and watch Team Rocket win!"

Pikachu squirmed in Misty's arms, trying to hop down. "Pi-ka-chu!"

Misty started wiping Pikachu's eyes with a soft cloth, soothing it, "No, Pikachu. You can't battle in this condition."

"Pi." Pikachu sighed, willingly.

_**'Guess Ash doesn't have a choice, now.' **_Angelina also sighed, knowing that Ash's last Pokemon was Caterpie.

Misty questions Ash upon seeing him staring at a Pokeball in his hand, "Ash what are you-?"

Ash cuts her off, "I know you're still weak from battling Pidgeotto, but now Caterpie, you're my only hope! Just give it your very best shot." He reeled back and threw the Pokeball, "Caterpie, go!"

"Are you insane?" Misty yelled out. Angelina agreed. Caterpie had already been in a tough fight with Pidgeotto, so how could it battle against two Pokemon? The Rocket members stared in shock.

"What's that?" James asked skeptically.

"Huh?" Jessie muttered.

Meowth spoke, "It's a bug. A measly little bug!"

The Rockets began laughing, and Jessie offered, "Hah let's get the bug-spray!"

Ekans and Koffing roar over Caterpie while the Pokemon lowered its head in shame. Ash took notice and kneeled down. "Caterpie, don't listen to them. I know you can be strong, you can show the world you're strong! We can't let them take Pikachu, right?"

"Pie!" the worm Pokemon cried out in acceptance.

.

"Enough of this," Jessie said as she and the other regained their composure. "Ekans attack this weakling!"

"You too Koffing!" James added.

"Save some for Meowth!" the cat Pokemon yelled.

_**'Ash, don't just stand there!' **_Angelina yelled in thought, clenching her fist. _**'Call an attack!'**_

The three Pokemon began to charge the brave worm Pokemon until Ash called out, "Caterpie use String Shot!"

Caterpie fires it's String Shot, wrapping around Koffing and dropping him to the ground. It does the same to Ekans, wrapping it's head in String Shot before charging and tackling Koffing, which slams into Ekans and sends them both flying back past Team Rocket.

"Wah!" Jessie exclaimed.

James is so shocked, his rose falls out of his mouth. "Uhhh? Beaten by a Caterpie!" he gasps.

"That really bugs me!" Jessie snaps.

"Now watch a real Pokémon in action!" Meowth leapt forward, but got a face full of String Shot. "Meowth! Meow. Meowth! Me-owth. Meowth."

Angelina stifled her laughter, Meowth was wrapped up like an Egyptian Mummy._** 'Gonna be a sticky situation escaping that mess.'**_

Jessie and James leap down beside Meowth and scoop him up.

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off," Jessie informed, and then they turn and run, leaving behind James' rose.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" yells James over his shoulder.

"Come back any time," Misty offered and stuck out her tongue, "We'll be glad to beat you!"

"We did it," Ash said, unenthusiastically. Then realization then hit him. "We did it! We won our first Pokémon victory fair and square! Yeah!" He jumped up in the air. "Yeah! Yeah!" He picked up Caterpie, "Caterpie. I'm very proud of you. You really did your best, and we won because of you!"

"You're stronger than you look, Caterpie!" Misty agreed with awe.

"Pika!" _**(That was incredible)**_

"Oooh-ooohhh." _**(Aww, it was nothing)**_

Ash turned to his red-headed companion. "Well Misty, I guess you feel different about Caterpie, now."

"Uh. Well, I-"

"Soo. Why don't you two make up?" Ash suggested. "Just pat Caterpie on the head and say thanks for a really great job."

Misty didn't say anything, she just trembled.

"You like Pokémon," Ash stated the obvious. "So it's only right to congratulate one for doing a good job!"

Misty nodded reluctantly, "I guess you're right." Her hand slowly floated towards Caterpie. When her hand was an inch away from his head he began spraying out a white stringy material. She jumped and screamed while Pikachu remained calmly in her arms.

"Caterpie?" Ash was puzzled. He sat Caterpie on the ground, and Pikachu jumped down to look at it quizzically.

"What-?"

"It's evolving!" Misty exclaimed."Chu," Pikachu purrled in awe.

The string was slowly coating it, as it was building a coccoon around itself.

"Caterpie, this is so great!" Ash congratulated it happily.

At the end of the light, a new Pokemon stood before the duo and Pikachu. It was momentarily white, then became green and dull-eyed. Ash reached into his Pokedex and read the description.

_**"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety."**_

Everyone's gazes were fixed upon it; including Angelina's, who had just picked up James' rose and was about to leave.

The Pokédex entry made Ash excited, "Hey. Maybe that means it can keep on changing and go on to the next stage right away!"

Pikachu walked closer. "Pi pika-pi." _**(You never know, Ash.)**_

"Nice to meet you, Metapod," Ash laughed. It blinked. Ash chuckled, "Not in the mood to talk?"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu exclaimed cheerfully, waving it's arms.

Angelina smiled and heard Misty quietly mutter, "I've never known anyone like him. He really does love Pokémon."

Ash popped up beside Misty with his cocoon Pokémon, and she looked blankly at him before screaming.

"Misty. You two were just about to make friends," Ash taunted. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Uh. I didn't forget, but then I-" a Beedrill popped up, buzzing beside Misty, and she screamed in fright. "I'll do anything! Let's just get out of this forest!"

"No way!" Ash disagreed. "There's still plenty more Pokémon in this forest!" With Metapod in his backpack, he shot off. Pikachu scampered after him.

Misty cried out, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Come on! We've got lots of Pokémon to catch!" Ash yelled.

And so, Ash and Misty ran off into the forest, not knowing what was in store for them. But at the moment, Angelina knew they didn't care as she was also walking in the opposite direction and on a different path she hoped would help her escape the Viridian Forest.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina watches everything that happens to Ash and Misty in the Viridian Forest.  
*According to Bulbapedia, the Viridian Forest is a deep and sprawling woodland expanding across Route 2 reaching to Pewter City in the north and to Viridian City in the south.  
*This chapter is based from the episode "Ash Catches A Pokemon!"  
*Ash catches a Caterpie, which later evolves into a Metapod, then he catches a Pidgeotto.  
*Jessie's Ekans knows Dig, and James's Koffing knows Sludge.

Thanks for reading and review if you want!


	5. Samurai Challenge

Thank you so much for reading, I'm happy that my work impresses someone. I don't own Pokemon, except for my own characters and my written work! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Challenge of the Samurai

Angelina was still making her way through the Viridian Forest, with surprisingly no luck getting out. She ran into so many Caterpie and Weedle, and then the occasional Metapod and Kakuna, but less on Pidgey and Pikachu.

"I'll never get out of this woodland maze!" Angelina complained as she studied the map. "This map doesn't make sense, but I'm not giving up hope just yet."

"Are you lost, beautiful maiden?" a voice came from a nearby bush.

"Who's there?" Angelina asked, instinctively reaching for a Pokeball.

A short, twelve-year old boy jumped out of the shrubs. He was dressed like a samurai, brandishing a sword and carrying a bug-catching.

"I am known as Samurai! I test the skills of trainers from Pallet Town. So far I have lost twice to powerful trainers. Their encouragement made me train harder so I can defeat the next trainer!" he said, taking out a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Well I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town, and I accept your challenge!" Angelina said.

"We shall use two Pokemon each! Pinsir, go!" Samurai said, throwing his Pokeball. A large brown Pokemon appeared with large spiky white horns and long flat teeth arranged horizontally on its body.

Angelina took out her Pokedex to identify the Bug Pokemon. She knew it was listed as one of the Pokemon captured in Goldenrod City's Bug-Catching Contest. She just never battled one and hoped it wasn't as powerful as it looked.

_**"Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Their pincers are strong enough to shatter thick logs. If it fails to crush the victim, it will swing it around and toss it hard."**_

Angelina gulped, feeling a little nervous as she pocketed her Pokedex. "A-alright, then I choose my Bulbasaur!" she threw out her Pokeball and called upon the Seed Pokemon.

"Your Grass-type doesn't stand a chance!" Samurai chortled. "Pinsir, start off with ViceGrip!"

Pinsir charges toward Bulbasaur with its sharp pincers opened wide.

"Forest, use your Vine Whip to dodge!" Angelina commanded.

Two dark green vines came out of the Bulbasaur's bulb and were used to catapult into the air and land behind Pinsir.

"Use X-Scissor, Pinsir!" Samurai shouted.

Pinsir's claws glowed bright blue and slashed at Bulbasaur in an criss-crossing fashion.

"Forest!" Angelina cried when her Pokemon cried out in pain. "Stop it with Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur launched razor-sharp leaves from its bulb, stricking Pinsir as it was knocked back a few feet.

"Now finish it with Vine Whip!" Angelina ordered.

Bulbasaur wrapped its vines around Pinsir and held it high into the air, then threw it down onto the ground so hard it caused a cloud of dust to form. Swirls appeared in Pinsir's eyes and was not moving.

"Pinsir, return!" Samurai recalled the fainted Pokemon and tossed out another one. "Now I choose my Metapod!"

Angelina laughed, hoping this would be an easy match. "Forest, use Tackle!"

"Metapod, Harden!" Samurai quickly retorted.

Metapod glows a greenish-white as its body goes through with its defensive maneuver. Bulbasaur launches its body into the Cocoon Pokémon, but it didn't look affected by the attack.

"Forest, use your Vine Whip!" Angelina commanded.

"Bulba!" the grass Pokemon shouted, releasing two dark green vines from its bulb and strikes Metapod a couple times.

"Metapod!" Samurai shouted as he watched his Pokémon lay on the ground unconscious.

"It seems as though you've lost, Samurai," Angelina said as she recalled Bulbasaur.

"Indeed, I have again," Samurai said sadly as he latched his Pokéball onto his suit. "Your battling is better than Gary Oak and the tomboyish maiden that passed by earlier. You are truly a strong one."

"You do have another chance, you know." Angelina said while picking her backpack off the ground. "There is one more trainer, a boy with a Pikachu, that will come by soon."

Samurai then guided Angelina through a winding path through the forest. "If you follow this path, it will get you to Pewter City in no time."

"Thank you, Samarai. Good luck in your next battle." Angelina said, waving good-bye as she ran down the road for her second Kanto badge in the gray city of stone.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina battles and defeats Samurai with her Bulbasaur.  
*The chapter title is taken right from the fourth Pokemon episode, but the events take place before Ash battles the Samurai.  
*The English motto for Pewter City is "A Stone Gray City" prior to Generation IV.

This chapter is done! The next chapter is the arrival in Pewter City, which will be up ASAP! Review, thanks!


	6. Boulderbadge Showdown

Hi again! Thanks for reading! I don't own Pokemon, so enjoy!

Chapter 6: Boulderbadge Showdown

Angelina finally arrives in Pewter City; she refreshed her Pokemon at the Center and then sets off down the road until she stops in front of a large stone building. She knew this was the Pewter Gym that held her first Kanto badge. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the large double-doors of the gym and stepped inside, she nearly ran into a statue because of the darkness.

"Who goes there?" A deep, cold voice called out.

Angelina whirled around just as the lights turned on. Seeing a figure sitting on the ground on the other side of the room. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town, and I'd like to battle you the Boulder Badge!" her strong voice replied.

"My names' Brock, the gym leader of this city. I accept your challenge."

Angelina thought Brock was handsome guy and looked a year older than her, with spiky brown hair, dark tan skin, and black squinty eyes. He wore brown pants, a green vest, and an orange T-shirt.

"We will battle with two Pokémon each," Brock said, standing up as he snapped his fingers.

Angelina had to step back a bit as two fields of rocky terrain appeared from the sides of the room to meet together. She nodded in comprehension.

"Geodude, go!" Brock yelled as he threw his Pokéball; calling out a boulder-like Pokemon with rock arms.

Angelina picked her Pokéball and threw it into the air, using her usual quick motion. "I choose you, Forest!"

"Bulba!" the seed-bulb Pokemon proclaimed.

"I suppose Grass-types are not that bad of a choice," Brock drawled, "Of course, that would also mean that you knew I would use Rock Pokémon. Your Pokemon's grass attacks won't help you here that much."

Angelina's eyes narrowed, "My Bulbasaur can take whatever you can dish out!" she challenged, bravely.

"Careless mistakes may get your Pokémon killed," Brock said, his face unreadable. "You'll regret your choice – or did your Pokémon choose itself for you?"

Angelina narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Let's get this started! Forest, Petal Dance!"

"Geodude, Tackle!"

Both Pokémon lunged at each other. Bulbasaur released a bunch of pink flower petals while Geodude charged through the petals and plowed into Bulbasaur, pushing him back several feet.

"Good start, Geodude! Another Tackle!" Brock ordered.

An unfamiliar feeling surged through Angelina – pure, blind panic.

"Forest, dodge!" Angelina yelled desperately. She had to get Bulbasaur back on equal footing with Geodude. Bulbasaur jumped out of the way just in time.

"Don't let up, Geodude! Keep attacking, they can't run forever!"

Again Geodude lunged at Bulbasaur. The grass Pokémon leapt out of the way just in time, but all the shots were very near misses.

On a lucky shot, Geodude slammed Bulbasaur hard into one of the rocks on the field.

Angelina couldn't stand it. "Bulbasaur, Return!" she commanded, holding the Pokéball out. A red beam of light shot from the Pokéball and hit Bulbasaur.

"Not bad for a beginner." Brock commented. "How long have you had that Bulbasaur?"

"A couple days ago, but I've been a Pokemon trainer for two years," Angelina replied, smirking as Brock looked surprised. She plucked another Pokéball off her belt and enlarged it,. then threw it onto the field, "Spritz, let's go!" and appeared was a blue mouse with long rabbit-like ears and a blue ball on the end of it's black zigzagged tail.

"Ah, a Water Pokémon," Brock drawled. "Perhaps you know what you're doing after all."

"Well duh, I'm smarter than you actually think I am when it comes to Pokemon!" Angelina smirked. "Spritz, Water Gun!"

Azumarill heaved in a deep breath and a stream of water shot out of her mouth. Geodude was hit squarely in his face. Brock had to duck as his Pokémon flew across the room, smashing against the far wall of the gym.

"Ha!" Angelina said as the unconscious Geodude was recalled.

"Don't think this match is over yet, your Water Pokémon won't save you this time!" Brock said with even more intimidation in his voice, "Go, Onix!"

Angelina's eyes widened as the large rock-snake appeared onto the field. She had to fight this on her knowledge, gut and instinct alone. "All right, Spritz! Wait for Onix to make the first move, get ready to dodge!"

"Bad idea! Onix, Tackle!"

"Spritz, NOW!"

Azumarill stood her ground. Onix lunged and the Water Pokémon leapt into the air as the Rock Pokemon came crashing down.

"All right, Spritz! Use Water Gun!"

Azumarill aimed down from up in the air and shot a jet of water at Onix, soaking it. Onix – being as big as it was – still wasn't knocked out.

"We're not done yet! Onix, Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

Onix clambered to its' full height and started scooping some of the rocky field its' tail. It pelted rocks at Azumarill who was desperately starting to dodge it.

Angelina's shoulder tensed. Suddenly, she remembered something her friend, Marcus Trainum, had told her earlier. He was a Pokemon trainer before dragged into Team Rocket; he was sharing his experience with Angelina, as she was "oh-so-willing" to learn.

_**-"When it comes to battling, you must be relaxed. You and your Pokémon will always have this sort of bond. It grows stronger the more time you spend together. If you're tense, your Pokémon will know and will be tense, too. So you have to learn how to relax."-**_

Angelina blinked, she took a few deep breaths. "Relax, Spritz, you're doing great – we haven't lost yet!" she shouted encouragingly, "Remember what I said about not dancing during battle – forget that. Dance away, baby!"

Azumarill gave Angelina a quick glance while dodging a particularly large boulder. Angelina nodded. The Water Pokémon smiled as another rock missed her and started bouncing, she flipped happily, and in doing so, gracefully avoided the oncoming rocks.

"All right, Spritz! When you see an opening, try a Water Gun!"

"Azu-marill-Azu-Marill!" the Pokémon chanted as she danced, nodding to indicate that she'd heard the command.

Suddenly, Angelina saw it. "Spritz, NOW!"

"Azuma-RIIIIIILLLLLLL!" the Pokémon yelled, shooting a strong jet of water from her mouth.

The stream hit Onix under its' chin, the force causing the Pokémon to buck upwards and keel over back, hitting its' head on the side wall. The Rock Pokemon twitched but didn't get up.

"Onix, Return!" Brock ordered, re-calling his Pokémon.

Angelina was frozen as realization sunk in; they'd done it, they've won. "Spritz, we WON!" she laughed as the Water Pokémon leapt into her embrace. She squeezed Azumarill affectionately before holding her in the air at arm's length. "You were great! You really came through!"

"You both did." Brock said, now in front of Angelina. "And I'm happy to present you with the Boulder Badge, proof that you have defeated me." He stretched out his hand and a small gray stone-shaped badge rested in his palm.

Angelina accepted it gratefully. "Wow, thank you Brock! We did it, Spritz!" she smiled, tucking the badge into her skirt-pocket.

"You did it together." Brock corrected, "You worked as a team and prevailed. As for Bulbasaur; well, nothing is ever easy."

"I'll have to work on that," Angelina admitted, blushing slightly. "Thanks again, Brock." She said as she turned to leave the gym.

"Were you planning to leave after healing your Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"I was going to sleep too before I continue my journey." Angelina replied, then her stomache growled lightly which made her look embarassed. "And get something to eat."

Brock chuckled. "Would like to stay at my house and have dinner with me? Say around seven?"

"Well if you can cook, then I'd love to." Angelina said as she was leaving the building.

Later than evening around seven o'clock, Angelina arrived at Brock's house after asking for directions and healing her Pokemon. She was carrying her backpack and knocked on the front door. Brock answered within a couple seconds, greeting her like a gentleman and let her inside.

Angelina was introduced to Brock's nine brothers and sisters, playing with them until they had to get ready for bed. Dinner consisted of tossed salad and breadsticks with spaghetti in meat-sauce. Angelina wondered about Brock's parents, and he explained how his father left to train Pokémon and his mother passed away. She felt terrible that he was unable to become the world's best Pokémon breeder; being reminded of her mother's tragic death.

The next day after a good nights' sleep, Angelina packs her backpack and heads down to Pewter Gym. She was about to say goodbye when she found Brock in a gym battle with Ash. She decides to stay and watch from the cat-walk.

"Onix, Tackle Attack!" Brock yelled.

Pikachu dodges Onix just in time, but in the ensuing shaking and quaking of the ground, fails to avoid the massive Rock-Pokemon's tail from slipping around it's pudgy little body and lifting it up off of the ground.

"Onix, Bind Attack now!" Brock ordered, and the massive snake begins to squeeze.

"Pikachu!" cries Ash in a panic, "Thundershock!"

Pikachu unleashed its electric intensity, but still locked in Onix's Bind; the rock-Pokemon is unharmed.

"You haven't raised it very well," chides Brock, arms folded under his chest, "Such a weak electric attack can't hurt Onix."

"Chuuu," Pikachu cries in pain.

"Pikachu! RETURN!" Ash yelled, calling Pikachu back into it's Pokeball, but Pikachu is still trapped in Onix's bind.

"It's... it's being blocked, I... I can't bring it back," Ash gasped, watching in horror as Pikachu is being squeezed. "CUT IT OUT!" he screamed.

"Do you surrender?" Brock asked.

Ash hesitates a moment, then sighs in defeat, "Yeah," he picks up his injured Pikachu and leaves the gym. Angelina jumps down from the cat-walk and follows outside.

The sun was just beginning to set and the stars were just peaking out in the nighttime sky. Angelina didn't feel like sleeping at the Pokemon Center nor stay her welcome at Brock's house. She strolled around the park and sat down at a bench gazing at the stars.

After a while, Angelina didn't hear Brock come outside and sit down beside her.

"Hey Angelina, whatcha doing?"

"Just stargazing."

Just then a falling star appeared.

"Make a wish," Brock said.

Angelina wished she knew what this freaky dream she had on the first night she slept in the Viridian Forest was all about. She knew the dream was strange, she couldn't quite remember what it was all about, but it was all cloudy and mysterious. Though now, she had a feeling that she'd find out later what it really means.

"I saw you observing the match earlier." Brock said, cutting the silence as they were both stargazing. "Ash has a lot to learn about Pokemon and Gym battles."

Angelina narrowed her eyes, they flashed in slight sadness as she frowned. "Oh sure, and I didn't get this kind of treatment when I battled you."

"Well, that's because you have two years' experience under your belt." Brock grinned, he chuckled as the girl blushed. "You knew that Rock types were weak against Water and Grass types."

"And I beat them without breaking a sweat, even though they were weak." Angelina smirked, getting to her feet and stretching. "I better go now, I have to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master."

Brock seemed shocked, but then relaxed. "Sure, I know that you'll make an excellent Pokemon trainer."

"Thanks," Angelina smiled, then waved goodbye and walked away.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina arrives in Pewter City, she meets Flint and kindly declines buying a souvenier.  
*Angelina defeats the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock with her Bulbasaur and Azumarill, thus earning the Boulder Badge.  
*Brock offers dinner and a place for Angelina to stay before she leaves on her journey; Angelina meets his ten brothers and sisters, then visit the Pewter Museum.  
*Angelina watches Ash lose his first gym battle; she also prepares to leave.  
*This chapter is based off of half the episode "Showdown In Pewter City"

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want, and I will update the next chapter (or part two of the Boulder Badge battle) ASAP!


	7. Pewter City Rematch

Thanks for reading, here's the next chapter, based similar to 'Showdown in Pewter City'; even if Brock does seem a little odd, there's a reason behind that which will be revealed in later chapters. I don't own Pokemon except my own characters, so enjoy!

Chapter 7: Pewter City Re-Match

In the last chapter, Angelina arrived in Pewter City along with Ash and Misty. Angelina sets off to the Pewter City Gym where she defeated gym leader Brock and won the Boulder Badge. When Ash arrived for his challenge, he was a little un-experienced to his first gym battle and lost. Angelina witnessed the battle and yet wondering at the same time about this strange dream she had earlier, she talks to Brock and learns that the young gym leader really isn't as mean as he looks.

The next day, Angelina found herself inside a room at the Pokemon Center. She got up and changed into her clothes; then grabbing a Nutri-Grain Bar and bottle of Cerulean water for breakfast.

Walking out of the Pokemon Center, Angelina pulled out her Poke-Gear to see the time which was after 2 P.M. She almost chocks on her water and spits some of it out, "Did I sleep in that late? I better get down to the gym if I wanna see Ash's re-match with Brock!"

Angelina ran down the road and up to the gym, taking in the secret back entrance and climbing the stairs to the cat-walk over the gym arena. She sees Brock's brothers and sisters crowded around Misty as they watched the battle take place below, then she decides to watch herself.

The battle was between Pidgeotto and Geodude, the Rock type had the advantage over the Flying type. Pidgeotto was slammed and knocked out, which forced Ash to call it back while Geodude floats smugly above the ground.

"Are you giving up again?" asked Brock with a smirk.

But Ash wasn't done yet, as he sends out Pikachu to show Brock the benefits that a little Pokemon Abuse can bring about.

"The Pikachu again?" Brock asked, not very impressed. "I feel sorry for it, being raised by such a weak Pokemon Trainer."

"Pikachu," Ash said, grinning. "Now's our chance to show him how weak we are."

What follows defies the laws of physics to such a degree as to be almost unbelievable, as a short sharp burst of electricity on a rock-based Pokemon sends it crashing to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

Shocked, Brock stands with mouth agape and eyes squinted; while all around Misty (what Angelina assumed from resemblance) and Brock's siblings murmur uncomfortably...

Brock quickly recovers; knowing that while Pikachu may have gained in strength rather quickly, there is no way it can defeat his Onix. Calling out the massive stone snake, it roars with a fury that shakes poor widdle Pikachu to it's core, remembering the beating it took just the day before.

Reacting instinctively, Pikachu lets loose with a random blast of electricity that smashes rocks, almost takes out Ash, shocks a startled Onix and sets small fires in the lights hanging from the roof.

"Hey Pikachu, watch where you're aiming!" Ash ried, distracting Pikachu enough to let Onix wrap it's tail around the little electric rodent and squeeze it in another Bind Attack. "Pikachu, give it a thunderbolt!" he yelled. The electricity was so powerful that even the Onix felt it. "Hang on Pikachu, it's working!" he shouted.

"Onix, bind it!" Brock called futilely as Pikachu continued to pump electricity. Then it stopped and Onix was still standing. It started to crush Pikachu like before. But Rock is always going to beat electricity, and Pikachu's soft little body begins to give out, the Thunderbolt wearing off as Onix continues its binding attack.

"Onix, stop!" Brock commanded.

Pikachu drops to the ground, eyes spinning dizzily in Confusion as Onix looks down expectedly, waiting for it's Master's next command.

"No, Brock!" Ash said, "I want to play this match to the end!"

"There's no point in going on. I really don't want to hurt your Pokemon." Brock said, then something amazing happened, the fire sprinklers came on and Onix roared in pain.

"Ash!" Misty screamed as the water jerks Pikachu back into awareness, "Rock Pokemon are weak against water!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, watching his Pokemon release a blast of electricity that blasts Onix right to it's very core, sending it careening over and smashing into the ground.

"Onix!" Brock cried, worried for his Pokemon.

"Pikachu, finish it off!" Ash demanded, and then he stops in place, his arm frozen. "My conscience is holding me back!" he sobs, "I can't bring myself to beat Brock! I'm imagining his brothers and sisters holding me back from beating the one person they love!"

"Ash," sighs Misty from her place in the railing, "I think you better open your eyes." Ash opens his eyes to see that all of Brock's brothers and sister were holding on to him, preventing him from moving. "Huh?"

"Leave Onix alone," sobs one of Brock's brothers, "My brother worked hard at raising it you big bully!"

"Believe me kid, I'm no bully," Ash stammered.

"Stop it, get off, all of you," Brock reprimanded, "This is an official match, and we're going to finish it no matter what."

"But Brock," sobs one of his little sisters, "We know that you love your Pokemon so much."

"That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack!" rasps another of Brock's brothers.

Angelina knew Brock had sparred Pikachu because of how much Ash cared for it. She smiled knowing Ash realized that Brock was a very caring person and had to be strong to support his family. Ash began to set down all of Brock's siblings one by one.

"Pikachu, return." Ash said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brock said angrily as a confused Pikachu returns to Ash's side, "This match isn't over yet, Ash."

"Yes it is." Ash called out calmly. "Those sprinklers going off was just an accident. Winning the match because of that wouldn't have proved anything. Next time we meet, Brock, I'll beat you my way, fair and square." Ash said, turning to leave. "And by the way kids, you guys got a great brother!"

"Hmmm," nods Brock in a familiar fashion.

Misty sighs, "Just when he gets a lucky break he decides to be a nice guy, too."

Angelina watches as Ash leaves the gym with Pikachu, she then saw Misty sneak out of the gym unnoticed. Then she climbed down and joined Brock with his siblings.

"It was a good thing you stopped the match, Brock." Angelina told him. "I would've called the match off and reported both you and Ash to the Official Pokemon League for the misuse of Pokemon in official gym battles."

"So you think Ash deserves the badge?" Brock asked.

"That's your decision, not mine." Angelina informs. "You ordered your Onix to stop since you didn't want to hurt Pikachu, but Ash did ask for a re-match."

"Hmm," Brock thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." He took out a Boulder Badge. "Come on, Angelina. Let's hurry and catch up with Ash."

The two teenagers run out of the gym and down the road, unbeknownst to them that they were being followed.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up, Ash!" cries Brock.

Turning around, Ash stares in surprise as a breathless Brock runs up behind him and stops to pant. Not that far away was Angelina also panting to catch her breath.

Standing up straight, Brock holds out his hand and says, "Ash, you forgot this." In his hand is a shiny, sparkly, boulder-shaped badge, named appropriately enough, a Boulder-Badge.

"A badge, for defeating a Gym Trainer?" Ash asked. "I can't accept that, I didn't beat you, I gave up."

"Naah, I lost to you, you beat me in battle, and in being kind to all Pokemon." Brock admitted.

"But.…" Ash continues to plead.

"To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising Pokemon than from making them battle." Brock turns to stare dramatically at the sun setting over the nearby lake, "I don't care about being a great Pokemon Trainer, I want to become the World's Best Breeder. But I can't leave here," he sighs, "Because I have to look after my brothers and sisters." He turns about and holds out his palm with the Boulder-Badge set into it, "Ash, I want you to take this and fulfill my dream, will you do that for me?"

"I will, and I'll do my best to deserve this, too!" Ash takes the badge from Brock's outstretched hand, and in doing so they obscure the presence of a fourth person who has been listening to their entire conversation.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams."

The three teens saw a man in his early 40s with deeply tanned skin and a brown beard. He wore a red beanie, a very short-sleeved yellow shirt and green pants, along with worn brown shoes, and shabby gloves.

"Flint!" Ash exclaimed. To their surprise, the man took off the beanie and beard, revealing an older version of Brock except for the wrinkles below the eyes.

"My…. father," Brock growled with distaste in his voice.

"HUH?!" Ash raised his eyebrow, confused. "You mean you're the good for nothing father who left home and never came back?"

"About time," Angelina muttered, then smiled.

"That's right, it was me." Flint said. "I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I wanted to and because I was such a failure I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family."

"But why did you help me instead of Brock?" Ash asked.

"You reminded me of myself at that age, and you didn't seem to have a chance." Flint explained.

"Ahhh-wooo-owww," Ash sighs.

"It's time I started taking care of my family," Flint told his son, "You go fulfill your dreams and mine."

"First, there are some things I have to tell you," Brock said coldly, while Ash puts his hands behind his head and Angelina folds her arms over her chest; they both smile and watch on.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me," Flint said. "So I want you to get it all of your chest."

"Here," Brock said, reaching into his vest and pulled out a needle and thread which he gave to his father. "Suzy always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner..."

"Slow down, slow down," Flint exclaimed, "I can't write that fast!"

"Cindy sleepwalks so you have to tie a bell on her wrist, the twins never want to take a bath so you have to..." Later that night- Brock walks alongside Ash and Pikachu; long after Brock's siblings were safely left in the hands of their father.

"Hey Ash, are you sure it's okay if I go with you on your Pokemon Journey?" Brock asked.

"Sure I'm sure!" Ash said, "The more the merrier... and it's good to have somebody to talk with!"

"Well," starts Brock, stopping to turn and look behind them, "What about that girl who keeps following you?"

"Don't forget about my bike, Ash Ketchum!" Misty yeled, following along about 10 metres behind them, "I'm going to follow you until you pay me back!"

"I know! I know," Ash said, "Pikachu let's try to lose her!" They break into a run as Brock gives chase and Misty comes close behind, determined that he won't get away.

Angelina laughs as she watches in amusement, walking at a steady pace and closely following Ash and his two new traveler-companions continue onward to become Pokemon Master.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is the second half (or the rest) of the episode "Showdown In Pewter City"  
*Ash has a second gym battle with Brock, but doesn't defeat Onix due to the sprinklers going off.  
*Brock gives Ash the Boulder Badge due to being kind to Pokemon, then joins Ash on his journey.  
*Flint, the stranger that sells rocks, is Brock's father and takes care of his nine siblings while Brock fulfills his dream as a Pokemon Breeder.  
*Ash's Pikachu learns Thunderbolt.

Hope you liked, next chapter is on the way! Review if you want!


	8. Mount Moon Arrival

Hello, thanks for the reviews! I know its been a week since I've updated, but here I am with the next chapter! You should know the disclaimer: "Me no own Pokemon, cept my own characters!" So enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: Mt. Moon Arrival

From Pewter City, Angelina had traveled ahead of Ash and his two friends toward the long hike toward Cerulean City, and Mount Moon was along the way. She managed to capture a Jigglypuff in a patch of long grass before her arrival at a local Pokemon Center about a mile from Mt. Moon.

The door made a 'ding' as Angelina entered the Pokemon Center, her Azumarill and Bulbasaur waddling behind her.

"You must be Angelina Murakami," came the voice of Joy from behind the counter. "My relatives in Johto and Orange have been telling me a lot about you. Are you getting ready to go into Mt. Moon?"

"Sure am, but I want to heal up my Pokemon, first." Angelina replied. "I'll probably spend the night, too, and set off tomorrow night."

"Do you still have the same team of Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, some of them!" Angelina smiled.

Angelina couldn't help but show off a little for the Nurse Joy here at Mount Moon. That in mind, she began introducing her Pokemon.

"My Azumarill."

"AZU!" squeaked the blue rabbit-mouse Pokemon.

"My Charmeleon."

"Char." roared the red lizard.

"My Bulbasaur."

"Bulba." said the seed-bulb Pokemon.

"My Noctowl!"

The sparkly large brown owl-like Pokemon hooted in reply.

"My Raichu."

"Rai-Rai!" squeaked the orange mouse Pokemon.

"And my Absol."

"Sol!" nodded a Pokemon similar to a Jolteon except for its white fur from the neck down to its legs, a shallow gray face with ice blue eyes, a bushy white mane, a gray-colored appendage-like horn on the side of its head, a gray blade like tail on its backside, and similar colored paws from the bases of its white ankles.

"Wow! Those are some nice looking Pokemon, Angelina. I'll get them healed up right away for you."

Angelina returned all the Pokemon to their Pokeballs and handed them over to Nurse Joy.

The nurse placed each ball into its special holder of the rejuvenator and pressed the start button. Each ball glowed for a while, then stopped. She returned the Pokeballs to Angelina with a smile. "Here you go, they're all healed."

Angelina smiled back, "Thank you," and then clicked the six Pokeballs to her belt.

"Have a nice night. The hostel is near the back of the center. There are showers, cots, a kitchen, and everything you'll need."

"Thank you, Joy." Angelina waved, and she went off to take a nice relaxing shower at the hostel and settled into bed.

It wasn't until the next day, Angelina trained with her Pokemon and returned back to the Hostel for another shower before heading off for Mt. Moon.

Angelina had just got out of the shower and stood not too far from the front door. Her long strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down her back, wet with water, and a small towel wrapped around her body. She frowned for a moment at the boy around her age, but let it float away as she saw him spin around with a speed that rivaled an Electrode. At least he wasn't a pepping tom. Of course, any guy should love to look at her. She moved behind a set of shoji screens and spoke, "Hi there, come to spend the night?"

The black haired boy spoke, his back to her, "Yeah. Going to rest up before heading into Mount Moon tomorrow."

"Really?" Angelina asked taking off the towel behind the screen and began to dry her hair with it. "I'm heading through there tonight, myself." She pulled on her dark-purple quarter-sleeved top and a blue jean mini-skirt with black sandals. Then she walked out from behind the screen drying her hair some more before pulling it into a pony tail and tying it back. "You can turn around now."

The black-haired boy turned and Angelina gasped. "Oh no, it's you!" she definitely got a good look at the boy, it was her rival Seamus Nichols. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a purple short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over a yellow tank with a green dragon on the front. His hair was black, somewhat spiky but messy, and he had green eyes. He was handsome, and just had a small trace of evil sketched upon his features.

"The one and only." The boy grinned, eyeing Angelina's short skirt that seemed to show even more of her shapely legs than the towel did.

"Perve," Angelina narrowed her eyes, disgustedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I told you before," Seamus replied. "I'm heading to Mt. Moon, and I'm sorry about walking in."

Angelina sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, okay. Well, nice seeing you again. I really don't have the time to chat, but I have to run. I'd like to get Mount Moon before it's too late. See ya!" she ran over to a cot where she grabbed her backpack and left the hostel.

Later that day as the sun begins to set, Angelina travels through Mount Moon and finally catches up with Ash and friends and also a scientist named Seymour. She learned he was being attacked by a group of Zubat, whom need the dark but were confused and upset by someone stringing up lights all throughout the cave. They set up a little camp beside the river and are feeding the Pokemon. Brock is preparing Pokemon Food of his own devising, he hands some to Butterfree that seems to like it and promises to make up a batch for Pikachu as well.

Seymour watches Butterfree eagerly chow down on a Pokemon Pellet, and decides to try some as well," Mmm, its good."

"Hey, let me try." Ash eagerly takes a bite out of a pellet himself, going into stroke-like convulsions almost immediately as the taste most definitely does not agree with him.

Angelina is watching Pikachu having a Pokemon conversation with Clefairy. Finally Clefairy jumps up and bounces off, having seemingly reached a consensus with Pikachu.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" Pikachu waves its hands to Ash and friends.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"I think Pikachu wants us to follow him and Clefairy." Angelina informed.

Seymour, Ash, Brock, Angelina, and Misty follow Pikachu as it follows Clefairy (which is still gripping the Moonstone fragment in it's paws) until the moon was in the sky. They travel up a little used path, through shrubbery and bushes until they come to yet another cave. Stepping inside, they find themselves in a circular cave with no roof, letting the moon shine down on a large glittering rock surrounded by an almost unbroken ring of Moonstone Fragments.

"It's the core of the Moonstone," Seymour explains with awe, "The massive remains of the meteor that struck down on the planet a million or more years ago."

"This feels like a dream." Angelina said.

"So, the moon stone legend is true." Brock commented.

Clefairy takes the Moonstone Fragment up to the large rock and fits it into place in the one remaining gap. Almost instantly the fragments begin to glow, then the whole rock itself as more and more Clefairy enter the cave and begin to dance and lightly bounce about it.

"There are so many of them." Angelina said in awe.

"What are they doing though?" Ash asked.

"Clefairy, fairy fairy clefairy." _**(Thank you, you have brought me home safely.)**_

"I think it's saying hello." Ash said.

"Yeah." Brock agreed.

As Pikachu was watching, he tried to explain to Ash and his friends what the Clefairy wanted.

"Pika! Pika Pi! Pikachu! Kachu! Chaaaaa!"

"You understand that?" Seymour asked.

"Of course I do, its my Pokemon! The Clefairy collect all these rocks and come to this place every night where they... dance the Macarena?" Ash said while trying to make sense of the Pokemon's words and hand motions. At this Pikachu fell on his face and crossed his paws in a signal for 'wrong', then it lept up and plucked Ash's hair.

"What rhymes with hair?" Misty asked.

"Hair, hey how about prayer." Brock suggested, and Pikachu nodded happily.

"The Clefairy come to this cave every night to pray to the Moon Stone!" Angelina shouted.

"Ooooo-o-o-of course! It all makes sense now," Seymour squeals, spinning about as the kids watch on, "Outer space! Pokemon, and the Human Race! We'll ride the Moonstone into space, first to the Moon, then to Mars, then together, to the stars!"

"Stars? Dat's our que!" laughs a familiar voice. Seymour and the others turn around to see Team Rocket's Jessie and James (and their Meowth) standing dramatically at the entrance to the cave.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina travels ahead of Ash and stays overnight at a Pokemon Center. This is referenced from FireRed/LeafGreen and HeartGold/SoulSilver as there is a Pokemon Center just before the entrance to Mt. Moon.  
*Angelina runs into her long-time rival Seamus Nichols, but they don't battle; this reference is taken right from HeartGold/SoulSilver game where the rival is training near the entrance when the player first arrives and battles them.

*Mt. Moon is a mountain located between Pewter City and Cerulean City.

*This chapter is based off the first half of the episode "Clefairy and The Moon Stone"  
*A scientist named Seymour is being attacked by Zubat outside of Mt. Moon, Ash saves him with Pikachu's Thundershock, Brock catches a Zubat in the meantime.  
*Ash and friends are shown a massive meteor with Moon Stones which Clefairy worship.

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will assumably be part two of the Clefairy-episode, so stay tuned! Reviews welcomed! L8er!


	9. Clefairy Troubles

Here's the next chapter; I don't own Pokemon, but own my characters and some ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Clefairy Troubles

Last time, Angelina stops at a local Pokemon Center right near Mount Moon and rests there for a night; also seeing her rival, Seamus Nichols, the next day before her departure. She finally meets up with Ash and friends, along with Seymour the scientist; a Clefairy takes them inside Mount Moon and shows the huge Moonstone that all the Clefairy use as a praying ritual. They enjoyment is suddenly interrupted by Team Rocket's Jessie and James, and their talking Meowth.

"You guys don't know when to quit." Ash said.

"You should leave right now," Seymour demanded. "The Moonstone belongs to the Clefairy and I won't let you take it."

"What's that unusual sound?" James asked.

"He's knees are shaking." Jessie replied.

"Sounds like a wimp." Meowth said.

"I'll show you!" Seymour called and ran towards the villains.

"Seymour!" Ash called after him, but it was too little too late. He ran forward and was tripped by meowth and fell on his face.

"Ha! Did you have a nice trip?" Meowth asked meanly.

"My glasses, I can't see a thing!" Seymour shouted.

"Oh! Seymour." Angelina cried, helping him.

"That wasn't fair." Ash said letting steam build up.

"All's fair in a pokemon battle, boy." Jesse said.

"Enough talk!" James proclaimed.

"I agree!" Ash said."Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Onix, lets go!" Brock commanded.

Onix roars and rears high up over Ekans and terrifying the tiny snake.

"Let's show them size doesn't matter!" Jessie cries, "Ekans, dig a hole and go underground!"

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" James ordered and everyone was blinded by the fumes.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind attack!" Ash said through his coughing fits. The bird Pokemon appeared and did it's job effectively, but Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen.

"The moon stone is gone!" Misty yelled. Everyone looked and discovered she was right.

"Team Rocket stole it!" Angelina shouted.

"The match was just a trick so they could sneak away with it." Ash fumed

"Well what are we waiting for? After them!" Brock urged. "Onix, follow them underground!" he instructed and onix dived into the dirt while the others head out of the cave, leaving Seymour and Angelina behind with the Clefairy.

Eventually, a Clefairy ventures forward to give Seymour his glasses. "Clefairy!"

"Oh, thank you!" Seymour takes the glasses. "Why it didn't do anything while the Moonstone was being stolen?"

"Clefairy?" the fairy Pokemon exchange confused looks.

Angelina laughs as Seymour explains to the Clefairy that they should fight for their rights since Team Rocket stole something that belonged to them first. "Come on, Seymour. We gotta go help Ash get the Moonstone back from Team Rocket."

"Are you helping, too?" Seymour asked, jumped to his feet and gratefully takes Angelina's hands into his own. "Thank you so much!"

"It's really not a problem." Angelina blushed, embarrassed. "Now let's hurry, or Team Rocket will get away with the Moonstone."

Angelina and Seymour rush through the cave followed by the Clefairy and climb down and through the long underground hole dug up by Ekans and widened by Onix. The Clefairy leap out of the hole and swarm up in front of Team Rocket, lifting their pudgy little paws up and rocking them back and forth in a rhythmic, hypnotic beat that soon has everyone's attention fixed.

"It's-an-at-tack-the-Cle-fairy-use-called-the-Metro-nome." Seymour explains in tune with the wagging fingers, " I've-ne-ver-seen-the-Cle-fairy-use-the-Metro-nome-be-fore. Who-knows-what's-gon-na-hap-pen!"

As the Clefairy stop moving their little paws, everyone was surprised as the attack resulted in a bright white glow and then a huge explosion of lava tearing up out of the ground.

The smoke clears, the kids and Seymour stare at the massive crater where The Moonstone used to be and the Clefairy come back down to the ground. As they watch, small shards of the Moonstone drift down like snow, settling on a score of Clefairy and causing them to glow brightly and then grow and change appearance.

"The Clefairy are.." Brock started

"Evolving." Angelina finished and Ash whipped out his Pokedex.

The new Pokemon look similar to Clefairy but with bigger wings and bigger pointier ears.

_**"Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon, the evolvedform of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among, the rarest Pokemon, in the world."**_

"The power of the Moon Stone did this." Seymour said in amazement. Then after a long while the pink Pokemon gathered all the bits and resumed their prayer.

The next day, Ash and friends prepare to leave Mount Moon and head on towards the next city.

"I've decided to live here with the Clefairy." Seymour announced.

"Huh!" Ash gasped.

"I still have hope of going to the stars with the Clefairy, even though what could have been their spaceship was blown to a billion pieces last night." Seymour explained.

"Send me a postcard." Brock said jokingly.

"Ka-Chu!" Pikachu waved.

Ash and friends head on their way, waving goodbye to Seymour and the Clefairy. They head on, coming to a fork in the road. A sign on one side of the fork declares that Cerulean City is that way, and that's where they're going. But in the corner is some much smaller writing, probably just a silly note from some kid claims Ash, though he still wants to see what it says.

_**'Gary was here, Ash is a loser!'**_

"Oh, that Gary!" Ash growls, "I'll show you!" He zooms off down the road with his arms stretched wide like an airplane.

"What's the hurry?" Misty asked.

"He'll never learn," Brock mutters.

"Chaaaa," Pikachu sighs.

Misty and Brock were about to follow, they were stopped at the sound of someone calling them.

"Hey, wait up!" Angelina waved, running toward them.

"Took you long enough." Brock smirked.

Angelina glared while trying to catch her breath, "Tell that to Seymour as HE was trying to convince me to stay with him and the Clefairy."

"Someone's gotta crush," Misty teased in singsong.

"Obviously," Angelina rolled her eyes. "Come on, we better go catch up with Ash."

The journey continues as Ash and friends travel onward into new adventures and places in the world of Pokemon.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is part two of the episode "Clefairy And The Moon Stone"  
*Jessie and James trying to steal the Moon Stone is referenced to FireRed and LeafGreen when Team Rocket try to steal fossils from Mt. Moon to market them for money.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Travelin' Cerulean

Back with chapter 10 by popular demand! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Travelin' Cerulean

It was a beautiful day as Ash and friends were walking along a road toward new adventures and places. Not that far away, but keeping a steady pace near Brock and Ash, was Angelina and Misty. Ash had slowed down enough for Brock and Pikachu to catch up.

"It's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine!" Ash yawns and stretches, forgetting Gary's insult.

"And while you're enjoying the sunshine, Gary is catching even more Pokemon." Brock reminded, which made Ash twitch. "But I guess a Pokemon trainer can capture Pokemon and enjoy the sun."

"Pika." Pikachu notices that something was missing, turning to see Misty rushing to catch up.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Everyone turns to see Misty skid to a stop right in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misty demanded.

"Oh, I know where we're going," Ash replied. "To Cerulean City."

Misty looks panicked. "Cerulean City? What are you going there for?"

"Well it's none of your business, but I'm going for more badges." Ash insisted.

"Uh, Ash…." Misty said, somewhat nervous. "You don't want Pokemon from there, trust me."

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because they're all…." Misty tried to think of something quickly.

"All what?" Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Very scary Ghost Pokemon that look like this!" Misty explained. She pulls a face, stretching her mouth and eyes wide and sticking out her tongue. "Rike mronsters," she muffles.

Everyone stares at Misty blankly.

"That's great, I always wanted a gastly." Angelina said. "Or maybe a Misdrevus." At this Misty deflated and Ash started to laugh.

"Nice face Misty!" Ash said. "Come on Brock. Let's go, Pikachu."

Ash and Brock (and Pikachu) turned away and set off up the road again. Angelina frowns in disappointment, following in toe with the boys.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a second!" Misty ran, rushing in front of Ash and others, setting her legs wide and throws her arms to the side. "What about Vermilion City? It's right on the water and there are lots of neat Pokemon and you can watch all the giant yachts pull into the harbor!" she gets a bit carried away by her own speech, cupping her arms beneath her chin and sighing happily, eyes closed while Brock stares impassively on and Ash just looks stupidly confused (Angelina and Pikachu listen intently). "And there's a litle park way up on the hill where you can sit and watch the sunset that's so romantic..."

"Uh... huh?" Ash asked, still confused.

"And it's much nicer than that old Cerulean City," Misty beams happily, clenching her fists, "So let's get going!"

"Okay!" Ash smiles, "Let's go!"

"Really?" Misty gasped hopefully.

"To Cerulean City," Ash grins, causing Misty to collapse on her face. He resumes walking with Brock and Pikachu. "I've got to get more trainer badges, Brock, and since there's a Gym in Cerulean City.…"

"Yeah, makes sense to me," Brock agrees.

Misty stares forlornly after the guys, sighing, "I never wanted to wind up back here."

"What for, Misty?"

Misty turned to see Angelina nearby, "It really hasn't been that long since I left on my own, and I kinda told my sisters I wouldn't return unless I was a great water Pokemon trainer."

"Well I hope your sisters will be understanding," Angelina said. "Come on, I don't think you'd wanna leave Ash behind."

The girls made a run to catch up with the boys and Pikachu. Toward the evening, Ash and friends stopped to rest and set up camp for the night.

It wasn't until later on that night when everyone was asleep, Angelina had been tossing and turning in her sleep, with a few problems under-way. And when she finally did fall asleep, Brock ended up waking her up.

"Angelina! You don't look so good," Brock told her.

"Well, maybe that's because I haven't eaten since lunch. And why is it a concern now?"

"I just noticed since we're sleeping in the same area," Brock replied. "You looked so pale... and I was worried."

"It's all right, I'm okay." Angelina said, sitting up in her sleeping bag.

"Angelina, I'm serious." Brock's eyes locked into hers. "I don't want anything bad happening to anyone, especially you."

"Why me?" Angelina asked, she had a strange feeling that something big was going to happen.

"One night, I had a strange dream," Brock began. "There was this girl, she was so pretty…. just like you. I felt like we were meant for each other, like we should be together when we meet, like we should be able to trust each other. I haven't been able to think about anything else ever since. I want to know if you're the girl from my dream. I need to know so I can protect you."

"Why?" Angelina asked again.

"Because," Brock continued. "There was another part of my dream where it said that something dangerous was going to happen to us both, so I need to know: was it you?"

"Yeah," Angelina said. "It was me. I had the same dream. Wait, we need to be together, right?"

Brock nodded.

"Then we have to leave now, without them." Angelina said, pointing to Ash and Misty.

"No," Brock said firmly. "I'm not leaving Ash and Misty."

"Fine then, but I'm not going with you."

"What?" Brock cried.

"I don't need your protection," Angelina continued. "I'm capable of protecting myself. I'm not weak."

"But you don't understand-"

Angelina narrowed her eyes, this was really starting to bug her. "You don't know me that well, Brock. I don't need protection from somebody older than me. I am much stronger than you think." And with that, she turned over in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes; pretending to be sleeping as Brock gave up and headed over to his sleeping bag.

The next day, Angelina followed Ash and friends to Cerulean City. Misty had snuck away un-noticed, leaving Angelina with Pikachu and the boys.

"So this is Cerulean City. Eh, Brock?" Ash asked, as they made their way down the clean streets.

"Pretty nice place, isn't it?" Brock agreed.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Ash turns around to the empty road to notice that Misty was not with them, but only Angelina was. "Hey look, that's weird. Misty's not following us anymore."

"Chuuuu," sighs Pikachu sadly.

"She really didn't want to come to Cerulean City, did she," notes Brock, realizing that Misty's repeated attempts to keep them from going to Cerulean City was just a front for the fact that she didn't want them to go there.

"I wonder why she hates this place so much?" Ash ponders, then grins and shrugs, "Ahhh, we'll never figure out girls."

"Hey Ash," Angelina's voice made him wince and wonder why he had forgotten there was another girl around. "I'm going off to find Mist-" Suddenly, she was cut off by sirens.

"The police!" Ash exclaimed. "I wonder what happened?"

"Yeah!" Brock nodded.

The two boys ran off toward the direction of the sirens. Angelina stood watch, but she smiled and decided now was the time to find the Cerulean City Gym.

Angelina had located what looked to be a building with the Pokemon Seel on top and walked inside. She almost left to see if she had walked into the right place; there was a huge swimming pool with four small platforms around it, a very high diving board, and seats set up for crowds to watch. She looked around for any sign of a gym leader, or, for that matter, a sign of a trainer.

"Hello, who are you looking for?" said a girl's voice from behind Angelina.

Angelina jumped, though kept her balance as she had almost fallen into the pool. She turned to see three older girls in bikinis approach. One girl had blonde hair and wore a yellow bikini, the second girl had violet hair and wore a blue bikini, and the third girl had pink hair and wore a pink bikini.

"Oh, I was…. looking for any trainers or the gym leader." Angelina replied.

"Well, you are in the Cerulean City Gym," the pink-haired girl responded, "I'm Lily."

"I'm Daisy." said the blonde girl.

"And I'm Violet!" added the blue haired girl.

"And we're the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City!" they said in unison.

"Well I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town, and I'd like the Cascade Badge!"

"You've got it, but you have to battle us first," Violet said. "Three against three!"

"I'll go first! Go Shellder!" Lily threw out a Pokeball and a purplish-blue shell-shaped Pokemon appeared with its red tongue sticking out.

_**"Shellder, the Bivalve Pokemon. It's shell is harder than diamond and can withstand any attack! However, its tender body is vunerable when its exposed."**_

"This'll be easy!" Angelina said, closing her Pokedex and tossed out a Pokeball. "Go Sparkette!" The white light revealed an orange mouse that hopped onto the floating platform.

"Shellder, Bubble Attack!"

"Sparkette, dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

Raichu dodged the stream bubbles that Shellder released and lightning struck the Water Pokemon, instantly knocking it out.

"No way!" Lily cried, recalling her fainted Shellder. "I can't believe my Pokemon went down so quickly…. oh well."

"My turn!" Violet said, thowing out a Pokeball. "Go Goldeen!"

"Goldeeen!" a white fish Pokemon with orange swirls on its body emerged and dove under water.

"Too easy. Sparkette, electrify the water with Thunderbolt!" Angelina ordered to Raichu as lightning surged through the pool, striking everything in it, including Goldeen as it resurfaced with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh no! Goldeen, come back!" Violet said.

Daisy stepped forward with a Pokeball in hand. "I'm the last one! Go Seaking!" she tossed the device into the air and a giant orange-colored fish emerged with white fins and a horn on its head.

_**"Seaking, the Goldfish Pokemon. The evolved form of Goldeen. It's sharp, drill-like horn is capable of crushing even stone."**_

"Better be careful," Angelina murmured, placing away her Pokedex.

"Seaking, like use Hydro Pump!" Daisy commanded.

Seaking blasted a powerful jet of water at Angelina's Raichu, knocking her into the water.

"Like way to go, Seaking! Now use Horn Attack!" Seaking charges toward Raichu with its horn glowing.

Raichu quickly grabbed onto a platform and hopped onto it just as Seaking swims by.

"Now use Thunder!" Angelina ordered.

Raichu surrounds its body with electricity and fires it at Seaking. The Water Pokemon was unable to dodge as the electricity surged through its body and floated life-lessly in the water.

"Seaking is unable to battle! The winner is Raichu and Angelina from Pallet Town!" Violet announced, she and Lily were surprised that their strongest Pokemon was defeated.

"Here's the Cascade Badge! You, like totally deserve it!" Daisy said, holding out the Cascade Badge- it was blue and shaped like a teardrop.

"Can't believe we lost to another trainer from that nowhere place called Pallet Town!" Lily said disappointedly.

Angelina waved goodbye to the Sensational Sisters. She had a weird feeling that this wouldn't be the only time seeing them, but she was now walking down the street and rounded the corner just to see Ash and Brock sitting on a park bench.

"Good thing I had Dexter and you had your badge." Ash said, relieved.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "Shouldn't you head for Cerulean City Gym?"

"Yeah," Ash mumbled, then turns his friend, "Hey Brock, you got any inside info on the Gym Trainer there?"

"Ehh?" Brock asked, looking surprised.

"Ahaha," Ash laughs, "I just want to find out as much as I can about him before we have our match." He lifts a finger to make his point, "Know yourself, know your adversary, and you hold the key to victory."

"You sure know some pretty deep stuff," an impressed Brock notes.

"I learned that one from Dexter." Ash admitted.

Brock sits back and admits to Ash, "Well, I never actually met the Trainer here, but I know his Pokemon's Special Move."

"Yeah!" Ash gasped excitedly, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Ash," Brock grins, "But I can't give you that information."

"Why not?" Ash sobs.

"I'm a Gym Leader too, after all, I can't tell you out of respect, you understand." Brock said.

"That's cool," Ash sighs wistfully.

They get up and walk down the road till they come to an intersection. Meanwhile, Angelina stepped back around the corner and ducks down from sight.

"Well, I have some stuff I have to go check out," Brock tells Ash.

"What kind of stuff?" Ash asked.

"Just... stuff," Brock returns enigmatically, then heads off with a wave goodbye.

"Bye." Ash waves, then turns to Pikachu. "Well, let's get going, Pikachu."

"Ka!" Pikachu squeaked.

Angelina watches from around the corner of a building; Ash and Pikachu disappear from sight, but Brock was nowhere to be seen.

"Since when did you become a spy?" a voice from behind Angelina asked.

Angelina turned her head to see a hand on her right shoulder. She screamed, turned sharply and jumped away. She gasped, "Brock, I thought you had to do things?"

"I do, but now that you mention it," Brock grinned. "Since we're both new to Cerulean, why don't we explore the town together?"

"Like a date?" Angelina asked, blushing. "Oh, I dunno. I was planning to watch Ash so he doesn't get into trouble."

"You got a point, there." Brock agreed. "And Team Rocket is dangerous, I don't think Ash could handle them alone. So you go on ahead and we can reschedule later."

"Thanks!" Angelina smiled, then she made a run back to the Cerulean City Gym.

Angelina walked inside and into the stadium; luckily she found Ash and Pikachu standing at the top isle of bleachers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the stars of our show – the Sensational Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters!" the voice of an announcer booms over the Shellder-shaped loudspeakers.

Atop the diving board, waving to the crowds were three young girls that Angelina recognized from her gym battle. Daisy wore a skimpy red dress, Violet wore a skimpy green dress, and Lily wore an orange dress. The three girls dive into the water as one and proceed to put on a display of synchronized swimming. The people in the crowd start to cheer, Angelina recognizes most of the audience as men.

"I thought this was the Pokémon gym, Pikachu!" Ash whines.

"Ka!" Pikachu wasn't listening as it was watching the sisters, sparkly-eyed. "Cha!"

Once the show was done, Angelina decided to walk through the aquarium before leaving and bumped into the Sensational Sisters.

"You were awesome!" Angelina said.

"Thanks!" Daisy replied. "Hey, why don't you stick around? Maybe we can get some chow or something."

"Sure," Angelina smiled.

"Come on, follow me."

Angelina followed the Sensational Sisters as they walked through the corridor of the aquarium.

"The crowd was totally awesome!" Lily said.

"I know, that was so great!" Daisy agreed.

"Daisy, the dive you did was super!" Violet praised.

"The practice really paid off." Daisy nodded.

"Totally!" Lily piped.

They laughed, then seeing Ash run up to them.

"Uh, excuse me," Ash interrupts.

"I'm sorry, but if you want an interview, you'll have to, like, call our manager." Lily said.

"No, it's not that," Ash tries again.

"We don't do... autographs," Lily sighs.

"I don't want one," Ash says with a shrug, "I really just wanted to know if this is a Pokemon Gym?"

"Duh," Angelina told him.

"Angelina! What're you doing here?" Ash looked surprised.

"You know him?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, he's the little Slowpoke of Pallet Town. What else?" Angelina replied. Daisy laughed.

"Well I'm looking for the Gym Trainer." Ash announced.

"You're looking at them," Violet grins.

"Huh?" Ash gasped.

"The three of us are the gym-trainer here." Daisy replied.

"We're the Sensational Sisters." Lily introduced.

"We're world-famous." Violet added.

"Huh?!" Ash cries, "But what's with all that swimming?"

"It's like our hobby," Lily giggles, "And our fans love to watch us perform."

"We pool our talents to make a big splash." Violet says jokingly.

The sisters laugh uproariously. Ash, Angelina, and Pikachu groan.

Ash and Angelina follow the Sensational Sisters back to the stadium and stand beside the swimming pool. The seats are empty.

"Come on, I challenge you!" Ash demanded.

"Uhhh, well... ehhh," the three girls mutter, looking away embarrassed.

"What?" Ash asked, confused.

"We…. don't feel much like battling anymore," Daisy mutters.

"What do you mean!" Ash growls.

"We just got beaten three times," Violet sighs as a sweat-drop forms on Pikachu's head, "By these kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town."

"Not again," Ash sighs miserably.

"It was just one defeat after another," Violet sighs, spinning her hands about them pulling her eyes into slants, "My eyes were spinning from all the losses."

"We had to like, practically rush all of our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center," Daisy sighs.

"This is the only one left," Lily says, and pulls a Pokeball out and lets loose the Pokemon inside.

"Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen," the fish Pokemon flops around, "Goldeen, Goldeen."

"You mean ALL you have is a Goldeen?" Ash asked in disbelief.

Lily calls back the Goldeen.

"If it would evolve into Seaking we could use it," Violet complained, "But all it can do now is it's Horn Attack."

"So like, there's no point in battling," Daisy agreed.

"Now instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves look more beautiful than ever!" Lily giggles vacuously.

"Ahhhhh!" Ash gasped in shock.

"I know what you want," Daisy grins, and claps her hands, "Seel!"

A white seal-like Pokemon swims across the pool and hops out the other side to stand next to Daisy. It sticks out its tongue, which has a badge on it in the shape of a teardrop.

Daisy picks up the badge and holds it out to Ash. "A Cascade Badge, this is what you want right? You can have it."

"Thanks," Ash mumbles, "I'd rather earn my badges."

"Take it," Daisy grins, "A badge is a badge."

Ash wavers for a few more moments. Then, with a sigh, he walks over to Daisy and slowly holds out his hand.

Daisy moves to give him the badge. "Here."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" exclaimed a female voice, everyone sees Misty standing in the aisle between the now empty rows of seats.

"Misty!" Ash gasped.

"CHAAAAA!" Pikachu squeals happily.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is half of the episode "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City!"  
*Angelina earns a Cascade Badge by defeating the Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean Gym  
*Brock and Angelina admit to both having strange dreams, explaining how they have to be together, but they argue over it because they don't want to abandon Ash and Misty.  
*The Cerulean Gym initially offers Ash a Cascade Badge without a fight. This is the first time the Cerulean Gym was shown surrendering a badge without a fight.  
*Ash and Angelina arrive in Cerulean City and meets Daisy, Lily, and Violet (the Cerulean City gym leaders) for the first time.

Part 2 is on the way, thanks for reading! Reviews welcomed!


	11. Cascade Reward

Back with the next chapter; Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Cascade Reward

Last time; Angelina found out that Brock's dream was similar to hers, but decides to travel by herself without company. She also earns her Cascade Badge from the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City, runs into Gary Oak, and returns back to Cerulean Gym to watch Ash earn his second badge.

"Hiiiiii-YAH!" Misty jumps through the air and lands to the side of Ash, Angelina, and the sisters, "All right Daisy, if you don't want to battle him, I will!"

Ash's face drops in shock at this declaration. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a Cerulean City Trainer too," Misty announces.

"Ahh!"Ash looks confused.

"Chaa!" Pikachu awes.

"I'm the fourth Sensational Sister," Misty smugly tells Ash.

"There are only three Sensational Sisters," Lily interjects, "And one runt."

"Grrrr," Misty growls.

"So, little sister," Daisy mutters. "It's a surprise to see you back so soon."

"That little girl with the big mouth who said she wouldn't come back until she was a great Pokemon Trainer," Violet giggles, "Wasn't that you?"

"Huh? I guess... I did say something like that when I left," Misty mumbles.

"So that's why Misty was so dead-set against coming here?" Ash asks Pikachu.

"Piii-ka," agrees Pikachu.

"Misty," Lily taunts, "You left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, because you couldn't compare with us, because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are."

Misty's eyes narrow.

"Uh-oh," Ash says.

"That wasn't the reason!" Misty shouted.

"Well then I guess like, you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokemon Trainer," Daisy mocks her.

"It wasn't my idea to come back here!" Misty said, then points accusingly at Ash. "The only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come!"

"What are you, in love with him or something?" Angelina teased.

Daisy takes a look at Ash and smirks knowingly, "Well, he's totally not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend…." Ash collapses to the ground, one hand clawing helplessly at the air. ".…but you're no prize yourself."

"My boyfriend?" Misty screamed, red-faced and furious, "If I battle him, it will prove I'm not a quitter and I'm just as good as a trainer as you three!"

"Well, you are the only one of us with Pokemon that can actually battle," Daisy admits uneasily.

"All right, Ash!" Misty roared into his face, "Are you ready to rumble?"

Ash laughs nervously.

Ash and Misty are now standing on platforms at opposite ends of the pool, which will serve as their Battle-Arena. Between them, three floating islands bob on the water.

"I wasn't planning on challenging you 'til you paid me back for my bike, but this is as good a time as any. If you want that Cascade badge, you're going to have to beat me!" Misty yells across the pool.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Ash said eagerly, then turning to his Pokemon. "Pikachu, this one's gonna be a piece of cake."

"Cha…." Pikachu said uneasily.

"So, how many Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Two against two works for me." Misty said.

"You got it. All right, then. Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash prepares to hurl his Pokemon into the water, but looks up surprisingly. "Huh?"

"Chu…. Chu…." Pikachu clings onto Ash's arm.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

Pikachu hops down from Ash's hand, then points at Misty and shakes its head. "Chu, chu…."

"Oh, what – are you saying you don't want to battle with Misty?" Ash asked.

"Ka-chu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Well.… I guess it's OK if you don't want to battle a friend." Ash agrees.

"Pikachu!" Misty laughs, waving. "You're a Pika-Pal!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu perks up and smiles.

"Thanks a lot, Pikachu," Ash scowls, then bringing out a Pokeball. "Butterfree! I choose you!"

"FREEEE! FREEEE!" Butterfree squeals.

"In that case," Misty says grimly, throwing out a Pokeball. "Misty calls Staryu!"

"H-yaah!" Staryu screeched, the starfish-like Pokemon facing off against Butterfree, the flying and bug Pokemon.

"Hmm," Ash takes out Dexter to get a reading.

_**"Staryu, the core of this Water Pokemon shines in a rainbow of seven colours. A core that is, valued by some as, a type of jewelry."**_ (Dexter)

"Oh, wow," Ash mutters, staring at the Pokemon, "Leave it to a girl to show off her jewelry."

"Quit stalling and let's get this show on the road!" Misty yelled, waving her arms in the air.

"Do you think Misty could really win?" Violet asked.

"Like, in her dreams, maybe," Lily laughs.

"Seel, Seel," Seel claps its flippers.

"Butterfree!" Ash cries, "You can blow that thing away with one blast, tackle it!"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEE," Butterfree squeals horribly, then slams down and smashes over Staryu.

"Staryu, Counter-Attack!" Misty cries, and the Water Pokemon spins up in the air. But Butterfree dodges and Staryu overextends, bouncing along on the island it lands on before being tackled once again by Butterfree.

"Haha!" Ash laughs, "I'm gonna win this!"

"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty calls.

Staryu dives into the water, blasting a surprised Butterfree with water. It then hops onto the float again and fires several more shots, which Butterfree just manages to dodge.

"In that case, Stun Spore!" Ash orders.

Butterfree flies over Staryu and releases stun-spore. The shimmering gold powder covers Staryu, who starts to twitch.

"Oh no, it looks like it's in real pain!" Misty gasped.

"It doesn't have a face! How can you tell?" Ash asked.

"Because I'm sensitive to other's feelings, that's how!" Misty snaps back.

"Oh yeah, and I'm not?" Ash asked.

"Seel, Seel, Seel!" laughs Seel, clapping it's hands.

"Like, which side are you clapping for?" Violet growls.

"Staryu, wash it off!" Misty orders, and Staryu falls forward into the water and drifts down, then leaps back out and stands on the float, flexing two of its points like arms.

It leaps out of the water and poses bravely, flexing the limbs that approximate it's arms.

"Yay!" Misty shouts, "Too bad you didn't know that Stun Spore doesn't work if you wash it off with water."

"She thinks she knows everything," Ash growls. "Butterfree, Sleep-Powder!"

Butterfree releases sleep-powder; Staryu dives under to avoid it.

"Tackle it from underwater!" Misty calls.

Staryu leaps up and slams into Butterfree. It leaps again and again, hopping from one end of the pool to the other, with Butterfree barely dodging each time.

"If Staryu can get Butterfree underwater, I win! Water-Pokémon always have the edge in the water!" Misty watches with delight. "Nothing beats Water Pokemon in the water!" she laughs, as water splashes up around her dramatically.

"Ka-Chu!" Pikachu smiles happily.

"Pikachu! You're supposed to be on my side." Ash said rifled.

"Ka-Chu," Pikachu apologizes sadly, its ears drooping.

"Misty's totally awesome," Daisy smiles.

"Well we three got the good looks in the family, so I guess she had to get SOME talent," Lily smirks.

Staryu bursts out of the water and connects hard with Butterfree, knocking it into the water and leaving it squealing and screeching for help.

"Buterfree, return!" Ash calls back his Pokemon, then taking out another Pokeball. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"Oh yeah?" Misty asks, she holds out her Pokeball. "Staryu, return!" then takes out another Pokeball. "Misty calls Starmie!"

"Huhhh!" the even more alien looking Pokemon declares, looking like two Staryu fused together and painted purple.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind it away!" Ash told the bird, the strong winds were too much for Starmie, so it jumped into the water and tackled Pidgeotto."Strike back with Wing attack!" and the bird hit the water pokemon with a well placed hit. It came back with a vengeance and Ash ordered pidgeotto to attack with at gust. The wind overpowered the purple pokemon and it crashed into the wall. It slides down, slumped, the jewel in its centre flashing on and off

"Starmie!" Misty exclaimed. "Oh no, Starmie's energy is just about to run out!"

"All right! Pidgeotto, let's get that badge!" Ash yells.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling is heard and the room begins to shake. The Sensational Sisters scream. One of the walls crumbles and smashes apart. A giant platform with a large vacuum and hose on it wheels through the hole.

"Check out that hair!" Violet gasped.

"Like who invited the party crashers?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry to burst in on you ladies," Jessie says as she and James rise up on the platform.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," James adds, before they get into the motto itself.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, dat's right!" Meowth jumps down in front of Jessie and James.

"The Water Pokemon have the advantage," James stated.

"But if we steal that water away," Jessie started.

"Then the Pokemon are ours for the taking," James finishes.

"And Meowth knows just how to do it!" Meowth cackles, pulling a lever.

"What are they trying to prove?" Daisy asked.

The machine starts up, and the Sisters scream. The hose lowers into the pool, and all of the water begins to be sucked up.

"A giant vacuum and a massive hose," Ash gasps. "Team Rocket were the robbers who broke into that store back there! I should have known it was them!"

"Our swimming pool!" Daisy cried.

They're sucking it dry!" Misty declared.

"That's our water!" Lily cried.

"Right! I should give it back!" Meowth offers, pushing the lever into reverse.

A large tsunami came crashing down on everyone, washing them in all different directions.

At first, Angelina had been standing beside the Sensational Sisters, and then she was tumbling through the water... couldn't breathe…. swallowing water... coughing, sputtering, trying to breathe, but inhaling water instead... her body going limp, giving up to the ocean of water swallowing her whole. Then she was lying down on hard ground, choking, coughing. Angelina opened my eyes, and someone was standing over her. Everything else was daze...

When Angelina opened her eyes, she was in the same place. She sat up and noticed she was soaking wet. She couldn't breathe again; she started to choke. Water came out her mouth and nose. Daisy hands her a towel. Angelina realized she was shivering, so she wrapped the towel tightly around herself. She wanted to get out of her wet clothes. Luckily, her backpack had been left behind and she changed into dry clothes.

Back in the gym, everyone stands by the pool and took in all of the destruction. "Hey, we never got to finish our match." Misty suddenly remembers.

"Yeah, and I was just about to win it, too." Ash said.

"What!" Misty gasped, caught off guard.

"You could say your match had to be postponed like, due to drain," Violet said.

"Wow, that's so funny," Angelina said sarcastically.

"At least nobody lost," Lily adds helpfully.

"I wanted to win," Misty pouted.

"I guess I'm not going to get that Cascade Badge," Ash said sadly.

"Wrong," Daisy smiles, "We're giving this badge to you."

"Huh?" Ash gasped.

"How come he gets the badge?" Misty whines, "He didn't win!"

"Pikachu was the one that like, totally saved us all," Daisy explained, "And if he'd used Pikachu from the start there was no way your Water Pokemon could have won."

"Aw, man!" Misty whines.

"Take the badge, Ash. You deserve it," Daisy says, handing it to him.

"Gee, thanks," Ash said appreciatively, taking the badge, "Ha! I'll take it!"

"Chaa!" Pikachu squeaks.

And so, Ash earns his second Pokemon trainer badge. Now outside the Cerulean Gym, Ash and Misty (and Angelina) say goodbye to Misty's sisters.

"Misty, you just go right on trying to be a Pokemon trainer." Lily tells her. "You might as well be good at something, 'cause you'll never be stars like us!"

"You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars!" Misty growls hotly.

"Chill out!" Violet said.

"Misty, be careful." Daisy calms her down. "You know we love you."

"Yeah." Misty nods.

"Ash, hey man!" Brock cries, rushing up from wherever he's been.

"Yo Brocko!" Ash says.

"How'd it go?" Brock asks.

"See for yourself," Ash holds up his Cascade Badge.

"Cool, let's get going!" Brock says.

"Right," Ash nods and heads off without a look back at Misty.

"You're not leaving without me!" Misty yelled, charging after them.

"Misty, you're not going to be a sore loser are you?" Ash asks cheekily.

"I didn't lose anything, it was a draw," Misty growls.

"Well I'm the one who got the badge," Ash grins.

"What?" Misty gasped angrily, "You know you lost with Butterfree!"

"That was just round one, I made a great comeback!" Ash smiles.

"If Team Rocket hadn't bust in, I would have destroyed you!" Misty replies as they head into the sunset. Brock was beside them and Pikachu bobbing along besides (and Angelina secretly following from behind).

"You're lucky they showed up, you were about to lose!" Ash laughed.

"Lose? I was just getting started!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah!" Misty added.

"Oh brother." Brock sighs.

Angelina laughs, also heading toward the same direction that Ash and friends were walking in.

§To Be Continued§

*This is the other half of the episode "The Water Flowers Of Cerulean City!"  
*Ash and Angelina learn that Misty is also one of Cerulean City's Gym Leaders and that Daisy, Violet, and Lily are her sisters.  
*Ash and Misty battle each other for the first time.  
*Misty's Staryu is revealed to know Tackle and Counter, she also has a Starmie.  
*Ash gets the Cascade Badge from Misty's sisters for protecting the gym from Team Rocket.

Thanks for reading, reviews welcomed, chapter 12 will be up soon!


	12. Path To The Pokemon League

Thanks for the reviews; I really am trying my best with this story even if I don't own Pokemon! This chapter is based on _**"The Path To The Pokemon League"**_ with some added work from myself and a hint of another possible shipping _**(A.J./Angelina)**_, but that's the readers choice. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Path To The Pokemon League**

With two of the eight required Gym Badges in his possession, Ash is eager to get to where he's going the next day. There's just one problem….

"Uh, where are we going?" Ash asked, cluelessly.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Misty sighs, then gets excited, "Vermillion City, it's got a Luxury Cruise Ship and I'm dying to see it!"

"We won't have time for sight-seeing," Ash said.

"I've heard there's a really great Gym in Vermilion," Brock notes.

"A GYM!" Ash gasped excitedly, "All right! I'm going to win my third badge!" He clenches his fists eagerly and happily cries out, "Let's go!"

"Don't get your hopes up!" Misty admonishes, "There are a lot of tough trainers around here."

"Bring 'em on!" Ash laughs, looking back over his shoulder, "I bet none of them has even one Pokemon Badge!"

Misty sighed, "He'll never learn."

"When won't he?" Brock laughed. "Come on-"

They were about to join their young friend when a sudden _**"Hey!"**_ from behind them called out. Brock and Misty turned and saw Angelina waving and running toward them to catch up.

"Hi, what I miss?" Angelina asked, catching her breath.

"The usual," Misty replied. "Ash is off battling trainers before we head down to Vermilion City."

"Oh fun," Angelina cheered sarcastically.

"You wanna join us?" Brock asked.

"I would, but I'm a battler, not a watcher." Angelina explained. "I'll see you guys later." She waved and headed off down the road.

Angelina was enjoying the peaceful walk and not even noticing what was around her until she was grabbed by her right arm from behind and turned sharply. She was face to face with a boy between Misty and Brock's age with greenish-black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore red boots with tan socks, blue shorts, a black and red top, and a blue and yellow backpack on his back.

"Well well, what have we here?" smirked the boy.

"Unhand me this instant you-" Angelina tried to hit the boy with her left hand until he grabbed hold of that, too.

"Name calling isn't polite, sweet-cheeks. I'm A.J. and I own my own gym, what's your name?"

"There's no way you can own a gym unless you have a sanction from the Pokemon League!" Angelina said, trying to pull away.

"I don't need that where I'm from." A.J. replied. "So far, I've won 97 battles and haven't lost a single one! You're my next challenger, number 98!"

"Lucky me," Angelina laughed sarcastically. "I'm gonna win, since I never lose a battle."

A.J. growled and released his hold. "All right, I challenge you to my _**98th**_ Pokemon battle!"

"Then I accept, this'll be one battle that's gonna be your first loss," Angelina grinned.

A.J. leads Angelina through a large fence gate, his gym. In the center is a large tent, and before that is an elevated arena made from hard packed dirt and marked off in white. On each of the arena's four sides are stairs leading up to the arena floor, where it's to be assumed A.J. and Angelina will do battle.

"What Pokemon are you gonna choose for my _**98th**_ win?" A.J. asked, once on his side of the arena.

Angelina thinks for a bit, facing A.J. once on her side of the arena. "I never reveal my secrets of training, including choice of Pokemon, too!"

"Suit yourself." A.J. smirks, he takes out a whip and cracks it at Angelina's feet. "If I win, not only will I have two more wins to go, but you're not leaving this gym."

"And if I win, I can laugh in your face for your first loss, and I can be on my merry way to Vermilion City." Angelina said, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Fine by me," A.J. was now holding a Pokeball in his right hand, he threw it. "Sandshrew, go!"

A small mole-like Pokemon appeared, which has a body made up of water-starved sun-baked sand.

Angelina smiles and throws out her Pokeball, "This'll be an easy win. Get-em, Spritz!"

"Azu!" squeaked a blue rabbit-like Pokemon.

"Water Gun!" Angelina ordered.

"Azuuuuuuuuu!" Azumarill blasted spurts of water.

"Attack!" A.J. cracked his whip, as Sandshrew rolled into a ball and dodges the blasts of water.

"Bubblebeam!" Angelina yelled, watching her Pokemon blast a beam of bubbles at Sandshrew. She suddenly gasped as the attack didn't even effect as Sandshrew was still in a ball and rolling toward Azumarill. "Quick, dodge and Defense Curl!"

"Azu-RILLLLLLL!" Azumarill was about to curl in defense, but was hit by Sandshrew and sent flying into the ground, knock unconscious.

"NO!" Angelina cried and ran to her injured Pokemon, she glared at A.J. "That was low, I wouldn't give a sanction to this gym even if you defeated me!"

"Does that mean I win?" A.J. smirked.

Angelina growled, she didn't want to risk seeing her other Pokemon hurt. She returned her Azumarill and got to her feet. "Yeah, congratulations on your _**98th**_ win. I hope you're happy."

A.J. just stared at the girl, he was surprised. "No crying? No asking for a re-match?"

"I'm a Pokemon trainer not a whiner," Angelina explained. "I suppose I don't have the chance to train with my Pokemon since we made a deal if you-"

"Forget what I said," A.J. waved off. "I just won't tell anyone that I've beaten you."

Angelina smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

A.J. led Angelina back outside the gym.

"So, what are you gonna do now till your next two wins?" Angelina asked, curiously.

"I might go and capture some more wild Pokemon. Might add more to my collection than what I already have in my backpack." A.J. replied. "You can come along if you want."

"Sure," Angelina said, walking down the road with the guy.

They were about five feet away from the gym when Angelina had a weird feeling that she were being followed, but she wasn't, and turned around seeing Ash and his two friends, Misty and Brock, approach the gym entrance and looking up at the sign.

"Oh no," Angelina stopped walking, somewhat scared.

"What?" A.J. turned around and saw Ash and friends, he grins. "There's my _**99th**_ win! See you around, sweet-cheeks!"

Angelina cursed under her breath as A.J. walked toward Ash, she knew that Ash only had three Pokemon, not even compatible to beat a Ground-type element such as Sandshrew. She walked back secretly and hid behind a tree, though she peeked out and watched and listened in on the conversation.

"Are you my next victim?" A.J. asked.

"Hmm, you must be the Wild Pokemon Trainer," Ash growls.

"Heh! That's my job," A.J. smirked, "But beating chumps like you is my job... ready to lose?"

The fence gates open and A.J. leads Ash and friends inside the arena.

Angelina sighed in thought, _**'Good luck, Ash. You're gonna need it.'**_ she didn't bother to stay behind and watch the battle, she knew A.J. would win this next battle since Ash's Pokemon didn't have a good chance winning. Though one last look at A.J.'s Gym quickly changed Angelina's mind, "Go Twilight, fly me inside the gym!" she threw out a Pokeball and released her brown-colored owl-like Pokemon, Noctowl.

Angelina climbed onto Noctowl's back and was flown high above A.J.'s so-called gym, she frowned as she saw the sign now change to 99 wins and 0 loses. _**'So Ash lost, wonder how he's taking it?'**_ she then locates Brock and Misty standing near Ash on one sign of the arena while A.J. was on the other side. "Lower me down, Twilight!" Noctowl nodded and flies toward the ground, landing safely as Angelina jumps off; holding out a Pokeball. "Thanks, return!" the owl-like Pokemon disappears inside the Pokeball through a red beam.

"One more chance," Ash sobs pathetically as A.J. turns and walks away with Sandshrew in tow.

"Come back when you grow up," A.J. sniffs dismissively, leaving a distraught Ash behind.

"Hmm, it's not fair," Ash sighs as A.J. moves into the tent.

"Looks like you'll have to re-think the way you train," Brock smiles as he and Misty gather around Ash, seemingly enjoying his pain from the looks on their faces.

"What do you mea-" starts Ash, before A.J.'s voice travels over to them from inside the tent.

**"YOU CALL THAT LAST MATCH A FIGHT?"**

"Huh?" the young trainers jump from the sudden shouting, and turn to look at the tent as they hear A.J.'s whip crack.

"It's time for some serious training," A.J. slurs angrily.

The four trainers exchanged looks, then quietly went over to the tent, opening it up, and peered inside. Their eyes widened at the sight. Ash's mouth dropped. Angelina frowned a bit. Misty and Brock looked shocked. High above towards the ceiling of the tent had a sign with a Pokéball and a whip. Around the huge tent Pokémon wearing strange, metal braces. Some Pokémon were fighting each other, some where jumping through rings of fire, some were jumping into the giant swimming pool, somewhere balancing on a ball.

They looked up, seeing Sandshrew up on the diving board. It hoped into the water and quickly came back out.

A.J. glares down at it angrily, "Get back in the water!" he yelled, whipping the floor next to Sandshrew. The armadillo Pokémon came out of it's ball from the feeling of the wind from the whip.

Ash ran in and put his arm out, getting ready to grab AJ. "Knock it off!" He tackled AJ and the boys were sent flying into the pool. Brock, Misty, and Angelina, rush up to the pools' edge as Ash and A.J. surface, glaring angrily at each other.

"Now whaddya want? A swimming match?" A.J. growls.

"You're hurting Sandshrew," Ash snaps back.

"Mind yer own business," A.J. spits angrily, "I don't need any amateurs teaching **ME **how to train Pokemon."

"You call that training.…" Ash starts, then gets distracted by something shiny and loses his train of thought. Turning he stares at Sandshrew's Harness, which Pikachu is curiously sniffing, "What's that? It looks like a strait-jacket."

"That's no straitjacket," A.J. sneers, climbing out of the pool. "It's a strength-intensifier."

"Who invented that thing?" Brock asked, sounding both curious and slightly angered by the strength intensifier..

AJ looked up at him, smiling. "I did. It's my own secret weapon for unleashin' a Pokémon's powers." he looked over at his Sandshrew, who appeared to be talking to Pikachu. "Sandshrew, back in the pool!" he snapped, sounding angry. The two Pokémon looked at him. Sandshrew made a sound and walked back up to the diving board.

Ash remains standing shoulder deep in the water, crying out, "But Sandshrew's are weakened by water!"

AJ turned to speak, but Angelina walked next to him and peered down at Ash. "I think he knows that." she looked down at AJ. "You're doing that to help it become stronger against water, right? And your other Pokémon...you're making them doing things that would normally weaken them to help them become stronger against their weaknesses?"

"That's right." AJ looked over at his Sandshrew who just popped out from the water. He stood up and looked down. "Good work, Sandshrew." He looked back at Angelina. "You seem to understand more than he does."

"Thanks."

AJ smiled at his Sandshrew. "You're lookin' at the only Sandshrew in the world who's strong enough to withstand water." His smile turned into a commanding frown. "Sandshrew, pick up you pacing!"

Sandshrew curls up into a ball and allows three Raticate to bounce it about.

"Hey, I thought you said pacing, not passing!" shouted Ash.

Brock, Misty, and Angelina almost fell over by his stupidity.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu lifted up a random, burgandy pillow with golden tassels.

Ash looked down at it confused. "I said padding..." He suddenly realized his mistake in words. "I mean...I said pacing!" he yelled.

Pikachu covered his head with the random pillow. "Chaaaa." It slid away from the scene with the pillow on his head.

Ash turned his attention back to AJ. "Why are you so tough on Sandshrew?"

"I have to be tough." AJ looked over at Ash. "But I ask no more of Sandshrew than I do of myself. The very best."

Ash put his arm forward, still arguing with him. "But you aren't nearly as tough on any of your other Pokémon."

"That's because Sandshrew was the first Pokémon I ever caught." AJ smiled at the memory. "I will never forget that moment," he said, thoughtfully. "We promised to do whatever it took to become the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time. Nothin' would stop us from reachin' our dream. No matter how difficult our path. Enduring fierce storms and raging winds. We sacrificed everything to achieve our dream and it was worth it. We're an unbeatable team!" AJ crossed his arms with a satisfied grin on his face.

Ash stepped up next to him, still seeming to pick a fight. "What you're doing is wrong. A great trainer should make friend's with his Pokémon!"

AJ turned, looking annoyed with Ash. "Why should I listen to you?"

"You shouldn't." Angelina walked next to Ash and bopped his head.

Ash leaned to the side, looking at Brock. "Hey, Brock, don't you have anything to say about this?"

Brock turned his face away from where he was gazing. "I do." He turned his head back into the direction of where he was staring at before. "Your Pokémon are all in great shape. What kind of Pokémon food do you give them?"

Ash leaned over to the side a bit, with his face practically scream that that wasn't what he was asking. "Uuuuh..."

Angelina giggled.

AJ smiled at Brock. "My own recipe. Come on, I'll show ya!"

Everyone followed AJ over to his cabinets and counter, except for Ash and Angelina.

"In order to get the results I want, I gotta carefully monitor the Pokémon's diets. Of course, the recipe is secret." AJ continued to chat to Misty and Brock about the Pokémon food.

Ash appeared disappointed that his friends weren't on his side.

"Ash, you shouldn't really worry about it," said Angelina.

"But he's abusing his Pokémon!"

"I know that's how it looks like...and technically is, but the results are proving to be positive. His Pokémon have become stronger due to the harsh training."

"Why are you on his side?" snapped Ash.

Angelina drew her head back. "I'm not on his side. I'm just seeing both sides. As oppose to you, who's only seeing one side." she moved her arms in explanation with her words.  
she gave Ash a slightly warm smile. "If you want, I can help you train your Pokémon... what the heck is Pikachu doing?" she giggled at Pikachu who was attempting to lift up a weight. Ash looked at his Pokémon, who quickly toppled over at the weight.

"Pika..."

Just then, A.J.'s automatic bell has rung, he looked over at his worn out Pokémon. "Okay, you wimps get a fifteen minute break." Three Rattata collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

Ash looked around at all the worn out Pokémon, still angered by the abuse. He turned to AJ, who was walking across behind him.

"Hey."

"Now what do you want?"

"You're Pokémon are totally wiped out."

"You better believe it! In this gym, we live by the rule 'No pain, no game'." AJ gazed over at Pikachu. "But judging by your little stuffed Pikachu over there, you don't follow any rules." Angelina's mouth dropped and looked over at Ash, awaiting his reaction. A look of being offended appeared across her face.

Ash clamped his fist in anger. "It's not a stuffed Pikachu! Take it back! Hey, did you hear us? Take that back!" Ash punched forward. "I said take it—WHAAA!" The two boys fell back into the water once again.

Everyone ran towards the pools edge, watching the two boys wrestle each other in the pool.

"You don't win matches by being buddy-buddy with Pokémon!" snapped AJ.

"Not a stuffed Pikachu!"

"Knock it off you two!" yelled Brock.

"Isn't there a rule against splashing in the pool?" asked Misty.

Angelina sighs, she saw Pikachu tentatively touch Sandshrew's discarded Strength-Intensifier, which locks up around the Pokemon and squeezes it's all ready round little body into a ball. Sandshrew giggles and rolls up into a ball as well.

Angelina had to blink twice when she saw a big red ball roll in, and hearing voices from it. It stopped in front of Sandshrew, hands came out holding a bag and sacked the rolled up Ground Pokemon. Then, what really freaked out Angelina, legs ripped through the ball and sidled out as fast as they could.

The two boys climbed out of the pool, panting.

"Why do you keep hangin' around here? There must be other trainers you can bother."

"Yeah, right," replied Ash.

'_**Ding ding!'**_ A.J.'s bell has gone off again, ending the 15-minute break.

AJ stood up and looked at his Pokémon. "Time's up. Back to work, all of ya!" he looked around him. "Hey, where's Sandshrew?"

"Uh…. you guys?" Angelina interrupted, which everyone turned to her.

"No way, A.J. beat you, too?" Ash asked disbelievingly.

"Well, he…. Uh…. wouldn't let me leave until I-" Angelina looked over at A.J., then back to Ash. "You know what."

Brock and Misty exchanged worried expressions, taking what Angelina had said the wrong way, and then glared at A.J. accusingly.

"Oh, I get it!" Ash understood, everyone looking at him either confused or shocked. "You're the _**98th**_ challenger that was defeated by A.J., but I thought Pokemon trainer's never lose Pokemon battles."

"Well, maybe," Angelina replied, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Brock and Misty were relieved since they had taken what she said the wrong way. "To be an unbeatable Pokemon trainer, some battles lost are accounted to those that have been won. With each loss, a trainer grows and can learn to cover weaknesses for future battles and exploiting of the opponents. Just don't worry about winning or losing battles and just keep on battling stronger and stronger opponents. That way, your overconfidence will not get the better of you and you can focus on the battle at hand."

"Now's really not the time to chit-chat," A.J. said as everyone resumed to looking for Sandshrew. "Well, that's weird. What's your Pikachu doing?" asked AJ, walking over to Pikachu. Ash followed him.

"Ah...Ah! Pikachu!" Ash lifted Pikachu up by the strength intensifier, attempting to open it. He pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't open. "It's no use!" he said, placing Pikachu back down.

"Here, give it to me." AJ held his hand out. Ash looked up, a bit confused. He handed Pikachu to AJ, who unlocked Pikachu from the strength intensifier.

Pikachu shook its head. "Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Ash lifted his friend up. He smiled with relief. "You're okay!"

AJ leaned towards Pikachu. "Pikachu, have you seen Sandshrew?"

Pikachu's ears went down and it shook its head. "Pika, pika."

"You haven't?" said AJ, sounding sincerely sad. He slumped onto his knees.

AJ got up from the ground, cupped one hand around his mouth and shouted, "Sandshrew, where are you?"

Ash stood up, smirking. "Maybe it ran away."

Angelina raised her eyebrow. '_That's really not nice to say.' _

"What are you talking about?" asked AJ, sounding mad.

"The way you treat your Pokémon, I'm surprised they all haven't run away." Ash continued to smirk like a know-it-all.

Angelina took a deep breath. "Must. Resist. Hurting. Him," she whispered to herself. Her muscles were twitching from the resistance.

"Sandshrew and I have been together for a long time."

"Yeah, I know," Ash turned his head, continuing to have a taunting, know-it-all look on his face. "But when Sandshrew saw how well Pikachu and I get along, it thought _**'I deserve better. I'll find a trainer like Ash who treats me like Pikachu'**_."

AJ clamped both of his fists and began yelling into Ash's ear, who shook from it. "SANDSHREW WOULD NOT BREAK THE PROMISE WE MADE! NOT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! NOT JUST RIGHT BEFORE OUR ONE HUNDREDTH VICTORY!" he exploded, then looked at his Pokémon. "Now, go look for Sandshrew."

Ash stepped around, attempting to persuade the Pokémon around him. "You've all had enough of A.J. and the way he pushes you around, haven't you? Well you don't have to put up with it anymore, because now you can come with me!" he threw his hand up into the air. "Anyone coming with me, raise your hand."

Angelina just burst out laughing. All the Pokémon ignored Ash and walked by. AJ stood, pouting, arms crossed.

"Just raise your hand! Get 'em up there!"

"Epic. Fail!" laughed Angelina, almost in a "game-over" kind of voice.

Misty watched him. "Ash is making a fool of himself again."

"Mmm." Brock moved his arm a bit, frowning a bit more.

AJ walked over to Ash and leaned in his face. "Do you see what happens when you try to start a mutiny in my gym? Mah Pokémon are all loyal."

Ash had teasing look on his face. "Well then, where's Sandshrew?"

Just as he said the Pokémon's name, the floor cracked open and out popped the Pokémon with a Meowth on its tail, who just happened to be thrown into Ash's face. The two fell to the ground, knocked out.

AJ hugged Sandshrew. "Sandshrew." All his Pokémon surrounded him and Sandshrew, glad to see their friend back home safely.

Misty smiled. "AJ and all his Pokémon sure are happy that Sandshrew is back."

"See Ash? AJ has a hard crunchy outside, but a soft nuggaty center." Angelina said.

Ash got up from the ground, rubbing his cheek and staring at the scene before him. "How could they possible pick him over me?"

"AJ is tough, but as you can see, he cares deeply for his Pokémon." Brock said wisely.

Ash stared as Sandshrew licked AJ's cheek. "Wow, AJ does care about them."

"Pika pi chu!" _**(Ash look)**_

Everyone soon looked down at Ash's Pikachu yanking on the Meowth's forehead.

Ash turned. "Meowth!"

"So it must've been Team Rocket that kidnapped Sandshrew," Brock said.

Ash picked the cat Pokémon by its tail. "Wake up."

Meowth blinked once, waking up. "Meowth?" It drew out its claws and slashed Ash's face. Ash stared for a second, before screaming from the burning pain.

"Hey, where am I?" Meowth asked, looking around. "What's goin' on here?" Everyone surrounded Meowth, who quickly realized it was in trouble. "How 'm I suppose ta get outta this mess?"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double."

"Meowth?" The cat Pokémon looked towards the tent entrance, happy, seeing it's friends.

"Ugh, Team Rocket," Ash snarled.

"Use ta old motto!" Meowth said.

Team Rocket's motto music began playing.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love; to extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Jessie and James began crying tears of joy. "That felt great! We don't need a theme song!"

"It's a classic," James cried.

"So these are the creeps that kidnapped mah Sandshrew?" AJ asked, shouting at Team Rocket.

"Nn. That was an unfortunate mix up." Jessie said, wagging her finger.

"We have no interest in your second rate Sandshrew." James said.

"Second rate?" AJ asked, starting to get angry.

"The only Pokémon we want is Pikachu," Jessie announced.

"You can keep all those other whimps." James airly added.

"Whimps are they?" AJ screeched.

"That's it!" Ash stepped forward, but AJ stopped him. "Huh?"

"I'll take care of this! No one insults my Pokémon and gets away with it! Let's step outside!" AJ dropped the hint that things were about to get ugly. Everyone went out side and AJ stood across the field from Team Rocket.

AJ cracked his whip. "Team Rocket has insulted our gym! We'll answer them with our one hundredth win!"

"One hundredth win?" Ash asked.

AJ looked over his shoulder, smiling. "That's right. As Sandshrew and I vowed."

Ash returned an equal smile. "Good luck."

Angelina gave a grin that almost seemed sarcastic. She put up both her thumbs. "Good luck! It's bound to be an easy win, considering how many times we've sent them flying out of sight."

"Your small talk will cost you big time. Ekans, go!" Jessie threw her Pokéball. The purple snake Pokémon popped out from the ball and hissed.

James took out his Pokéball. "Your turn, Koffing!" He chucked it and the toxic Pokémon came out.

"Sandshrew, go!"

Sandshrew charged towards the two Pokémon, dodging them as they divided towards it. It soon curled into a ball, rolling quickly.

"Ekans, bind it now!" The purple snake Pokémon wrapped itself around the armadillo Pokémon, who was currently in a ball shape. Sandshrew popped out from between it, leaving Ekans in a knot. Sandshrew came down from the sky and landed on it, knocking it out.

"It's so strong," commented Ash in amazement.

Pikachu wore a headband and held two fans, cheering on for Sandshrew.

"Good work!" commented Misty.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Brock.

"Koffing, Sludge attack!" The toxic Pokémon sent an extremely dark brown, stick liquid flying towards Sandshrew, who quickly spun, rolling away the sludge.

"Meowth, don't just stand there," said James. Meowth hopped into the battle, getting read to attack.

The cat Pokémon began chasing the tumbling Sandshrew as if it was a ball of yarn. "La da dee, la da dum!"

Angelina watched it, snort-laughing at the sight.

Jessie looked irritated at it. "Stop pussy-footing around!"

Meowth stood up, realizing what it was doing. "Just _biting _my time!" The Pokémon opened it's mouth wide and chomped down onto Sandshrew's hard body, only to get its teeth broken.

"Sandshrew, finish it! Fissure Strike!" The Pokémon rolled forward, into the air, spread out, and soon had electricity sparks flying from it. Everyone watch, seeing what was to come.

The Pokémon started falling, going into a spin, with its nails out in front of him. "Go Sandshrew! Drill into the ground until it splits!"

Sandshrew hit the ground and everything froze. The platform began to have huge cracks. The floor under Team Rocket caved in, sending the three flying off into different directions. The ground between everyone split. The rumbling stopped shortly after.

Meowth came up from the crack closest to where the platform used to be. It let out a sigh, before hoping out. It began running away, with Ekans and Koffing following it. "Tat's it! I forfeit ta match!" cried Meowth.

"Come back here!" Jessie yelled.

"Meowth, where are you going?" James asked.

"Ta write us a theme song!"

"Not that again! Ugh!" Jessie and James whined.

AJ put up his arm. "We finally did it Sandshrew, we finally reached victory number one hundred!" he began crying tears of joy. "Today, all our hard work and sacrifices have paid off!" He and Sandshrew hugged. "Now we can start winnin' our badges!"

Everyone smiled at the joy that quickly filled the air.

"When I return here, I'm gonna be the number one Pokémon master."

"Why don't you come along with us?" asked Ash.

"Thanks, but Sandshrew and I have our own path we must follow."

AJ put out his hand. Ash held it and the two boys shook for the last time. Ash smiled, with sureness in his eyes. "Someday we'll met again in the big Pokémon competition."

"Okay, but next time you better be in shape, 'cause I only wanna beat expert trainers."

"That's a deal!"

"I'm sure we'll be," Angelina mumbled.

AJ turned around waving to the group. "So long!"

Everyone waved good-bye.

Misty smiled. "He's tough, but pretty cool."

"Yeah, looks like you found another rival."

"Hey, AJ! I'm not gonna lose next time!" called Ash. "I'll train to become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world, following my own path."

Angelina laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just think it's kinda funny on how...nevermind."

"What?"

"...you don't want me to tell you. You'll just get mad and flip out." Angelina shrugged, turned around and began walking off.

"What? What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing, geez!" Angelina laughed.

There are many paths to the Pokemon League, and Ash is just beginning to discover his own. What lies on that path is unknown, but one thing's for sure, he'll never forget the name of that place with the great gym again.

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based off the episode "Path To The Pokemon League"  
*Although in the episode it takes two wins for AJ to get a hundred, but was knocked it back to three so Angelina could battle.  
*Jessie's Ekans knows Wrap.  
*the episode and this chapter feature a one-hit knockout move.  
*The "Strength Intensifier" appears to work similarly to the Macho Brace introduced in later generations.

YAY, another rival for Angelina and Ash! Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading!


	13. School Of Hard Knocks

Here's the next chapter; almost completely based on the episode "The School of Hard Knocks", with a little comedy and rivalry. I don't own Pokemon, have fun!

Chapter 13: School Of Hard Knocks

Continuing onward, Ash and his friends take a break from their Pokemon journey in the middle of nowhere. Misty stays behind with Brock at camp, while Angelina goes off with Ash in a dark and foggy forest.

"Here firewood!" Ash calls hopefully, "Here firewood!"

"Ash, we are looking for firewood, not a lost Pokemon." Angelina said scathingly.

"Pika-pi-pikachu," interrupts Pikachu, pointing into the distance.

Ash and Angelina look in surprise at the bright light that was right in front of them the entire time. "Hey! Looks like a fire!"

"Doesn't look like it to me," Angelina said, disturbly. "Stay here, I'll go see what's going on." She walked onward and discovered a young boy dressed in a blue uniform running on a track machine as other boys surrounding him; wearing the same uniform and holding candles.

"All right, what's the name of this one?" asked a boy with red hair, holding up a picture of a Pidgey.

"Is it Zubat?" the brown-haired boy on the treadmill asked.

"Listen," growls a green-haired boy nastily, "Just because it's foggy out here doesn't mean your brain has to be in a fog."

The brown-haired boy's eyes narrow, "It's a Pidgey!"

"Nice guess, you just got lucky." said the green-haired boy.

"Okay, now tell us what Pidgey's special attack is?" the red-head asked.

"Pidgey's attack is... Gust... at level 5, Sand-Attack... at level 12..." the boy replied.

"Everyone knows that." snapped the red-head. " Now, can you jest tell us what level Pidgy evolves and what's the name of the advanced stage?"

"Umm…." the brown-boy struggles to remember.

"You better come up with answers quick or you have to run faster." warns the green-haired boy.

The struggle of thinking and running at the same time becomes too much for the brown-haired boy, and he ends up tripping and collapsing to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot, huh?" the red-head looks on in disgust. "And you call yourself a Pokemon Tech Student? Well, we don't wanna study with the likes of you!"

Angelina growls, she was about to tell off the boys, but thought otherwise as she saw Ash running forward.

"Hey leave that kid alone!" Ash yells and skids to a stop. "What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on here," smiles one of the smooth older students, "Mind your own business, this is a private training session."

"There's no room in our Pokemon school for losers who don't even know Pidgey's evolved stage." explains the green-haired boy. "We have to maintain standards."

"I don't know about this school, but if it's turning out students like you, I'd have to say the standards are pretty low." Ash opinionated.

"Bunch of wimps, if you ask me," Angelina added.

"Just who are you calling wimps?" the red-haired boy asked.

"No one disses our school!" the green-haired boy warned.

"I wasn't dissing your school!" Angelina insisted. "But if brats like you are the result, I'm going to have to jump to the conclusion that this school sucks!"

"That's right! You tell 'em!" Misty encourages.

"Misty!" Ash looks on in surprise.

"You better stop bullying that kid or you're gonna have to answer to us!" Misty warns, then looks to Ash and Angelina. "Isn't that right, you guys?"

"Yeah," Angelina grinned.

"Misty, you stay out of this." Ash said furiously. "Leave it to me."

"You're right, Ash." Misty agreed. "There's no reason for the three of us to get into a fight."

"You're on you own, Ash." Angelina bailed on him.

"It's very brave for you to take on all five by yourself!" Misty smirked as Ash realizes that he's facing off five bigger-looking kids. "We'll be here on the side-lines cheering you on, waiting to drag your carcass away at the end. Show them you're a man, Ash!"

"We don't fight," said the red-head boy.

"Fighting is for cavemen." explained the green-haired boy. "This isn't the stone age, ya know!"

"And if we wasted our time having a fight with a little insect like you, it'd just make Pokemon Tech look really bad." a black-haired boy added in.

"What about a mental battle?" Angelina commented

"Those are acceptable." said another boy.

"We'll see you back at the Tech, Joe." the red-head boy said to the brown-haired boy, then walked away with the others.

"Hey, maybe you cowards are just afraid to fight someone like me!" Ash yelled.

"The only thing we're afraid is how badly we'd beat a little punk like you." the red-haired boy laughed.

The boys finally left, Joe and Ash (and Angelina) watch.

"Who do those guys think they are?" Ash demanded.

"So those are the infamous tech students," Brock mutters, appearing to the left of Angelina, mixing his ingredients in his bowl.

"Tech Students?" Ash inquired.

"Pokemon Tech, I think it's short for Pokemon Technical, a school for Pokemon Trainers. I know I have a flyer in here somewhere." Misty answered as she digged through her pockets and ruffles about until she finds what she was looking for, "Yeah, here it is." she pulls out a flyer advertising the Tech.

Ash peers over, "Why do they have a Pokemon School out in the middle of no where?"

Brock rudely pulls the flyer out of Misty's hand. "Pokemon Technical Institute, a boarding school for serious Pokemon Trainer presentation. All students guaranteed to enter into the Pokemon League upon graduation. Pokemon Technical is the educational facility for exceptional students who want to become Pokemon Trainers in a very short time without having to travel on difficult badge collecting journeys. Oh, so that's the story."

Ash and Misty continue to ignore Joe, and Angelina is trying the best she can to read over Brock's shoulder.

"Getting into the Pokemon League without badges is too easy," Ash whines.

"Wait, there's more," Brock tells them, "Student's entrance fees and tuition are in keeping with the high standards set by Pokemon Technical."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Misty asks Ash excitedly, "It's one of those snobby private schools only millionaire's kids can go to."

"Oooh, that really makes me mad!" Ash said angrily. "Where is this place anyway?"

"Right over there," Joe points out as the fog conveniently rolls away to reveal that they're standing, and surrounded on three sides, by the school itself.

"Today's special class, fog battle techniques, is now ended. Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets!" announces a teacher over the loudspeaker.

Joe sighs, "Oh well, I guess tomorrow they'll turn me into a snowman again!"

"Do they treat you like that all the time?" Ash asked.

"My friends are just trying to help me," Joe defended.

"You call them friends?" Angelina said in disbelief.

"With friends like that, who need enemies," Brock said wisely.

"But they help me learn that Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18, it learns Whirlwind at level 21, Wing Attack at level 31, and as it's level rises it learns various attacks. After evolving into Pidgeot, it can fly at 1200 meters and speeds up to Mach 2!" Joe explained.

"I don't get it," Ash said confusedly, "If you know everything about Pidgey, why didn't you just answer them before?"

"Sometimes I make believe that I don't know all the answers because if I do, they make all the questions that much harder, but I have to stay here at Pokemon Tech. My mother and father worked hard and saved money to pay and send me to school here." Joe explained, then turned his head and motioned to a guy sitting under a tree. He's studiously reading a book, wears great googly eyeglasses and has greyish hair with patches of stubble on his chin. "You see that guy over there, he's an Upper Class-Man. The classes are so hard here, some students are held back for many years, Everybody is too ashamed to go home without getting a diploma. That guys, he's in the beginners class with me."

"You're a beginner?" Ash asked.

"Beginners have the same qualifications as someone with two badges. The Intermediate Class has the qualifications of four, and Advanced Students have the same as six. If you graduate, you can enter the Pokemon League." Joe finished.

"Why would any one just sit in a seat all day, when there's a wide world to explore?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know. That guys a beginner, but he's so much older than every body else in the class the kids don't bother to help him like they help me." Joe said.

"What do the teachers say about that kind of help?" Misty asked.

"They don't even know about it, or if they do they pretend not to." Joe answered.

"Well I for one think this is a violation of student's rights that must stop immediately if not sooner!" Ash declared. "I want to meet the student in charge of this system and see that it stops!" He finishes, a pouty growl on his face.

Brock continues to calmly stir his mixture; while Angelina, Joe, Misty, and Pikachu look on confused.

"Ahhh," Joe mutters, reaching into his jacket pocket, "Here's a picture."

"It's a girl!" Misty asked, staring at photo of a pretty young girl with her back to the camera, face in profile as she chats with a friend.

"Oh yeah," Ash grins goofily, blushing, "You're right about that."

"She can violate my rights any day" Brock said, blushing just as foolishly.

"Hey!" Misty snaps angrily at Joe, "If she's making your life so miserable, how come you're carrying her picture around?"

"I hate the way she treats us," Joe admits pathetically, "But I love the way she looks."

"Alas, another victim of testosterone overload," Angelina said sadly.

"Yeah," Ash sighs, "Unlike some other girls who treat you bad and look even worse."

"Grrrr," Misty growls, then yells her head off at Ash and Brock, "WHILE YOU TWO ARE SLOBBERING OVER THAT DOPEY PICTURE I'M GONNA FIND THIS LITTLE WITCH AND STRAIGHTEN HER OUT!" she angrily stomps her way towards the main building of the Tech, muttering under her breath, "This top student, what's so great about her?"

"Hey Misty!" Ash gasps, "Wait up!"

"I wouldn't blame her," Angelina replied.

"Huh?" Ash looked back at her, confused. "For what?"

"And you don't know?" Angelina folded her arms, scolding. "She has the right to know why this 'Giselle' is the cause of downfalls here at Pokemon Tech."

"Right," Joe agreed. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

Joe has led Ash and friends into the school and to the training room, which looks like a big arcade.

"Giselle always practices here by herself. Even if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her. At the Tech, it's your skill as a Pokemon trainer that counts more than winning any one battle." Joe informed.

"That's what I'm hoping, because I got two badges!" Ash said, holding tow badges between two fingers on his hand.

"But Giselle is the top beginner here at the Tech, that's better than having three badges!" Joe continued. "Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful than someone with two badges."

Misty snaps and pushes Ash out of the way, "Hold on a second! I learned how to be a Pokemon Trainer at the Cerulean City Gym, are you saying you can beat me?"

"Ahhh," Joe smiled knowingly, "Cerulean City, Water Pokemon."

"How'd you know?" Misty asked.

"I always beat them on the simulator," Joe said, turning on one of the arcade machines and defeated a Starmie with a Weepinbell easily, "See."

"What is this?" Misty demanded, "A simulation is one thing, but this is real life. Let's battle!"

"You'll be sorry," Joe smiled.

Misty and Joe get ready to battle and stand opposite from each other. Angelina stands between them as referee, but off to the side, while Brock and Ash watch.

"What do you two have to battle for?" Ash asked.

"Butt out, Ash!" Misty said, "I have the Cerulean City Gym's reputation to defend, and I'm gonna defend it! Misty calls Starmie!"

"Too bad your Water Pokemon won't be able to defeat my plant." Joe took hold of a Pokeball and threw it. "All right Weepinbell, let's go!"

The grass-type Pokemon appeared with a "Bell!"

"I'll teach him about Pokemon!" Misty growled. "Starmie, go!"

The purple 7-sided star Pokemon gave a "Hi-ya!" and blasted water at Weepinbell dead-on and knocked it into the air.

"Huh? Oooh... but Weepinbell is strong against Water Pokemon!" Joe gasped in shock.

"True, but there's one thing you didn't know," says a sweet voice; belonging to a pretty girl no younger than Angelina and Misty wearing a tight-looking uniform with long black hair and three pieces of hair for bangs. "Your opponent's from the Cerulean City Gym, her Pokemon has much more experience battling. You should have known that, you're an embarrassment to the whole school."

"But Giselle," Joe gasped, the students from earlier stepped up behind Giselle.

"She's really pretty," Ash gushes, blushing madly with great big eyes.

"Yeah," Brock gushes right back, blushing as well, "She looks just like a movie star."

"I'm the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive prep school in the world, Pokemon Tech. It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude... people call me a star, but I'm just Giselle!" she giggles and poses.

"Is your face an identifying mark of sheer stupidity and ignorance?" Angelina stepped up and put on a very conceited look of her own. "It sure seems like it, especially in your case."

"Oh…" A murmur ran through the Pokémon Tech students. They said to each other, "Does someone dare insult Giselle?"

"What are you doing? Is that a challenge?" Giselle seemed angry, but kept her cool. "There's nothing more annoying than someone who just can't show her intelligence, that is, if she has any."

"Far from it, you incompetent geisha!" Angelina warned, pointing to Giselle's skirt. "Hasn't anyone in their right mind commented about how short you wear your skirt? It's as if you really want them to gawk at your bony features!"

"Your assumption is wrong! I only help my classmates be the very best they can be," Giselle admits, she turns to Joe, "To teach each other, respect each other, and ensure the Pokemon of tomorrow..." then she glares, "BUT YOU'RE A WEAKLING!"

"Uhhhh," Joe gasped.

"You better get stronger fast, or before you know it your fellow students will turn their backs on you... for good!" Giselle warned, turning slowly and walks away.

Angelina growls, but Misty interrupts, "Not so fast! A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help... you may look beautiful, but you remind me of an old saying about how beauty's only skin-deep."

"Aheh," Giselle giggles, "Jealousy's not very pretty either, is it."

"I better do something!" Ash gasped to Brock, while Pikachu looks on in confusion at all this nonsense.

Brock whispered in Ash's ear. "Wise Pokemon Trainers never get involved in a cat-fight."

"Huh?" Ash asked, confused.

"Against your Water Pokemon, I choose Graveler!" Giselle grabs a Pokeball from a nearby rack and throws it. "Go!"

"Graveler, but rock Pokemon are weak against Water Pokemon!" Brock said.

"My Pokemon are at such an advanced stage, they can defeat Water Pokemon!" Giselle explains.

Graveler launched through the air and nearly landing on Starmie, which dodges just in time before firing a Water Gun Attack that Graveler rolls through, smashing into Starmie, and into it's jewel, sending it flying out the window to crash into the pool.

Misty stood in shock, just as Angelina was doing also, and staring out of the broken window at the pool.

Once everyone was outside, Misty hugs her damaged Starmie close.

"Now we're by the pool, your Pokemon's specialty. You can use a different water Pokemon if you like." Giselle offers, suggesting to continue the battle.

"Oh and I'm sure you'll chose another Pokemon that's weak against water!" Misty growls angrily.

"Pokemon are only as strong as the Trainer who raises them," Giselle grins, "A Pokemon that's weaker but better trained can still win... it depends on the Trainer... I hope you're learning something from this, Joe."

"UH!" Joe gasped succinctly.

"A Pokemon's Level of Training is just as important a factor as a Pokemon's Type in deciding a match," Giselle explains to Joe, "A First Class Pokemon Trainer can calculate that."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Ash snapped, "There's more to Pokemon Training than calculating levels."

"Who are you?" Giselle asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet," Ash proclaims proudly. "And I already have two badges!"

"Aha," Giselle giggles arrogantly, "In other words, you're a beginner, and how long have you been trying to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Immmm," Ash mutters. "About two months I guess!"

"HHAHHHHHHHHH!" Giselle gasped in mock horror, lifting her hands to her face, "Two whole months and you still let your Pikachu walk free? You haven't even been able to tame it yet?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. _**(Huh?)**_

"Maybe your Pokemon are training you?"

"Chu?" _**(What?)**_

"I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN PIKACHU!" Ash screamed. "PIKACHU'S MY FRIEND AND SO ARE BUTTERFREE AND PIDGEOTTO!"

"Is that all you have?" Giselle asked.

"Huh?" Ash mutters.

"That's funny, because even new Pokemon Trainers usually have at least six Pokemon, and you got two Badges with only three," Giselle turns and mockingly asks the other students, "He sure was lucky, wasn't he!"

"Every one of mine has the power of two!" Ash growls angrily.

"I wonder," Giselle smirked. "With two months of Pokemon experience your Pikachu should be at least at level 25, but it's probably not there yet, is it?"

"Mmmmm," Pikachu growls.

"I suppose you didn't know very much about Pokemon if you picked a Pikachu as your first one, Pikachu tend to be hard to handle, it says so in any beginning Pokemon Manual." Giselle continues.

"Hmmm," Ash grunts in response.

"HAHH!" Giselle gasped in mock shock, "You really didn't know? And you still got two Badges! HOW FUNNY! A Pikachu evolves into an Electric Pokemon called Raichu; it gets to be about 2 feet 7 inches tall. Pikachu can shock you, but otherwise it's pretty cute, don't you think? so if you don't let them evolve, they make great pets, especially for little girls, but I'm sure you knew that? Didn't you? REALLY? You didn't? And you have TWO badges? AHAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In the meanwhile, Angelina is just standing her guard and controlling her temper from telling off the young Tech-student.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ash screamed angrily, as Pikachu leaps high and lands before them in an angry, challenging pose, "Let's battle!"

"For your Pikachu, this should be more than a match!" Giselle pulls out a Pokeballs and throws it. "Cubone, go!"

"Cubone, bone, bone, bone, Cubone!" the lonesome skull-wearer Pokemon appeared, brandishing a bone weapon and ready for action.

"This Pikachu is my friend, and it's different from any other Pokemon!" Ash informed. "Pikachu, Shock Attack!"

"Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu releases the electricity toward its opponent, but the attack was countered easily when Cubone whirls about it's bone and disperses the electricity.

"What/Pika!" Ash and Pikachu gawked.

"Pikachu can't shock it," grins Giselle as Pikachu and Ash look on in shock, "Cubone, start things off with your Leer Attack."

The skull-wearing Cubone Leers at Pikachu, which staggers back in shock from the horrors of direct eye contact.

"Pikachu, stare it down, like this!" Ash calls to his Pokemon, demonstrating a look as he pulls his face and sticks out his tongue.

Pikachu responds, pulling down it's cheeks and sticking out it's tongue which shocks the Leering Cubone. Both approach each other, one Leering, the other Funny-Facing, till they're only inches apart.

"Cubone!" Giselle cried, "Bone Club, now!"

Cubone lifts up it's bone and conks Pikachu right on the head, making it stagger about in a daze.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Ash growled.

"I'm not playing around," Giselle retorts, "This isn't a staring contest, this is a contest of power and skill between two Pokemon... Cubone, it's time for the Bone-Marang... NOW!"

"CUBONE!" Cubone agrees, and tosses out it's bone at Pikachu, "CU-BONE!"

The bone slams into the staggering Pikachu's head, knocking it over and possibly out.

"Ahhh! Pikachu!" Ash rushes to his Pokemon's side to see if it's okay. "Throwing that bone is a cheap way to win."

"Well that's Cubone's Special Attack, it's authorised by the Pokemon League and is a perfectly legal way to win," Giselle replied tartly.

"It's still a cheap trick," Ash grunts, then notes Pikachu is getting to it's feet, "Pikachu?"

"CUBONE!" Cubone screamed, throwing it's Bone again and smashing Pikachu backwards yet again, "CUUUUUUU-BONE!"

"AWWWW, PIKACHU!" Ash cries, as Cubone catches it's bone on the rebound.

"Calling it a cheap trick simply proves your own ignorance," Giselle smirked.

"Ahhhhh," Ash growls as Pikachu once again struggles to it's feet, "Hang in there Pikachu, if your opponents attack is authorized, then fighting back is too! Give it your best shot! Come on Pikachu!"

"Bone-Marang, now!" Giselle cries.

Pikachu leaps over the flying bone, bounces onto Cubone's head, spins around the skull so that it can't see and lands ready to fight as Cubone staggers about blindly.

"Go on Pikachu, give it everything you've got!" Ash cries, which is essentially an order to fight as dirty as possible.

Pikachu bites Cubone's tail, scratches madly at it's belly, kicks it in the face and spins about it's skull just in time for it to see the Bone Bone-Maranging back and smashing right into it's face.

Cubone slams onto it's bum, looks confused for a second then bursts into tears.

"WE DIIIIIIIID IT!" Ash screamed as he and Pikachu leap up the screen in a victory pose.

"Awesome job Ash," Angelina cheered. "You showed her!"

"I lost." Giselle collapses to her knees. She sighs and takes out a Pokeball, putting on a brave face and pretending to smile. "Cubone... good try. Come on back, don't cry... you'll be okay now." She looks over at Ash, "None of the textbooks ever mentioned a Pikachu winning anything other than electricity."

"That was a once in a lifetime battle," Joe agrees, impressed.

"And don't try and copy it!" Misty smirked. "It was just a fluke."

"It was a cool fluke, wasn't it," Joe grins.

"Yeah, you could say that," Angelina nodded.

"I can't believe I lost a match," Giselle sobs, then she opens her eyes and sees smoke rushing over everyone. "Huh?"

"Oh no, it's not-?" Ash gasped.

"Allow us to re-introduce ourselves!" says the familiar voices of Jessie and James, they appear as the smoke clears away.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-owth," screams the feline Pokemon, falling out of the sky and splashing into the pool before leaping out to pose between Jessie and James. "I love a splashy entrance!"

"I've heard of Team Rocket," Giselle grins, "You're the ones who got the worst grades ever on the entrance exam, how about your team versus our team?"

The tech boys and Giselle (including Joe) whip out their Pokeballs as well, and Team Rocket suddenly realize they're completely outnumbered.

"The two of us against all of them?" Jessie gasped.

"But the rules say one on one!" James cried.

"Bad guys don't play by the rules, get 'em!" Giselle said simply. She and the other tech boys are throwing their Pokeballs at Team Rocket; smashing them in the face, the arms, and the stomach.

"Too many Pokeballs!" Jessie yelled.

"We always play by the rules!" James said.

"At least for a little while!" Meowth cried.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio takes off away from the school at a run.

Later on, everyone is off talking, except for Angelina, who sees Giselle sitting by the pool.

"There are some things you just can't learn in school," Giselle says with a smile, "And that's a good lesson."

"I'm going back home to start from scratch with my first Pokemon," Joe says, walking up behind her. "Just like Ash did... hey Giselle, maybe we'll meet someday in the Pokemon League."

"I hope so," Giselle smiles. "I'll try my hardest to be a worthy opponent if we do."

"All right if I keep your picture?" Joe asked.

"Sure, I have pictures of my friends too," Giselle added, as they look out at the sun setting.

"Huh? Do you have mine?" Joe asked.

"Sure, we're friends now aren't we?" Giselle asked, then holds out her hand. "Good luck, Joe."

"You too, Giselle." Joe nods.

They shake hands.

Angelina is standing with Ash and his two companions, she smiles upon watching. _**'I'd rather see friends than rivals…. Maybe Ash and Misty would learn a lot from this….'**_

"See, why can't we be like them, Misty?"

"Huh? I'll tell you exactly why, because HE, doesn't owe, HER, a bike!" Misty shouted.

"Ah-hahahahaha!" Ash laughs, just as Giselle and Joe approach.

"So, maybe we'll battle each other again someday." Giselle said.

"I sure hope so," Misty replied.

"Me, too!" Ash said.

"Even I can't wait," Angelina smiled.

So as Ash and his friends journey on, they take one last look at the school where they learn so much.

§To Be Continued§

*Geisha means Japanese prostitute.  
*Chapter based from episode "The School Of Hard Knocks"  
*Jessie and James flunked out of Pokemon Tech in the past.  
*Misty's Starmie knows Water Gun  
*This is the only chapter which Brock falls for a girl who is younger than himself and Ash falls for a girl at all.  
*The title is a reference to the saying "School of Hard Knocks"  
*The weather conditions mentioned by the announcer at the beginning of the episode were both later introduced in the games: fog and snow.  
*The battle simulator looks similar to the games.

So now chapter 14 is on the way, thanks for reading and stay tooned (lol)!


	14. Bulbasaur And The Hidden Village

Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter. Well, I don't own Pokemon except my own characters, but enjoy this chapter anyway!

Chapter 14: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

Today, Angelina had, for the first time, lost track of Ash and friends in the forest on the way toward Vermilion City. She figured that Ash was using his own natural orienteering skills, which can only mean trouble or getting him and his friends lost.

"I hope this is the right way," Angelina said as she stepped out from behind a tree. "No, maybe not." She sighed and found herself standing not too far from a river.

Farther down, Angelina could see someone knelt down and pulling someone onto the riverbank. "Is that…." She squinted her eyes, but really couldn't tell. So she walked down until she got a clearer view of the two people. There was a girl with dark purple hair in a braid and wearing red overalls over a yellow shirt standing over a boy with spiky brown hair and…. "Brock, what happened to you?"

The boy looked up at the mention of a name. True, it was Brock, and he was soaking wet from the river. "Angelina…. I wondered why you weren't around. I fell into the river when crossing this bridge with Ash and Misty-"

"They're alone?" Angelina exclaimed.

"Oh dear, that's not good at all." said the girl in red overalls.

"Why?" Brock asked, once he got to his feet.

"Well…." the girl began. "I run a place for sick or abandoned Pokemon. I'm Melanie, by the way. I've set up these traps to stop trainers before they could get here and find the injured Pokemon."

"Which explains why I fell into the river." Brock nodded. "The bridge was a trap."

"I hope Ash and Misty don't discover them," Angelina said. "Oh, I'm Angelina Murakami. I'm a Pokemon trainer, and I'd never hurt or capture injured Pokemon."

"Same here." Brock agreed. "And I'm Brock, I wanna be a Pokemon Breeder."

"Nice to meet you both." Melanie smiled. "You two better go get your friends, I'll be heading back to my village. You can follow so you'll know where it is on your way back."

Brock and Angelina followed Melanie through the forest and leads them to the village, which turned out to be a cabin sitting by a tiny pool.

"Not bad," Angelina looked around and smiled. "Yeah, I can see why Pokemon would love it here."

"Come on, Angel," Brock said. "Let's go find Ash and Misty."

It wasn't long until Ash and Misty were found in a net dangling from a tree. Angelina giggled as she heard Ash talking.

"Maybe Brock was carried down river to the ocean where he was captured by pirates," Ash suggested. "And one of the pirates has a wooden leg."

"You have a vivid imagination." Misty sighed.

"And then came the storm." Ash added which made Misty roll her eyes.

"AHOY!" Brock called out to his friends.

"Brock, you're alive!" Ash shouted in relief, then he noticed Angelina. "You found Angelina, too!"

"Hold on, I'll get you guys down." Brock said, he took out his large bowie knife and cuts the rope, as the net falls to the ground hard and opens up.

"Next time, could you let us down a little more gently?" Misty asked, as Pikachu sits dazed and confused.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Brock replied as he rubs his head.

"What happened after you fell from the bridge?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Well, I was dragged down-stream by the current," Brock started. "Then this beautiful girl, Melanie, pulled me out. Of course that's when Angelina came by and…. here we are."

"A beautiful girl, huh?" Ash asked, ignoring Angelina's facial expressions from mixed emotions. "That's even better than pirates, unless she was a pirate in disguise?"

"You need a reality check, Ash." Misty sighed.

"Or maybe we can all just go see Melanie ourselves," Angelina suggested. "Just to prove that she's NOT a pirate."

So Brock and Angelina lead Ash and Misty to the village where Melanie lived.

"Hello, you two must be Ash and Misty," Melanie greeted upon their arrival. "Brock told me all about you. This is my village where sick and abandoned Pokemon come to be looked after."

"You mean like a Pokemon Doctor?" Misty asked.

"Oh no I'm not qualified to be that." Melanie replied. "This is more like a Pokemon health spa. Here the Pokemon don't battle with one another. They relax and enjoy themselves until they recover."

"Melanie also collects plants to use as medicine. She knows all about which plants can help a pokemon fell better or grow stronger when they're too weak." Brock said.

"Oh, I get it. You both love to take care of Pokemon." Ash observed.

"We do." Brock responded.

"That might not be the only thing Brock loves." Misty smirked, and Brock's face went red.

"Be quiet." Brock said, as he slaps his palm over her mouth. "She might here you."

"Then who set that net-trap we were caught in earlier?" Ash asked.

"Probably the same person who dug that hole I fell into," Misty guessed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Melanie apologized. "I wanted to catch pokemon trainers before they reached the village. Since you got caught I guess they really work."

"But why?" Misty asked

"There are so many injured pokemon here I have to protect them." Melanie answered.

"So the bridge was a trap, too." Ash said

"Yes." Melanie replied.

"I promised Melanie that we wouldn't capture any Pokemon." Brock informed his friends.

"And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Misty teased, giggling until Brock punched her in the head. "Oww!" she rubbed the sore spot. "Oh, then you must really love her-Yaaow!" she got another blow to the head.

"Don't worry," Ash said. "I'll try not to capture them."

"Sure, Ash." Misty rolled her eyes. "Only a real loser would capture a sick Pokemon."

"Hmm, you think these traps could stop real robbers?" Ash pondered. "Then again, you'd have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes."

"Hey!" Misty growled with fury.

"Settle, you two." Angelina stepped between the young kids. "There will be no fighting brought to this peaceful village, so I suggest you both keep your opinions to yourselves."

Later on, Ash and friends are helping out Melanie and the Pokemon. Angelina is sitting against a tree and watches Misty talk to an Oddish. The Pokemon wipe away Misty's tears with a leaf as Misty confesses that all she thinks about is winning and worried about becoming heartless.

"You were always heartless!" Ash guffaws.

"Mind your own business!" Misty snaps, jumping to her feet, then she was charged and tackled by Bulbasaur.

"HEY! It's rude to tackle people!" Misty growled, glaring back at Bulbasaur.

"She's right," Ash agreed.

"Bulba..." Bulbasaur growls, pawing at the ground and not backing down an inch.

"Oh, I guess Bulbasaur is covering up it's shame from earlier's battle that I would have won." Ash said.

"Yeah, maybe." Misty agrees.

"No battles, please." Melanie begged, rushing forward. "Bulbasaur is only trying to protect oddish. He volunteered to our whole village and protects all the injured pokemon whenever enemies try to attack them. Bulbasaur is the bravest, most loyal pokemon I know."

"I think its awesome for Bulbasaur to protect this village!" Ash exclaimed enamoredly.

Bulbasaur stomps up and slams it's head angrily against Ash's legs, trying to push him away. "Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur!" (Go away, go away.)

"Bulbasaur doesn't like Pokemon trainers, It wants you to leave the village now." Melanie told them.

"Bulbasaur, I'm not here for the Pokemon." Ash insisted.

"It's true, Bulbasaur. These are our friends." Melanie tried to persuade the green Pokemon.

Angelina was about to add in her two-cents worth, she was cut off by a huge shadow and looked up into the sky. "What the heck is that?"

Everyone looks up and sees a giant stadium roof floating through the air, suspended by balloons.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Dat's right!"

"Not you again!" Ash yelled annoyedly. "There's no way you're getting Pikachu!"

"Oh, but we are twerp!" Jessie cackled. "With the brilliant ideas of this scheme, Team Rocket will successfully steal all the Pokemon here!"

A giant hose snakes out of the stadium and instantly begins sucking in like a giant vacuum, pulling at the horrified Pokemon.

"Come on, everyone take shelter!" Brock called out to the Pokemon that rush inside the cabin as Ash captures Stary-u before it was sucked up.

Angelina and Melanie run into the cabin, joined by Brock and the other Pokemon (Bellsprout, Rattata, and Pidgey). Misty then came in holding Star-u.

"WHERE'S ASH?" Angelina yelled over the vacuum's sucking noises. She saw Ash finally come in with Bulbasaur and Oddish, then the door slams shut. "Oh good, you're safe." She sighed in relief.

"But we won't be for long," Ash said, watching Bulbasaur leave. He quickly opens the door and throws a Pokeball. "Go Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!"

Angelina heard Pidgeotto flap it's wings and still heard the vacuum's sucking and last but not least, Meowth's cry of, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Everyone returned outside, Team Rocket was finally gone.

Bulbasaur seemed very pleased and happily beams, "Bulba-Saur!" _**(I'm fine)**_

"This village is well protected with bulbasaur around." Ash commented

"Ash, don't you agree bulbasaur would make a fine addition to your team?" Melanie asked

"Oh yeah, would he ever!" Ash exclaimed

"I think Bulbasaur should go with you." Melanie said. "Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker pokemon. But this village is too small, the bulb on it's back can't grow, it needs to go out into the world. I know you'll take good care of it. Please do me this favor, take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. He'll be a good companion."

"But what will happen to the village without bulbasaur?" Misty asked

"Yeah, who will protect you?" Brock inquired.

"It's true that Bulbasaur has done a great job, maybe too great a job. See, these Pokemon shouldn't remaine here forever and ever. After they recover, the Pokemon are supposed to leave, but it's too safe here. So, none of them want to go away, they don't want to return to the outside world. But I think it's important that they return to the wild. That's where Pokemon belong and hopefully, one day they'll find good trainers, like you. Of course, taking care of sick Pokemon will always be my mission. But I know my job isn't finished until they return where they come form. So it's the day the pokemon leaves that is most rewarding to me." Melanie finished her speech

"Melanie, I..." Brock whispered.

"So you see, it's time for Bulbasaur to leave here. Please take it with you, he won't be a burden. Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing up to do. I want it to be in a place where I know it will grow up strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you, Ash." Melanie said

"Well, if you really want me too..." Ash started.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur." The plant Pokemon nodded. _**(Yes, but I want to fight)**_

"What did it say?" Ash asked.

"Bulbasaur agrees to join you under one condition." Angelina said, which surprised everyone. "A Pokemon battle!" she smiled, just as the words sunk into the boy's mind.

"All right!" Ash exclaimed eagerly. "You're up, Pikachu!"

"Piiii!" Pikachu jumps forward in battle position to face off Bulbasaur.

"Come on, Ash." Misty begged. "Let me battle Bulbasaur."

"No way, Misty." Ash refused. "This is mine."

The battle began as Bulbasaur sent out it's vines toward Pikachu, but the electric mouse dodged with Agility, though failing to move away from Bulbasaur's Tackle.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Piiii-ka!" Pikachu tries to get up, but Bulbasaur tackles again. "Chaaaaaaa!" it was sent flying and crashed into the ground. "Piiii-kaaaaaa!" it growls and charges at Bulbasaur with it's Slam. "Chuuuuuu!"

"Bulba-SAUR!" the bulb Pokemon sends out its vines that wrap around Pikachu, squeezing, and slamming it's opponent hard into the ground over and over again.

"Pikachu!" Angelina cried.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash growled.

"Piiiii-kaaaaa-chuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu's cheeks spark with electricity until it's whole body was surrounded with the yellow power.

Bulbasaur was shocked in pain, it's vines had released Pikachu as it was knocked on its side.

"Now's my chance!" Ash takes out an empty Pokeball and enlarges it, turns his hat backwards, winds up and throws the Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"

The ball hits Bulbasaur, opening up and sucking in the plant Pokemon inside. It falls to the ground and rocks back and forth as everyone watches on in anticipation as the light flickers red and white. Suddenly, the light turns off and the Pokeball comes to a rest.

"YES!" Ash exclaimed as he picks up the Pokeball. "I caught a Bulbasaur!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaks happily.

"Good luck with your Pokemon journey," Melanie says to Ash as he and his friends get ready to leave. "And take good care of Bulbasaur, too. I'm sure he'll be an excellent addition to your team."

"Yeah, he will," Ash nods. "I promise you that."

"Um Melanie, I've been thinking, since Bulbasaur is leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out with the Pokemon." Brock offered.

"That's very kind of you, but we'll be okay." Melanie declines. "I wouldn't want to keep you from all your wonderful adventures."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Brock said in defeat.

Angelina departs with Ash and friends as they leave the Hidden Village, walking down the dirt path that'll lead them to Vermilion City. Bulbasaur is out of it's Pokeball and walking along side of Ash as everyone waves goodbye to Melanie.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur." Ash reassures. "You'll see the Pokemon from the village again once they leave there themselves."

"Bulba!" the Pokemon understood.

Brock then takes one last look behind him and sighs.

"So, what did Melanie say when you told her you loved her?" Misty giggled. "Did you kiss her goodbye?"

"That's enough stupid questions! Would you please stop embarrassing me already?" Brock cried and clamped a hand over Misty's mouth. "You know, okay, so she's cute, but that doesn't you have to keep rubbing it in, and besides…."

"Did I miss something?" Ash asked, while Angelina just smiled in hope and satisfaction.

"Bulba-Saur?" Bulbasaur watches Brock dragging Misty around, while Ash and Angelina stand watching also. _**(What's going on)**_

Departing the Hidden Village and joined by a new Pokemon, Ash and friends continue onward to Vermilion City.

§To Be Continued§

*Chapter is based from the episode "Bulbasaur And The Hidden Village"  
*Misty fails to capture an Oddish.  
*Ash catches a Bulbasaur.

This chapter was closely based to the episode as best I could. It's funny how Misty is teasing Brock about liking girls, but we know that's going to change a lot later. Tune in for the next chapter, reviews welcomed! Dani


	15. The Stray Charmander

Back again with chapter 15! Well, you're right on that Angelina is attracted to someone, but it's not Ash and there's a huge reason, which will be explained later. Anyway, this chapter is based on "Charmander, The Stray Pokemon"; half-episode and half-own ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Stray Charmander

It was a couple hours after Angelina arrived at a Pokemon Center located near Route 24, which leads right to Vermillion City. Along the way she battled a few Pokemon trainers and also found a Charmander sitting on a rock, whom was waiting for his trainer to come get it. It was also storming, and Angelina was very worried about to Charmander. She noticed its tail-flame was so small and the storm was so bad it could kill the poor creature. She was calming her nerves and sitting on a chair reading a book on Pokemonology; she was so caught up in the book that it was suddenly snatched away.

"Hey!" Angelina yelled. She glared at a young boy with black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black jeans. "Give that back, Damien!"

"How can you read this? There are no pictures?" the boy said, flipping through the pages. He was one of the many Pokemon trainers that Angelina battled and wasn't thrilled about losing.

Angelina got to her feet and was only an inch shorter than him, crossing her arms. "Well some people like to use their imagination. Can I have my book back, please?"

Damien looked at her like she just told him the sky was bright red. "All right," he said, holding out the book. "But you should get your head outta those books and start paying attention to more important things."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Like you? Yeah okay." she reached out her hand, but Damien quickly pulled the book back and threw it over his shoulder. "HEY!" she was about to retrieve her fallen possession when she was grabbed around the waist and turned around facing the boy.

"How bout you let me make every feel all better?" the boy grinned, leaning his face toward hers.

"In your dreams!" Angelina spits back. "Let me go!"

"Damien, what are you doing?"

The boy looked up and turned seeing four other guys that just arrived. He released Angelina and walked over to them. Angelina sighed in relief, grabbing her book and resumed reading in the comfortable arm chair. She didn't even notice that Ash and his friends were eating dinner nearby. There was laughter and the group of guys were situated on the couches talking.

"Sure gotta lot of'em," said a guy staring at Damien's Pokeballs on the table.

"Just look at them," Damien smiled proudly. "Pretty cool collection."

"Way cool. You're the man, Damien." said another guy.

"Yo, I thought you had a Charmander, too?" asked a third guy.

"Yeah, I had one. But that pewny thing was so weak, it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents." Damien replied.

"So what did you do with the Charmander?" the same guy asked.

"Eh, I left it on some rock in the woods." Damien said, and Angelina quickly closed her book as it was no longer interesting and prayed she didn't hear right. "That thing is so stupid! No matter what I do to it, it keeps on following me. So I finally go rid of it by promising that I would come back for it! It's probably still there waiting for me!"

"I bet its still up there wagging its tail," smirked one guy.

"It'll probably wag it so long it'll put its flame out." agreed another guy.

"Yeah, for sure," Damien laughed.

"You self-centered #$%$&#!" Angelina shrieked across the room, just as Brock walked over and grabs Damien by his shirt collar.

"Go and get it!" Brock demanded. "That Charmander is still waiting for you! Go and get it now!"

"Why should I?" Damien asked.

"You lied to your Pokemon and said you'd be back, now its waiting out there in the rain for you. And if it's tail-flame goes out, it'll die!" Brock said, and Damien flinched.

"What I do is none of your business." Damien sneered.

"Do what he says!" Ash ordered.

"What did you say, nerd?" Damien glared.

"You heard what I said, and you wanna be a Pokemon trainer," Ash said with the utmost disgust in his voice.

"You're disgusting!" Misty said.

"And you're also despicable." Angelina added.

"You wanna fight with me?" Damien grabbed one of his Pokeballs.

"You better not mess with Damien," warned one of the guys.

"Bring it on! He doesn't scare me!" Angelina challenged.

"Let's break it up!" called out a voice that silenced everyone. They looked up and saw Nurse Joy standing over them, not too pleased. "Pokemon are never to be used in personal fights. It's disrespectful to the Pokemon and their trainers."

"Yea, tell them cause they were the ones that started it." Damien said, then walked off with his friends.

Angelina was steaming mad, but she calmed her temper when Nurse Joy told them not to mix up with Damien's group and their bad reputation. "So, what's going on?"

"We're going to rescue Charmander." Ash said.

"Good, let me come with you." Angelina said.

"No Angelina, stay here." Brock said. "Ash and I will handle this."

"But-" Angelina tried to protest about Misty going, but thought better and retired to her room. After finishing her book from earlier, she changed into her pajamas; a white tank top with a Teddiursa on the front and purple plaid lounge pants. She slipped out of her room and quietly walked down the hall where Ash and Misty were sitting on a bench while Brock was pacing right in front of the emergency room.

"Is Charmander okay?"

Ash and Misty looked up, even Brock stopped pacing.

"We all hope it is," Brock said, pointing up to the red light above the door that was on.

A light 'ding' sounded, Nurse Joy walked out from the emergency doors and smiles, which relieved Ash and friends, "Charmander is recovering, it should be fine in the morning."

"That's good to know." Angelina smiled.

"Great, we'll come by tomorrow and see Charmander," Ash got to his feet. "For now, let's all get some sleep." They walk down the hallway to their rooms.

"What time is it?" Misty asked, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Last I checked the time, it was ten o'clock." Angelina said, although her ears picked up a nearby Pidgey clock chiming eleven times. "Guess its later than i thought." she laughed softly. She approached her room and unlocked the door, then was about to enter when she felt a lite tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Brock, he looked like there was something on his mind. "What's up?"

"I know you care about Charmander, and I should've let you come with us, but I-"

"It's ok, I'm not even worried and it was for the better that I didn't," Angelina said, she gently wrapped her arms around the gym leader's waist and smiled up at him. "Besides, I can see you being a great trainer for Charmander than Damien anyday."

Brock blushed at her comment, "Y-you really t-think so?" he asked.

Angelina nodded her head slightly. "Goodnight, Brock." she whispered sweetly and kissed his cheek, then pulled away and walked into her room.

Brock just stared in awe, his hand touching the spot where it was kissed. "Goodnight, Angelina." he replied, then re-tired to his room to sleep.

In the morning, Angelina woke up and dressed in her traveling outfit. She grabbed her backpack, made sure her hair was brushed, and left the room. She walked down the hall and opened the door where Charmander was recuperating from last night.

"Charmander," Angelina smiled, she sat down on the small bed. The Pokemon was sleeping and it's tail was four inches high.

"Char?" the fire lizard stirred, it's purple eyes flickered to Angelina. "Mander, char!"

"No danger here." Angelina reassured. "You're safe from Damien, he abandoned you from your weakness. I know it's not you, Charmander. Please understand."

"Char." the pokemon saw an opened window. "Charmander!" getting off the bed and climbing out.

"Oh no!" Angelina stood quickly and rushed from the room. She ran through the center and out the front door, down the dirt path where Charmander is now walking away. "Charmander!" she cried as she came to a stop, catching her breath. "Please…. Damien doesn't want you. He left you on that rock…. Tricked you to thinking he'd come back…. Said you were weak compared to his other strong Pokemon…. Believe me…. Ash and Brock care, Misty cares, even I care!" she collapsed to her knees, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Char." The Pokemon lifted its paw to Angelina's face and brushed away her tears. "Mander, char, char!" _**(Even if I were abandoned, I still don't want another trainer.)**_

"Okay," Angelina nodded, she got to her feet and walked down the path. "Well, I'll join you till it's safe to leave on your own."

Angelina and Charmander walked through the forest and out of some bushes, upon seeing two people digging a large hole.

"Char, mander?" _**(Who's that?)**_

"Team Rocket," Angelina growled, noticing the white uniforms with red R's on front she and Charmander hid in the bushes.

"Hurry up! Those brats will be here any minute!" Jessie said to James and Meowth.

"Oh no, it's a trap!" Angelina whispered to Charmander, they watched Team Rocket hide inside other bushes.

Just then, Ash and his two friends were walking down the road, with Pikachu in front.

_**'They're going to fall in the trap!' **_Angelina thought to herself.

Pikachu walked across the trap, which didn't fall, but the others fell through upon walking over it.

"Pika-chu!" the electric Pokemon looked back and saw his friends in the hole. _**(Way to go) **_Then he turned and saw Team Rocket appear in red shiny suits. _**(What the-!)**_

"Hahahaha! Pikachu, you're ours now." Meowth cackled.

"Piiiiii, kaaaaaa, chuuuuuu!" Pikachu released an electric shock, but the rockets were not affected.

"Rubber suits, electricity doesn't affect them." Angelina realized as Jessie explained to Pikachu about the suits.

"So try escaping us now," said James, pulling out a bazooka gun. "From our Pika-balloon bazooka."

"Pikachu, RUN!" Angelina and Ash cried in unison.

The electric Pokemon ran as James fired the bazooka that released a red balloon that chased Pikachu and captured. James picked up the rubber balloon that held Pikachu.

"We finally capture Pikachu! Hooray!" cheered the Rockets.

"Hello down there." Jesse laughed at Ash and his friends. "Thank you so much for dropping in."

"Pikachu!" Ash was trying to climb out. "Give it back! You won't get away with this, Team Rocket!"

"Don't worry, Pikachu is safe with us. We won't lose it like you did." James remarked.

"Chu." _**(Stupid) **_Pikachu moaned.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Meowth instructed.

The Rockets turned to leave, but they were stopped by Charmander.

"Char, char, mander char!" the fire lizard said angrily. Angelina silently grins from her hiding place.

"It says _**'You'd better give Pikachu back to those guys right now'**_!" Meowth translated.

"It's got to be kidding!" Jessie said flatly.

James sneered. "Now step aside, you insolent little firebug. We haven't got time to mess with you!"

"Team Rocket plays tough! So get moving!" Meowth threatened.

"HEY!" Angelina stepped out of her hiding place. "Thought Charmander said to release Pikachu!"

"Dat's none of your business, kid!" Meowth snapped. "Now beat it!"

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Angelina ordered.

"CHARRRRRR!" the fire lizard breathed a blast of fire at Team Rocket.

The fire attack fried the Rockets and turned their rubber suits black. The bag containing Pikachu was dropped and the Rocket's fled.

"You see? Didn't I tell you we needed fire-proof uniforms!" James asked while running.

"Shut up and keep running!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"Some geniuses. Meowth!" Meowth muttered under his breath.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the Rocket's yelled in unison.

With Angelina's help, Ash and his friends climbed out of the hole.

"Charmander, how'd you like to join up with us?" Ash asked. "I'm afraid your trainer isn't coming back."

"Hi Charmander! Been looking all over for you!" a new voice greeted, everyone looked over and saw Damien.

"Damien! It's you!" Ash glared.

"What do you want, Damien?" Brock said in distate.

"I came back for Charmander. Just like I promised." Damien answered. "So let's go!"

Angelina was shocked, as was everyone. They believed that Damien never meant to keep that promise, but then again, he did.

Charmander stared up helplessly at Brock.

"Be careful. This trainer has already abandoned you once before." Brock warned.

"Charmander is mine." Damien said. "I'm the one who caught it, remember?"

"Damien, you bragged about how you abandoned it!" Ash reminded.

"Good thing I did, that toughened it up." Damien replied. "Besides, what's wrong with dumping over a weak Pokemon?"

"HOW DARE YOU? You dump off a weak Pokemon just because it's hard to train? You don't deserve to be a pokemon trainer! Further more, you should be ashamed of your self! What person abandons a living creature like it's a piece of furniture? I have a good mind to knock you cold and leave you to be ravaged by the houndour. Then we see how heartless you are!" Angelina thundered, with Brock holding her back from pummeling Damien.

"I..I..I'm glad I did. I wasn't going to come back for it, but now that I've seen what it can do, I'm really glad I ran into you guys. The best thing is, I didn't have to raise it myself." Damien said.

"That's terrible!" Misty yelled.

"Raising a Pokemon is the best thing about being a trainer!" Brock said.

"You wish!" Damien laughed. "It's the most boring part of the job."

"How dare you call yourself a Pokemon trainer!" Angelina growled.

"You see, he doesn't care about you," Misty told Charmander. "He just wants to use you to win matches."

"Charmander-" Ash started.

"Charmander!" Brock interrupted, pointing at Damien.

Damien reached for a Pokeball and threw it. "Charmander, RETURN!"

Charmander snapped his head up as a Pokeball came flying at him. He hit the ball with it's tail, sending it flying back and smashed Damien in the face.

"That's it! I'll crush you with every Pokeball I've got!" Damien yelled, and he picked up a ton of Pokeballs. But Charmander had other ideas, he started using Flamethrower and Pikachu joined in with a Thundershock.

Damien just stood there for a second, roasting black, then he turns running away. "Boo-hoo-hoo! Mommy!"

"So Brock, I guess you'll get Charmander?" Ash asked quietly.

Brock looked over at Angelina and thought back to their little conversation last night, her smile made him hope that he would do the right thing, and he smiled. "Go ahead, Ash. You get Charmander. It will be a great Pokemon!"

"But Brock, you saved it. So you deserve it, I guess." Ash said.

"Right, but don't forget you were the one that kept the flame on its tail lit. I'm sure you'll raise Charmander to be a great Pokemon." Brock countered.

Ash grinned, Angelina and Charmander smiled.

Ash pulled an empty Pokeball from his belt. "Come on, Charmander! Welcome to the group!" he threw the Pokeball.

"Char, char!" _**(Ok buddy) **_the Pokemon said happily, it jumped and disappeared into the ball through a red beam.

"You got a Pokemon, and a new friend!" Misty said.

"Yeah!" Ash smiled.

And so, Charmander joins Ash and friends on their journey. Maybe getting lost isn't so bad after all, especially if you're lost with your friends. Of course finding your way with your friends is even better.

§To Be Continued§

*Ash catches a Charmander.  
*Chapter is based from the episode "Charmander, The Stray Pokemon", which is also the second episode where Ash gets each of Kanto's starter Pokemon.  
*The conversation between Angelina and Damien is based from Walt Disney's movie (and my favorite as well) Beauty and The Beast, the conversation between Bell and Gaston.  
*Brock thinks Nurse Joy is pretty, but yet he keeps a slightly straight head around Angelina, although he does get flustered during their conversation and after she kissed him goodnight.  
*It is revealed in the episode and this chapter that using a battle to settle a personal argument is frowned upon, and that Pokémon battles are not supposed to occur in Pokémon Centers. Ironically, Platinum introduces the concept of battling trainers in Pokémon Centers.  
*Damien is shown to be carrying around twenty Poké Balls, all allegedly containing Pokémon; however, it is later established that a trainer can only carry six Pokémon at a time in their party (just like in the games). This may be because he wasn't shown to have a Pokédex; therefore, he doesn't send his Pokémon anywhere.

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon!


	16. Here Comes The Squirtle Squad

Glad you like the chapters so far! I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 16: Here Comes The Squirtle Squad

"I don't know how Ash gets out of being lost, but for once, I think I am."

Angelina was walking through the forest and off-route from the dirt path. She heard people talking to her left and walked in that direction, peeking out from behind a tree. There holding binoculars and hiding behind bushes was Team Rocket's Jessie and James, and their talking Pokemon Meowth.

"There, I see them," Jessie said, looking through the binoculars. "The little brats, and Pikachu's with them."

"Do you see a restaurant?" Meowth asked. "I'm really starving here."

"But no more pizza!" James reminded.

_**'What's Team Rocket up to?'**_ Angelina thought as Jessie smacked Meowth and James with her paper fan.

"I'm sick of pizza every meal!" James complained.

"You'll never eat again if you mess up this mission!" Jessie yelled.

"Can we order Chinese food?" James asked quietly.

"Or maybe some tacos?" Meowth piped.

Jessie growls and whips her fan at James and Meowth again. "Am I the only member of this team who thinks world domination is more important than what's for lunch? Now let's focus ourselves on what really matters and that's how we're going to capture Pikachu!"

Then what caught everyone's attention was Jessies's stomach growling.

Jessie laughs nervously and pulls out a picnic basket. "Now my stomach says it's time to eat."

"Yes!" James exclaimed happily.

"Yea, yea!" Meowth cheered. "We're going to have a picnic!"

Suddenly, the Rockets turned around and saw five Squirtles wearing black sunglasses. Four of them had round glasses and the fifth had pointed triangle shaped glasses.

Angelina gulped and quickly ducked behind the tree. _**'Uh oh, not good!'**_

"You guys got a problem?" Jessie narrowed her eyes rudely.

"Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" the Lead Squirtle spoke up.

"Meowth, what's it saying?" James asked.

"I think it said, _**'give us your food, or else.'**_!" Meowth translated.

"You're threatening us?" Jessie questioned. "We're Team Rocket, we threaten!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle!" a sparkle gleamed in the Lead Squirle's sunglasses. (Guess you'll have to see it our way then)

"Let's show these little creeps." Jessie pulled out a Pokeball.

"I'm game." James agreed, also holding a Pokeball.

Angelina was surprised that the Squirtles were smart to set a trap for Team Rocket, but it was possible when the Rockets fell into a hole that Angelina didn't even know was there. The Squirtles laughed and walked toward the hole, Angelina watched as Jessie and James were tied to a tree while Meowth was tied up and hanging from the tree's branch. She then saw the Squirtles digging into Team Rocket's picnic basket and start to eat. Jessie and James began to wake up, and so did Meowth.

"Oh no, they're eating all the jelly doughnuts and éclairs!" Jessie exclaimed.

"They're drinking all the lemonade!" James frowned.

"This is cruel and unusual!" Meowth cried.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the leader snapped. _**(Ah, shut up)**_

"Those aren't Squirtles, they're piggles!" Jessie growled.

"They're starting on the sandwiches!" James whimpered. "We've got to do something!"

"Hmm," Jessie thought. "Wait…. You Squirtles, how'd you like to do a little job for us?"

The Squirtles stopped eating and looked at Jessie.

"There's these three kids with a Pikachu," Jessie explained. "Our Boss would be most appreciative if you helped us capture them. He'll make it worth your while."

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the leader waved off unbelievingly.

"What did the Squirtles answer?" James asked.

"The Squirtles says_** 'forget it, no humans can't be trusted'**_!" Meowth translated.

"So make them trust us!" James demanded.

Meowth grinned. "Dat won't be easy, but let me see what I can do." He turned to the Turtle Pokemon. "Squirtles, both of these humans belong to Meowth."

"Belong to!" James was shocked, Angelina snickered quietly.

"They'll never trust you two." Meowth replied. "You've got 'liar' written all over you, just let me handle this."

"Oh you little…." James growled.

"These humans are my pets." Meowth continued. "I trained them, but they're pretty stupid."

The lead Squirtle and his group talked it over, the leader gets up.

"Squirtle!" _**(Explain yourself!)**_

"Don't ever raise your voice to me again, you bad human!" Meowth yells, raising his foot and hits James in the head. "Bad human! Bad, bad human!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" the leader says to his group while pointing to Meowth. "Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle #2 gets up and released Meowth from its bindings.

"Ha, haha!" Meowth laughed happily. "See, you guys can trust me!" the leader unties the feline Pokemon and it now eats the food from the basket.

"Meowth, what about us?" Jessie demanded. "Untie us, too!"

"I want a doughnut!" James whined.

"Be quiet!" Meowth snapped, he got up and jumps onto James and Jessie's shoulders while holding a lemonade can and a jelly doughnut. "We gotta keep up dis act till the Squirtles trust me, and dat's gonna take a little time…." He then eats the rest of the doughnut.

"More than what you think!" Angelina stepped out of her hiding place.

"What the-!" Meowth coughed and spat out the doughnut, he jumped down and pointed a claw at her. "How's come you're not tied up?"

"Uh…. Well…." Angelina grew nervous, looking from Meowth to the Squirtles. "You see…. I…."

"Save it, kid." Meowth said, knowing that Angelina didn't want to be tied up like Jessie and James. "I don't wanna here your excuses, yous were suppose to be back here ten minutes ago."

"Oh?" Angelina looked at the feline Pokemon, then she realized to play along. "Yeah, right! I was in town at the Poke Mart, but the walk back was longer that I expected."

"Squirtle?" the leader asked. _**(Is she your pet?)**_

"Of course," Meowth replied. "She's my special pet compared to dose two nimrods." He motioned toward Jessie and James who glared daggers at him, then the feline winked up at Angelina. "Aren't ya, sweetcheeks?"

Angelina raised her eyebrow as she wanted to refuse on that, but she didn't want to get in trouble, so she nodded.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" the leader added. _**(At least she isn't a spy)**_

Angelina gulped that she was going to be found out for following Ash around, but she sighed in relief as Meowth replied, "Yeah, she's not like dat though."

"What it say this time?" James asked.

"Ah, nothing you need to know." Meowth waved off.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle?" the leader then asked. _**(So what was your pet saying earlier about these other humans and a Pikachu?)**_

"You're taking up the offer?" Meowth grinned. "Great, here's my idea so far," the feline Pokemon whispered to the leader and other Squirtles that now huddled together.

Angelina heard bits and pieces of the discussion, her fists clenching and unclenching when Meowth said "capture da twerps and bind them in rope while deir Pikachu is caged, leaving my pets (Jessie and James) to…." she knew something was wrong with that and just had to see Meowth's plan for herself.

"All right, let's get a move on!" Meowth ordered.

"Where?" Angelina asked.

"You'll see," Meowth smirked. "For now, untie my pets. I'd like to speak to dem alone."

Angelina sighed. _**'And I thought I was trusted.' **_She walked over to the tree and loosened the ropes that binded down Jessie and James.

"Come, my pets." Meowth said. "I have a plan to un-foil."

"This better be good, Meowth." Jessie growled irritably.

Angelina watched Meowth discuss his plan with Jessie and James; for a Pokemon that had the intelligence of human speaking-language and the ability to walk on two feet, Meowth was very crafty and sneaky, too.

"Yous know what to do?" Meowth asked.

"Yes, tomorrow at noon." Jessie replied. "And we'll take the balloon with us."

"Good, and yous better return to dat hide-out we passed by earlier." Meowth added. "Da Squirtle Squad don't like waiting."

"Right, Meowth." James nodded. "We'll meet you there."

Jessie and James departed in the Meowth balloon. No sooner than that, Angelina tagged along with Meowth and the Squirtle Squad through the forest.

Meowth looked out from behind a tree, grinning, "Does twerps are over dere fishin', now's good as never for da plan."

"Squirtle!" (Okay) the leader nods, turning to Squirtle #2. "Squirtle, Squirtle!" (Get going)

"Squirtle!" Squirtle #2 said, then departing. (Right)

Angelina sighed, waiting two or three minutes until hearing Ash and Co. yell out "Hurry Pikachu!" and no sooner "Chaaaaaa!" from Pikachu in pain.

"Now, go!" Meowth yelled.

"Squirtle!" the Squirtles rushed out with rope in hand. _**(Charge)**_

"What the-!" Angelina peeked out, seeing the Squirtle Squad lasso Ash and Co, then tie them up. "Meowth, was that suppose to be a joke?"

"Close to dat, sweetcheeks." Meowth chuckled and stepped out from behind the tree, "You're not gonna Squirtle outta dis one!"

"It's Meowth!" Misty exclaimed.

"Meowth!" Ash yelled angrily.

Angelina was scared, she didn't want her friends hurt and yet she didn't want her reputation ruined for tagging along with Meowth.

"Hey Meowth," Angelina called out. "I'll meet you at the hide-out. My Noctowl will fly me there."

"All right," Meowth shrugged. "Less for me to worry."

Angelina rolled her eyes, she threw her Pokeball that revealed her nocturnal Pokemon. She mounted his back and ordered, "Fly overhead, but make sure we're following Meowth!"

Noctowl nodded and took to the air, flying overhead but secretly behind Meowth and the Squirtle Squad pulling the tied-up twerp-brigade (quoted from Meowth) along the road. Angelina pointed toward the ground, mostly at a cave located in the middle of the forest where she saw everyone walk inside. She thanked her Noctowl and recalled it before entering the cave and quickly ducked behind a huge rock. Meowth was perched on a rock beside another rock that the Squirtles were tying Ash and Co to, and an injured Pikachu was in a cage on the ground.

"I'm the Pokemon in charge here, just wait till my human pets get back!" Meowth cackled and it teases by sticking its tail in Ash's face. "Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya!"

Ash bit down on Meowth's tail and the Pokemon jumped high into the air screaming in pain.

"Don't believe him, Squirtles!" Ash warned. "Meowth's a big liar! Those humans are not Meowth's pets, Team Rocket's trying to trick you into doing their dirty work!"

"Squirtle?" _**(What)**_

"Quiet human!" Meowth scratches Ash's face. "Who are ya gonna believe?" he asks the Squirtles. "Dis human or a fellow Pokemon?"

"Squirtle!" _**(Fellow Pokemon) **_the Squirtles cheers while Angelina growls and mutters to herself,_** 'I'd trust a human any day to a Pokemon.'**_

"Ash, Pikachu's in bad shape!" Brock informed, catching Angelina's attention, next to Ash's, toward Pikachu's cage.

"We've got to do something!" Misty said.

"We've got to heal Pikachu with Super Potion before it's too late!" Brock added.

"But we don't have any Super Potion. What can we do?" Ash asked desperately.

"A shop in town sells it." Brock replied.

"In town?" Ash asked desperately, then looks to the Squirtles. "Squirtle Squad, please. You've just gotta let me go into town. If I don't get the medicine, Pikachu's in a lot of trouble."

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!" the leader shook its head. _**(No way bub, If we let you go you'll just run away and get the cops.)**_

"Dey know you humans are just trying to get away." Meowth said simply.

"Trust me, I won't run away. As soon as I buy the medicine, I'll come back. I promise." Ash swore.

"Squirtle!" _**(Promises are cheap)**_

"Squirtle says _**'promises are cheap'**_!" Meowth translated.

"I'm begging you!" Ash said, lowering his head as tears leaked onto the ground. "Please trust me."

Squirtle looks from Ash to Pikachu.

_**'Come on, Squirtle,' **_Angelina begged in thought.

The leader motions to the other Squirtles and points to Ash, they untie him as Meowth didn't look too happy about that.

"Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"The Squirtle says 'If you're not back here by noon tomorrow, the red-headed girl gets her hair dyed purple.'" Meowth translated.

"Purple!" Misty screamed. "Why you mangy little flea trap! When I get out of this, I'm gonna rip your tail in-!"

"No, no! Don't worry, I'll be back, okay?" Ash said, which calmed down Misty somewhat. "So long," he turned and began to leave the cave. "Be back in a flash!"

"Good luck," Misty whispered hopefully.

Later during the night, Angelina had stayed perched behind the rock that the rock that the Squirtles were sitting around. Misty and Brock were still tied up, and Pikachu's cage was placed in front of them.

"Pikachu, don't give up." Brock encouraged.

"Ash will be back here with the medicine soon, just hold on." Misty reassured.

Angelina had fallen asleep uncomfortably, but she was awoken sometime the next day by a sudden blast of cold water.

"Yaaaahhhh!" Angelina shrieked and got to her feet, she was dripping wet. "What the heck was that for?" she screeched at the Squirtles.

"Since when did you get here?" Misty asked. "We never saw you come in."

"Um, well…. You know me," Angelina laughed nervously. "Sometimes you see me, and other times I just pop in unnoticed."

"Come on, let's go." Meowth motioned toward the exit of the cave. "Dat twerp will be back here any minute."

"His name is Ash." Angelina backhanded the Pokemon from behind his head. "You're starting to act like Jessie, and that's annoying me. Ya know, I can really see you as a Pokemon translator than a good for nothing of Team Rocket."

"Dat's what you think, sweetcheeks." Meowth grinned. "I was born in Team Rocket and I'll become da top cat right next to da Boss."

"Quit calling me sweetcheeks!" Angelina grits her teeth and raised her fist. "Or else I'll-"

"Don't stoop down to his level, Angel," Brock warned. "That'll only make things worse."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend." Meowth smirked. "He may got a point dere."

"Boyfriend?" Angelina growled as her face tinged red, both hands in fists and her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, you two wouldn't make a bad couple." Misty said, smiling slyly. "Better Angel than Melani, huh Brock?"

"Enough, Misty." Brock said. His face was also red and was about to hit the girl, but knew better not to since he was holding Ash's injured Pikachu.

They walked out of the cave and no sooner did they hear Ash yelling, "What have you done?" he finally arrived. "I told you I'd be back by noon, and I am! What have you done with my friends!"

"We're right here." Misty replied.

"Huh?" Ash turned around, seeing his two friends plus Angelina.

"Where's the medicine?" Misty asked.

"Here!" Ash said, handing over the super potion and Misty knelt down with Brock while holding the injured Pokemon, spraying on the medicine. "So Misty, your hair isn't purple."

"Nope, I'm still a red-head." Misty said happily.

"The Squirtle Squad was bluffing." Brock said.

"They play tricks, but they'd never change a girl's natural hair color." Misty added and the Squirtle Squad was laughing. Then an explosion ripped thought the air.

"That blast, it's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

And no sooner was that said, Jessie and James had arrived holding bombs and saying their motto.

"Meowth, grab the pikachu and climb up the latter!" Jesse shouted.

"And the rest of you are in for a real blast." James joked.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Everyone, run for cover! Head for the cave!"

"Hurry!" Misty said.

Everyone rushes in, except for the lead Squirtle whom had fallen on its back and couldn't get up.

"Squirtle!" Ash rushes out and protects the Pokemon, shielding with his body. "Hey Squirtle, you okay?"

"Squirtle!" _**(Yes) **_the Pokemon replied weakly.

"Here comes more!" Misty shouted.

Angelina watched in worry as Ash layed covering Squirtle, and surprisingly the Turtle Pokemon lifted Ash overhead and ran for the cave.

"Come on," Angelina turns to the other Squirtles. "Let's help, Water Gun that balloon!"

Squirtle #2 nodded, blasting water at the balloon and popping it. Meowth had lost hold of Pikachu and Ash ran down the steep face of the cliff and jumped to catch the Pokemon as the balloon loses air and blows out of sight.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Oh no!" Angelina points toward the forest, it was ablaze from the bombs.

"A fire! The blast must have set it off!" Brock said, just as Officer Jenny arrived on her motorcycle.

"If it keeps burning, the whole town will go up in smoke." Jenny said.

"Don't worry, Jenny. I got an idea." Ash said and turns to the Squirtles. "Listen, if you Squirtles work together and combine your Water Gun I think you can put out the fire." The Squirtles nodded, working in different areas using their water attacks on the fire until it was out.

"That was great, Squirtle Squad!" Angelina congradulated.

Back in town, the people have gathered to celebrate and thank the Squirtle Squad for rescuing them from the fire.

"And so, we gradually reward this certificate to the Squirtle Squad. Thank you for saving our town from the fire. Because of your skill and bravery, we proudly appoint you the town's firefighters!" Jenny gives the Squirtles a certificate and also their own jackets.

Later, Ash and Co are back on the road and are now leaving for Vermillion City.

"Hey Ash, that Squirtle is still following us." Misty commented.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" _**(Wait up, wait up) **_the lead Squirtle calls as everyone turns around.

"Would you like to come along with us, Squirtle?" Ash asked.

"Squirtle!" the Turtle Pokemon nodded and takes off his sunglasses, its brown eyes sparkling in admiration.

Ash kneels down and holds out his arms as Squirtle rushes into them.

"Squirtle!"

"Guess I caught a new Pokemon!" Ash laughed happily.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu nodded, also happy.

"Caught?" Misty asked, jealously. "What do you mean 'caught'?"

"Oh what's the difference." Ash said. "It's on our side now."

Angelina smiled, watching as Ash took out a new Pokeball and capture Squirtle. One more adventure, one more new friend. But there's much more excitement waiting just round the bend.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is based off the episode "Here Comes The Squirtle Squad",  
*This episode is the third and final episode where Ash gets a Kanto's starter Pokémon.  
*Squirtle was not actually captured in the episode but chose to go with Ash.  
*This is the first episode that shows a town not featured in the games.  
*Meowth and Misty tease Angelina and Brock about being together, which flusters them.

Chapter 17 is on the way! Thanks for reading!


	17. Onward Vermillion

I have lots of free time on my hand during the summer, and there's many more chapters to come that have been already written. I'm surprised you asked about Jeremy, he's a great character and co-partner for Angelina, so he might come back later! Well, this one isn't based on an episode, but you'll like it anyway. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Onward Vermillion

Angelina never knew the route to Vermilion was so long; she walked through the forest, and when she came to the edge, there was a beautiful beach.

Not too far away she could hear someone cry out, "Wait, Pokémon! Come back!" Angelina figured she could help, so she took off her socks and shoes, then ran to the seashore. She couldn't see anything, but she ran through the water anyway, ignoring the fact that she was getting wet. All of a sudden she tripped and fell face first in the water.

Angelina didn't know what she tripped on and she thought the beach was all sand. She got up and felt around. Sure enough, she felt something in the soft sand. She picked it up and studied it. It was a yellow recorder with a Pokeball near the bottom. She wanted to sit down and play it, so she climbed up the cliff and sat on a ledge outside the gate of the lighthouse and played it. It was a beautiful tune. Then the ground shook. Angelina looked up. The Pokémon that someone was yelling for was coming back! She played some more.

Then a man that Angelina heard earlier stepped out while she was playing and rubbed his eyes. She hadn't noticed him until he cried out, "Pokémon! You're coming back!"

Angelina jumped a mile. "Jeez, you scared me!" she practically yelled.

The guy hadn't seen her, despite the bright morning light, and Angelina could clearly see he was puzzled.

"Did-did you bring the Pokémon back?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Angelina answered with a nod. "I played this flute and it came baaaaaaa-yaaaaaaaahhh!"

Angelina hadn't realized she was standing on the edge until she started to lose her balance. She didn't want to fall because it was a long way down. But she finally lost her balance and fell. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the crash.

It took Angelina a few seconds for her to realize she had stopped falling. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on the head of the Pokémon that she recognized was a Dragonite, and about to fall off anyway, the top of the head was so small. So she gently grabbed the antennae on the head.

Dragonite didn't seem to mind. He lifted Angelina and placed her back on the cliff, except inside the gate, right in front of the man. He was in his mid-twenties with dark curly green hair, dark green eyes, and was wearing a dark redish-brown suit with a green cravat.

"I never properly introduced myself," the guy said. "My name is Bill."

"I'm Angelina Murakami."

"I'd like to give you something for your kindness in bringing-what did you say it was?"

"It's called Dragonite," Angelina told him. "I know the Dragon Master Lance has one."

"Yes he does indeed, and they are extremely rare. I'm very grateful to finally see it," Bill said happily. "I would like to give you this." he handed Angelina a ticket, "It's to attend the St. Anne in Vermillion City!"

Angelina looked at Bill in mere puzzlement.

"I won't be able to go, my research schedule's too busy," Bill explained. "It's in a week, there's supposed to be a really great party too. It's only fair payment for helping me out and all."

"Oh wow, thank you!" Angelina said, and after a final goodbye she headed off again.

~*~(S)12345(S)~*~

About three weeks later and after a long trek through the underground tunnel leading between Cerulean and Vermillion, Angelina finally arrives in Vermillion City. The city looked pretty nice, and the air had a salty tang to it, due to the fact that it was a port city and the cobble stone roads reminded her of old colonial times. She was about to walk through the gates, when a Wartortle jumped in front of her. She knew what to do and didn't want her Charmeleon to fight it, and she was just plain surprised. She remembered fighting a Wartortle before in a trainer battle back in Johto, but not finding one wild. So she ran right past him.

The Wartortle followed Angelina into the city, and chased her until she couldn't run anymore. She decided that this Pokémon just had a real nerve and she was gonna show him who's boss. So, she sent out Absol. All of a sudden, Wartortle jumped at Absol and bit down hard.

"Shadow, Beat Up!"

Absol slapped Wartortle, and then punched him. Then he kicked and scratched. Angelina saw that Wartortle was beaten up, so she threw a Pokéball at him. It hit Wartortle's head, and then went into the Poke Ball.

Angelina watched the Pokéball disappear to Professor Oak's Laboratory. She wanted to check up on Wartortle. She knew she could trust Professor Oak. But the professor is kind of old and a little forgetful. So Angelina called Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center.

"Hello there, Angelina. How are things going?" Professor Oak asked. Angelina noticed just then that he had scratches on his face. "Well, I suppose you came to look at your Wartortle."

"Professor Oak-" Angelina began, but the professor's cry cut her short. She knew her Wartortle had bitten the professor.

"But it's a little rough," Professor Oak managed to choke out before Wartortle bit down harder. And Angelina thought Wartortle was beaten up.

"War- I mean Hydro! Stop that right now!" Angelina commanded. Wartortle looked up. He waddled over to the professor's phone, then stared at Angelina with affection. After Professor Oak had recovered, he walked over to the phone and tried to pull Wartortle away from it. But Wartortle wrestled away.

"I'll handle it from here," Angelina told the professor. "I'm gonna send you my Azumarill, okay? She's easier to handle."

"Oh! Fine! Good! Just let me get Wartortle inside the Pokéball! But he won't listen to me! Oh, dear! Oh, no!"

"Hydro! Get in the Pokéball now!" Angelina yelled. Wartortle obediently stopped and went inside the Pokéball. Everyone in the Pokémon Center stared at Angelina; she blushed embarrassingly. "Just a little Poké-problem," she laughed nervously.

Angelina placed Azumarill's Pokeball on the transporter, it zapped once, and Wartortle's Pokeball appeared. Azumarill was much calmer, and stood on the floor next to Professor Oak.

"By the way, Professor," Angelina said casually. "Somebody named Bill gave me a-"

"You met Bill? What was he doing?" cut in the professor.

"He had seen a Dragonite, and somebody scared it away. But I brought it back with this," Angelina pulled the flute out of her backpack.

Professor Oak almost fell over. "That's-that's the legendary Poké Flute!" he stammered. "Nobody has seen it for years. It is said to awaken any Pokémon from its sleep, and even lure rare Pokémon to you. Where did you find it?"

"I tripped over it in the water," Angelina answered.

Professor Oak settled back into his chair. "Now, what did he give you?" he asked.

"A ticket to the St. Anne."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going to the St. Anne. See you later!" The video-screen shut off and Angelina hung up the phone. She leaves the Pokemon Center and heads over to the Vermillion City Gym, ready to battle for her third badge.

The gym was a huge building with designs of lightning bolts from top to the bottom on the sides of the doors, and a mural of a Raichu was painted on one of the walls. Angelina took a deep breath and walked into the giant, open, air conditioned room. There were other people standing around; they looked like gang members. One of them called, "Hey, boss! Another victim for ya!"

A very tall and muscular man with electric-yellow spiked hair stepped into view. He wore an open dark green jacket with no shirt underneath and dark green cargo pants that matched his jacket. Angelina could tell he was the gym leader because he was playing with a badge in his hand.

"Well now, it's been awhile since I've had a pretty girl to challenge me," said the blonde man, smiling as he shakes Angelina's hand eagerly. "I'm Lieutenant Surge, the Lightning American. Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're cute, but I don't want to make you cry either."

"Nice to meet you, but you're just another gym leader I need to beat to get a badge so I hope you don't think I'm going to be a pushover," Angelina said boldly. "My names' Angelina, and I don't plan to leave without the Thunder badge."

"Demanding, I like that," Lt. Surge replied with a grin. "Alright babe, ready when you are."

Both trainers are now positioned on the battlefield. Angelina noticed it was fairly different compared to the last two gyms she challenged. There were several black poles set up; she guessed they were designed to quickly ground out any electric attacks that escape the battlefield.

"The challenger is Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town, battling Lieutenant Surge of Vermillion City." The referee called out. "Unlimited time and one Pokémon each. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Raichu!" Surge threw a Pokéball and released an orange mouse Pokémon with a lighting tipped black-tail, long ears and sparking yellow cheeks. Angelina figured it was male because the lightning bolt on her Raichu's tail was smaller and blunted.

Angelina took a Pokeball off her belt, already deciding what Pokemon to use. "Let's go, Hydro!" she threw the Pokeball and released the second evolution of Squirtle.

"Unbelievable! You're going to use a Water Pokemon to fight in an Electric gym?" Lt. Surge laughed, then grinned. "I'm definitely not going easier on you now, babe. Don't cry if your Pokemon ends up at the emergency ward."

"And don't underestimate what a woman might have up her sleeves," Angelina smirked. "Get'em Hydro! Bubblebeam!" The blue turtle-Pokemon released a stream of blue bubbles at Raichu, the bubbles exploded and sends the electric mouse back flying back.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt, now!"

"Hydro! Withdraw, quick!"

Raichu charged electricity around its body in the blink of an eye. The electricity fired out from it's body in a single bolt and struck Wartortle, but there was no damage as the turtle Pokemon was safely protected inside his shell.

"Hydro, Bite!"

While still inside its shell, Wartortle jumped forward and bit down on Raichu with all its might. Raichu had almost fainted, but its had enough health to go on.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

According to Angelina, Raichu looked tired. A puzzled look came upon Lt. Surge.

"Your Raichu is too exhausted to use Thunder, Lieutenant." Angelina told him fiercely. "Play time's over. Hydro, sic'em with Skull Bash!" Wartortle ran at full speed with its head down and surrounded by a silver aura, it slams its head into Raichu and knocks it unconscious.

"No way!" Lt. Surge exclaimed, recalling his fainted Pokemon. "I can't believe I was beaten with a Water Pokemon!"

"Makes you want to re-think your attack strategy, huh Surge?" Angelina said, smirking as she returned her Wartortle.

"Well you'll definitely go far in the league with that spunk of yours." Lt. Surge grinned, holding out an orange and yellow badge that looked like the sun. "As proof of your victory, you deserve this badge."

"Thanks." Angelina smiled. "I'll be sure to wear this with pride." and she walks out of the gym knowing people would recognize her skill as a trainer and was four badges away from competing in the Indigo League Tournament.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina finds a flute on Route 25; she plays it and lures back a huge Dragonite.  
*Angelina meets Pokemon Reseacher Bill and was given a ticket for the St. Anne in Vermillion City; this is similar to what happens in the FR/LG games.  
*Angelina captures a Wartortle; it knows Bite, Skull Bash, Bubblebeam, and Withdraw.  
*The flute that Angelina found was a Poke Flute; this device wakes up sleeping Pokemon and can also be used to cure all Pokemon in the battle of sleep. According to Professor Oak, the Poke Flute can also lure in rare Pokemon.  
*Angelina defeats Lt. Surge's Raichu with her Wartortle, earning the Thunder Badge.

This is the last chapter that'll be updated since I'll be away on a mini-vacation for three days, chapter 18 will surely be posted up Friday. Thanks for reading, reviews welcomed! Much love, Dani


	18. Thundershock Showdown

Hello, I had some free time to kill before I left on my little trip. So this is the last chapter till the next one is posted; enjoy!

Chapter 18: The Thundershock Showdown

Angelina headed back to the Pokemon Center just in time to see Nurse Joy walk by. She wondered where the nurse was going and decided to follow. She also heard familiar voices from a nearby room.

"Pikachu was totally overpowered by that Raichu." Brock said.

"That's right, Ash…." Misty agreed.

Angelina stopped walking, Ash and his friends were here at the Pokemon Center. She figured Ash tried to battle Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge and Pikachu didn't stand a chance against Raichu.

"We'll try harder! We can win next time if Pikachu tries harder!" Ash insisted.

"I think Pikachu was trying his best the last time." Misty said.

Ash sighed.

"There's one way you might win…." said a voice from the door. The three teens look up to see Nurse Joy walk inside. "I'm sorry. I overheard your conversation and I just thought maybe..."

"How can we win?" Ash asked.

"A while ago, I just happened to come across this." Nurse Joy takes out a small case and opens it. Inside is a green stone with a thunderbolt carved in it.

"Wow! It's a Thunderstone!" Brock exclaimed.

"A Thunderstone?" Ash asked.

"Yes, with it you can make Pikachu evolve into a Raichu." Brock informed.

"I could evolve Pikachu into a Raichu?" Ash said, taking the Thunderstone out of its case. "Then Pikachu might be strong enough to win."

"You must think hard before using the Thunderstone." Nurse Joy warned.

"If you make Pikachu evolve, Ash, you can't change it back!" Misty replied.

"Pikachu will never be the same." Brock agreed.

Ash looks at the stone in his hand. "If I evolve Pikachu, I could win that badge. On the other hand, to make it evolve just to fight, I would be just like Surge." he looks at his Pokemon. "Pikachu? What do you want to do? I really want to beat that Surge, but I also don't want to force you to evolve if you'd be happier staying the way you are now."

Pikachu looks at Ash, then at the stone. The electric and bandaged Pokemon struggles to get up.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Save your strength!" Misty said.

Pikachu then whacked the Thunderstone away with his tail.

"Huh? Pikachu?" Ash was confused.

"Pika Pika pi pi pika! Chu! Pika pika pikachu!"

Outside the room, Angelina had been listening and now her eyes start to tear up._** 'Pikachu's so brave…. It wants to battle Raichu as itself and fight for its own kind.'**_

Ash takes Pikachu's hands. "Pikachu, together you and I will beat Lt. Surge and his Raichu!"

"Pika Pika!" the Pokemon nodded.

"You're both crazy!" Misty yelled.

"You should change your strategy, Ash!" Brock warned. "Maybe use your other Pokemon!"

"It's hard, but it's not impossible!" Ash declared. "Pikachu and I will find a way to win!"

"Pika! Pika pika chu!" Pikachu squeaked.

Angelina was bawling her eyes out, sitting on the ground and hugging her legs. _**'Pikachu will prove it can beat Raichu! It will defend it's honor and Ash's!'**_

"All right! Are we all charged up?" Ash asked.

"Pika!…. chu…." Pikachu falls back on the bed and falls asleep.

"Huh?" Ash looked on, confused.

"It hasn't fully recovered its stamina." Nurse Joy explained. "You should let it rest a little while longer."

Ash turns to leave, but looks back at his Pokemon. "Hmm…. Pikachu…."

"Ash, guess who's here?" Misty said, pointing outside the door.

"Huh?" Ash looked up to see Angelina. "What's she doing here?"

"Don't be rude!" Brock scolded, he was comforting the girl with his arm around her. "Hey now, don't worry Angel. Pikachu's just fine."

"Yeah, I know," Angelina said, wipping away tears from her eyes. She knew it wasn't her fault that Pikachu lost the match, and Ash wasn't really prepared to battle such a high-leveled and recently evolved Pokemon. She then grinned and took out her badge box. "Hey Ash, take a look at this."

Ash and his companions eyed the Johto and Orange badges in admiration, but what really surprised them was the badge from Lt. Surge.

"NO WAY! HOW DID YOU DO IT?" the three shouted.

"I used my mind to over come his," Angelina said, which was the truth. Although she used a Water-type Pokemon's defensive attacks to counteract Raichu's electric attacks.

"That's it!" Ash exclaimed. Whatever 'it' was to Ash was a mystery, but Angelina was glad to inspired him.

The next day, Angelina joined Ash and his friends back to the Vermillion gym. Suddenly, they are stopped by three figures in black.

"Who are you guys?" Ash asked.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie and James reply in unison.

Meowth jumps up and whacks both of them with a paper fan. "Ix-nay!"

"We forgot!" Jessie and James yelled.

"We are the challenger's cheerleaders and we're here to show our support for the brave Pikachu and Ash!" Meowth announced.

"Rah!" Jessie and James shouted.

"In honor of the great Pikachu's bravery, we wish to offer a cheer!" Meowth declared.

"We want you! Pikachu! Pika-pika-pikachu! Kachu! We want you Pikachu! Pika pika pikachu!" Team Rocket cheered, waving flags and doing hand-signal movements like cheerleaders.

"Hip-hip-hooraaaaaaay!" Meowth cheered. "Okay let's split."

Team Rocket turns and runs away.

"That was really disturbing." Brock said, while Angelina giggled.

"Thanks for your support!" Misty called. "Bye, Team Rocket!"

"How'd they know it was us?" Meowth asked.

"Lucky guess!" Jessie yelled.

Ash laughs, then gets a serious look on his face as he heads back to the gym. Upon arrival back at the gym, Lt. Surge and Ash face each other in the arena.

"Hey baby, ready to take another beating?" Surge teased. "You didn't even make your Pikachu evolve. You haven't learned anything yet!"

"Don't be so sure, Surge!" Ash shouted back.

"Ash can beat you blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back!" Angelina added.

"Well now, the cutie returns!" Surge smirked, looking the girl up and down. "How bout I take you out to dinner after I deal with the baby?"

"Sorry, but you'll be eating with the Houndours after this battle," Angelina said, laughing at the scowl on the gym leader's face.

"Ok, we'll see about that." Surge growled. "Come on, let's go!"

"The challenger, Ash, using a Pikachu. The gym leader, Lt. Surge. using a Raichu. The Pokemon will battle one on one, with no time limit. Let the battle begin!" said the announcer and the bell rings.

"Use the strategy we planned, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "You can do it!"

"Pika!" squeaked the Pokemon.

"A strategy, eh?" Surge grinned. "So you've invented a new way to lose! Go Raichu!"

Raichu ran out and whipped Pikachu with it's tail. Pikachu was sent tumbling and recovered fast enough to receive another whip.

"Oh no!" Ash said, looking worried. "Pikachu!"

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Misty encouraged.

"Pull to the side and break away!" Brock yelled.

"Do it, Raichu!" Surge commanded. "Give it the Body Slam!"

With Raichu's larger size and weight, Pikachu was crushed.

"Finish it, Raichu! Another Body Slam!" Surge ordered.

"Watch out!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu's ears prick up and he jumps out of the way as Raichu hits the arena floor hard, damaging itself.

"What?" Surge was shocked.

"Do it, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Agility now!"

Pikachu ran around the gym at full speed.

"Raichu! Use your Body Slam!" Surge demanded.

Raichu tries several times to slam into its opponent, but Pikachu was moving just too fast and dodging with ease.

"It's working!" Misty cheered happily.

"That's right!" Angelina said. "Raichu evolved too fast and it never learned the speed attacks it could only learn in the Pikachu stage!"

"Okay! Use all the Agility you got!" Ash shouted and Pikachu complied. It was running circles around Raichu, spirals appeared in the evolved Pokemon's eyes. "Your Raichu's way too slow, Surge! That's it's weakness!"

Lt. Surge was steaming mad. "All right Raichu! Give it a Thunderbolt! Shut it down!"

Raichu gives of a powerful Thunderbolt, which breaks the ground and shatters the windows of the Gym, and fills the arena with smoke.

"Heh heh!" Surge chucked. "The end of the match! Huh?" The smoke clears and Surge sees Pikachu still standing, his tail stuck into the ground. "What the-?"

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"All right! Way to go!" Brock cheered. "It used it's tail as a ground and dodged the electric attack!"

Raichu and Pikachu face off again. Raichu looked beat and was panting.

"Raichu! Give it another Thunderbolt!" Surge ordered. Raichu tries, but can't get any electricity. A puzzled look came upon the faces of both Lt. Surge and Raichu. "Uh oh! Do something!"

"That's game, set and match. If Raichu doesn't have any electricity, then it's pretty much useless." Angelina said.

"All right! Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

"Raichu! Take down now!"

Pikachu ran forward and managed to strike first, slamming into Raichu's stomach. It's tail was sparking up and took down Raichu with it.

Surge was stunned. "Unbelievable!"

"We did it, Pikachu!" Ash cried, punching the air excitedly.

"Way to go!" Brock cheered.

"Fantastic!" Misty shouted.

"Awesome!" Angelina smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Pikachu looks proud and content." Pikachu!" _**(I did it)**_

Everyone is gathered in the middle of the ring as Surge presents Ash with the Thunderbadge.

"Congratulations! Nice job, Ash! Pikachu! As proof of your victory, a Thunderbadge!" Surge hands Ash a yellowish-orange sun-shaped badge.

"Thank you!" Ash said, watching the badge sparkle in his hand. "Will you look at that! It's really a Thunder badge!"

"You should be proud!" Surge complimented. "You and your Pikachu work well together!"

"Thanks!" Ash said, holding out his badge. "The Thunder badge! And it's all mine!"

Pikachu gives a victory sign. "Pi-Pikachu!" _**(That's right, we did it)**_

"Nice victory, Ash!" Surge clapped. "You're no baby!"

"Congratulations Ash, Pikachu!" Brock agreed.

"You finally got your own badge!" Misty said.

Raichu claps for Pikachu. Pikachu thanks Raichu as Ash picks him up.

"Thank you Pikachu! This was your victory!" Ash said, holding his Pokemon in a tight embrace.

"Pika!" Pikachu lovingly gives Ash a gentle shock.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Now I can see lots of lucky stars!"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu squeaked happily.

"Those two are quite a team!" Misty replied.

"Yes indeed." Brock agreed.

Angelina is watching from afar. She smiles and leaves the gym, walking down the road as the sun sets but she's not the only one as she also sees Team Rocket ahead of her. She overhears Jessie and James talking about how special Pikachu is and why it's worth snatching, then Meowth suggests that they could get badges of their own once they steal Pikachu.

"Drat!" James suddenly remembers. "We've wasted this whole time cheering the good guys!"

"Hey!" Jessie and Meowth soon realized that.

"Right, James! Better luck next time!" Angelina yells out.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is based off of the episode "Electric Shock Showdown"  
*Angelina overhears Ash lost to the Vermillion Gym Leader for the first time.  
*Ash receives a Thunderstone from Nurse Joy.  
*Ash's Pikachu refuses to evolve into Raichu; it also learns Quick Attack and Agility.  
*Ash earns a Thunder Badge by defeating Lt. Surge on his second try.  
*Team Rocket doesn't attempt to steal Pikachu, but the first time they support the electric Pokemon in its aim to beat Raichu.  
*Misty was able to recognize Team Rocket in their disguises.

So the next chapter will be up Friday, thanks for reading!


	19. Pokemon Shipwreck

Hello, I'm back from my trip and it was fun! So here's the next chapter, this one combines three episodes with one of them the main title; _**"A Battle Aboard The St. Anne"**_, _**"Pokemon Shipwreak"**_, and _**"Island Of Giant Pokemon"**_! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Pokemon Shipwreck**

The next day after a good nights' sleep, Angelina decided to go to the St. Anne, but she didn't know where it was located until she saw a crowd of people around a dock; they were boarding a gigantic, white-colored cruise liner. She pushed her way through the crowd that consisted of Pokemon trainer, wondering where the boat was sailing.

Once aboard the ship, Angelina made her way through the recreational-convention room. Trainers from all over the place were either buying, selling, trading or battling Pokemon. Angelina spots Ash and friends make their way through the crowd. She narrowed her eyes and followed them.

There are tons of trainers showing off their Pokemon and by the looks of it, Angelina sensed that Ash was gonna show off his Charmander and Squirtle. Luckily, Ash is distracted by a battle taking place between a tall gentleman and a young trainer. The gentleman sends out a Raticate and the defender sends out a Starmie. The Raticate quickly wins with a Super Fang attack that cracks the Starmie's gem. The boy is worried, but the gentleman says that he was lucky. After the boy was given some advice for his Pokemon, the gentleman asks for another challenger.

"How about battling my Butterfree?" Ash asked, stepping forward.

"As you wish." said the gentleman.

The match began as Raticate ran toward Butterfree with a Quick Attack, but Butterfree dodged and used Whirlwind. Then the flying bug Pokemon released it's Stun Spore to paralyze the Raticate.

Suddenly, the gentleman picks up Raticate. "Well that's enough, why don't we call this match a draw?" then he walks away.

"Aw, and I was almost winning!" Ash said, disappointedly.

Later on, Angelina walks around the ship and sees a familiar young man in a waiter's suit with short blue hair and green eyes. Then she realized it was James! She followed him as he was then stopped by a man with slicked-back black hair wearing a white shirt, black pants, sandals, and a white headband tied around his forehead. He was standing behind a tank of reddish-orange fish.

"Boy, boy! Hey you, boy! Come here!"

"Are you addressing me?" James asked.

"I want you to have a look at this Pokemon," said the vender, pointing at the fish-like Pokemon in the tank. "The king of all carp, a Magikarp!"

"What do I do? Eat it?" James asked.

The vender laughs, "See how healthy it is?"

James takes hold of the Pokemon as it flops around. "Oh, it certainly is lively!"

"Just between you and me, this Pokemon is like a Pokemon gold mine!" the vender whispered.

"Gold mine?"

"Right, a Magikarp lays 1000 eggs at a time, each of those 1000 baby Magikarp lay one thousand more." the vender explained. "One thousand times one thousand makes one million, every one of those one million lays another one thousand, a billion Pokemon!"

"A billion?!"

"You can sell one Magikarp for $100. In three generations, you have tons of money! Billions and billions!"

"Billions?!" James said, slightly daydreaming.

"You'll be so rich, you can go on a Pokemon shopping-spree!"

"Rich, rich!" James cried happily.

"I normally charge $100, but for you I'll throw in an egg-laying set, health-care set, and an education set for only $300." the vender suggested. "How bout it?"

"I'll take it!" James agrees excitedly.

"I can tell you're going to be a very rich man! A very rich man!" the vender grins, very pleased.

Angelina couldn't believe all those lies, but she just watched James pay the vender and received a Pokeball that must have been painted in gold. She tried to approach the booth when she bumped into James and fell to the floor hard.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Angelina said, then noticed the young Rocket staring at her. "Going to leave me down here all day?"

"Oh, uhm, sorry." James blushed, he helped Angelina back onto her feet.

"Thanks," Angelina smiled, then she shot a nasty look at the vender. "Hey James, you-" she turned back to see the blue-haired Rocket had disappeared.

As the ship continues onward at sea, Angelina finds Ash and his friends standing in a room with the gentleman now accompanied by a woman. Ash and the gentleman took out a Pokeball each and placed them on a machine; Angelina guessed that Ash was trading his Butterfree for a Raticate.

'_**How could he!?'**_ Angelina thought. _**'Ash has been through too much with Butterfree. I've been with Ash too long to know that he's had that Pokemon since it was a Caterpie. Why would he just give up and trade for a new Pokemon?'**_

Angelina didn't bother to question Ash, it was his decision if he wanted to trade. Though she got a weird feeling that it wouldn't be long that Ash made a wrong decision to split with his very first Pokemon. Suddenly, the ship stops and all the exits are sealed as an army of Team Rocket members armed with vacuum-powered back-packs burst out of their hiding places. The lights go out and turn back on as Jessie and James appear on a table.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Everyone in the room was confused, they didn't understand the motto except for Angelina, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.

"Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemon!" Jessie demanded.

Trainers all around the room refuse, but the Rockets take action and suck up many Pokeballs with the vacuums.

"Suck them up! Suck them up!" Jessie cackled. "Suck'em all up!"

"Come on, everybody!" Ash yelled. "Team Rocket is taking your Pokemon. Let's fight back!"

Pokemon of the same species **(Pikachus, Charmanders, Squirtles, Geodudes, and Bulbasaurs)** get into pyramids and perform coordinated attacks on Team Rocket.

Ash looks up to see a bunch of Butterfree releasing Stun Spore on a few Rockets. "Yeah, help'em out Butterfree!" what came out of the Pokeball wasn't Butterfree, but a Raticate. "Oh…."

All the Rockets are gone and everyone in the room celebrates that they're Pokemon have been returned safely. Ash wasn't too happy, he **(with Misty and Brock)** sets off to find the gentleman and get back Butterfree. Angelina was still in the convention room cheering with the other trainers, her Wartortle had been helping and was happy also.

As thunder and loud wind was heard from outside the ship, there was a roaring _**"CRAAK"**_! Wartortle grew scared and clung to Angelina's leg.

"The ship's sinking!" cried a lady.

As Angelina was on her way to the lifeboats, Wartortle got pushed away from Angelina in the crowd.

"Hydro! Where are you? Hydro!" Angelina cried; she ran back to the stern of the ship, and it teetered so much she fell off. "Help! Somebody! Helgggghhhh!" the rushing of water into her mouth drowned her last words out.

Wartortle, who had been looking for Angelina, heard her cries with his big ears and dove off the ship. He swam over and supported Angelina.

"What are we going to do?" Angelina cried, she saw a large wave hit the ship as it flips over and sinks into the ocean. "The lifeboats are at the other side of the ship, and we can't survive out here!"

"Wartortle, Wartortle…. Wartortle, Wartortle. Wartortle... Tortle?" _**(Maybe we should stay here until the boats come around)**_

"Hmm," Angelina thought for a moment. "All right. But if they don't come by nightfall…. oh, I don't know. We'll have to do something."

So Angelina and Wartortle waited and waited. The lifeboats didn't come around. Lucky for Angelina, she's a good swimmer and she can keep treading water.

"Hydro, go swim out for a few hours." Angelina ordered. "If you find the lifeboats, look for Ash and his friends. If you find one of them, tell them I'm out here and I need help. If not, come back here and tell me. All right?"

"Wartortle!" the water-turtle nodded.

"Goodbye!" Angelina nodded.

Wartortle swam away. Angelina watched, as the turtle-shape grew dimmer against the horizon. About two hours later, Wartortle came back. He had found the lifeboats, but not Ash and his friends.

Realization of what had happened rushed at Angelina like a charging herd of Tauros, and it hurt just as much. "Oh no! They're stuck aboard the sunken St. Anne!"

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Angelina opened the door to the St. Anne, and then shuts it as soon as she got in. She didn't want to die in a sunken ship. And she didn't want her friends to have the same fate. She stood there for a few minutes, catching her breath. She didn't have the idea that it was hard for a thirteen-year-old to swim down to the bottom of the ocean to a sunken ship. Then she ran with Wartortle trailing behind, searching every room for them. She eventually found Ash and his friends. Brock and Misty were awake while Ash was laying upside down and caught on a coffee table.

"Hey Ash, answer me!" Brock said.

"Wake up, Ash! Wake up!" Misty said.

"Huh, whu?" Ash slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey, are you feeling okay, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Oh brother! What're you talking about? Am I feeling okay, you guys are the ones that're upside down."

"You're definitely the one upside down." Misty replied, as Angelina stifled a giggle.

"Whaaa!" Ash started to loose balance and fell on the ground. "How'd I get upside down?" He stands up and then sees Angelina. "What are you doing here?!"

"Now's not really the time to explain that," Angelina said. "You obviously don't understand the situation here."

"What situation?" Ash asked. "We're on the St. Anne." he then looked around. "Hey, where did all the people go?"

"Ash, sometimes it's so sad how stupid you can be." Angelina sighed. "You wanna know where all the people went? On the lifeboats!"

"Why?" Brock asked.

"The ship sunk! You-WE-are underwater!" Angelina had to wait a moment to see her friends react.

Ash, of course, panicked. "Aaahhhh! We're gonna die!"

"Will you shut up!" Angelina snapped. "I'm trying to think here! Now…. what should we do to get out of here…. yaahhhhh!" She guess there was a weak spot in the floor because she crashed right through.

"That would work," Ash remarked.

"Hey! A little help here?! I didn't do that on purpose!" Angelina shouted.

"I knew that!" Ash said.

Brock and Misty were the only ones who took action. They tried to pull Angelina out, but they couldn't. Even when Pikachu, Ash and Wartortle tried, they couldn't get Angelina out of the hole. She was in too deep.

"Listen guys, you find a way out and I'll swim underneath the ship and to the surface through this hole." Angelina instructed. "Hydro, let's go!"

It was much easier getting to the surface than going down against the pressure of the water. Wartortle and Angelina collapsed against an old board. After awhile, she saw Ash and his friends up on a wooden raft. She swam over to them. Misty and Brock pulled her and Wartortle out of the water.

"Where's Team Rocket?" Angelina asked.

"Don't know," Ash replied. "We thought they'd swim to surface with a Magikarp."

"There's nothing more we can do except try to find dry land," Brock suggested eagerly.

"Let's see, nothing but ocean in every direction, and no way to tell which direction to go," Ash said, looking about his surroundings.

"I remember the story of Noah, when he had to find dry land, he sent a bird to find it, and returned with a branch." Brock explained thoughtfully.

"What a great idea, we're gonna do the same thing as Noah," Ash said and called out his Pidgeotto. "Go search for dry land! Bring us back anything you find!" The bird Pokemon nodded and flies away, bringing back Team Rocket and a floundering Magikarp about thirty minutes later.

"They weren't able to make it." Misty breathed.

"Not even Team Rocket deserved this," Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess the only decent thing to do is give then a traditional burial at sea," Brock suggested.

"That's right, it's our duty to, even if they were our enemies," Ash added, he and his friends prayed quickly, then bent down and slowly shove the bodies towards the water. Their plan was hindered when James and Jessie leapt up, throwing Meowth into the water.

The four trainers jumped back, screaming. "ZOMBIES!"

"Who are you calling zombies?!" James glared at them.

"We are not zombies!" Jessie snaps miffedly.

Meowth has fallen back into the water, and splashes madly before pulling himself back in. Pikachu snaps it's fingers angrily. Everyone sat down on the raft and remained silent. There was very little to say, really. They were stranded on a boat without anything to eat. The only sound was the waves and annoying Magikarp that just flopped on the raft, repeatedly saying its name. Hours past by and soon night fell, everyone fell asleep.

The very next day, everyone was dejectedly hungry while Angelina sneaks a corn muffin in her mouth and sips French Vanilla tea without the others looking.

"I want some food," James moaned.

"Stop it!" Jessie snaps. Ash and Brock stare at the incoherently splashing Magikarp, while Jessie and James think the same way.

"Gotta eat something, like Fillet-of-Karp…."

"Or fried Karp…."

"Fresh marinated Karp…."

"Karp Flambi…."

"Dat's it! Dinner is now soived!" Meowth leaps into action, throwing his mouth around Magikarp's head and biting down but his fangs cracked as a result.

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you. Check your Pokedex, because Magikarp is just scales and bone," Misty grumpily explains, while Meowth holds his cheeks and cries.

"Ugh! Not only can this fish not swim, its not even good for eating!" James said angrily.

"See I told you buying it was stupid!" Jessie scolded.

"You stupid useless Pokemon! I don't want to be your master!" James leaped up and kicked the reddish-orange fish into the water. "Good riddance, Magikarp!" he snaps as it splashes desperately in the water.

"I feel sorry for it," Misty said, and Angelina agreed somewhat.

They all stared as the splashing Magikarp begins to glow a pure white. It slowly grew into a giant, bright blue serpent with yellow scales and stomach. Its mouth hang open, revealing sharp teeth. Sharp, angry crimson eyes glared at us.

"What is that?!" James yelled.

"Oh Shiitaki," Angelina gawked in fear, taking out her Pokedex. "Magikarp evolved into Gyrados!"

_**'Gyrados, the Atrocious Pokemon. It has a vicious temperment, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its bones are harder than steel.'**_

James calmly smirked at his Pokemon, "I'm James, your master. Obey me." The Gyrados growled in displeasure and James instantly clutches his head and screams in fear.

"Dim-wit!" Jessie growled, "If you're the master, don't act like you're scared of it!"

"I am scared!" James cries.

Angelina slapped her palm to her forehead. "Come on, James! Show some backbone!"

"Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie!" Misty called out her Water Pokemon. She ties ropes around them and then to the raft.

"How will you battle it?" Brock asked.

"My strategy is..." Misty pauses with a smile, "RUN AWAY!"

Misty's Pokemon pull the raft away at rapid speeds, while the angry Gyrados gives chase. Ash, Misty, Brock, Angelina, and Jessie help by rowing with staffs, while James lamely paddles the water with his hand.

"What's it doing?" Ash asked.

"It just evolved, maybe its tired out," Brock said as the Gyrados stopped.

"We made it!" Jessie and James laughed, hugging.

"Unless the stories are true," Misty said ominously.

"What're you talking about, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Sailors tell terrible stories about the Gyrados. I think this might be... it may be Dragon Rage!" Misty gasped, basically bringing everybody down.

"DRAGON RAGE!" everyone cried in terror.

Waves begin to lap up, more and more Gyrados appear, and they begin to circle around and around.

"Hey, what're they doing?" Ash asked.

"Dragon Rage, Gyrados's ultimate attack!" Misty said.

Everyone watched the group of Gyrados form a whirlpool which becomes a water whirl-wind, it catches up their raft and sucks them up into the water tornado.

"Let's go!" Brock yelled.

"No one's ever gotten away from Dragon Rage!" Misty cried.

"Whoa, this is it!" Ash screamed. "Hey Brock! Misty! Pikachu! Angelina! Whatever happens, don't let go!"

The foursome hold onto each other for life. Angelina clasped Brock and Wartortle's hands. Wartortle was slipping... Angelina lost it! Angelina grabbed Brock's other hand tightly after he had lost hold of Ash and Misty.

"I like you a lot!" Angelina yelled.

"Me too!" Brock called back.

Then everything went black.

Angelina woke up _**'who knows how long'**_ later. She stood up and collapsed. Surviving the life-threatening Dragon Rage of a Gyrados is tiring. She looked around. Wartortle was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no!" Angelina yelled in frustration.

That woke everybody else up.

"Wha-what happened?" Brock asked.

"My Wartortle is gone!" Angelina shrieked.

"It'll be all right." Brock reassured. "We'll find War-" he was cut off by Ash.

"Yah! I only have two of my Pokéballs! And Pikachu's gone!" Ash cried.

"Hey Ash, we'll find them." Misty said. "Let's start looking."

The four trainers started walking. They walked for a long time. It got dark all too soon.

"Guys, we're really outta find a safe some to crash for the night," said Brock.

Then something huge, yellow and pointy flew over us, electricity flying out of it.

"I've never seen a flying Pokemon like that before," Misty said.

"Ah, me neither." Brock agreed. "It's one of the most incredible Pokemon I've ever seen."

"You guys, that was Zapdos!" Angelina called back. "The Legendary Bird of Electricity!" she quickly whipped out her Pokedex as the Pokemon dove in on them.

_**"Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. This legendary Pokemon has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds and gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts." **_

Angelina dove out of the way, but lost track of her friends. That was bad; especially because it was night. She sent out Charmeleon to protect her, and fell asleep. She awoke the next morning feeling good and her Charmeleon was already up.

"C'mon, Charcoal! Let's go and find a way outta here!"

"Char!" the fire-lizard nodded in agreement.

Angelina ran all the way to the beach, laughing while Charmeleon followed right behind. She spotted a bridge she hadn't seen before. After returning her Pokemon, Angelina walked over, but the bridge gave way in the middle and she fell into something hard and metal, and it was moving fast! She was riding on a set of track, and in some kind of metal cart that was used for mining. And, to her surprise, was accompanied by Jessie and James, along with Ash, Brock, and Misty.

"Look! Our Pokémon!" Angelina exclaimed.

Everyone saw a giantic Charizard and a giantic Blastoise running at them. Below them were Ash's Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Angelina's Wartortle was with them too. Angelina also noticed Team Rocket's Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth.

"Pikachu! Charmander! Squirtle! Bulbasaur!" Ash called.

"They'll all be trampled if you don't do something!" Misty cried.

Ash turned to the Rockets, "Stop the car now!"

Jessie crossed her arms stubbornly, "We can't do that."

James held up a metal stick, "We can't stop; the breaks broken."

"Your kidding me." Ash groaned.

"But we've gotta help them!" Angelina said, determined to save her Pokemon.

"Look ahead!" Misty called. Angelina turned her head to the front, she gasped when she noticed a giant hill in the tracks.

"Prepare for big trouble!" James whimpered.

"Make it double!" Jessie moaned in fright. "And I can't stand roller coasters!"

"What'll we do?" Misty asked in panick.

"Hold on tight!" Brock said.

Jessie screamed, "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"The cart zooms around the loop, which luckily gives the Pokemon time to catch up to the cart.

"Jump in!" Ash called.

The Pokémon jumped in one-by-one; Squirtle landing in Misty's arms, Bulbasaur and Charmander in Brock's, and Wartortle jumps into Angelina's. Ekans' falls into the arms of the dazed and confused Jessie, while Koffing grins with love and affection at the extremely pleased James. Pikachu kind of floats in the air a bit before finally landing in Ash's arms.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Jessie asked, crying happily as she hugs Ekans.

"The furriest member of our team?" James agrees, petting Koffing.

"You mean Meowth?" Meowth laughed, appearing over the side. "I CAT-apulted."The cable from the cart suddenly has hooked Blastoise, Charizard, Venusaur, Pikachu and Kabutops.

"They're after us!" Misty screams.

"M-maybe our luck will hold out!" Ash said hopefully.

"Well, based on out recent amount of luck," James began. "I'm sure the cable will snap."

"That should happen right about now." Jessie mumbled, and just as they predicted, the cable snapped. "Ahhhh," she moans low in her throat.

"Then we'll probably get hurled into the air." James predicted. As soon as he said it, the cart was flung into the air. Angelina and the others hang onto the cart for dear life.

"Then we'll probably crash into something," Meowth finished.

Everyone screamed as the cart smashed right through the Zapdos that was flying by, leaving trails of nuts and bolts and wires behind.

"That's weird, that's looks like a mechanical Pokemon!" Brock growled.

"Hey! I thought these Pokemon were real?" Ash exclaimed.

"No, really? So did I!" Angelina shrieked sarcastically.

Zapdos smashes into the finally halted Giant Pokemon below, making them explode.

"And then finally." James added.

"We hit the water," Jessie finished.

The cart began to dive the water that was below them. Everyone screamed as they fell towards the cool liquid.

"A VERY, VERY LONG DROP!" Meowth managed to say before we hit the water.

Ash recalled his Charmander and Bulbasaur, while his Squirtle aided him in swimming to the surface. Misty called on her Starmie, who helped her and Brock. Angelina swam towards the surface with the help of her Wartortle. All of them managed to reach the shore after swimming for several minutes, and took a deep breath. Everyone else seemed to be relieved, because they were on a different island. They finally exited the forest and arrived at the entrance of a beautiful city with a beach that stretched for miles.

"It's Porta Vista!" Misty gasped. "Let's go swimming!"

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Ash yelled.

Angelina joined Ash and friends as they charge down in excitement towards the blue surf and white sand. Its time for our heroes to soak up some rays, which is just the beginning of another exciting adventure.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Based off of three episodes "Battle Aboard The St. Anne", "Pokemon Shipwreck" and "Island Of Giant Pokemon".  
*Ash trades his Butterfree for a Gentlemen's Raticate, but then trades back.  
*James buys a Magicarp; its released, then evolves into a Gyrados and learns Dragon Rage.  
*Brock makes a reference to Noah and the Ark.  
*The St. Anne sinks with Ash, Misty, Brock, Angelina, and Team Rocket on board.  
*The captain calling the St. Anne unsinkable and then capsizing is an obvious reference to the Titanic.  
*Angelina loses her Wartortle and wanders away from Ash and friends but finds them later.

Well, hope you like! Next update will be up soon, or tomorrow maybe! Thanks for reading!


	20. Beauty And The Beach

Back with another chapter and this is the best one I've made since I only saw this episode once! Based on _**"Beauty and the Beach"**_, I'm sure everyone would love to know/read the real reason why a _**"certain part"**_ was edited out from the one in Japanese. Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Beauty and the Beach**

Upon reaching the beautiful beach of Porta Vista, Ash and friends catch their breaths.

"We're going off to the beach," Ash suggested. "Wanna come, Angelina?"

"Nah, I'm going to check into a hotel." Angelina replied. "But I'll meet up with you later, okay?" she added, then looks down to her Pokemon. "C'mon, Hydro! Let's go!"

Angelina heads over to a _**'not so expensive but not so cheap'**_ hotel. Once inside, she checked in with the receptionist, and went up to room six on the eleventh floor. She settled into her room for two hours and then decided to roam around Porta Vista by herself on the boardwalk. There were lots of people, most of them heading over to a restaurant called Brutella's Ocean Chateau. Angelina walked by, but the aroma of food distracted her slightly.

"Hey Angel!" said a voice that Angelina found very familiar. She stopped walking and turned around, Ash and Brock were standing right outside of another restaurant. Ash wore blue swim trunks and his jacket without the shirt, but Angelina blushed at the sight of Brock wearing blue swim trunks with a dark blue stripe down the side. She couldn't help but like how tanned and toned he was. "Hey guys, told ya I'd be around. What's up?"

"We, uh…. crashed into this boat that beings to this old guy named Moe, and we have to work in his restaurant to pay for the damage." Ash explained. "We're doing good, but I think the Pokemon should help us out, too! Don't you agree, Brock?"

"Um... yeah, r-right!" Brock said, struggling to keep his eyes from wandering over Angelina too much. She wore a purple tank top that showed little cleavage with a sparkly black heart on the front, a blue-jean pleited mini skirt, black sandals, and her hair was up in a stylish ponytail.

Angelina giggled. "Sounds like a plan, nothing's cuter than Pokemon!"

"Great!" Ash said, taking out his Pokeballs and threw them. "Come on out guys!"

Ash's Pokemon, except Butterfree, appeared; Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, and Pidgeotto. While Pikachu and Squirtle were handle out fliers, Charmander and Pidgeotto helped out in the kitchen with grilling and broiling, and Bulbasaur helped Misty serve food and drink. Angelina watched as the restaurant was full of people, but things went from good to worse as the customers were in fury and stormed out. Drinks and food were spilled wasted, half the kitchen was blown up, and fliers were scattered from an unknown wind. Angelina walked inside the restaurant. Ash and his companions, the restaurant owner, and the Pokemon were sitting in dejection and failure.

"What went wrong?" Ash asked.

"Just about everything," Brock replied, the girls frowned.

"Moe, we're really sorry we messed things up for you," Ash said.

"You all did the best you could," Moe sighed. "At least things were going good for a while until those accidents started happening."

"I guess so," Ash agreed.

"Something's weird!" Misty yelled. "No way those were just accidents!"

"Well, well," said an unrecognizable voice to everyone; stepping inside the doorway was an old and short woman, and joined with her was Jessie and James were decked out in gray-and-red wait-staff uniforms.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Who's that?" Angelina asked, pointing to the old woman.

"Brutella, I think," Misty replied.

"Don't need a reservation to get into here anymore," said the woman sarcastically. "If things keep up like this, I'd have to go out of business, Moe."

Ash stood up, "What do you care?"

Brutella chuckles, "I couldn't care less if this dump goes under, better figure out someway to pay me back the dough you own me and fast."

"You'll get your money," Moe assured.

"Yeah? Well I want it tomorrow!" Brutella demanded. "And if you don't pay me back every pennt, I'll just take that boat of yours instead."

"No please, take anything you want, but not that boat!" Moe begs.

"See ya tomorrow!" Brutella laughs, leaving the restaurant.

"The clock's ticking!" James warned, smirking.

"Hope you don't get the money!" Jessie teased.

"Cuz dat boat of yours is our honey!" Meowth said.

Team Rocket laughs it up before they turn and leave also.

Ash growled, "We'll just see."

Moe sighs, "The deadline's tomorrow, but there's no way I can earn that money in less than a day. I guess I'll have to turn my boat over to Brutella."

"That's so sad," Misty said.

"Wait Moe, that boat's real important to ya, isn't it?" Ash asked.

"For years I've dreamed about taking it on a cruise around the world." Moe informed hopefully. "I want to see the world before it's too late, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that, Moe!" Ash scolded. "You can't give up on your dream! You have to follow your dream no matter what! It's alwayys been my dream to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer, even though it isn't easy, I'm going to do everything that I can to make it come true. Please Moe, please don't give up, you can't give up, not when your dream is so close to coming true."

"Ash is right, Moe." Angelina agreed. "You can't let that lady take your boat away!"

"We can get the money somehow." Brock said.

"We'll work together." Misty added.

"You think it's possible?" Moe asked.

"Anything's possible, Moe." Ash replied. "We're gonna make it happen."

"But how? In one day?"

"Mind if I make a suggestion? I think its a good one." says a familiar voice, everyone turned around and saw Professor Oak standing in the doorway. He wore a Hawaiian shirt resplendent with pineapples and bright with yellow.

"What are you doing here?" Ash gasped.

"Hi Ash!" laughs Mrs. Ketchum, stepping in beside Professor Oak wearing a little green bikini. "Surprised to see me too?"

"Mom!" Ash gasped in shock, throwing his arms in front of his forehead and chest, "How come you two are here?"

"We'll explain that later, look at this," Professor Oak said, showing Ash an article showing a pretty young girl and a Poliwrath together. "The Annual Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest."

"A beach beauty contest sounds excellent." Brock grinned.

"But how is this gonna help us, professor?" Ash asked.

"The contest draws thousands of people each year, and most of those people get hungry. They'll all be looking for a place to eat, why not advertise this place?" Professor Oak suggested. "You'll clean up, and you'll have the money you'll need by tomorrow."

"I'd like to enter the contest," Misty said.

"Me too!" Angelina added.

Professor Oak nodded. "You girls should. There are cash prizes for both the beauty and the costume contests."

"Well, our money worries are over." Ash smiled in relief.

Later that day, Pidgeotto drops fliers advertising the contest, and a lot of people appeared.

"Welcome everybody! The Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume Contest is about to begin!" Brock commentated to the crowd. "Now here's our first contestant!"

Angelina watches from backstage and smiles as Misty steps out dressed in a little red bikini. The crowd cheers approvingly and Misty seems to be happy as she waves and walks down the runway.

Misty poses when Staryu and Squirtle _**(wearing a bizarre helmet)**_ float down and bob back and forth behind her. Squirtle squirts a tiny fountain of water up in the air, causing beads of water to fall down around Misty as she grins and poses for the crowd. Suddenly, Misty is slammed into the sand beside the runway.

Angelina gasped watching Jessie and James appear on stage. Jessie is all decked out in a two piece blue bikini while James is also decked out in a two piece orange number, with a towel wrapped around his waist and adding another shock _**(to everyone)**_, held together by two tiny triangles of material, were two large pair of breasts. James was also all decked out in make-up and lipstick, and his eyebrows teased, too.

"What nerve!" Misty gasped in shock, "James, aren't you a boy?"

"Boy, girl, doesn't matter as long as I'm beautiful," James replied.

"Don't waste our time and bug off!" Jessie waves the young red-head off.

"I can even make my chest bigger!" James grabbed the little clasp between the fake breasts and twists it, making them expand as he pumps more air into them.

"Eeeeeek!" Misty squealed in shock, taking an involuntary step back.

James thrusts his hands behind his head and thrusts his chest forward, winking at the crowd. "Finished!"

"Suddenly, two mistresses appeared! They don't even think their sudden appearance is rude. How will the judges react?" Brock asked the crowd, whom cheers enthusiastically. "Everything is okay! They are welcome!"

"Oh, it figures," Angelina sighed from behind the curtain.

"How's that?" Jessie smiled.

"Wait until you're older," James teased while holding the fake breasts. "So you will have these, then come and compete."

"And next we have two Pokemon calling themselves the _**'Rocket Booster'**_ dressed as a legendary Pokemon," Brock informed, then looks strangely at Koffing wearing a beard and Ekans wrapped around its head like a turban. "Uhh, this is a very intersting costume. I believe its supposed to be Omastar and the Pokemon are Ekans and Koffing!"

Koffing floats joyfully out, and bobs gently at the end of the runway before being cruelly kicked off onto the sand by someone's foot. "Get lost! Ha!" a voice yelled.

"Well, here goes nothing," Angelina said, taking a deep breath and stepped on stage. She stopped in mid-walked and groaned in annoyance. "Oh no, it's Gary!"

There standing on the walk-way was Ash's rival, dressed in black shorts and a pink Hawaiian shirt with blue palm trees set across it. He was joined by a group of girls, no older than sixteen, decked out in their swimsuits.

"Huh?" Gary turned around and noticed Angelina's figure in a lovely black bikini. "Say now, you're lookin' good!" he winked.

Angelina narrowed her eyes in disgust, "Don't think you're not taking all the glory!"

"Aw, lighten up Angel-cake," Gary grinned, placing his arm around the girl.

"How bout' no!" Angelina said, scowling more to the nickname he fashioned her. "And I never said you could touch me."

"Yeah, whatever," Gary shrugged, then smirked while holding up a microphone. "Ash, I know you're out in the crowd somewhere, but I didn't come here to make you jealous. I came here so some of my beautiful fan club members could make you jealous of me!"

"Gary, Gary! He's our man! He'll trash Ash! We know he can!" the group of girls chanted.

"Thank you, fans! Great cheer!" Gary waved, then grinned cheekily, "I wrote that one myself, Ashy!"

"Not one, not two, but six beautiful girls on stage all at once!" Brock informed the crowd, his face a bright red. "Choosing the most beautiful is going to be tough, but its a good kind of tough!"

"Not fare! I didn't even go yet!" Angelina cried.

"I'm not gonna let you stand up here and insult me like that!" Ash yelled, climbing on stage. "I challenge you to a battle right now!"

"I'd love to, but I only brought my fans with me." Gary explained. "Besides, why would I be scared of having a battle with an amateur trainer like you?"

Ash growls, "I'll..."

"Take it easy, Ash," Brock warned, holding back his friend. "Don't pay any attention to what he says."

"I don't know how you'll control your Pokemon if you can't even control yourself." Gary laughed. Then he yelped when Angelina grab him by the front of his shirt and lift him up, her hazel eyes darkened as she growled furiously.

"Listen here you egotistical, self-centered, arrogant jerk! Ash may not be the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but I know he cares about his Pokemon and he doesn't have an attitude like yours. Now I suggest you keep your big mouth shut and play nice before you get messed up, are we clear?"

Gary was shocked. He had never seen Angelina snap like that before and hoped it was the last as she released him. He sighed, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. "I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear."

Angelina glared at the ten-year-old in disbelief, but she decided to forgive now unless things changed otherwise. She looked over at Ash, who was staring at her in admiration, but what really distracted her was Brock when he grabbed both her hands into his and stared at her in a captivating way that made her cheeks tinge pink.

"That was really hot, Angelina."

"R-really? I wasn't trying though."

"I know, but you are." Brock said, which made the girl blush redder.

Suddenly, people screamed in terror as a Gyrados flies out of the water and rides along the sand. Angelina hugged Brock out of fear and Ash grabs the microphone from Gary.

"Just stay calm, everybody! That thing's noty a real Gyrados! It's a fake, its phoney!" Ash yelled to the crowd and everyone stopped running. "It's just a phoney Gyrados! Team Rocket is just trying to ruin the contest and scare everybody away, but we're not gonna let them!"

"That's the spirit!" Angelina encouraged, then she looked over Brock's shoulder and smiled seeing Misty stare at Ash in dreamy adulation.

"My boy," Mrs. Ketchum whispered proudly.

A missile is fired from the Gyrados machine and flies towards them.

"It's heading this way!" Brock yelled.

"So now what're you going to do, Ash?" Gary asked skeptically. "Freak out?"

"Just watch me," Ash grinned.

"Ash, I think that looks like one of those heat-seeking missiles." Brock said.

"No sweat!" Ash said, flipping his league hat backwards. He maximized two Pokeballs and threw them, "I choose you, Charmander! Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto catches Charmander in it's claws and they fly into the slow missiles path, where Charmander fries it with it's Flamethrower attack.

This unexpected heat sets the missile back to homing mode and it turns back to it's source, heading straight for Team Rocket. As the Gyrados Submarine turns to flee, Team Rocket blindly tries to escape the missile.

"AHHHHHH, TURN BACK!" Brutella screamed, as they're heading right for her place.

Team Rocket is too terrified to hear and they slam right into the Café Crone, followed by the missile, and seconds later Team Rocket.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket flew out of sight, joined by Brutella.

Later that day….

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Moe says to Ash and friends. "The money from the contest has helped so much that I was able to sell up my restaurant."

"That's great," Ash smiled. "So what are you doing now with all the money?"

"I've retired and always wanted to explore the world." Moe explained stepping into a white boat and turns back to Ash, "Thank you for your help," he waves and sails off.

Angelina, Ash and his companions head back to the beach where they discover Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak waiting for them.

"We gotta get going too, Mom." Ash said.

"I know," Mrs. Ketchum replies, holding the winner's trophy.

"I'm gonna make you proud of me," Ash added, then he walks of with his friends down the beach into the sunset.

"Yeah, I'm going, too." Angelina sighed, waving to Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. "Goodbye and congratulations!" She also leaves and heads back to the hotel for a deserved rest.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Based off the episode "Beauty And The Beach"; it was banned because of the sexual references and James crossdresses wearing inflatable breasts for a beauty contest.  
*This is the first appearance of Team Rocket's Gyrados submarine.  
*The episode/chapter's title is a reference to the fairytale, Beauty and the Beast.  
*Contrary to popular belief, Delia Ketchum does not win the Beauty contest in either version, as she never entered. The winner of the contest is actually unknown and unspecified.  
*Misty and Brock meet Gary; Angelina tells Gary off for insulting Ash.  
*The trophy that Ash's mother holds has inscribed with the words: "First Place in Our Hearts: Ash Ketchum."

Thanks for reading, this chapter was fun! I might have to change the rating soon, but hopefully you'll still read! Next chapter will be up, reviews welcomed!


	21. Tentacool and Tentacruel

I don't own Pokemon except my own characters, enjoy!

Chapter 21: Tentacool and Tentacruel

The very next day, Angelina woke up around usual time and showered. After she got dressed and was ready to go, she heard screams from outside. She looked out the window and saw a giant Tentacruel attacking the beach. Then, the Pokemon turned and swung an arm at her.

Angelina was falling and she screamed, then she felt something grab her leg. She opened her eyes and looked up, Brock held her tightly. Then she realized he was looking down her skirt.

"BROCK!"

Brock snapped back and blushed the deepest shade of scarlet Angelina had ever seen. He pulled her back up.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Angelina shouted, and made a mad dash for the door. She practically flew down the stairs. The elevator opened and Wartortle came out, holding Angelina's backpack.

"Thanks!" Angelina said, and they ran out the door. "So what's going on?"

"Hundred and thousands of Tentacool and Tentacruel are attacking Porta Vista because their homes are being destroyed," Brock said, taking deep breaths as he catches up.

"That's terrible!" Angelina was shocked. "Who would do such a thing to Water Pokemon? Honestly!"

"This woman, Nastina, she's trying to build a resort on the nesting grounds," Brock explained further. "And if she keeps it up, there won't be anything left of this town!"

"C'mon, we've got to help!" Angelina said. She runs down the street with her Wartortle and Brock followed right behind them. Catching up with Ash and Misty, everyone sends out their Pokemon and battles the Tentacool and Tentacruel.

"Please stop, Tentacruel!" Misty begs, standing on top of a tower. "Please go back to the ocean! You've done enough damage to us! We understand what we did wrong, and we promise not to hurt your home anymore! We're sorry!"

"If this happens again, we will not stop," Tentacrual warned angrily. Angelina notices that the Jellyfish Pokemon was talking through Meowth. "Remember this well." it then pitches Meowth far away.

The Tentacruel and the Tentacools start to leave, and the citizens of the city were left to clean up the mess. Although, Nastina begins attacking the Pokemon with bombs and machine guns until a little seahorse Pokemon hits her in the face with it's oil.

"What's wrong with you, Nastina?" Misty asked. "Don't you understand? What you're trying to do is wrong for everybody because it hurts Pokemon AND humans!"

"Horsea!" the seahorse-like Pokemon agreed. _**(YEAH)**_

"You stuck up little-" Nastina growled, about to attack Misty, until a shadow falls over her. The large Tentacruel returns. "Ha! Tentacruel has come to join me!" she cackles. "Atta-AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she was swatted high into the air and out of sight, just as Angelina and the guys arrive too late to do anything. Finally Tentacruel swam into the sea, never to be disturbed again.

A little later, Angelina accompanied Ash and his friends on a ferry to take them out of Porta Vista.

"It's kind of strange but Tentacruel turned out to be a nice guy." Brock said

"You're right." Ash agreed. "So Misty, still think jellyfish Pokemon are cute?"

"Of course! I like all Water Pokemon no matter how dangerous they are!" Misty answered, then takes out her new Pokemon and poses a 'V' for victory. "Yeah, I got Horsea!"

"Aww, it's so cute!" Angelina cooed, taking out her Pokedex.

_**"Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon. If it senses any danger, it will vigorously spray water or a special type of ink from its mouth."**_

"Hey, that's my pose!" Ash yelled. "You stole it!"

"That's a good idea." Brock said, settling against the railing, "Maybe I'll steal the pose, too."

"WHAT?" Ash screamed. "Can't you guys just come up with your own poses?"

"You should be flattered that other people want to try out your pose." Brock said.

"And mimicry is the highest form of flattery," Angelina added wisely, then she caught Brock's staring. They both smiled and look away blushing.

Pikachu and Horsea stare out over the ocean peacefully, while Angelina locates Team Rocket secretly tagging along in a small wooden boat sailing onward to their next adventure.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is based from the episode "Tentacool and Tentacruel"  
*Misty captures a Horsea.  
*This chapter and the episode marks the first time that a Pokémon speaks through Meowth.

Short and detailed, just how I like my chapters! Well, the next one will be up; it's my absolute favorite! Thanks for reading!


	22. The Ghost Of Maiden's Peak

**Chapter 22: Maiden's Peak**

Since last time, Ash and his friends have been on a ferry sailing from the resort of Porta Vista to continue their Pokemon journey. Suddenly, Misty spots a landmark.

"Hey, look over there!"

"Great!" Ash exclaimed. "That must be Maiden's Peak. That's where we get off. We'll be landing soon."

"It wouldn't matter to me if I never saw land again." Brock mumbled. "I've just wasted another summer."

"What's he talking about?" Misty asked.

"I might have an idea." Angelina replied, biting her lip knowingly.

"But we had a whole summer of adventures!" Ash reminded his companion.

"For kids, summer means playing on the beach, splashing around and having fun." Brock said, then whined, "But for me, summer means bathing suits, and girls to wear them! Ohh, now bikini season's over and I have to wait another year to meet a girl! Aww!"

Misty and Ash just looked on confused. Angelina didn't even bother to comment, though she began to wondered why Brock hadn't notice her more than just a friend.

"Maiden's Peak welcomes the passengers arriving from Porta Vista. We invite you all to attend our summer's end festival now in progress." replies the port-announcer.

The ferry finally landed, Ash and friends get off and look around.

"Cool, a festival!" Ash exclaimed.

"It looks like fun!" Misty agreed. "Let's check it out!"

"I love carnival games," Angelina cheered.

"I'll ride the festival all alone," Brock said sadly, looking down at the ground. "Huh?" he suddenly looks up and sees something. "Who's that?"

Angelina stands right next to Brock, she sees the exact same thing. It's a woman with long lilac hair wearing a purple dress, standing on a dock looking out into the ocean.

"WHOA! WHAT A KNOCKOUT!"

Angelina's eyes widen slightly as she heard Brock say that, she turned and jumped out of the way as people come off the ferry. She sweatdrops as Brock was trampled by the herd of people. "You okay?"

"Hey, she's gone." Brock said, staring out into the ocean.

"Huh?" Angelina looks out and notices that the mysterious woman disappeared. "Strange, I wonder where she went?"

"Cheer up, Brock. We're at a festival." Ash encouraged.

"Yeah, let's have some fun." Misty said, she and Ash helped Brock up and they were off to explore the port.

"Hmm," Angelina stares out into the ocean one last time. She shakes off the feeling that she was seeing things and walks off to also enjoy the festival.

Ash and Misty were having fun during the festival, as was Angelina, but there was something wrong with Brock.

"She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Brock said, dazedly.

"Huh!" Ash and others stare, confused.

"Hey, you there!" yelled out a voice.

Brock turned, a huge smile on his face. "Are you the…." he was taken by surprised and his hopes lowered, there was a small old woman with long white hair. "Ahh, you're not that beautiful…."

"Who's not beautiful?" questioned the old woman, taking out a magnifying glass. "Beware, not an old beauty like me, but a beautiful young woman, or you'll lead a cruel fate."

Brock jumps back. "That girl on the dock! I have to meet her!"

"Who?" Angelina asked curiously.

"I must be the beautiful girl she's taking about…." Misty blushed. "But I'd never hurt Brock."

The old woman narrowed her eyes. "I was talking about an elegant young woman, not some scrawny little blabbermouth like you!"

Misty was shocked. "SCRAWNY?"

"REAL scrawny!" Ash laughed.

"WHA!" Misty decks Ash. "That's it! I'm not gonna stand around her and be insulted! Let's get outta here!" she grabs Ash and Brock by the collars of their shirts.

"The beautiful woman…. A cruel fate…. The cruelest fate…. Would be never to see her again…." Brock said in a mesmerized voice.

Angelina sighed as she followed close behind the young trainers. They came across a shrine where something important will take place involving the festival. She stands up front with Ash and friends. A short and old mustached man with white hair stands near the entrance of the shrine, next to something square covered up.

"Welcome. To celebrate the summer's end festival, we will now display the shrine of the Maiden's greatest treasure. For two thousand years, this painting has hung within the shrine of the maiden. Once a year it is removed from the shrine, and displayed to the public during this festival." The old man takes hold of the cloth covering the square object. "As I unveil the painting, please gaze with reverence." The cloth was taken off and thrown into the air.

"Whoa!" the crowd awed.

The portrait was a beautiful woman that long endowed with the color dark lilac. Her hair. Her eyes. Her lengthy-dragging, silk sleeveless gown. Her translucent sandals.

Angelina stared, awe-inspired. The artwork of the maiden was breathtaking and looked so real.

"But, it can't be," Brock gasped, staring at the portrait.

Angelina turned, she watched Brock walk toward the painting, then she also saw, and couldn't believe, James walking forward.

"She's so incredibly beautiful…."

"She's the girl of my dreams, don't wake me up…."

Brock and James were advancing toward the painting, but the old mustache man stopped them.

"Stand back! The woman in this painting perished over two thousand years ago!"

"Two thousand years…." Brock said, mesmerized.

"She was in love with a brave and handsome young man, but he left her and sailed away to fight in a war." explained the old man.

A strange and mysterious voice echoed through Angelina's mind. _**"I'll wait for you forever…. Come back to me…. Farewell…."**_

"She did wait for him a very long time, hoping to see his ship on the horizon. But her true love never returned to that place again. Still, she waited and waited, never moving from that spot, until finally, her body was turned to stone, just like the cliff upon which she stood. To this day, she still waits for her love to return."

"Just tell me, where's this rock?" Brock asked.

"Maiden's Rock is not far from this shrine." the old man replied.

Angelina followed Ash and friends, and strangely Team Rocket, up to Maiden's Rock.

"So that's Maiden Rock! It's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen!" Brock exclaimed.

Angelina was standing next to Ash and Misty, not believing that Brock was fawning over a dead two thousand year old woman. She then saw Team Rocket on the other side, Jessie was holding James back from reaching out to the rock.

"I don't care if she's made of stone!" James yelled. "I'm still in love with her!"

"If she were my girlfriend, I'd make sure she was never out of my side!" Brock demanded.

"No one will steal her away from me, not even Team Rocket! I've fight them to keep her safe!" James reached out over the railing, his hands flailing dramatically.

Angelina overhears Meowth say something about the painting, then Jessie and James fall over the railing and into the ocean.

"Team Rocket is really slipping!" Meowth sweatdropped.

Later that evening, Brock was still staring at Maiden Rock. Ash and Misty's patience were running thin, and Angelina wasn't too far behind them.

"No matter how long you wait here, a rock is a rock, Brock." Ash said.

"Yeah, let's go back to the festival." Misty complained. "This is boring."

"Come on, Brock!" Angelina said sharply. "It's time for bed!"

"Why don't you go back?" Brock said, which Angelina highly doubt he was even listening. "I wanna stay here a little bit longer."

"You remember where we're staying tonight, right?" Ash asked.

"The Pokemon Center near the port, I'll make it back by curfew." Brock promised.

Ash and Angelina exchanged doubtful glances.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Brock assured.

Angelina walked to the Pokemon Center with Ash and Misty. She sat on a bench with them as they waited for Brock to return. Suddenly, the Pidgey clock screeched _**"Eleven o'clock! Curfew time, curfew time, curfew time…."**_

"I'm really getting worried," said Misty, looking through the glass doors. "Brock still isn't back yet."

"Hmm," Ash nodded, looking to his Pikachu whom also agreed, "Huh?" He looked up and saw the metal gate closing on the doors. "Wait, I'll go and look for him!"

"Hold it!" Nurse Joy grabs Ash by his collar and pulls him back. "Don't you realize it's your bed time?"

"Yes but-" Ash tried to explain, but Nurse Joy interrupted him.

"Staying up late is bad for your skin, and it makes you irritable and ruins your appetite! I won't allow it! Now get to bed this instant!"

Ash and Misty followed orders and trudged off to bed. Angelina wanted to go up to Maiden Rock and see what Brock was up to, but reconsidered and went off to bed. She took off her backpack and changed into her pajamas, then she fell asleep.

The following morning, Angelina followed Ash and Misty up to Maiden's Rock where Brock had been the night before. The only difference this time, he was nowhere to be found after searching the whole area.

"Brock!" Ash yelled.

"Brock, where are you?" Misty also yelled.

"Hey Brock!" Ash yelled one last time, then he looked over and saw Team Rocket. Only it was just Jessie and Meowth. "It's you!"

"Yuck!" Jessie cursed.

"Double yuck!" Ash agreed.

"I've finally found you-" Jessie said, then realized something. "Oh, wait a minute! You're not the one I'm looking for!"

"Hey, are you looking for somebody, too?" Ash asked.

"Prepare for trouble! And make it double!" Jessie began, then sighed. "Doing this by myself is a real drag…. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce to evils of truth and love…."

"To extend our reach to the stars above," James' voice echoed from somewhere.

"Jessie?" Jessie blinked.

"James!"

"Ah…. Team Rocket! Blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie said loudly, everyone else looking around.

"Surrender now…." James' voice is louder this time, the doors to the small shrine open and James tumbles out looking very loopy. "….Or prepare to fight!"

"He looks awful!" Jessie cried.

"Worse than usual!" Meowth agreed.

Brock then falls out of the shrine in the same condition.

Ash kneels down and sits Brock up. "Pull yourself together!"

James grabs hold of Jessie's leg.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jessie yells and shakes her partner.

"So everything turned out just as I predicted." said a mysterious female voice.

"Huh!" Everyone looks up and sees a squat old lady with gray hair.

"It's the old woman." Ash said.

"Obviously these two have seen the ghost of the maiden!" the old woman informed.

"The ghost of the maiden!" everyone exclaims.

"I love her, I love her!" James and Brock babble giddishly.

"They're possessed!" Ash exclaimed, turning to his Pokemon. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded, his cheeks sparking. "Piiii-kaaaa-chuuuuuuuu!"

The electric attack shocks Brock and James, bringing them back to their senses.

"Uh, who am I?" Brock said blankly, sitting up. "I am Brock," then he nods to no one in particular.

"Brock's back!" Ash said, Misty and Angelina smile.

"I'm James, from Team Rocket! Eeeeeeh!" James said woozily and jumps around.

"He's back," Jessie sighed.

"But no to normal." Meowth said.

Everyone follows the old woman inside the small shrine, they sit on the floor. James and Brock sit in the back, Jessie and Meowth sit to James' right, Ash and Misty sit to Brock's left. Angelina sits in the middle with Pikachu. The old woman is standing behind a counter near a fireplace.

"All men who pass this way fall under her spell. It's always the same story over and over," said the old woman. "We find them here acting like zombies with the life sucked out of them babbling like idiots. It's the work of the maiden's ghost, still waiting for her young soldier to return. It's just as I warned you!"

"So what, who cares!" Brock said dazily. "Just as long as I can be with her!"

Angelina waves a hand in front of Brock, "Oh, he still isn't cured!"

"I'm scared!" James cried, shaking his head. "You have to do something!"

"Yeah, how can we stop her from taking them again?" Angelina asked.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," suggested the old woman. "I have these stickers, anti-ghost stickers! However…."

"What's the catch?" Ash asked.

"I can't just give these stickers away for free." The old woman laughed.

"Here," Angelina said, handing over a five dollar bill. "Give us this much worth!"

Ash and Misty went outside to stick stickers all over the building while Jessie and Angelina were sticking stickers all over Brock and James. Meowth and Pikachu were helping somewhat.

"Brock, I know you can hear me." Angelina said. "I don't know what I'd do if that ghost maiden gets you. You don't need to find some girl, you've always had someone by your side the whole time. I…." She stopped and realized she wasn't the only one in the room. Then looks up as the old woman returns from outside. "Will these stickers actually work? I really…. it'd hurt me to see Brock taken away from me." She turns to the young man, whom is still spaced out. "Please, tell me he'll be safe."

The old woman stares thoughtfully at Angelina. "May the devil curse me if those stickers don't work and that ghost girl comes!"

Angelina bit her lip as tears formed at her eyes and trickled down her face. She got up and ran out of the small shrine, passed Ash and Misty, and away from Maiden Rock. It wasn't till after 11 o'clock when Angelina returned to Maiden Rock, she was about to go inside the shrine when a fierce wind blew the doors open.

"She's here!" shrieked the old woman.

The stickers were blowing off the small shrine. Angelina caught a glimpse of the old woman inside the shrine and mysteriously disappears. She gasped when she saw the 2000-year-old maiden standing in the doorway.

"I've been waiting for you." said the ghost girl.

"Yes, and I've been waiting, too." Brock replied.

"I'm scared! Really, really scared!" James cried.

The fierce wind picked up, Angelina saw the ghost girl float outside and following behind was Brock. Ash and Misty ran out and grabbed hold of Brock.

"Brock!"

"Wait Brock!"

Then the dreamy look was wiped off Brock's face. "Hey, let me go!"

"I don't wanna go!" James cried.

Suddenly, Angelina heard a blast and then James scream. She turned to see where it came from and had to laugh when she saw Jessie holding a bazooka.

"Hey girl! You can't take him!" Jessie yelled. "You haven't got a ghost of a chance!"

"You really do care!" James awed, Angelina rushed over and helped him up.

"It's not cause of you." Jessie growled. "Girls like her disgust me. Always waiting around for her man as if she were his faithful pet. She can't stand the thought of losing him. She cries, but I'd say, see ya later. There are plenty more fish in the sea."

"I could sure go for some fish." Meowth piped.

"I've been waiting. You cannot interfere." said the ghost girl. Out of nowhere, a swarm of ghostly skulls was summoned.

Everyone huddles together in fear.

"What is that?" Misty asked.

"Not any Pokemon I know." Ash said, taking out his Pokedex and pointing it at the skulls.

"_**No Pokemon entry found."**_ pinged the Pokedex.

"They're not Pokemon?" Ash looks scared. He points the Pokedex around the flying skulls. _**"Still searching…."**_ Then he passed it by the ghost girl.

"_**Pokemon entry found."**_ said the Pokedex. _**"Gastly, a Ghost Pokemon. It is usually invisible. It's specialty is Hypnosis!"**_

"Gastly? You're really a Ghost Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"So you finally figured it out, sometimes I'm the ghost of the 2000 year old maiden." Then the girl changes form into the old woman. "And sometimes I'm the mysterious old woman, but no matter what the disguise, I'll always be…." the old woman changes form within the skulls and into a dark purple ball floating within lavender gas. "Awfully Gastly!"

"Well Gastly, time for a battle!" Ash yelled, turning to his Pokemon. "Pikachu!"

"My hypnotic powers can work on other Pokemon, too." The Pokemon bellowed. "Including little rodents!"

"Pika!" Pikachu blinked.

"Stop a rodent with a mouse-trap!" Gastly changed into a giant mouse trap.

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu cried, being chased by the mouse-trap.

"Mouse traps won't hurt Meowth!" Meowth growled.

"So Meowth, you want to play games with me?" Gastly asked, changing it a huge colored ball. "Here's a cat toy I think you'll enjoy!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Meowth was playing with the ball.

"Go Ekans!" Jessie threw out her Pokeball.

"Ekans!" the snake hissed.

"A snake snatcher's enemy is a mongoose!" Gastly replied as a mongoose appeared.

"Dinner time!" the mongoose smirked.

"Kaaaans!" the snake Pokemon screeched and fled.

"Your turn!" Jessie tagged James.

"Um, uh…. Koffing, Poison Gas attack!" James called.

"Koffing!" grinned the gas Pokemon, then it was stomped on by a giant mongoose wearing a gas mask. "Koff!"

"Smoking is prohibited!"

"My turn now!" Ash said, throwing out a Pokeball. "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Char-Char!" chirped the lizard.

"Well now!" Gastly snickered, changing into a fire-exstinguisher and sprays out water. "Here's some for you, Squirt!"

"Chaaaaar!" Charmander runs from the water while holding its tail.

"Now, who shall I defeat?" Gastly asked.

"Errrrr!" Ash growled, bringing out two more Pokeballs and throwing them. "Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Attack together!"

"Bulba!" said the plant Pokemon.

"Squirtle!" said the turtle Pokemon.

"What a nuisance! This is too easy!" Gastly laughed. "Here are Bulbasaur's and Squirtle's evolved forms, Venusaur and Blastoise." Gastly changed into the final evolution stages of Squirtle and Bulbasaur. "And just for fun, I'll combine them into one super Pokemon to create Venustoise! Try that on for size!" the two big Pokemon stepped together and changed into a combinated Pokemon.

"Squirtle/Bulba!" the two smaller Pokemon run scared.

"We lose. It's just too strong!" Ash exclaimed.

"Guess it's all up to me, now!" Angelina stood up, taking a Pokeball off her belt. "Go Rai-" she stopped suddenly upon seeing Misty stand up.

"Then how about this!" Misty held out something gold that Angelina soon knew what it was.

"What's that?" Gastly asked.

"It's a cross!" Misty said, then taking out other objects. "I also got garlic, a stake, and a hammer!"

"Oh, what do I look like to you, a vampire or something?" Gastly sweatdropped, then it blinked and grew disturbed. Everyone heard the distant sound of a bell tolling.

"Huh?" Ash looked on, confused. "What's going on?"

"I may not be a vampire, but I hate sunlight." Gastly replied, wincing in pain. "I have to go until the next festival. Don't forget the 2000 year old maiden, she and the old woman will return next year, too!" the ghost Pokemon disappears.

"That WAS Gastly!" Misty exclaimed.

"Right." Ash nodded.

"I'll say." Angelina agreed.

"Hey look, the sun!" Meowth pointed.

Everyone watched as the sun rises, bringing the new day.

Later that evening, Angelina rested up at the Pokemon Center, then she went with Ash and his friends to the festival. She stood atop a little hill with Brock and Officer Jenny watching Ash and Misty help Nurse Joy light a candle in a tiny boat and set it in the water.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked.

"At the end of every summer, the visitor sent out tiny boats, each one with a candle to help light the way for any wandering spirits who can't find their way back home." Officer Jenny explained.

"Oh, i see." Angelina said. Then she saw Gastly resting on one of the candles, she walked closer to the waters and a little farther down the shore. "Hey Gastly!"

The Ghost Pokemon looked up, grinning. "Ah, the lovestruck girl. How may I help you, my dear?"

Angelina blushed. "Just wanted to say I know what you do every summer's end, and I'm glad that you do it."

"Yes, it is something I like doing for the maiden of this peak and if I do a good job I get a few bucks." Gastly said with a smile. "I must go, my friends are waiting. Don't give up hope on what you're after in life, the least expected that happens may surprise you in the end."

"I'll remember that, take care of yourself and I'll try to visit you every year." Angelina said to the retreating figure and rejoined the others.

There was a summer's end celebration to finish off the day. A lot of the visitors that attended the festival earlier were dressed up in kimonos.

Angelina stood off to the side dressed in a dark blue satin kimono with a silver satin obi. Her strawberry-blonde hair was cascading her shoulders and wore a silver flowered hair ornament, dark blue sandals, and held a dark blue fan. She saw Jessie and James playing the drums and Meowth playing a flute. Her eyes searched around, she found Pikachu perched by Ash dressed in a light green kimono with a blue obi and looking at something on his Pokedex. Then Misty approached him, wearing a pink kimono with blue bubbles on it and a red obi, her hair was out from her sideways ponytail and looked nice.

Angelina giggled and saw Misty take Ash's hand and walk off to dance with everyone else. She hoped that some day they would admit to their feelings. She then realized someone was missing, _**'Where's Brock?'**_ She looked around, though no signs, but her mind knew where he might be, _**'It's too far to just walk up, maybe….'**_ She didn't know what made her turn around, but she did and found Brock standing against a tree and looking out at the perfect view of Maiden Rock across sea.

"If only you were 2000 years younger," Brock said, then looked down at the ground and sighed. "Maybe next year."

"Are you seriously gonna wait that long?" Angelina asked.

Brock turned around, he blushed. "Well…. Uh…."

Angelina giggled, smiling softly. "It's okay, you don't have to answer. So you don't want to celebrate with us?"

"Of course I do," Brock said wistfully, looking out at Maiden Rock then to Angelina. "I heard what you said earlier…. Do you really care that much?"

Angelina was at lost for words. She blushed under his gaze; marvelling the chestnut colour that tinted the chocolate of his eyes. "Brock, I wanted to stay with you the other night up at Maiden Rock, but I was so scared when that ghost Pokemon got to you, and I thought I'd lose you forever." her voice was slightly cracking and her hazel eyes were on the brink of tears.

Brock looked concerned, he took Angelina in his arms and hugged her assuringly. "Hey now, you haven't lost me, I'm still here. I'll take you up on your suggestion and go with you. Tomorrow, okay?"

Angelina nodded, smiling as she relaxed in his arms. "Let's go back to the party before Ash and Misty worry over us."

And so, the summer festival draws to a close and autumn is right around the corner. For Angelina and her friends, there's a lot that can happen in a year's time. Who knows what new adventures and romances are waiting just above the horizon.

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based off my favorite episode "The Ghost Of Maiden's Peak"  
*Angelina has feelings for Brock, he understands to an extents.  
*James's Koffing is revealed to know Poison Gas.  
*Maiden Peak is a real mountain in Oregon.  
*There are many Japanese cultural references, especially during the festival at the end.  
*Gastly is the only known one to date that is able to speak and shape-shift.


	23. Bye Bye Butterfree

Here's the next chapter! Don't own Pokemon except my own characters, enjoy!

Chapter 23: Bye-Bye Butterfree

Angelina awoke the next morning at the Pokemon Center to see Brock packing his backpack.

"Did you tell them?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, but they keep saying-"

"Brock and Angelina sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Brock winced. "That." he finished.

"Ash, do me a favor," Angelina said politely.

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ya know, Angelina. I dunno if Ash and Misty are gonna survive without me being around," Brock replied. "So why don't you just come along with me?"

Angelina frowned. "I suppose I could. Well, you can travel ahead of me. I'll catch up later." She waved goodbye and walked out the door. The port was now empty-and-non-festive port as Angelina walked along the harbor and saw a ferry come in.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here?" a nasally voice called out.

Angelina cringed, turning her head slightly and saw Ash Ketchum's rival, Gary Oak, stroll over and was accompanied by a group of girls holding pom-poms.

"Gary! You arrived a bit too late. The end-of-summer festival is over."

"Yeah, I know." Gary smirked. "I see you're alone. Not following around Ashy-boy and his little sidekicks? Let me guess, the squinty-eyed guy is your boyfriend?"

Angelina was in no mood to deal with Gary's teasing. She tried to shoulder it off the best she could until he said something that really got her mad, "A shame you didn't win the beauty contest, even if Ashy-boy's friend did notice you. Don't worry, babe. You're always a winner to -OOF!"

Angelina quickly delivered a roundhouse kick along with an uppercut punch, "Shut your mouth, boy. You should respect me, I'm older than you."

"Okay, I deserved that." Gary said, once back on his feet. "Look, I've been very busy lately, and…. hadn't realized how much of a jerk I've grown to be."

Angelina sighed, understanding what she was like three years ago. "Do me a favor and try to be more nicer to Ash, okay? I know you two wanna be Pokemon Masters, but you can be friends too! Heck, I even have a rival and we're still on speaking terms somewhat."

"Sure, Angelina." Gary nodded. "I'll do that. Well, better get going." He started walking away with his cheerleaders following.

By the time Angelina had finally left Maiden Rock, she was standing on a cliff and spotted butterfly-like Pokemon flying in the air.

"Hmm…. Butterfree season of love," Angelina said, she took out a Pokeball and looked at it thoughtfully. "I guess it's time." She rented a purple balloon with a pink heart on the front and goes up to view the hundreds of Butterfree.

"Well, this is it," Angelina said, taking hold of a Pokeball and throwing it. "Go, Butterfree!"

The Pokeball opened and released a creature surrounded in white light. It appeared as a Butterfree, but the only difference to this one was its alternate coloring; its body and wings were pink, its legs were pale blue, and its large compound eyes were red.

"Freeee-Freee!" the Pokemon screeched.

"Carnatia, I know we've been through a lot, but it's time that you leave and start a family across sea." Angelina said, her voice saddened. "I'll miss you and do take care of yourself."

"Freee!" nodded the pink Butterfree, it flapped its wings and flew off to join the other Butterfree.

Angelina then noticed that her balloon wasn't the only one, there were others and one seemed to catch her interest. A balloon that was pink at the top, green in the middle, and blue at the bottom. Standing inside the basket were three young kids; one girl, two guys, and a Pikachu.

"Is that who I think it is?" Angelina asked herself. She pulled the handle above her and the balloon floated closer just to see who was inside the other balloon. "It is them, I can't believe it!"

Angelina was about to head over and say hello when she suddenly saw a regular-looking Butterfree pass by and fly toward the ground, then saw the pink and green balloon follow the Butterfree. "Oh no, something happened to Ash's Butterfree!" She looked up to see if her Butterfree was okay, which is was and flying ahead of the other Butterfree.

About five minutes later, Ash's balloon arose into the sky and the Butterfree was also back and now sporting a yellow scarf around it's neck. Angelina just watched as her Butterfree didn't bother to acknowledge Ash's Butterfree as it was trying to show off with it's attacks. Then a greyish-black helicopter with a red 'R' on front flew in out of nowhere. There were two voices heard saying a motto that Angelina recognized as Team Rocket.

"What are they doing here?" Angelina growled, she saw a huge net form below the helicopter and was capturing all the Butterfree. "They're stealing the Butterfree! How could they do this?"

"Hey, knock it off!" Ash's voice echoed from his balloon.

"Stop or you're gonna disrupt the whole egg-laying season!" Brock yelled.

"Can't you see these Butterfree are in love!" Misty screamed.

"You guys, I don't think they can hear you!" Angelina shouted to her friends, as they turned to their left and saw her wave to them. She saw Ash's Butterfree tackle the helicopter and use Stun Spore, which didn't even cause damage.

"Our thanks to all of you who came to see Team Rocket's latest triumph," Jessie announced. "We hope to see you again."

"Next time we steal the show!" James finished with a slight laugh.

Angelina watched as Team Rocket's helicopter left and Ash's balloon following right behind. She wanted to help, but stayed behind and prayed that the Butterfree would be rescued from Team Rocket. About half an hour passed by, Angelina saw hundreds of Butterfree fly by. She was so relieved, but didn't see her Butterfree or Ash's. Landing the balloon on ground, Angelina found Ash and friends standing on a cliff, and in front of them was her missing Butterfree right beside Ash's. She crept up quietly and watched the scene.

"Well, I guess you have to leave us now, don't you?" Ash asked.

"They have to cross the ocean to start their new family." Brock replied.

"I'll miss you, Butterfree." Misty smiled sadly.

"It's time." Brock told Ash.

Ash nodded. "I'll say goodbye then." He knelt down in front of Butterfree and turned to the pink Butterfree. "This is a great Butterfree so take care of it for me."

"Free Free!" the pink Butterfree nods.

"Your babies are gonna be beautiful." Misty complimented.

"I guess you better get going." Brock said.

The pink Butterfree flies into the air, calling to Ash's Butterfree to join her.

"Free," Ash's Butterfree is sad, little tears in its eyes.

"Don't worry," Ash reassured. "I'll tell all the other Pokemon you're on a trip, and you'll come back someday."

Ash's Butterfree nods and takes flight, joining the pink Butterfree.

"Bye-bye, Butterfree!" Misty waves.

"Good luck to both of you," Brock also waves.

Pikachu waves, with tears in its eyes, "Pi-ka-chuuuuuuu!"

"Butterfree…." Ash looks down, his hat covering his face.

"Hey Ash, Butterfree is almost out of sight." Misty replied.

"Huh?" Ash looked up, tears in his eyes, he ran forward and waved. "Take care, Butterfree! Good luck, buddy! Goodbye, Butterfree! I'll always remember you! Thank you for everything! Goodbye, Butterfree!"

Angelina reminisced all the good times she had with her own Butterfree, and with tears in her eyes she knew that Ash's Butterfree heard every word. "FREEEE-FREEEE!"

"Have a good trip, Butterfree! Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Butterfree!" Ash is still waving, but he stops and smiles. "Be happy old friend."

"You know, Ash." Brock said, encouragingly. "You raised Butterfree to have a lot of courage, and I think you just proved you have a lot of courage, too."

"Thank you, Brock." Ash smiled.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's right shoulder, "Pika-chu!"

"Isn't that beautiful?" Misty asked, once Ash and Brock were done talking. The three young children watched as the hundreds of Butterfree were flying across the ocean as the sun was just beginning to set.

"It sure is!" Ash agreed.

Good friendships last forever, even though friends don't always stay together. Helping Butterfree to grow, Ash might have grown a little himself.

Ash and friends watched for a few more minutes, and then decide it was time to travel onward to Saffron City. Just as they turned around, they stopped and saw Angelina in tears.

"Angelina, how come you're still here?" Ash asked. "We thought you went ahead."

"No, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Angelina said, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I have a Butterfree, too. It's the pink one and-"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Misty exclaimed. "We saw you right when Team Rocket showed up, and we just thought yours was normal colored!"

"Sorry Mist," Angelina said, laughing. "I should've said something, but I'm glad they're okay now." She looked out at the flickering white things, known as Butterfree, against the setting sun. "I do wish the best for my Butterfree, I trained her since the day I caught her three years ago."

"Well, you know she's in good care, right?"

Angelina turned to Ash, smiling. "Yeah, yours is, too."

"All right, let's get going." Brock said, breaking the little staring contest between Angelina and Ash.

"Are you coming, Angelina?" Ash asked.

"Please say yes?" Misty begged hopefully. "That way I'll have someone else to talk to."

Angelina giggled, "Sure, I was gonna ask if I could anyway." she looked over at Brock and knew he wanted her to travel with them originally.

After watching the sunset, the four traveling companions walk along the ridge that will now take them to their new destination, Saffron City.

§To Be Continued§

*Based off the episode "Bye Bye Butterfree"  
*Ash and Misty tease Brock when Angelina asked to travel with them.  
*Angelina and Ash's Butterfee are released to mate across the sea.  
*The title is based off the musical "Bye Bye Birdie"

Kinda had fun with this chapter, and added in my own idea that Angelina had the pink Butterfree! Next chapter on the way, thanks for reading!


	24. Stormy Saffron, Ghostly Lavender

Hello, I'm back with the next chapter! I was supposed to update this on Friday, but my computer had been mega-slow because of a virus and I had to wait until my dad came home to fix it! Anyway, I don't own Pokemon; but this one based on the episodes "Abra And The Psychic Showdown" and "The Tower of Terror"; I've heard that those episodes have only been aired once and not shown again since of 911, but luckily I had backup information! Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Stormy Saffron, Ghostly Lavender

Angelina had taken a short cut from Ash and his friends. It was longer to travel by foot towards Saffron City than it did to Vermillion City. She was almost to her destination when the skies turned to a dark gray and thunder rolled.

'_**Uh-oh, not good!' **_Angelina thought. She had to make a run through the fog that led right into a thunderstorm located near Saffron City. Rain poured out of the dark clouds and lightning flashed. Angelina was worried that she wasn't going to make it through this storm and she'd have to find shelter until the storm stopped.

Angelina looked up at the dark storm clouds, her eyes widened in fear as she saw a bolt of lightning coming towards her. She closed her eyes and felt herself trip and fall, she screamed until she couldn't hear her voice and everything around her blackened. When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying on a bed in a room that looked similar to many rooms she stayed in at Pokemon Centers. She sat up and got off the bed, she grabbed her backpack that seemed to have been sitting on a chair. Then she walked out of the room and done the hallway, she saw Nurse Joy seated at the reception desk.

"Nurse Joy, how did I get here?" Angelina asked, confused.

The nurse turned to Angelina and smiled. "Oh, you don't remember?"

Angelina shook her head. "All I remember was walking to Saffron City and trying to get through a thunderstorm. I know I screamed because I thought I was gonna get struck by lightning, but then I blacked out and woke up here."

"Well, I remember yesterday, there was a bad thunderstorm and I was in the back making sure all the Pokemon were okay." Nurse Joy replied. "And then…."

"I can finish the rest." Came a monotonous feminine voice. Nurse Joy and Angelina turned to see a young woman with long dark green hair and cold dark blue eyes. She wore a red button up dress with yellow buttons on the front that went down in between her hips and knees. Long, black boots clenched to her thin legs and she was holding a little girl with long teal hair wearing a white dress and a large white hat. "I was able to save you from being struck by lightning."

"Excuse me?" Angelina asked.

"There was a bad thunderstorm heading toward Saffron City. I saved you and your Pokemon from being killed, Angelina."

"How do you know my name?" Angelina gritted her teeth.

"I am sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sabrina, the Psychic Mistress of the Saffron Gym."

"Y-you're the gym leader?" Angelina gawked in surprise.

"Yes. You see, Angelina, I have Psychic powers. I can predict when things can happen. I saved you."

"How?" Angelina asked.

Sabrina responded, "I teleported you to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy found you unconscious and managed to heal your Pokemon in the meantime as well."

"But," Angelina said, confused, "Why me?"

"Because three years ago today I had a prediction that you would come here, and challenge me. I knew that you had great strength, Angelina, and-" Sabrina was cut off by the young girl.

"So you saved me so I could challenge you to a gym battle? Is that it?"

"….Yes, Angelina," Sabrina responded. "Any more questions?"

Angelina smiled. "Now that you mentioned it, may I battle you for a gym badge?"

"As a gym leader, I accept," Sabrina replied. "Our battle will be tomorrow. For now, you need your rest."

"Oh, okay," Angelina nodded, she was about to say more, but Sabrina had left the room.

The very next day, Angelina decided to call Professor Oak, since she hadn't talked to him for a while.

"Hello? Hi, Angelina!" came the cheerful voice of Professor Oak.

"Hi Professor. How are Victreebel and Azumarill?"

"Oh, they're fine." the professor said, although he looked concerned. "What's the matter? Have you lost to the gym leader already?"

"Well, I-wait! How'd you know I was in Saffron City?" Angelina demanded.

"Caller I.D.!" Professor Oak answered with a grin. "Oh, dear, look at the time! I've got to go! Goodbye!" The screen flashed blank and Angelina left. But as she was walking out the door, she thought, _**'Why the heck does everyone have to go, right when I'm trying to talk?'**_

Angelina left the Pokemon Center and made her way to the Saffron City gym. Though she was a rising star in the world of trainerisim; she had only been traveling for four months' time since she had already traveled around Johto, now she had three badges from the Kanto Gyms. She entered a room out of the many inside the gym with cold marble floors, lit candles on-top of tall round pillars that lined the walls, and a large platform where Sabrina sat in a chair and accompanied by the little girl.

"Hello Sabrina." Angelina greeted. "I have come to challenge you for a badge."

"Very well," Sabrina replied. "We shall battle one-on-one."

"And If you lose," the little girl's high pitched voice stung Angelina's ear drum. "You have to be my friend and play with me!"

Angelina shrugged. "Sure, I love kids." she smiled enthusiastically.

"Abra!" Sabrina said drearily. A pokeball floated out to the center of the room and opened up. A small dull-colored Psychic Pokémon emerged from the red light, which Angelina found to be odd because it looked to be sleeping.

"I choose you, Sparkette!" Angelina yelled, throwing a Pokeball into the arena. The electric mouse Pokémon emerged with a fighting pose.

Sabrina just gestured to her psychic Pokemon as it glowed with purple aura. As the electric Pokemon was taken off-guard, Sparkette was struck hard by the psychic powers and was sent flying. She growled at Abra after landing on her feet.

"Get Abra with Thundershock!"

Sparkette quickly launched electricity from her cheeks. Before the attack could reach Abra, however, it vanished and reappeared several feet away from where the Thundershock hits the floor. Blinking, Sparkette tried to repeat the electric attack several more times, but Abra kept teleporting away.

Angelina wondered how she was going to attack Abra with it always teleporting, she gasped at the brilliant idea she formulated "Use Quick Attack."

Sparkette nodded, and then shot another Thundershock at Abra to make it Teleport again. Then, Sparkette squinted, waiting for Abra's shadow to start forming. When she saw the Psychic-Type materializing just a few feet away, Sparkette immediately darted forward and crashed into it, catching it by surprise.

Abra tumbled backwards, landing in a heap on the floor. It managed to untangle itself quickly and tried to use Teleport again. Before it could, Sparkette hit it with another Quick Attack, abruptly followed by a Thundershock. The singed Pokémon once again landed in a heap, and this time, it didn't get back up, much to Sabrina and the little girl's dismay.

"Yes! I won!" Angelina said, jumping up into the air.

"Congratulations, Angelina. I predicted that you would win, but not so quickly as I thought. You have earned the Marsh Badge," Sabrina said, sticking her hand out, revealing a round orange-yellow badge. She made it levitate over to Angelina and into her hand.

"Thank you, Sabrina," Angelina said. She recalled her Raichu and walked out of the gym. _**'Just three more badges to go and I can compete in the Indigo League!' **_she thought excitedly.

By the time Angelina had refreshed at the Pokemon Center and was well on her way to Celadon City, she knew something wasn't right and decided to head back to Sabrina's gym. When she walked in, she was confused by the many rooms, but she had finally found the room with Sabrina sitting in a chair with a little girl next to her.

"Hey Sabrina," Angelina waved. "Long time no see!"

"Greetings," Sabrina said in a monotone voice. "You have returned."

"Now you can play with me!" squeaked the little girl.

"What! No, I-"

A tingling sensation ran through Angelina's body, and she was transported to a house. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but she looked around. She peeked in some rooms, then hearing the familiar voices of Ash and Misty.

Angelina knew it was time to put her reflexes to work. She dashed past Ash and Misty, and when she got to the dining room, she snuck passed Brock and ran out the open door to the next house. She was safe, and she watched through a window directly into their dining room. Ash and Misty had walked in and were talking to Brock, and then they ran outside.

Angelina stepped out, too; watching her friends leave the house. She ran over and slammed the door behind her, running into the dining room and looking out see where they were going. Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were now being chased by a giant ball. Then a man appeared before them, and Angelina ran outside; she chased after them, but they'd already disappeared.

Angelina knelt down with tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

Then the same man materialized before Angelina, and he said, "I have come back to help you, but next time you won't be so lucky!"

Angelina felt the familiar tingling sensation run through her body. In a split second, she was teleported and now was sitting on the dusty road. The man started to walk away.

"Who are you?" Angelina called.

The man didn't answer. Angelina ran after him, but he pointed his finger at her, and she levitated. "You shouldn't go back to Sabrina's gym." Then she fell down.

"Why not?" Angelina asked. "I already won her badge, it's my friend that wants to battle her."

The man turned to her. "Sabrina has psychic powers. That's how she was able to teleport you and your friends to her toy box. If you can't break my telekinesis, then you don't stand a chance against Sabrina." He started to walk again.

"Wait! There's got to be a way!" Angelina cried. She planted her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"There is one way; to capture a Ghost Pokémon from Lavender Town. But no one's ever captured a Ghost Pokémon!" the man said without turning around.

'_**That's what you think,' **_Angelina smirked. She ran to a Poké Mart and bought some Revives, Super Potions, and Pokéballs. Then she got out her blue ten-speed bicycle and pedaled off fast to Lavender Town to catch up with Ash and his friends.

Lavender was a gloomy old town and known as the gravesite for Pokemon. Angelina found the Pokémon Tower quickly because the building looked like mix between a prison and a graveyard gate, not to mention the windows and doorway looked like a glaring face. It made sense why this was the playground for Ghost-type Pokemon. Angelina cautiously stepped into the tower. She went upstairs and peeked in the rooms. She stepped into another room, where Ash and friends were looking around. Heavy drapes covered the windows and the room was pitch-black.

"Hey, ghost Pokemon." Brock called out. "If you're in here, say hello!"

Angelina giggled and just couldn't resist, "HI!"

"What are you doing here, Angel?" Ash asked toward the direction hearing her voice.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light. Candles flickered all around.

"Who…. Who did that?" Misty wondered.

"I'm not sure." Brock's voice was shaky.

"Just so you know," Angelina replied. "It wasn't me."

Ash stepped further into the room. "Yeah, it doesn't matter who it was," he said. "Look at this stuff!"

There was a long table in the middle of the room. The table was covered with plates filled with all kinds of delicious food.

"It looks like a party," Misty said.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "But who's it for?"

"The ghosts that live here, maybe?" Angelina suggested, which got scared looks from Brock and Misty. "Nah, maybe it's just for anyone."

A round ball hung from the ceiling. A string dangled down from the ball. Ash grabbed the string. "Check this out. There's a card attached. It says, _**'Pull This.'**_" Ash yanked on the string.

"Ash, no!" Misty cried.

The ball broke open. Ribbons and confetti poured out on top of Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Angelina. A long banner unrolled in front of them.

"'WELCOME'" Ash read. "But who's welcoming us?"

At Ash's words, a cold wind swept through the room. The plates of food flew off the table. The wind picked up the chairs in the room. They danced wildly in the air.

"Whoa!" Angelina felt herself being lifted into the air. She went flying through the room, dodging plates and turkey legs and apples.

Angelina tried to stop, but she couldn't. Around her, Pikachu, Ash, Misty and Brock flew around like they were in a tornado.

"Help!" Ash cried.

As suddenly as the wind started, it stopped, everyone crashed to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Angelina cried.

"There's no way I'm going back inside that tower!" Misty cried.

"Me either!" Brock agreed.

"Scaredy cats." Angelina muttered.

Ash, Misty, Angelina, Brock, and Pikachu stood in the courtyard outside the tower. Ash looked up at the spooky stone building.

"We've got to go back," Ash said. "It's the only way to capture a Ghost Pokemon. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pi?" Pikachu grabbed Ash's ankle and hid it's face.

Ash knelt beside the Electric Pokemon. "Come on, Pikachu. Don't you want to beat Sabrina as badly as I do?"

Pikachu looked thoughtful. Then it nodded its head. "Pika!" it said in a brave voice.

"Then let's go!" Ash said, running ahead.

"Hey Ash, wait up!" Angelina called, following.

Misty and Brock didn't move.

"Have a nice time!" Misty said nervously.

"We'll both be waiting for you right here," Brock added.

Ash shrugged. "That's fine. Pikachu, and I can do this."

"Yeah, and I'm helping, too!" Angelina replied.

Ash and Angelina walked through the door to Pokemon Tower.

"Hello, everybody!" Ash called out. "We're back! Why don't you come out and show us who you are?"

The room was quiet. Then a form began to suddenly appear in front of them.

A purple Pokemon floated in the air! The Pokemon looked like a giant head, with bulging eyes and a wide mouth. Two large, clawed hands floated in the air in front of it. For a second, Ash and Angelina were too stunned to move.

Ash slowly takes out his Pokedex. "What is it?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"_**Haunter. A Ghost Pokemon. No further information available." **_Dexter said.

Haunter stared at Ash and Angelina with it's big eyes. It cackled.

"We can do this!" Ash said. "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Pikachu stepped beside Ash. It concentrated on Haunter. Small sparks began to fly from it's body. But before Pikachu could attack, Haunter vanished!

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Where'd Haunter go?" Angelina looked around.

"Not now, Pikachu." Ash said. "We've got to find Haunter." He and Angelina turned around. It wasn't Pikachu at all. It was Haunter!

The Ghost Pokemon was inches from Ash's face. It stuck out it's long, pink tongue. It's eyeballs popped out of its head.

Ash jumped back. Then he composed himself. "I'm not afraid of you," he said. "Just wait until I capture you!"

Ash reached for a Pokeball at his belt, then stopped. Something was coming up through the floor.

It was three more Pokemon! They were floating through the floor like it wasn't there.

One Pokemon was a round, black ball with two eyes and a wide mouth. A cloud of gas surrounding it. The next Pokemon was purple like the first, but it had pointy ears, arms, and legs. The third Pokemon was purple-ish blue with yellow eyes and red irises, long flowing hair coming off of her head with the ends tipped in red, a redish-pink beaded necklace around its neck, and a flowing dress beneath her head.

Ash pulled out Dexter. "Better find out about these guys!"

"_**Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. The final evolution of Gastly." **_Dexter reported. _**"No further information available."**_

"But how am I suppose to catch them?" Ash wailed.

Angelina sighed while the Ghost Pokemon were cackling as though they thought Ash was very funny. She laughed when the feminine-looking ghost nudged her lightly.

"Misdreavus!" _**(Hiya!) **_

"Oh! Hello there." Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex.

_**"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon. It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their shocked reactions. ."**_

Angelina smiled. "Well I don't think you're like that."

"Mis, Misdreavus!" _**(Thanks, I'm real friendly actually)**_

Gengar grabbed a rolled-up newspaper. It thumped Ash on the head.

"Hey!" Ash cried. "Cut it out!"

"Gengar, Gengar!" the Shadow Pokemon laughed and laughed. Haunter and Gastly joined in, Angelina and Misdreavus giggled.

"Are you guys trying to be funny?" Ash asked. "Well, I don't think there's anything funny about it."

"Gengar?" Now large tears rolled from Gengar's eyes.

"Haaaauuuuunter," the other Ghost Pokemon sobbed.

Angelina frowned. "Oh Ash, lighten up. You can't even take a joke once in a while."

"Mis!" nodded Misdreavus. _**(Yeah)**_

The three Pokemon began to sink back into the floor.

"Hey! Don't go. I've got to capture you!" Ash leaped into the air.

The Ghost Pokemon sank into the floor and disappeared, Misdreavus shook her head disappointedly and also left. Ash slammed into the floor. Pikachu and Angelina ran to Ash's side. The vibrations from Ash's collision sent the chandelier rocking above them. It fell from the ceiling and landed on Ash and Angelina, and Pikachu. They blacked out.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is based from "Abra And The Psychic Showdown" and part of "The Tower of Terror"  
*Angelina arrives in Saffron City, Sabrina saves her from getting killed in the thunderstorm.  
*Sabrina had a vision three years ago that Angelina was strong and would come to challenge her.  
*Angelina battles Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader and wins the Marsh badge.  
*Angelina finds out Ash lost to Sabrina and are stuck in her tox box until a mysterious man teleports them to safety saying to get a Ghost Pokemon in Lavender Town.  
*Ash and Angelina go inside the Pokemon Tower, Misty and Brock are too scared to follow.  
*Ash was unable to get information on the ghost Pokemon but Angelina was able to identify Misdreavus with her Pokdex since she went to Johto.

Hopefully if I'm not too exhausted from high-school marching band camp this week, I might update the next chapter. Until then, thank you for reading!


	25. Psychic Marsh Showdown

Hello, back with another chapter, and it's nice to know that people actually worry when I don't update. I don't get writer's block that often, but I'll be here as much as I can. Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Psychic Showdown

Last time, Angelina arrived in Saffron City and challenged the gym leader, Sabrina, to a match. After winning the Marsh Badge, Angelina didn't think it was time to head off to Celadon City just yet, and headed back to Sabrina's gym where she was transported to Sabrina's doll's toy-box and found Ash and his friends there. Everyone escaped safely by a mysterious man with telekinetic powers that tells them that the only way to beat Sabrina is with a Ghost Pokemon from Lavender Town. Now they head out to the ghostly town; but Brock and Misty get spooked from inside the Pokemon Tower while Ash and Angelina are left to seek out the Ghost Pokemon. Once back inside, Ash and Angelina find four ghost Pokemon: Haunter, Misdreavus, Gastly, and Gengar. The Pokemon want to have fun, but Ash doesn't, which sends the Pokemon away. Ash runs and tries to call them back, but falls to the floor which sends down a chandelier on-top of him, Angelina, and Pikachu…. What's to happen now?...

Angelina slowly opened her eyes. "Whoa, where am I?" she looked up and was surrounded by Misdreavus, Haunter, Gengar, and Gastly. She felt funny- like she was floating, too. Puzzled, she looked down and screamed, her body was lying on the ground. "W-what's going on?" she asked in panic. She looked at her arms and could see right through them.

Then Haunter flew over to Ash and Pikachu's body and pulled out a translucent Ash and Pikachu. Ash screamed as well when he saw his body lying on the ground. He was worried and didn't know what was happening.

"Haunter! Haunter, haunter, haunter," the ghost Pokemon explained.

"Oh no," Ash moaned. "We've been totally separated from our bodies!"

Angelina gasped. "We're dead!"

"Misdrea, Misdreavus!" the female ghost reassured. _**(You'll be okay with us)**_

Haunter grabbed Ash's arm and pulled them through the air.

"But I don't want to be a ghost yet!" Ash yelled frantically.

Haunter pulled Ash up through the ceiling with the others following behind. They passed through it as if it wasn't there. Angelina giggled along side of Misdreavus, she saw Pikachu riding on Gengar's head. Soon, they were outside. The buildings of Lavender Town sparkled below them.

"Wow, what a view," Ash remarked.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Ash lets go of Haunter's hand. Pikachu floated next to Ash. He spread his arms out wide and began to fly through the night sky.

"Hey, this is fun!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm definitely writing about this event in my diary!" Angelina laughed, happily.

The Ghost Pokemon followed Ash and Angelina (Pikachu, too) flew over the buildings and into the woods.

"Let's show Misty and Brock!" Ash said.

Ash and Angelina flew back to the courtyard. Their friends were staring at the tower with worried looks on their faces.

"Watch this," Angelina winked to Misdreavus, she pulled out her translucent Poké Flute and flew down while playing.

"Hey, where's that music coming from?" asked Brock nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, confused. "Anyway, I hope Ash is all right in there. We should go check on him."

Angelina stuck the flute in her backpack just as Ash floated in front of Misty's face and said, "Hey, I didn't know you cared."

Misty didn't reply, she stared straight ahead.

"She doesn't see me!" Ash said. "Cool!"

Ash flew behind Misty and lifted her high in the air.

"Help! It's a ghost!" Misty cried.

Ash laughed, he lowered Misty to the ground. Angelina giggled, running her hand lightly through Brock's hair.

"Something's not right," Brock said, shaking in fright. "What if Angelina and Ash are hurt and they can't get to us?"

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "Let's go." And they both dashed inside the building.

Haunter then pointed to the Pokemon Tower. Ash and Angelina (with Pikachu) followed the Ghost Pokemon through a window. They were in a room filled with toys. Gastly swung on a swing set. Haunter and Gengar went up and down on a seesaw.

"Look at all these toys!" Ash remarked.

"Haunter, haunter, haunter!" the Ghost Pokemon repeated.

"I get it." Ash said. "You guys are lonely in this tower all by yourselves. You just want someone to play with.

"Haunter! Haunter!" Haunter smiled.

Pikachu hopped up on the swing with Gastly while Angelina was laughing and enjoying the merry-go-round with Misdreavus. The Ghost Pokemon all looked so happy.

"I wish I could stay and play with you," Ash said. "But I have to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master."

"Haaaaauunter," All of the Ghost Pokemon began to sob and cry.

Angelina got off the merry-go-round, she did want to stay, but then she too had to complete her dream as Pokemon Master.

"Come on, Pikachu." Ash said. "We'd better go."

Ash and Pikachu floated down through the floor, Angelina followed close behind. They came to the first floor. Brock and Misty were kneeling over their bodies. Ash and Angelina waved good-bye to the Ghost Pokemon and then floated back into their bodies. They opened their eyes, though their heads hunt, but back inside their own bodies again.

Misty smiled with relief. "You're all right!"

"Pika!" Pikachu sat up.

"We're okay." Ash said, getting to his feet. "But we should really get going now."

Angelina followed Ash and friends out of the room, though not entirely leaving yet, she side-tracked and accidentally ran into a loose floorboard. It gave way under her weight.

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

Outside, Ash and friends were just about to leave when they suddenly heard a scream.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"It came from inside the tower," Brock said.

"Pika?" Pikachu shivered.

"Oh no, Angelina's gone! That was her that screamed!" Brock panicked. "I have to go help her!"

Angelina had awoken, she was translucent and floating again. This time, Misdreavus was with her. The young female trainer gave a puzzled look.

"Misdrea, Mis. Misdreavus?"

"I understand." Angelina nodded. "You thought I didn't want to leave yet, so you figured I wouldn't mind being dead again, right?"

Misdreavus nodded sheepishly.

"I can't stay this way, but you can come with me if you want, okay?" Angelina asked, softly.

Misdreavus looked unsure, then she nodded. "Misdreavus!"

Then Angelina flew to the place where she'd fallen.

Sure enough, Brock was kneeling over. But his hands were balled into tight fists. "I'll kill whoever did this! I swear it!" he was muttering.

Angelina thought to herself and smiled, she snapped to make myself visible. Then she whispered out her plan to Misdreavus. Angelina started to laugh like she was having fun. Brock looked up, scared.

"Angelina! You're…. dead…. A ghost!"

Angelina didn't reply, she and Misdreavus started to leave, and Brock followed. They flew to a playroom full of toys, and started to play.

"Angelina! Why did you die? Who did it?" Brock called. They ignored him. "Angelina, are you really dead?"

Angelina stopped, and looked at Brock as if she hadn't noticed he was there.

"Angel? Are you going t-to stay?" Brock asked.

"I like it here, Brock. It's more fun and less pressure." Angelina said in a soft, ghostly voice.

"But what about your dream? Don't you still want to be a Pokémon Master?"

Angelina laughed. "Who would want to be a master if you could stay like this? You don't know what it feels like." she paused, then smirked. "I think I can make you see." She had a little conversation with Misdreavus. The Pokemon's eyes glowed red and sleep waves came out. Brock drifted off to sleep. Angelina reached over and pulled Brock out of his own body. His eyes opened, and had the same reaction Ash did.

"I want to go back! How do I go back?" Brock wailed.

"Like this!" Angelina pushed him right into his own body, and she flew like the wind to her own body. She opened her eyes, Misdreavus was hovering above her. It helped pull her out of the wreck, and she ran outside to her bike.

Misdreavus was standing nervously at the door. Angelina waved for it to come, but it shook its head. She held up a Pokéball, and it disappeared.

"Misdrea! Misdrea!"

"The Pokéball is not going to hurt, Mis- yeah…. Mistress!" Angelina called back. "Here! Watch!" she took out a Pokeball and threw it, her Raichu came out.

"Rai?"

"Sparkette, did the Poké Ball hurt you?" Angelina asked.

Raichu shook her head 'no' vigorously.

"See, Mistress?" Angelina yelled, returning her Raichu. "It won't hurt! Please come out!"

Misdreavus slowly came into view. Angelina tossed a Pokeball at the Pokemon, which jiggled twice and stopped. She picked it up and watched the Pokeball disappear to Professor Oak's Lab. After switching Noctowl for Misdreavus, Angelina then sped off to Saffron City on her bike and collapsed into a chair at the Pokémon Center. She was soon asleep.

Angelina woke up the next morning, later than usual since it was almost noon. She re-freshed herself in new clothes and was soon riding her bike. She found Ash wandering the streets with the man that had the psychic powers.

"Hey Ash," Angelina waved. "What's wrong?"

Ash stopped and stared at the girl. "Thought Brock said you were dead?"

"No," Angelina shook her head. "He's probably hallucinating. Anyway, where is he? And Misty?"

"Sabrina has them," Ash replied, he was clearly upset. "I went to re-challenge Sabrina again, Haunter never showed up. I had to forfeit, so I ran, but Brock and Misty didn't escape. Now I'm trying to find Haunter so I can beat Sabrina. She's the meanest trainer I've ever met!"

"She wasn't always such a mischevious girl," the man said.

"You mean you knew Sabrina before she changed?" Ash asked.

"Well I've heard stories," the man said. "Though she was very young, Sabrina became very obsessed with her psychic training. She didn't want to make friends. All she wanted was to be left alone to develop her powers. Her parents tried to help, but Sabrina used her psychic powers to drive them away. The conflict caused Sabrina to split into two girls; the strong Pokemon trainer who was always causing trouble and the lonely little girl who desperately desires friends. That doll Sabrina always holds represents her true self, before her training, before she rejected her own heart."" He takes a picture out of his jog suit to show Angelina and Ash. It was a young dark-blue haired man with a young brown haired woman, they were smiling as they held a little girl with dark green hair wearing a red dress and a white hat.

"Sabrina had this picture of her family in her room." Ash said, then looked up at the man. "If you have the same picture, then that must mean you're..."

The man looks worried while Angelina realized who he was and hoped Ash figured it out too.

"Then that must mean you're a photographer!" Ash said.

Angelina smacks her forehead, Pikachu laughs, and the man is astounded.

"Don't you see? Don't you get it?" the man yells.

"Get what?" Ash looks confused.

"Nevermind." the man hangs his head in sorrow. "There's nothing we can do about your friends. However, the only way to rescue them is to defeat Sabrina. Isn't that the reason why you traveled to Lavender Town to get a Ghost Pokemon?"

"But Haunter disappeared some place." Ash said.

"The you must find Haunter first," the man said. "Without it, you'll never be able to defeat Sabrina and her Psychic Pokemon."

"I guess not." Ash said, he turned to Pikachu. "Where do you think Haunter could be?"

"Pika, pika," Pikachu shrugged as if he didn't know.

"We'll find Haunter," Ash said. "We have to!"

"And I'll help." Angelina insisted.

Later, Angelina and Ash were walking the streets and suddenly Haunter shows up with a net holding Team Rocket inside. The Ghost Pokemon deposited the bundle at Ash's feet.

"What's this?" Ash asked. "Haunter! You stopped them from capturing Pikachu!"

Haunter nodded.

"Way to go! Now let's get back to Sabrina's gym," Ash said.

"Haunter?" Haunter didn't sound so excited.

"Please, Haunter," Ash pleaded. "We've got to help Misty and Brock. Sabrina trapped them inside the gym."

Haunter looked thoughtful. Then it smiled and nodded. "Haunter!"

"Thanks, Haunter," Ash said. "Now let's go save my friends!"

"How do we get in?" Ash tried to open the doors to the gym. They were shut tight.

"No problem," the man said. He stared at the doors. His eyes glowed. The doors flew open.

"Cool!" Ash said. "Now let's do this!"

"I'm right behind you, Ash." Angelina said.

Ash and Angelina stepped onto the gym floor. Haunter floated beside them. Sabrina was seated on the platform, as was her doll beside her. Brock and Misty stood on either side of her, they looked like statues.

"I knew you'd be back," Sabrina said. "Have you returned for more humiliation? Haven't you realized yet that you'll never defeat me?"

"Brock and Misty are my friends and I can't leave them behind!" Ash said.

"Fine. Let's begin." Sabrina said. A Pokeball floated in the air in front of her. "I choose Kadabra!" she threw the device, and out of the white light appeared a tan and brown Pokemon. It was tall with long whiskers and a red star on its forehead.

"What is that?" Angelina asked, taking out her Pokedex. After pressing a few buttons, the picture of the Pokemon appeared.

_**"Kadabra, a Psychic Pokémon. The evolved form of Abra. The silver spoon it holds in its hand is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon, the Pokémon is said to be limited to half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers." **_the Pokédex said.

"I choose Haunter!" Ash called out. The Pokemon was nowhere to be seen. "Not again!" he cried, then yelled into the air, "Haunter! You promised me!"

"Goes to show that you can never trust a Ghost Pokemon," Angelina sighed in embarrassment. "Or maybe it just got spooked."

Sabrina's eyes began to glow yellow. "Perhaps you'd like to join your friends."

Pikachu jumped into the center of the gym floor. It faced Kadabra.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

Kadabra towered over the small electric Pokemon.

"Pikachu, come back!" Ash called out. "You don't stand a chance against Kadabra."

Pikachu faced Ash. "Pika. Pika pika pika pi."

Angelina smiled, and Ash had understood. "You don't want Sabrina to freeze me, too? You want to fight?"

Pikachu nodded. Angelina knew Ash couldn't stop Pikachu when it's mind was made up.

Ash took a deep breath. "Okay, then. Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Pikachu hurled a giant blast of thunder at Kadabra.

"Kadabra! Teleport!" Sabrina cried.

Kadabra disappeared. The Tundershock harmlessly hit the gym floor. The Kadabra appeared in another spot in the gym.

"Kadabra, Psybeam!" Sabrina commanded.

Kadabra faced Pikachu. Rainbow beams shot out of Kadabra's eyes. The beams hit Pikachu and sent it reeling backward.

"Try to hang on, Pikachu!" Ash called out. "Send out a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's body tensed. It sent a lightning bolt of electricity right into Kadabra's body. Kadabra doubled over. Its body crackled with the electric charge.

"Kadabra, recover!" Sabrina said.

Kadabra straightened up. It shook off the charge like it was nothing.

"Pika!" Pikachu couldn't believe it.

_**'Oh no,'**_ Angelina thought worriedly. 'Now what's Ash gonna do?'

If Ash left Pikachu in the battle, it would only get hurt. If he gave up, he and his friends (and Angelina) would be frozen…. Forever.

"Haunter!"

Ash and Angelina looked behind them. Haunter floated through the gym doors. The man with telekinetic powers followed it.

Sabrina frowned. "Two against one is against the rules."

"Haunter is just playing around on its own." The man called out. "It's not battling against you, so it's not against the rules."

"True, and that's allowed." Angelina agreed.

Haunter floated up next to Sabrina. It put its fingers in its mouth and opened its mouth wide. Sabrina eyed Haunter curiously. Haunter spun around and around in the air. It popped its eyeballs out of its head and ate them, afterwards sticking out his tongue with his eyes on them. This didn't work either, then he pulled out a bomb. The bomb blew up, Angelina and Ash waited for Sabrina to yell or freeze Haunter, but she smiled and started laughing instead.

"Is that Sabrina laughing?" Ash asked.

"Ever since she started her telekinetic training as a little girl, I've never seen Sabrina laugh like this." the man said, crying. "I've never seen her so happy in her entire life."

"But if you've known Sabrina ever since she was a little girl, does that mean you took her baby pictures too?" Ash asked and the man looks angry.

"Hey Ash, you know that guy's not a photographer, right? Only someone as dence as you would think that." Angelina said.

"However, I'm glad you came back. That Haunter has helped Sabrina rediscover her human part of her heart." the man explained.

"What do you mean? Haunter was supposed to beat the psychic Pokemon and instead its making friends with Sabrina! I'm gonna be a doll!" Ash exclaimed.

The man smiled. "Looked over there."

Ash and Angelina looked out onto the gym floor. Kadabra was doubled over with laughter.

"Kadabra and Sabrina are joined telepathically," the man explained. "Whatever she feels, Kadabra feels." Then he yelled loudly. "Since Kadabra is no longer able to battle. I declare Pikachu the winner! Ash earns his Marsh Badge." A small round yellowish badge appeared in the man's hand. He gave it to Ash.

"Ash, way to go!" Angelina cheered.

"All right!" Ash said. "But what about-"

"Ash!" Misty cried, she ran down from the platform and wasn't frozen anymore.

"You did it!" Brock was back to normal, too.

Ash hugged his friends. "I'm glad you're okay. It's all thanks to-" he turned to thank the mysterious man whom was now hugging Sabrina. Her eyes looked bright and clear…. As if she had just woken up from a long sleep.

"I get it," Ash said. "When Haunter made Sabrina laugh, it was like he broke a spell. Her psychic powers aren't controlling her anymore, and the doll is gone."

Sabrina smiled at the man. "Dad," she said. "Is it really you?"

"It's me, Sabrina." The man said. "I missed you so much."

"Wow!" Ash said. "So that man was Sabrina's father all along."

"That's pretty amazing," Misty replied. "And so is your Marsh Badge, Ash. Congradulations!"

"Thanks," Ash smiled, he looked at the badge in his hand. "Are you sure I deserve it?"

"Sure," Brock said. "Making Sabrina laugh is a great strategy."

"Hmmm," Ash nodded. "Maybe I'll use humor to win my next badge!"

"Keep it up and you'll be known as the funniest Pokemon Master of all time!" Angelina teased.

"Angelina-" Brock stared at her with horror. "You're dead! This can't be!" he touched her arm. "You-you're solid!"

"Well yeah, I'm solid." Angelina told him. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to pretend that I'm dead."

"All right," Ash interrupted. "Let's get going. I've got more badges to win."

With a little help from Haunter, Ash was able to defeat Sabrina and win a Marsh badge. Will he win another badge in Celadon City? What adventures will our friends find along the way? Those answers aren't yet written in stone!

§To Be Continued§

*Based on "The Tower Of Terror" and "Haunter Versus Kadabra"  
*Ash befriends a Haunter, who follows Ash back to Saffron City  
*Ash, Angelina, and Pikachu share an out of body experience; a real world phenomena.  
*Misdreavus thought Angelina would be happier dead, Brock goes to save her and thinks she doesn't want to complete her goals, she tries to convince him otherwise, but he leaves and she returns to her body as well.  
*Angelina watches Ash re-match against Sabrina; Haunter shows up and makes Sabrina laugh, the doll disappears and Ash is declared the winner.  
*Ash gives Haunter to Sabrina.  
*Ash believed that the man knew so much about Sabrina because he was her photographer, when actually, the man is her father.  
*The Marsh Badge that Ash earns is his fourth badge. However, in a rare deviation from the traditional sequence of gyms, the Marsh Badge is officially the sixth badge that the player earns in the games.

Kinda fun how I mix my own ideas with the episode plot! Thanks for reading, next chapter on the way! Peace out!


	26. Celadon Scentsations

Hello, back with next chapter! I had a little fun writing it along with some of my own ideas. Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 26: Celadon Scentsations

Angelina finally arrived in Celadon City about a day later after eating lunch at a public restaurant. It was large, certainly, and definitely bustling, but unlike the swarming madness of Goldenrod City, Celadon exuded a calm, cosmopolitan air. The people shopping were polite, but went about their business as usual, and it wasn't uncommon to see people arranging flowers or sipping coffee in coffee shops. She thought it was impossible to find the gym with all of the skyscrapers in such a big place. She wandered for a half an hour, until her nose picked up a heavenly scent which lead her toward a store that just kicked Ash out. It was painted a dark, natural, green. On the bay window, in pretty script writing said "Perfume Shop".

"I suppose the gym battle can wait." Angelina said, watching the trainer mutter under his breath and walk away. She opened the door and walked inside, surprised to see Ash's Pikachu and his two companions.

"Hey," Angelina waved. "Long time no see!"

"Hi Angel," Misty greeted, holding Pikachu. "Are you shopping, too?"

"Just looking around actually," Angelina replied.

"Us, too." Brock said. "But Ash isn't interested and just wants a gym badge."

"Well that's typical," Angelina scoffed. "He's too young to understand there's more to life than Pokemon training. Give him time, he'll come around eventually."

Suddenly, a girl with green hair interupted, "Hello, welcome to Perfume Palace."

"Oh, hello." Angelina smiled, almost forgetting she was in the perfume shop. "I'm new here and thought maybe I'd look around before-"

"Would you like to sample some of our perfumes?" asked another girl with blonde hair.

"Sure." Angelina nodded and was led over to a chair to sit down. The two girls and another with purple hair surrounded her.

The girl with green hair picked up a heart-shaped bottle. "Try this one, it's new, it's called Bellossom's Sweetness." She sprayed the perfume on Angelina's wrist.

Angelina raised her wrist and sniffed. "It smells just like Sweet Scent."

"We're having a perfume sale." The green haired girl replied.

"How much does this one cost?" Angelina asked.

"It's on sale for ten dollars," said the blonde haired girl.

"Hmm," Angelina thought. "I need more convincing." She looked over at Misty. "What do you think, Mist?"

"Let me sample," Misty held out her wrist and the girl with green hair prayed on the perfume, she sniffed it. "Yeah, this one's really sweet."

"I see you really enjoy my perfume," said a voice behind Angelina. It was young woman with dark blue hair in an exotic bun and light green eyes dressed in a lovely multi-colored kimono.

"In deed I do," Angelina nodded. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town. I just had to come here before I went off to battle the Celadon Gym Leader."

The woman smiled. "Its nice to meet you. My name is Erika, the manager of Perfume Palace, and I respect those that take interest in my product. I'll give you a 5% discount and let you in on a secret of the Celadon Gym."

"Really? Thank you." Angelina said, bowing graciously. She took out a five dollar bill and payed for her perfume bottle. "So what's the secret? Do you know where it is?"

Erika giggled, "Yes, I happen to know a lot about the gym. I am the Celadon Gym Leader, and I'd be honored to challenge you for my Rainbow Badge."

"Oh wow!" Angelina squealed in delight. "Awesome, thank you so much!"

"Ash sure is missing out." Brock said. "He'd be jealous if he found out that Erika accepted Angelina's challenge."

"Of course," Misty agreed. "Ash had been talking non-stop about what Pokemon to use for his next gym badge, but now he blew his chance by critisizing Erika's perfume."

"Ready to go?" Angelina asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Brock laughed. "Sure, Angel. We'll come watch your battle."

Angelina now arrives at the Celadon Gym, it was a glass-like building that resembled a greenhouse but the roof was in the shape of the flower on a Gloom's head. She was lead into a large stadium where her battle with Erika would take place. It had grassy flooring with a few dirt patches in some places, small trees that were growing, and some bushes and shrubs were planted into the floor. There were also benches on the side, where Brock and Misty were sitting with other people who were also interested.

"I assume you'd know the rules since this is your fourth gym battle. We will be using two Pokemon each. Substitutions are aloud and the battle ends when one side is unable to battle." Erika informed, standing on the left side of the battlefield while Angelina took place on the right. She now wore a tight green and white dress that went a little past her hips, red high heels, and a red headband in her shoulder-length dark blue hair.

"Well actually, I'm going for my seventeenth badge so I shouldn't let you down." Angelina grinned, throwing out a Pokeball. From the white light appeared a white fur-covered Pokemon with a shallIow gray face and a bushy white mane. It had a gray blade-like tail on its backside, a gray-colored appendage-like horn on the side of its head, and a feline-like body. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is my Dark-type Pokemon, Absol."

"Interesting choice, hope your actions don't prove your words wrong," Erika said. "C'mon Gloom! Let's show them what we're made of!" she tossed a Pokeball revealing a Grass Pokemon that Angelina previously own before evolving into Bellossom. "Start off with Petal Dance!" Gloom started spinning around and released pink petals at Absol, hitting it and knocking it down.

"Shadow, use Ice Beam!" The Dark-type got back up and sucked in air, then blasted a beam of blue ice at Gloom, knocking it off of its feet.

"You think your Absol can win using such weak attacks?" Erika questioned. "You've got a lot to learn about Grass Pokémon. Gloom, use Acid!" The Pokemon pointed the flower on its head at Absol and began to spin around, firing a black sludge at it from the middle of its flower.

"Shadow, Protect!" Angelina commanded. Absol's eyes glowed red and surrounded itself in a golden shield. The Acid attack had no affect as it slid off like water.

"Gloom, use Sleep Powder!" Erika odered, watching her Pokemon release an indigo powder from the flower on its head.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Angelina said quickly. A white trail of energy glowed behind Absol as she managed to escape the dust of sleep-inducing pores and charge towards her opponent.

"Gloom, Mega Drain, when she's close!" Erika commanded, and Gloom suddenly glowed with green energy that it waited to direct at Absol, and drain away her energy.

"Hit it dead-on with Flamethrower!" Angelina countered. She didn't know how much damage Grass moves would do to Absol, and she wasn't taking a chance and allow her Dark Pokemon near its opponent without a close range attack.

Shadow opened its mouth and released a spiraling orange stream of fire from its mouth. The Fire-type attack engulfed Gloom entirely as it collapsed on the ground in pain, not able to move.

"Gloom! Oh, my goodness! Take a rest, my friend." Erika exclaimed, recalling the defeated Grass Pokemon. "Okay Weepinbell, its your turn!" she tossed another Pokeball and a yellow bell-shaped Pokemon appeared.

_**"Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. The leafy parts act as cutters for slashing foes. It spits out Poison-powder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of acid." **_

Angelina pocketed her Pokedex and recalled her Absol. Then she tossed out another Pokeball. "Let's go, Sparkette!" her Raichu appeared on the battlefield.

"Electric types don't do much damage against Grass-types!" Brock called from the stands. Angelina nodded back. She knew he was right, but she should be okay long as she just used her Raichu's normal attacks.

"You're going to regret using your Raichu," Erika said. "Weepinbell, start off with Razor Leaf!" Weepinbell starts spinning around in a circle, releasing multiple razor-sharp leaves from its body and flying at Raichu.

"Sparkette, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Raichu got on her four legs and started running at a fast speed towards Weepinbell. Darting away from the razor-sharp leaves as they embed themselves in the grass behind her like ninja stars and eventually tackling the Grass-opponent into the ground.

"Are you okay, Weepinbell?" Erika asked, she smiled watching her Pokemon bounce back up. "Great, use Acid! Show they how Grass Pokemon can burn their foes!" Weepinbell released a hissing blob of dark liquid from its mouth, sailing towards Raichu and causing the ground to steam as droplets fell from it.

"Dodge and use Slam!"

Raichu jumped out of the way and the Acid attack hit the floor, burning a hole through the patted dirt flooring. Then she used the momentum of her speed and hit Weepinbell with a powerful tackle. Weepinbell fell back, but bobbled back up.

"Use Wrap Attack!" Erika commanded.

"Watch out!" Angelina yelled. Her Pokemon couldn't even move quick enough as thick brown vines were wrapped tightly around her body and cried out in pain as she was being squeezed. She panicked and didn't know how to help her Pokemon, but then she remembered what Brock told her, and gasped when the plan formulated in her mind. "Sparkette, give it your best Thunderbolt!"

Raichu charged up, under the strain of Weepinbell's vines, and released many powerful bolts of yellow electricity from its body. Weepinbell cried out in pain from the Electric attack, it was enough for Raichu to squim out of the Grass-type's grip.

"Awesome!" Angelina cheered. "Now finish up with Volt Tackle!"

Raichu runs at Weepinbell once more. Her body is surrounded by golden electricity, and tackles into it, sending it flying into the gym wall and falls to the ground in defeat.

"Weepinbell, return!" Erika said, recalling her fainted Pokemon. "You're really good, Angelina. One of the best trainers I've seen in a long while. Unfortunately for you, I've saved my best Pokemon for last. Go Tangela!" she hurled her final Pokéball into the grassy arena, and from it emeged a large Pokemon with thick blue vines covering its body. Its eyes and feet were visible, and it wore a pair of red shoes.

_**"Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. Its vines snap off easily and painlessly if they are grabbed, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by new growth the very next day."**_

"That's what I thought!" Angelina said, pocketing her Pokedex and recalling her Raichu. Just then, she remembered something: Azumarill had a double-weakness to Grass-type Pokémon, and her newest Pokemon Misdreavus wasn't that weak to the type, and Bellossom was equal. "Oh, crud. Uh…." she had to think quickly. _**'I could use Misdreavus, which might knock out Tangela, but she's slow and therefore she might not be able to attack before she gets K.O. Oh, well.'**_

"Mistress, I choose you! Use Shadow Ball!" Angelina called out her ghost Pokémon. It opens its mouth and fires a purple and black ball of energy from its mouth at Tangela. She was surprised that Misdreavus attacked first, but it would be her last attack as the Grass-type leapt out of the way instantly and the ghost-energy passed by harmlessly before dissipating into the air.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!" Erika said. Blue vines rose from Tangela's body and rammed into Misdreavus, knocking the Ghost-type back. "Now use Sleep Powder!" A sparkly lite blue powder started to emerge off the Grass-type and float towards Misdreavus.

"Get out of the way! Use Icy Wind!" Angelina shouted. Misdreavus quickly moved away from the glittering powder and blows sparkling blue snow out of its mouth. The strong wind struck Tangela and immobilized its whole body in ice, unable to attack.

"Yes!" Angelina exclaimed. She jumped up into the air excitedly and made a 'V' for victory with her fingers on her right hand.

"You are remarkably strong, Angelina. Here's the Rainbow Badge. Congratulations on your victory!" Erika said, holding out an octagonal shaped badge to Angelina. She thought it was the prettiest badge yet with its different colors. "How about you come to the Pokémon lecture? You don't really need it, but I'll tell you where to catch some great Grass Pokémon!"

"Sure," Angelina said. "Sounds like fun!"

Angelina caught up with Brock and Mist, sitting with them and other Pokemon trainers inside one of the many green-rooms. There was grass on the floor, bushes and Grass-type Pokémon everywhere, as well as many trees and flowers. Erika sits on a stump and tells everyone a story about an Omanyte. "….And so, Omanyte bid farewell and promised to one day return to visit the friends who changed his life on that far away beach. The end."

"Great story," Brock said, whipping away his tears.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu agreed.

"Trainer Erika," called out one of the students, everyone turned and saw the green-haired girl from the perfume shop and she was accompanied by a little blonde-haired girl wearing an orange dress. "I'd like to introduce our new student, Ashley."

"Oh welcome," Erika said sweetly. "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, ma'am," said the girl shyly.

Angelina took a closer look at the girl and recognized the familiar face. _**'Ash? What's he doing here in a dress?'**_

"You sure are a shy young lady," Brock observed. "But don't worry. All the girls wanna make you feel at home here at the gym."

"Um, Erika, why don't I show Ashley around for a minute?" Angelina suggested.

"Sure, but be right back." Erika said.

Angelina pulled Ash away from the crowd.

"Ash, why are you dressed as a girl?" Angelina whispered loudly.

"Hey! How'd you know it was me?" Ash cried.

"Oh, I'm very smart, Ash." Angelina replied mockingly. "I'll bet even Misty and Brock know you're you!" she added just as the two people mentioned strode over.

"You guys, everyone's waiting!" said Misty.

"So Ashley, you into Pokémon training?" Brock asked.

"Oh, yes!" said Ash.

Misty gave him a funny look. "You don't look like you're ready for a battle. I mean, sure, Angelina wears a skirt, but it's stylish. Nobody wears that-"

"Okay, Misty that's enough!" Brock cut in, leading Ash away.

Angelina sat down again in her spot, not too far from Erika.

"Well, Angelina, thank you for showing Ashley around," said Erika sweetly.

"No prob," Angelina nodded a smile.

"Erika, may I ask a question?" Misty asked.

"Why of course you may, Misty."

"I was wondering why we all sit with Gloom?" Misty asked curiously. "I always thought that because of its terrible smell, it was almost impossible to get anywhere near Gloom. So how come this Gloom doesn't smell bad to me at all?"

"Well, Misty, that's a very good question." Erika replied. "Gloom only smells bad when it thinks it's in danger. As long as you let Gloom know you want to be its friend, it won't smell bad. And that brings me to my story. A long time ago, when I was a little girl, I got lost in an alley and a Grimer chased me. I was so scared! Then Gloom came along, and scared away the Grimer. And we've been friends ever since."

"It's all because of her friendship with Gloom that Erika became a Grass Pokemon trainer." said the green-haired girl.

"I wish Ash could have heard that story," Misty said wryly.

"I heard it," Ash replied.

"HUH?" everyone stares at Ash who quickly ducks his head and stammers out. "Please don't stare at me like that. I'm a very shy little girl!"

Misty thrusts her face up close to Ash's. "You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

"Maybe you met my sister," offers Ash lamely.

Pikachu wanders over, staring up at Ash. "Pi? Pikapi!" and then it tries to hug its trainer.

"Hey, knock it off!" Ash snapped through gritted teeth.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up with electricity sparking from its cheeks. "Chuuuuuuu!" it zapped Ash with its electric shock, Ash's disguise fell off.

"It's Ash!" Brock and Misty gasped.

Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Ash admitted.

"You're that boy!" Erika cried.

"Erika, you wouldn't let me in so I had to wear this stupid disguise so I could sneak in and battle you for a badge, and now I wanna challenge!" Ash shouted.

_**'This is gonna be amusing,' **_Angelina thought, she followed Brock and Misty into the stands while Ash and Erika took their places on the gym floor.

"I accept your challenge, it's my duty under the League Rules." Erika replied. "We'll each use three Pokemon!"

"All right, then I'll use my Grass Pokemon, too!" Ash said, and threw out a Pokeball. "Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba!" croaked the Bulb Pokemon.

"This outta be easy! Tangela, I choose you!" Erika threw her Pokeball and released the Vine Pokemon.

_**'Oh real smart, Ash,' **_Angelina narrowed her eyes as Ash gets Pokedex information on Tangela. _**'Using a Grass Pokemon against a Gym Leader who specialises in Grass Pokemon.' **_She watches the battle as Bulbasaur attacks with Vine Whip and Tangela responds with Constrict. Tangela is pulled in and releases it's Stun Spore on Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, return!" Ash recalled its Pokemon and minimized the Pokeball.

"Poor Bulbasaur," Erika sighed. "Later I'll give you some Paralyz Heal."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ash refused. "I don't need your help." And he pulls out a Pokeball. "I choose Primeape!"

"He caught a Primeape?" Angelina asked.

"Long story, though." Misty grimaced. "Now's really not a good time."

"Okay, tell later." Angelina waved and resumed to watching the battle just as Ash placed Primape's Pokeball back onto his belt.

"Go, Charmander!" Ash threw out another Pokeball.

"Char!" squeaked the tiny red lizard.

"This will be easy." Erika pulls out a Pokeball and throws it. "Weepinbell go!"

"Bell!" croaked the Flycatcher Pokemon.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!" Erika commanded.

Weepinbell spun around and released tiny yellowish-green leaves toward Charmander.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. "Full blast!"

"Chaaaaaaaar!" Charmander blasted fire at the leaves that now rained upon Weepinbell that was scared and dodging the burning leaves.

"Yes, way to go!" Ash cheered. "Skull Bash, now!"

Charmander strikes the distracted Weepinbell head-on and knocks it unconscious.

Erika gasped, holding out her Pokeball, "Weepinbell, return!" the knocked-out Pokemon disappeared through a red beam.

"Ash is doing well!" cries Brock.

"He might actually win!" gasped the girl with green hair.

"He's a lot more impressive than he looks!" cries another with purple hair.

Misty smiles at this, and while Angelina notices, she too acknowledges with a smile that Ash is doing very well.

"Your battle skills are impressive, Ash." Erika admitted. "But there's one thing you don't have, empathy with your Pokemon! Without it, you won't become a great Pokemon trainer like me."

_**'Empathy?'**_ Angelina's eyebrow twitches annoyedly._** 'Since when would a Pokemon trainer need THAT!'**_

"Now I'm going to give you a lesson in empathy! Gloom, go!"

Ash and Charmander look on in shock at the Weed Pokemon, and it suddenly releases a foul-smelling gas.

"CHAAAAAAA!" Charmander was gagging and too busy covering its nose to attack, it was knocked out.

"Charmander, return!" said Ash, as the Pokemon disappeared in a red beam.

"Poor Ash," Erika laughed. "Your Pokemon could use a little more training!"

_**'Hmm, Ash is down to his last Pokemon,'**_ Angelina observed. _**'Oh what's this?' **_she then saw Pikachu jump onto the field and talking to Ash. _**'So Pikachu wants to battle, great!' **_she smiled as Ash hugged Pikachu and got to his feet.

"Heartwarming, but something stinks!" Jessie's voice interrupts.

"What?" Ash looks up.

At the top of a pillar was Jessie and James.

"Your Pokemon skills are stinking up this gym, even worse than Gloom." Jessie commented rudely.

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty cried.

"Oh, man! Do you guys ever quit?" Angelina yelled.

"Hey!" shouted Meowth. "Dat's not nice!"

"Well, neither are you!" Angelina retorted.

"Let's just get on with it!" screeched Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Jessie and James leap down fifty feet and land safely on the gym floor.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"And last but not least," Meowth jumps in while holding a small black box. "To blast this dump sky high!" he presses a button that sets off an explosion inside the gym.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

The blast sents Team Rocket high into the air.

"Where'd you put that blastball!" James was strangling Meowth.

"Near us so I wouldn't lose it!" Meowth gagged.

"At least we still have the secret formula!" laughs Jessie.

"What?" Ash exclaims.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three disappear in a sparkling star.

Fire exploded everywhere. Angelina ran for the door, but she couldn't see anything except fire and smoke. A crowd was running in one direction, and Angelina ran after them. A chunk of burning wood fell in front of Angelina, and she screamed as loud as she could. There was only one thing to do. Angelina jumped over the roaring flames and dashed outside. Misty and Brock were using their Pokémon to extinguish the flames. Angelina called out Wartortle and they helped out the fire.

"Oh, no!" cried Erika.

"What is it, Erika?" Angelina asked.

"I can't find Gloom anywhere! Have you seen it, Angelina?"

"No, I haven't."

"What if Gloom…." Erika looks toward her burning gym. "What if Gloom's still inside?"

"I'll go get it!" Ash shouted.

"No, wait!" Angelina yelled.

"Ash, don't!" Misty cried, but Ash had already disappeared into the gym.

Angelina stayed back with the others, doing the best they could to put out the fire. Minutes later, Ash emerges from the flames carrying Gloom while everyone looks on in wonder and surprise.

"Ash!" Brock yelled.

"That was great!" Misty said.

"Thank you, Ash!" Erika said gratefully. "With deep gratitude, I present to you the Rainbow Badge." she holds out a small rainbow colored flower-shaped badge.

"What's that for?" Ash asked.

"I think you earned it," Erika offered, turning to her Pokemon. "Don't you, Gloom?"

"Gloom Gloom!" agreed the Weed Pokemon.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash takes the badges and holds it out for his Pokemon to see. "Take a look Pikachu. A Rainbow Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Congratulations, Ash!" Brock praises.

"Thanks." Ash smiled, then realizing something and turning back to Erika. "Oh, but what about Team Rocket? They got away with your secret perfume formula."

"No they didn't." Erika giggled. "The bottle they stole only had one of their perfumes secret ingredients... essence of Gloom!"

"Bye Erika!" Angelina waves.

"Goodbye, Angelina!"

Angelina now pedals down the road and finally catches up to Ash and Co.

"Hey, Ash? Don't you ever, ever try to pull a stunt like that again." Angelina warned the young trainer. "You looked so stupid."

"Okay, Angel."

And so, in a race for a Rainbow Badge, it's Ash by a nose. But the most valuable of all, Ash and Angelina have learned an important lesson; you can't judge a Pokemon by its smell.

§To Be Continued§

*Based off the episode "Pokemon Scent-sation!"  
*The Pokemon that Erika uses is the same line up from the Yellow Game.  
*Angelina battles and defeats Erika for the Rainbow Badge.  
*Ash cross-dresses to get inside the Celadon Gym, Angelina sees through it first.  
*Ash battles Erika, but is disrupted by Team Rocket.  
*Ash earns the Rainbow Badge by saving Erika's Gloom.

So Ash and Angelina both learned a lesson and earned their 6th badge each! Very silly that Ash had to disguise himself with the help of Team Rocket, but the rest was all good! Thanks for reading, chapter 27 is on the way!


	27. Dig Those Diglett

Hello, I'm back with another chapter! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 27: Dig Those Diglett

Angelina now departs from Celadon City and is on her way to Fuschia City to challenge the next gym leader. After the bike-ride up in the mountains, Angelina stops for a break and drinks from her water bottle.

"Beep-Beep"

Angelina turns around and spots a red convertible driving her way, a young boy with spiky brown hair waving at her.

"Hey, Angel-cake!" the nasally voice was recognized, it belonged to Gary Oak. "Why don't you give those legs a break and ride with me?" he grinned suggestively. "Plenty of room! What you say?"

Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Well, I am on my way to Fuschia City. I suppose I could." She shrugged and placed her bike in the trunk, then she climbed into the front seat beside Gary.

"Now isn't this better than biking or walking?" Gary smiled and placed his arm around the girl while the convertible was driving down the road. "You should join me more often. Get a chance to know more of a winner than that loser Ash!"

"Well his battles don't really show he's a loser," Angelina explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So maybe I'm not missing much when I don't travel with you."

"Yeah okay," Gary frowned. "Anyway, these girls are my Pokemon Fan Club. The driver here is Jeanne."

"Hello," smiled the raven-haired girl in the driver's seat.

"And the others are back there." Gary motioned behind him.

Angelina turned and smiled at the girls in the back seat. "Hello, I'm Angelina Murakami."

"Nice to meet you," said a blonde girl with blue eyes. "I'm Dana."

"Hi, I'm Kristin," waved another raven-haired girl with brown eyes.

"Names' June," winked a wavy haired brunette with green eyes.

"And I'm Sarah," replied a girl with green hair and amber-colored eyes.

"I'm not really joining though," Angelina said politely. "I'm tired from riding my bike, so I'm just in for the ride."

"Oh that's fine." Jeanne waved off. "We know what it's like to travel from city to city for the badges."

"Okay, thanks." Angelina said, smiling in gracious relief. "So we're heading to Fuschia City?"

"It's along the way," Gary said. "But first, this," he pulled out a paper and handed it to Angelina, which read:

_**"Wanted: Pokemon Trainers! Please arrive at the building sight of Guieva Dam near the Diglett Cave. Please bring all Pokemon! Aid us in getting rid of the Diglett who plague workers from creating a Dam. Successful trainers will receive an all expenses paid trip to Hot Springs Resort. Sincerely, Workers Committee."**_

"Well it makes sense why you're taking a break!" Angelina laughed. "The Hot Springs Resort should be a real treat for you and your Pokemon." she took out her Pokedex, pressing a few buttons as a brown mole-like creature appreared with a pink nose.

_**"Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. The movements of this ground type Pokemon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth."**_

Gary grinned thoughtfully, then wrapped his arm around Angelina once more and leaned towards her. "And with you by my side, how can I lose?"

"Wait a second," Angelina said, pulling away from the boy. "I never said anything about helping you."

"Oh, come on?" Gary whined. "You've got three years of experience under your belt. You're suppose to help out!"

"Geas, when you put it that way, I don't know if I should," Angelina said.

Gary sighed. "Whatever," he turned away and then grinned, "Great, we're here! Those trainers I've rounded up earlier are probably impatient for a battle!"

"What other trainers?" Angelina asked as the car finally came to a stop. She looked out and saw Ash and his friends standing with a construction worker.

Gary stood up and announced to them, "The first Pokemon trainers have arrived. The rest are in these buses!" he and his cheerleaders hopped out of the car, while Angelina retrieved her bike in the trunk.

"It's Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

"Huh, who are…. Well, if it isn't little Ash from Pallet. What are you doing here?" Gary sneered in realization. "It must be an unlucky coinsidence, only the best trainers are invited. Like me, Gary Oak, from the town of Pallet, the number one Pokemon trainer." He points at his rival. "Ash is fourth!"

"I'm fourth?" Ash blinked, he narrowed his eyes annoyedly. "I'm better than that!"

"You're the fourth trainer to leave Pallet Town," Gary explained. "As a trainer, you're dead last!"

"Aaaaaah!" Ash groaned.

"Now watch me step up to the plate, and hit a Pokemon Grand Slam!" Gary boasted.

"Yea! Yea!" the girls cheered.

"He's very…." Misty began.

"Detestable," Brock finished.

"So Ash, have you picked any good Pokemon?" Gary asked.

"Of course I have," Ash said proudly. "You wanna see?"

"No thanks, Ash." Gary refused, waggling his finger. "Only amateurs show off their Pokemon. If I were gonna show off anything…. It'd be my personal fan-club."

"Gary Oak! Gary Oak! He comes through when others choke!" the girls cheered again.

"Are they Pokemon?" Ash asked.

Brock hits Ash on the back of his head. "Don't be dumb!" he then looked up at Gary. "So, who are the girls?"

"Oh, they're just some friends of mine." Gary replied.

"They're nice friends." Brock smiled and turned to the girls suavely, "How'd you lovely young ladies like to get together with me sometime?"

"Yes sir, that would be fun!" giggled the girls.

"Yes sir?" Brock gawked, not believing his ears.

"Brock's over the hill already!" Misty sighed.

"You can say that again," Angelina agreed.

"Okay, so they think I'm an old man. I don't care, I'm desperate." Brock said to himself out loud, then whipping out a pen and book. "Could I have somebody's phone number, please? Maybe an address, e-mail?"

_**'Why do I get the feeling that Brock's turning weirder?'**_ Angelina thought botheredly, taking a step back from the older boy.

"Hey Angel, is that you?"

Angelina and Gary turned towards the buses as Misty and Ash try to pull Brock away from the cheerleaders. Standing there was a guy with slightly messy blonde hair and deep green eyes wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a black shirt underneath a red short-sleeved jacket.

"Jeremy!" Angelina said in surprise, and then she recognized the other person standing nearby. "I see you brought Amber along, too!"

"I got a new Pokemon!" the tomboy-ish brunette waved excitedly. She wore a black tank top, dark blue jean hip-capris, and spiky high-heeled black sandals. "Check it out!" she threw out a red-and-yellow Pokeball; the white light revealed a black dog-like Pokemon with red paws and muzzle, silver armor in its back, head, and silver bracelets around its feet.

"Wow, that's from Johto!" Angelina smiled, taking out her Pokedex just as Ash and friends approached behind her.

_**"Houndour, the Dark Pokemon," **_Dexette informed. _**"It uses different kinds of cries for communication with others of its kind and for pursuing prey."**_

"Cool," Angelina smiled, placing away her Pokedex. She noticed Gary was standing next to her, his hardened expression was indescribable. "I'm sure you guys remember Gary, he's Professor Oak's grandson! Gary, this is Jeremy Cretonne."

"It's an honor meeting anyone related to the world reknowned professor!" Jeremy said cheerful, holding out his hand. "How's your journey coming along?"

Gary grinned, shaking the guy's hand. "Nice to meet you, too. Can't really complain, but who wouldn't when you're somewhat famous." he said, his ego also swelling with pride.

"Oh that reminds me!" Jeremy went through his pocket and took out an Ultra Ball. He took Angelina's hand and placed the Ultra Ball in it.

"Huh? Why are you giving me an Ultra Ball?" Angelina asked, staring at the device.

"It's not empty. So why don't you see what's inside?" Jeremy smiled.

Angelina nodded and threw the Ultra Ball. "I choose you!"

The light shot out of the ball and took form, as the light disappeared, everyone gasped. On the ground was a small serpent-like creature that had blue scales, a white underbelly, snout, dot on its forehead, and wing-like appendages along the sides of its head, and deep colored eyes that shone with tiny tints of a deep brown.

"Dra!" the dragon-typed cried softly.

"Oh my gosh! It's a Dratini!" Angelina shouted happily, taking out her Pokedex.

_**"Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater." **_

"Wow, and a cute one at that," Amber said as she gently pokes the Dratini who giggled in response causing the girl to laugh.

Angelina gently picked up the Dratini, who curled up against her and fell asleep.

"Now Angel, this Dratini was raised within the boundaries of Blackthorn City within the Dragon's Den and knows the attack of ExtremeSpeed. I know you'll raise it with love and care," Jeremy said.

"Of course I will." Angelina said, recalling the Dragon Pokemon and holding the Ultra Ball. "But why are you giving me this Dratini?"

"Well to be honest, I was just the messenger. Its really a special gift from Lance for helping him in Johto." Jeremy explained, laughing at the shocked expression on his friend's face. "He said you're a strong trainer and wanted to thank you somehow. Even Claire spoke highly of you and suggested the Pokemon."

"Wow," Angelina smiled, blushing how the Dragon Champion was thinking of her.

"Could we please get back to the business at hand!" yelled the construction worker. "Somebody has got to get rid of these Diglett! Don't forget, a resort vacation!"

"Huh? Wha?" Gary snapped out of his thoughts. "Don't give it another thought, sir. Those Diglett are as good as gone now that Gary Oak is on the case." He and his cheerleaders get back in the car and drive off. "So long losers, ah-hahahahaha!"

"What about those numbers?" Brock mumbled.

"We're losers!" Ash exclaimed. "Oooh, I can't let him beat me! I can't!"

"And we're not gonna let that happen," Angelina said, then continued dur to Ash's confusion. "There's probably a reason for the Digletts interfering the construction of Guieva Dam, and we're finding out why this is so!"

Later on, all the trainers gather at a rally for further instructions of riding the Digletts.

"We gratefully appreciate all of you talented Pokemon trainers interrupting your training to come here and help get rid of the Diglett." said the construction worker through the speakerphone.

"This better help," Gary muttered.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Well, of course it will. You just think rounding up the Diglett will be easy like a snap."

"You with the Pikachu on your head!" yelled the construction worker. "Listen with your ears, not with your mouth!"

"Ha, someone's not paying attention." Gary laughed. "Ash is such a loser."

"Take that back!" Angelina hissed. "Ash is a great Pokemon trainer, and he may be better than you a few years from now. Mark my word, Gary."

"Yeah, sure," Gary said, rolling his eyes doubtfully. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Angelina growled, but resumed back to the rally.

"Pokemon trainers!" the construction worker informs and points at a large poster of a Diglett. "Here you see Diglett, the greatest parasitic bug Pokemon of the century!"

"Just a minute!" Gary interrupted. "Technically, Diglett is not a bug Pokemon. As a matter of fact, the correct term Mole Pokemon would be more appropriate. With a height of eight inches and a weight of two pounds, they're hardly candidates to be called 'the greatest anything of this century'!"

"They may be weak, but together, they can destroy." the construction worker agreed and suddenly, he cried. "It's a Diglett, it's a Diglett!"

Everyone turns at the sound of: "Diglett-Dig-Diglett-Dig!" and seeing tunnel movements in the ground and destroy the busses.

"I'll handle this!" Gary informed. "Now everyone will be able to see the top Pokemon trainer in action." He took out a Pokeball and kissed it, then tossed it out. "This should do the trick!"

The Pokeball was thrown, but no Pokemon came out.

"Hey what!" Gary was shocked.

"Diglett-Dig!" said a voice underground, tunneling the Pokeball back to Gary.

"Oh thanks," Gary picked up the Pokeball, then growls in anger. "WAIT! This can't happen! Okay, I can take care of this! I'll just bring out my best Pokemon!" holds out another Pokeball and kisses it three times. "You can handle it! Go get'em!" he tosses Pokeball, but no Pokemon appears. "What's going on here?" he screamed in agitation. "All right, I'll show'em! I'll use every Pokemon that I have!"

"Please somebody stop them!" begs the construction worker. "Stop the Diglett!"

_**'Should I?' **_Angelina asks herself, holding a Pokeball in her right hand. _**'Hmm, maybe not. I just know there's a reason, but what is it?' **_she then returns her Pokeball back to her belt.

Angelina watches as everyone else throws out their Pokeballs, but no Pokemon seem to come forth. The Diglett are even polite enough to bring the Pokeballs back to their rightful trainers.

"They won't come out!" Gary said.

"Huh?" Ash looked up.

"For some reason, the Pokemon don't want to battle the Diglett." Gary explained. "I just can't figure it out!"

"Is that right, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pika-pi-chu-chu-pika-pi!" the electric mouse waved its paws. _**(The Diglett don't want to be harmed, they just want to live here in peace with the other wild Pokemon and undisturbed from human interactions!)**_

"Makes sense to me," Angelina agreed.

"What does?" Gary stared at Angelina with a raised eyebrow.

"So you can understand Pikachu, too?" Ash asked.

"Well, uh…." Angelina laughed nervously. She didn't tell many people she had the ability to understand Pokemon, only those that were really close or have traveled with her. She sighed thankfully when the construction worker distracted everyone, attempting to hit the Diglett with a huge hammer.

"That won't work!" Gary scoffed. "Diglett can pull their heads in at 186, 282 miles per second."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"The speed of light," Gary replied. "Diglett aren't very strong, but they can move super fast!"

"Wow, you've been studying." Ash said.

"Yeah, I've been studying, unlike you!" Gary snickered, just as Ash face-faults. "Oh that's it, I'm gone. Look, since no one's Pokemon won't come out and battle, there's no reason for any trainers to be here unless they wanna watch this arcade game!" he points at the construction worker whom is still banging the mallet and the Diglett dodging every movement. "I, on the other hand, must continue my journey to become Pokemon Master!" he continued and hopped into the car. "Hasta la vista, Poke-people!"

"Bye-Bye!" the cheerleaders waved.

"Come on, fans!" Gary ordered. "Get in the car and let's hit the road, shall we! Good-bye!" the car drives away and out of sight.

"Ahh, I don't like him!" Ash groaned.

"Girls?" Brock cried out, realizing that they've left already. "Those numbers?"

Angelina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, forget them. Gary will never get anything accomplished with those cheerleaders around. You on the other hand, Ash, are a much better Pokemon trainer and knowingly you can achieve many great things with skill and care for your Pokemon."

"Thanks, Angel." Ash smiled. "That really means a lot to me."

Later that night, everyone was enjoying the hotsprings. Then the diglett appeared and we went after them. They were all in a row going in a straigt line. They led the four trainers to a beautiful garden. The Digletts were planting the saplings and the Dugtrio were tilling the earth. It was a magnificent sight. Angelina got out her Pokedex.

_**"Dugtrio, the evolved form of Diglett. They are actually triplets that emerged from one body. As a result, each triplet thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly."**_

"I get it, this must be Diglett's and Dugtrio's home." Brock said

"Talk about green thumbs, they use this whole mountain range as a garden." Angelina added, then the worker showed up. He realised that if the dam was completed then the forest would be covered in water.

Then Team Rocket finally showed up. They did their motto and released their Pokemon. Ekans and Koffing had evolved, Angelina knew they were excited about something but this was a surprise. With their losing streak, she didn't think those two would ever evolve. Their new confidence caused the battle to go on longer then usual. Then the enemy dove underground.

"That was stupid." Angelina remarked.

"Why?" The Rockets asked, then the sound of the mole Pokemon came to our ears. Arbok and Weezing were thrown out of the hole covered in bumps and band aids. Then the mole Pokemon created a wave of dirt that carried Team Rocket away and destroyed the part finished dam. The next day, Angelina headed off for the Fushia Gym.

§To Be Continued§

*Based off the episode "Dig Those Diglett!"

*Angelina travels with Gary and his cheerleaders by car for a little.  
*Angelina and Gary meet up with Ash and his friends.  
*Brock admits he's desperate for a woman.  
*Jeremy and Amber make their appearance in this chapter.  
*Jeremy gives Angelina a Dratini is referenced from Crystal/HeartGold/SoulSilver where the player is rewarded a Dratini with Extreedspeed from the Dragon Clan Master after being quized on their attitude towards and treatment of their Pokémon.

*Jessie's Ekans evolved in Arbok, James's Koffing evolved into Weezing.

Okay, I'm lucky that some of the episodes I have are on VHS, but this one was super fun to make with my own added parts. Thanks for reading and expect the next chapter soon!


	28. Fuschia Distractions

Okay, there's a reason why I cut off the part from the last chapter; I probably didn't have enough time to actually write it, or just didn't want to write the lines of Team Rocket when they came in, but it was a great chapter nonetheless. Enjoy!

Chapter 28: Fuschia Distractions

The next day, Angelina was bike-riding through the forest outside Fuschia City. The town itself was very big, nothing compared to Saffron or Celadon, but big enough. The temperature was humid and hot and there was many trees around making it seem like the city was hidden away from other societies.

"I wonder where the Fuschia Gym is?" Angelina asked, then she road out into a clearing and looking up at a large wooden mansion that resembled a Japanese-style dojo. It had a blue roof, glass windows, and was surrounded by a tall wooden fence. "Wow, I wonder who lives here?"

Angelina walked inside the mansion and down seemingly endless hallway with wooden floors and decorated in oriental style décor, unbeknownst that she was being closely watched. As she continued to walk down the hallway, she was about to take a step when she heard this strange noise and saw electricity.

"Ahh, Voltorb!" Angelina backed away as she saw implanted in the floor a huge Pokémon that looks like a Pokéball with a face, minus the button. Its top half is red, and its bottom half is white.. She turned around and stopped, upon seeing another Pokémon with purple fur covering its round body, a pincer-like mouth, red compound eyes, and white antennae. "Hey, where did you come from?" she took out her Pokedex.

_**"Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Its large eyes act as radar, enabling it to be active in darkness. The eyes can also shoot powerful beams."**_

"Veno-nat!" the insect Pokemon squeaked and ran in the opposite direction that Angelina just came from.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Angelina yelled, chasing after the Venonat. She kept her eyes on the Pokemon as she ran and turned down a hallway that she's never been down, but then smacked hard into a wall that wasn't even there. "Ooow!" she rubbed her head as she got to her feet. "What's with this mansion?" She raised her hand to see if what she smacked into was still there, and surprisingly found her hand touching something hard and solid, like a wall. "Hmm, it's a wall but invisible."

"Venonat!" came a sound behind Angelina. She turned and saw the Venonat down the hallway but peeking out from behind the corner.

"Why you little…." Angelina growled and began to run toward it, but then ran into another wall not even seen. "Not again!" She banged on the invisible wall, but sighed and gave up. She looked around, then spotting a window. "I wonder if I can climb out of here…." She began to climb the wall, and felt it move forward. "Aaaaahhhh!" She screamed and hung on for dear life. She looked down and saw that the mansion was set on a cliff and below was a river, her eyes widened in fear as she screamed.

"Hahahahaha, do you give in?" said a human but feminine voice.

"Huh?" Angelina looked up, she sighed in relief.

There standing inside the building, but seen where the wall would have been, was a young woman dressed in a loose pink ninja outfit; a pink shirt tucked into pink pants. She also had a white long-sleeved undershirt on. Her green hair was tied back into a ponytail, with small curls of it hanging in front of her ear and a couple of bangs in front of her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked, confused.

The ninja woman smirked. "You failed to get through this mansion with the distractions." Then, the Venonat that Angelina saw before appeared by the girl's side. "My Venonat warned me that you were here. Since you couldn't find me and I had to find you, you are not a worthy trainer to battle the Fuschia City Gym Leader."

"Oh, does that mean this mansion is the Fuschia Gym and you're the gym leader?" Angelina asked.

The woman sighed, "Yes trainer, this is the Fuschia Gym." She bent down and grabbed Angelina's arms, pulling her into the building.

"Thanks," Angelina said, getting to her feet. "So are you the gym leader?"

"No." the woman shook her head. "I am Aya, Ninja Warrior."

"Okay, I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town. I'd like to battle the gym leader for a badge."

"Well, young trainer." Aya smiled. "If that's what you wish, but you must battle me first."

"All right," Angelina grinned. "But I warn you now, I'm good."

"If you can defeat me, then that will prove that you are." Aya replied, she and Angelina walked down the hallway and into another room that had a battlefield, which resembled the wooden floor of a dojo and had torches along the side walls. "However, I have been training here to be more powerful than the gym leader, seeing as I inherited some of his Pokemon. Are you ready? Go, Venonat!" She pointed, the Bug Pokemon jumped into the room.

"Ha, go, Shadow!" Angelina threw out her Pokeball and her Dark-type Pokemon appeared. "Start off with Thunderbolt!"

The sickle-like horn on Shadow's face begins to glow with yellow sparks and releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Venonat. The Bug-Type stumbled backwards, but managed to regain its stance quickly.

"Venonat, Psychic!"

"Dodge and use Blizzard!" Angelina yelled.

Venonat's eyes glow light blue, and shoots out telepathic energy towards Absol, who dodges and releases an arctic blizzard at Venonat, knocking it out cold.

"Well, Angelina, I can see why you're a good Pokemon trainer. You are remarkably strong." Aya said, returning her Pokemon.

Angelina smiled after she re-called her Absol, she was about to reply back when she saw the room fill up with white smoke. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Aya, what have I told you about interfering with challengers." said a male voice that Angelina didn't recognize. The smoke cleared away revealing a man with spiky black hair wearing a purple ninja outfit and a red scarf around his neck.

Aya knelt down and bowed to the man. "Dear brother, I am sorry. This trainer almost didn't survive one of your distractions."

"So you're the gym leader?" Angelina asked, staring in shock. "And Aya's brother?"

The man looked up and saw Angelina standing on the other side of the room. "Yes, I am Koga, the Ninja Master of Poison Pokemon."

_**'Master of Poison Pokemon?' **_Angelina raised her eyebrow, then smirked. _**'Ha! I'll show him who's the Master of Pokemon.'**_

"Speechless, trainer?" Koga smirked.

"I was just thinking." Angelina replied. "I'm Angelina from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a gym battle."

"Very well, we will be using three Pokemon each. You are allowed substitutions and your reward for beating me is this Soul Badge." Koga pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, inside was a Pokemon league badge shaped like a heart. "Are you ready?"

"After beating seventeen gyms already, you bet I am!" Angelina called back. She took a Pokeball off her belt and threw it. "Hydro, I choose you!" the white light released her aquatic turtle-like Pokémon, Wartortle.

"Impressive, but let's see how well you suffice against the horrors of Poison Pokemon!" Koga yelled as he tossed out a Pokéball into the arena. A blue bat-like Pokémon appeared from the white light with a large mouth, four fangs, and short legs.

So far, Angelina was familiar with the Poison/Flying Pokemon. She knew how to handle it even if she wasn't using the types' weakness. "Hydro, start off with Hydro Pump!" Wartortle releases a powerful jet of water from its mouth toward Golbat.

"Quicker than the eye! Golbat, Sludge Bomb!" Golbat sillfully dodged the jet of water and fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth.

"Dodge, then use Water Gun!" Wartortle dodged the bombs and releases a spiral of water at Golbat, which actually hits, but it wasn't enough to knock it out.

"Golbat, Steel Wing!" Golbat swooped down and struck Wartortle hard with its steel-coated wings. Wartortle was sent sprawling onto the floor and for a moment looked like he had been knocked out, but quickly gathered his remaining strength before Angelina could recall him and pushed himself back onto his feet.

"Hydro, attack Golbat with Skull Bash!" Wartortle shot across the battlefield surrounded by a silver aura, striking Golbat with a quick blow from its head. The Bat Pokemon spiralled downward and hit the floor unable to battle with Xs in its eyes.

Koga wordlessly recalled his Golbat and took out a Great Ball. "You have proved yourself to be very skillful," he said, with newfound respect, however his expression turned cold and serious. "But my ace Pokemon will be quite the challenge," he threw the Great Ball into the air, the white light materialized into what looked like two Koffing fused together with larger eyes and mouths. A third, faceless ball was connected to each of them by a pair of stick-like protrusions.

"A Weezing? Oh my!" Angelina took out her Pokedex quickly.

_**"Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Koffing. When two kinds of poison gases meet, two Koffing can fuse into a Weezing. Weezing only pick dirty, unkept houses to be it's home. It can release different kinds of poison gases. Extreme caution is advised."**_

Angelina had the feeling this wouldn't be easy.

"Weezing, Toxic!" A purple hot bubbling substance sprayed out of both of its mouths and at Wartortle.

"Withdraw!" Wartortle pulls all of its limbs into its shell quickly just as the spray hit it. The goo did not damage the Water Turtle as it slid down the shell, steam came off of it making Angelina glad that attack didn't hit her Pokemon.

"Okay, use Hydro Pump!" Wartortle rapidly spins while it fires powerful jets of water from its mouth through all the shell's openings and flies directly at Weezing. The Pokemon floated directly over it, missing the attack. "Now use Ice Beam!" Wartortle came out of its shell, a light blue ball forming in front of its mouth and launched it in a pale white beam that struck Weezing and pushed it backwards at least five feet. Weezing opened his eyes and gave a dark look at Angelina and Wartortle.

"Now to finish this," Koga said, "Even if your Pokemon some how beat mine, he wouldn't have lasted my last Pokemon, so I'll just make this interesting for the final round. Weezing! Self-destruct!"

Weezing glowed brightly and then blinded the how room with a flash and then a tense explosion. The room erupted into smoke and it blocked Angelina's view. When the dust settled, she looked and saw Koga's Pokemon, definitely knocked out by the power of itself! Then Angelina saw her Pokemon, defeated judging by the swirls in his eyes.

"This match is over now," Koga said gripping his new Pokeball he pulled out, "You'll lose this one, just call it quits here."

"Not on your life!" Angelina said, recalling her Water Pokemon and swapped it for another Pokeball. "I'm fighting till the very end!"

"Have it your way," Koga said releasing his last Pokemon, Venonat. Angelina noticed it looked alot stronger than Aya's Pokemon, possibly ready for its evolution, either way, she was going to be very cautious.

"I choose you, Mistress!" Angelina tossed the Pokeball, revealing her Misdreavus, who appeared with a screech that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Fatal mistake sending out your Ghost-type," Koga warned. "Venonat, Psychic!"

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

Misdreavus darted around the battlefield with great swiftness, making it hard for Venonat to pin her down with its amassed Psychic energy. Her eyes glowed ready as she formed black energy balls and released them at Venonat. The Bug-type was struck several times, and to Angelina's advantage, flinched.

"Venonat, Giga Drain!" Venonat's body glows green and releases beams of energy from its compound eyes towards its opponent.

"Protect, Mistress!" Angelina yelled, her Ghost Pokemon surrounded itself with a blue force field that blocked off the Grass-type attack. "Now finish it with Thunder!"

Midreavus's eyes glowed red as her body was surrounded with static and unleashed a powerful blast of electricity on Venonat, it was unable to move and its eyes were spiraled in defeat.

"We won, Mistress!" Angelina shouted happily as she hugged her Ghost Pokemon. "You were awesome!"

Koga recalled his fainted Pokemon and walked over to Angelina, smiling as he unraveled the tan scroll revealing the pink heart-shaped Pokemon badge. "You have definitely proven your worth, Miss Angelina. I congradulate you with the Soul Badge."

Angelina un-hooked the badge and stared at it pure amazement. "Yes, I won the Soul Badge!" She returned Misdreavus to her Pokeball for a long, peaceful rest then departed from the Fuschia Gym after she thanked Koga.

Angelina had a new look on Pokemon battles and hoped that the next trainer that came by the Fuschia Gym would be able to surpass the distractions. Although she may have been wrong upon hearing a familiar cry for "HELP" back inside the mansion. She smiled knowingly as she pedaled down the dirt road, it was Ash's turn to earn his sixth Kanto League gym badge.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina walks through a mysterious mansion filled with traps and Voltorb, and is saved by Aya, who informs she is at the Fuschia City Gym.  
*Angelina defeats Aya and her Venonat, then meets Koga, who is the Fuschia Gym Leader and Aya's older brother.  
*Koga using Weezing is referenced from the FireRed and LeafGreen games.  
*Koga's Venonat does not evolve until it battles Ash's Charmander; it also knows Giga Drain, which can only be learned through breeding from a Paras or Parasect.  
*Angelina earns the Soul Badge.

Yep, another great chapter, which Ash doesn't come in until later and that'll be fun again. Thanks for reading, you know what to do. Chapter 28 is on the way!


	29. Dratini's Legend

Hi, I'm back with the next chapter. I was just too busy with band camp and boyfriend-problems that I almost forgot to update. So don't think I had a full week of writer's block, you should know me and my writing, LOL! Enjoy!

**Chapter 29: Dratini's Legend**

Angelina is once again riding her 10-speed shiny-blue bike down the path toward Cinnabar Island. She was delightedly thinking over her defeat against the Fuschia City Gym Leader and earning her 6th badge Kanto badge. She was also enjoying the sights of Rhydon grazing, Tauros stampeding, and Nidoran nuzzle together lovingly.

Not too far ahead were her close friends: Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. They were singing, which slightly annoyed Angelina that she slowed down her bike and about to interrupt them when they were suddenly disrupted.

"Stop that infernal caterwauling!" screams an old male voice.

Everyone flinches, they look up and see a hard-bitten looking old man glaring at them angrily.

"Hey!" yells Ash. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you want to get shot?" growls the man, pulling his gun out of his holster and pointing it at their faces.

Everyone was shocked, Angelina hopped off her bike and stepped in front of Ash and Co. protectively.

"Please sir," the young girl begged. "We're not bad kids and we're sorry for disturbing you. Honestly, don't shoot!"

The old man stares the trainers down for a few minutes, then puts his gun away. "All right, I'll let you go this time. Follow me, I'm Kaiza, the caretaker of this Safari Zone."

The young trainers do as their told and walk inside the building.

"You know, I would've done the same thing." Brock whispered, still nervous. "Thanks anyway."

"Hey, no prob," Angelina said, giving his hand an assuring squeeze. "It's the least I can do since I'm here."

While Ash is nervously watching the Warden, moving around to find what he's looking for and Pikachu relaxes on the couch, Misty is staring at the many photographs on the wall.

The Warden finds what he's looking for, presenting them with a large pail of green Pokeballs and a red fishing rod.

"Ahhh!" Ash laughs delightedly, reaching for them. "Safari Balls and a rod."

Instantly, the gun is pointed at Ash again, which causes him to leap back.

"You can only use the Safari Balls and this fishing rod," warns the Safari Warden. "And return all those you don't use. If you break the rules, my Thunderbolt will burn you guys, got it?"

"Thunderbolt?" Ash asked, and instantly the gun is pointed against his forehead. "I understand..."

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Misty gasped happily, spotting something on one of the photographs she had been looking at. "Check it out! A Dratini!" she pulls the photo off the wall.

"Wow, you rarely see a Pokemon like that!" Angelina looked at the picture over Misty's shoulder with Ash and Brock. It revealed a very young Safari Warden settled down beside a small blue snake-like Pokemon with pointed ear-fins and a blue orb under its neck.

"I heard rumors of a Dratini being in this Safari Zone. Now I know that it is true!" Brock said.

Safari Warden charges up and rips the photo from their hands. "No! There is no Dratini here!"

"But its here in this picture!" Ash argues, but the Warden lightly fingers the firing hammer of his gun. "Hey, hey! Ok, I get it! there is no Dratini here!"

Safari Warden stares them down angrily for a moment, then turns and retreats out onto the verandah. This left the young trainers perplexed as he stares gloomily at the picture of Dratini.

"Why do he have to get so serious?" Misty wonders.

"There may be something behind this." Brock replied.

"Let's ask Professor Oak." Ash suggested, walking over to the video-phone and dialing Professor Oak's number.

"I know Kaiza well," the professor said.

"Why does he say there is no Dratini?" Ash asked.

"Thirty years ago, Kaiza himself found the legendary Dratini, and trainers all over came to get it. They got many other Pokemon in the process. That literally destroyed the entire Safari Zone, and since then, they only allow the use of safari balls there."

"And what happened to Dratini?" Ash then asked.

"No one found it, but there is a picture of it left. I do understand the people though, after all, it is a legendary Pokemon." the professor explained, then he looks worried. "You've got Safari Balls, right Ash?"

"Yeah, right here." Ash holds up a pail of Safari Balls.

"Good," the professor smiled in relief. "I'm looking forward to you getting more Pokemon. Well, goodbye." the connection ends and the video screen turns off.

"The legendary Pokemon Dratini!" Ash exclaims, getting to his feet. "I want to see it!"

"So do I!" Misty said excitedly.

"Me too." Brock agreed.

"What he said." Angelina nodded.

"You kids ready?" the Warden comes back inside.

"Yes, sir." Ash replied. "We know what to do."

"Good," the Warden opens the doors to the Safari Zone. "And remember, only use the Safari Balls."

"Okay!" Ash and friends reply in unison.

"Oh pul-ease!" mocks a familiar voice.

Everyone twists around, looking up at the top gateway to see Team Rocket staring back down.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off of there!" yells the Warden angrily.

Jessie cackles evilly. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

Mr. Warden whips out his guns and begins blasting away at a terrified Team Rocket.

"!" Jesse screams in super-speed terror.

"Surrendernoworpreparetofight!" cries James, just as fast as Jesse.

"Meowththat'sright!" cries Meowth.

Jessie and Meowth huddle in fear against James, whom is not scared. He scoops both his partners up in one arm and leaps off of the thirty foot high gate.

**"JAMES!"** screams Jesse in terror as they plummet towards the ground.

"Don't worry!" laughs James, "I have a parachute!" His parachute flies out, unfurling into the air behind them... and they crash hard into the ground before the soft, silken folds of the parachute drape over them.

The Rockets struggle mightily underneath the parachute before leaping free.

"Hey little boy, I'll fight fairly with you guys to see who gets Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

"Fairly?" Brock said doubtfully.

"What a joke," Misty laughs.

Ash ponders in thought. "Well, I'm training to be a Pokemon Master and I'm NOT wasting my time on you," he said, then grins. "How bout whoever catches the most Pokemon inside the Safari Zone within a 20 minute time limit gets Pikachu."

"Are you stupid?" Angelina yelled in shock.

"Ash, you can't bet with Pikachu!" Brock cried.

"It's all right," Ash chuckles confidently, "I'm not going to lose, am I Pikachu?"

"Pi…. Ka!" Pikachu agrees a little hesitantly.

"Great!" Ash exclaimed. "It's on!"

"Bet you Team Rocket can't catch a single Pokemon," Angelina snickered.

"Failure is their namesake, what do you expect?" Misty giggled.

"Right," Angelina smirked, she follows Misty and they watch Ash and Brock capture some Tauros.

"Hey, what Pokemon is that?" Ash pointed at a grayish-rock Pokemon standing on its hind legs with a long tail and a long silver drill-like horn on its nose. He takes out his Pokedex, "Let's see what Dexter has to say."

"_**Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon."**_ Dexter the Pokedex replied. _**"The evolved form of Rhyhorn. Its armor-like skin is so hard that it protects itself from the extreme heat and pressure fround beneath the surface of the earth."**_

"Be careful, Ash." Misty warned. "Rhydon can be dangerous."

"Yeah, I will." Ash grins. "And I'm gonna catch it!" he throws a Safari Ball, but a herd of Tauros stampede by again, catching another one. "Aww, not another Touros!" he whined.

"Maybe next time." Angelina reassured.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Misty said, going through her red bag and pulling out a box and opening it. "Let's fish!"

"Wow!" Ash and Angelina awed, looking at the varieties of different lures. There were Charmanders to Psyducks, and Seels to Magikarp.

Misty held up a small lure that looks just like herself. "And this is my absolute favorite, the Misty Special!"

"Cute!" Angelina smiled.

"It'd be cute if you got one too, Angelina." Brock nudged her, smiling.

"Really? I dunno since I rarely fish," Angelina blushed. "But yeah, it'd be cute."

Misty casts her line and instantly gets a bite. "Whoa, I got something!" she tugs hard on the rope and the fishing rod pulls her toward the water. "A LITTLE HELP!" she yelled towards the guys.

Together, the four friends pull the fishing rod as hard as they can and able to tear this fish-Pokemon out of the water. Surprisingly, it was a humongous Gyrados.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the young kids screamed as the sea-dragon Pokemon roars and plunges back into the water, snapping the fishing-line and taking the Misty-lure with it.

Meanwhile, laughter approaches and everyone saw the Warden in hold of a tickling robot.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash ordered.

"Pika," Pikachu nods, sending a shock of electricity toward the robot and Warden. "Chuuuuuu!"

"Kaiza, are you all right?" Ash asked while Brock helps up the Warden. "What happened?"

"It's Team Rocket." the warden growls. "They're going after Dratini!"

"DRATINI?" gasp Ash and Misty together.

"But didn't you say there was no Dratini?" Brock said.

"Oh there is," the warden sighed. "In the Dragon Valley."

The Warden leads Ash and friends down to the lake, across from them is Jessie, James, and Meowth- or known as Team Rocket.

"Relax Jessie, I got an explosive idea," says Meowth, lifting up a small pack of dynamite, "You see, we drop this dynamite into da water, it goes off with a bang and Bang! We got us our Dratini, plus whatever other Pokemon is living under the water."

"That's a great idea Meowth," laughs Jessie.

"Good work Meowth!" beams James.

"I know," laughs Meowth.

"That plans going to blow up in your face!" quips Ash.

"Hey twerp," laughs Jesse, "How did your little contest idea go?"

"Looks like we won," chuckles Ash, holding up a pail filled with Safari Balls, each one holding a Tauros, "I caught them all."

"You win, twerp, but we get the prize," laughs Jesse, and with that throws the dynamite into the water.

"NO!" cries the Warden, "If that bomb explodes, all the Pokemon in the lake will..." he then dives into the water.

"Kaiza, let me help!" Ash said, but Misty grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"NO ASH!" Misty cries, "You won't make it!"

"Trust me," Ash laughs, twisting his cap around, "I can handle this." With that he leaps into the water.

"No, there's just no way he'll make it." Misty throws out a Pokeball, revealing a ten-sided purple star-shaped Pokemon with a red ruby in the center. "Starmie, go help Ash and Kaiza!"

Starmie nodded and dives into the water, but no sooner had it then resurfaced with the Warden on its back and gasping for air.

"Kaiza, where's Ash?" cries Misty.

"He went for the dynamite!" gasps the Warden.

"WHAT?" Brock, Misty, and Angelina gasp and exchange worried expressions.

Suddenly, it begins to rain as Ash's friends cast their eyes toward the sky and see a bolt of lightning strike down and a massive whirlpool strikes up the lake before a giant beam of light shoots up.

"LOOK!" Angelina points upward and everyone sees a blue serpent-like Pokemon rise up and Ash sitting on its back.

"Whoa, it can't be!" Angelina takes out her Pokedex and points it toward the Pokemon in the air.

"_**Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon."**_ Dexette the Pokedex replied. _**"This magical and gentle Pokemon has the amazing ability to change the weather." **_

After that said, the extremely fast storm disappears.

"Hey Team Rocket!" Ash cries, "This belongs to you!" He throws them their dynamite back.

Jessie catches the dynamite, Angelina could clearly see the timer just hit zero.

"Oh..." Jessie starts.

"Shi..." James begins to finish.

Meowth just stares up at them with a worried smile, and the bomb explodes and sends Team Rocket into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket screams and disappears out of sight.

The Dragonair lands and Ash jumps off, rejoining his friends while the Warden reunites with the Dragonair.

"Oh, wonderful," cries the Warden and hugs the Dragonair. "You're that Dratini with the same scratch I've met so long ago. You've grown well, and this must be your child." He noticed a Dratini swimming around.

"I like these situations," Ash smiles.

"Its an emotional rendezvous," Brock agreed, holding the hand of a slightly teary-eyed Angelina.

"I wish I can meet my Pokemon like this," Misty said.

Everyone returns back to the Warden's cabin, then Ash places a call back to Professor Oak explaining of his adventure and sends through the Pokemon captured at the Safari Zone.

"So Ash, did you catch many Pokemon?" asks the professor casually.

"Ahh, kind of," Ash chuckles, just as he hears the Tauros stampede through the Lab.

"ASH! OF ALL POKEMON, WHY TAUROS!" screams Professor Oak, charging away.

"Well, gotta go, bye!" Ash quickly says and hangs up the phone. "Great, I'm in trouble now when I get back home."

"Oh, don't worry," Angelina reassures. "They're just Pokemon, more to fuss from Professor Oak. He'll know what to do with them."

"Okay," Ash smiles. "Well, better got going for my next badge."

The Safari Zone is a place with many Pokemon and a man with a kind heart. Ash and friends wave goodbye to the Warden, hoping they might be a day when they return as they head off towards their next adventure.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina, Ash, and gang explore the Safari Zone.  
*Ash catches thirty Tauros, and fails to capture a Rhyhorn.  
*This chapter is based from the episode "The Legend Of Dratini" which was banned because the warden threatens everyone with a gun and swearing.  
*Misty uses her special fishing lure to catch a Gyrados.  
*Angelina, Ash and gang (and Team Rocket) encounter a Dratini and Dragonair.  
*Professor Oak explains about the Warden and the Legend of Dratini

Yep, not an episode that no one has seen except for the people in Japan. Thanks for reading, chapter 30 is on the way!


	30. Snow Way Outta Here

Another chapter here! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy the story!

Chapter 30: Snow Way Outta Here

As Ash and his friends continue on their journey and down a dirt path toward Cinnabar Island, they figure their future is favorable. But the foursome and Pikachu are about to find a fateful fork.

"So, which way?" Angelina asked, looking from one road to another. She was now joining Ash on his journey by foot, her bike had gotten a flat and she was thinking about walking until approaching the next town to fix it.

"Hmm, let's see," Brock took out his map and read over it.

"I say we go that way!" Ash pointed to the right path.

"No way!" Brock exclaimed. "That trail heads straight up a mountain!"

"What! I don't wanna go mountain climbing!" Misty protested, holding her arm up.

"Awe, what's a little molehill," Ash grinned and turned to his Pokemon. "C'mon, Pikachu."

"All right, but I hope you know what you're doing." Misty said regretfully, she ran to catch up with Ash while Brock and Angelina followed behind.

No sooner had they kept walking, they arrived at the beginning slope of a snow covered mountain.

"Ahh!" Misty stared in shock. "This isn't a hill, we need a ski-lift to get up this thing, Ash!"

"I think we better just turn around and go the other way," Brock suggested.

"Yeah, Brock's right," Angelina agreed. "Can we please take the other path?"

"A Pokemon Master stays on course no matter what the challenge." Ash encouraged. "I'm not gonna let a little pile of snow stop me."

An hour passed and still no trail that exited the mountains.

"It's s-so c-cold…." Angelina said, shivering. She rubbed her bare arms with her hands, desperately trying to get warm.

"Here…. take this…." Brock said softly, handing Angelina a blanket. "The higher we go, the colder it's going to get, so I might as well take one too.…"

Angelina had seen Misty take out a mint green blanket from her bag and wrapped herself in it earlier; she watched Brock take another blanket out of his backpack and wrap it around himself.

"You want one too, Ash?"

Ash gazed at the blanket with a tremendous longing, but shook his head. "This weather is good for training, I'll just have to get used to it…. that ice field can get pretty cold, you know, heh, heh…."

Brock looked like he was about to protest, but just shrugged his shoulders as he put the third blanket away.

"I'm freezing!" Misty complained. "How much further till we have to get over this thing?!"

Brock pulls out his map. "According to the map, we should be pretty close to the top." he said. Suddenly he looked down at the small metal compass in his hand. "Whoa, that's weird."

Ash turned around to face Brock. "What's weird?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"The compass went crazy!" Brock replied, staring at the needle spinning out of control. "This mountain must have so much iron that it's thrown the needle off."

Ash and Misty loudly gasped.

"If the compass doesn't work, how are we gonna find our way!" Angelina asked, panicking.

"Ahh, now don't panic." Brock assured her, smiling. "If the sun's up there about three o'clock, according to my calculations that means..." he paused, still keeping his friends in suspense.

"What, what does it mean?!" Ash, Misty, and Angelina screamed together.

"We're lost." Brock said, almost triumphantly.

The younger kids crashed to the ground in face fault.

"All right, Ash!" Misty yelled. "You made this mountain into a molehill. Now get us off it!"

"Uh…." Ash suddenly lifted his head. "I know! Pidgeotto, I choose you!" He threw the pokéball and waited for the bird to come out. "All right, go find us a trail that'll lead us off the mountain!"

Pidgeotto obeyed and flew away over the trees, using its sharp eye to scan the land. It soon returned quickly.

"Did you find us a way to go down?" Ash asked, Pidgeotto squawked and nodded. "Good work, Pidgeotto!" he turned to his friends with a smile. "See, no sweat!"

Awhile later and still walking, Ash and friends reach the top of a snow covered path but it wasn't the top of the mountain though.

"Brr," Brock shivered through his blanket. "We've been walking all day and we're not at the top yet!"

Angelina was about to open her mouth to say something, when a large, wet snowflake landed on her nose.

"Hey…. it's snowing…." Ash whispered.

Angelina really wasn't the snow-loving type, but she knew up here in the mountains, it was so…. beautiful, she couldn't take her eyes away from it…. not like she could anyway, the snow was everywhere….

"Oh no, it was clear just a second ago." Misty said worriedly.

"The weather in these mountains is totally unpredictable." Brock commented.

"We better get moving fast before the sun goes down," Ash insisted. "Come on!" With that, Ash started walking with Pikachu perched on his shoulders and his friends following behind.

The more they kept walking, the thicker the heavy snow fell.

"Let's just keep looking!" Ash exclaimed, Pikachu buried warmly in Ash's vest jacket.

"I'm too frozen to go any further!" Angelina cried.

"I think we better stop and set up camp for the night!" Brock called.

"Huh?" Ash turned to him. "But that trails gotta be close!"

"Come on Ash, there's no way we'll find anything in this blizzard!" Brock reasoned.

"I'm not scared of the snow," Ash said. "Let's keep going!"

"No way, Ash!" Brock refused. "When a storm gets bad, it's best to dig in and let it blow over. And besides, the sun's gonna set soon."

Even through the thick snow, Angelina could see Ash was pouting.

"Come-on, Ash…." Misty pleaded.

"Not even the bravest Pokémon Master would wander around in a snow storm in the dark." Brock stated in a convincing voice.

"I guess you're right…." Ash said, giving in.

"Good, let's start digging a cave in the snow!" Brock suggested.

"Okay," Ash nodded.

They were just about to go find a good place to built a snow cave when a sudden wind knocked Ash over and Pikachu was swept right out of his arms. Pikachu was blown away, tumbling across the snow.

"Pikachu!" Ash got to his feet and tore off through the blizzard.

"Wait!" Misty called out after him, her voice lost to the howling wind. She was about to run after Ash, but Brock pulled her back.

"Stay here. You'll just get lost out there!" Brock warned. "We have to find shelter or we'll freeze…."

"What happened to Ash?" Misty asked. Brock pointed out into a direction where they saw Ash.

"It looks like he's using Bulbasaur for something, but he's too far down that on that cliff ledge for us to get to him. I'm sure he'll be okay until tomorrow morning." Brock stated. "But for now, we HAVE to do something to get out of this storm."

Angelina and Misty walked with Brock somewhere off to the right and came across a large pile of snow.

"Onix go!" Brock yelled, throwing out a Pokéball. The giant rock Pokemon appeared from the bright light and roared in greeting. "Dig through this snow to make a snow cave!"

Onix drilled its large head straight into the snow and kept going deeper and deeper. After a short time, Onix came out and Brock returned it to the Pokeball. The trio descended into the underground snowcave and were amazed to find it nice and warm, especially when they realized the small pools of water were hotsprings.

"Hey, we're pretty lucky. We don't have to spend the night in the cold!" Brock said. "Thanks to Onix, we can all relax while we wait until the storm blows over."

"Yeah, I think we'll be just fine here tonight." Misty agreed.

The rest of their night consisted of dinner from some cans of food that Brock had in his backpack and being lulled to sleep by the steam rising from the hotsprings. They awoke the next morning and had a quick breakfast while Brock took out his Onix to help them search for Ash. They sat on Onix's back and got a ride back up to the surface. Angelina looked around once they got to the opening. Everything was covered in a thick white frosting. When she looked to her right, what she saw surprised her.

"Look, Team Rocket's balloon!" Angelina pointed.

"You're right, that's it! I'm sure it'll be helpful later on." Brock hopped off and pulled the deflated Meowth head onto Onix's back, and the Pokemon slid through the snow as the trio called out for their lost companion. "Hey, I think I see Ash up ahead!" he pointed down below the cliff that Angelina had seen last night.

Onix stopped at the edge of the cliff, Brock and the girls hopped off and saw Ash and all of his Pokemon emerge from somewhere.

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "Up here!"

Ash turned around, looking up and seeing his friends. "It's great to see you!" he smiled.

With Onix's help, Ash and his Pokemon were rejoined with Brock and the girls. All the Pokemon (except for Ash's Pikachu, of course) were returned to their Pokeballs.

"Ash, how'd you get through that storm?" Misty asked.

"We dug a snow cave, just like Brock said!" Ash replied.

"Ha! Lucky for us, we didn't freeze in the one I dug!" Brock said.

"Yeah, Onix dug into an underground hot spring! You wouldn't believe how nice and comfy we were!" Misty said happily.

"Waa! I wasn't comfy, that's for sure!" Ash exclaimed.

"And take a look what the storm blew in…." Brock said pointing behind him.

"That's Team Rocket's balloon!" Ash exclaimed. "Wonder how they lost it."

"Finders keepers!" Angelina smirked.

"It's out if fuel, but I know how we can fix that. Go Vulpix!" Brock said throwing a Pokeball. "Vulpix, Flamethrower now!"

Vulpix blew fire into the balloon, and it began to rise. A few minutes later, the four trainers and Pikachu were sailing high above the trees as they left the snowy mountain top. Three voices were heard in the distance.

"Hey, did you guys hear what I just heard?" Ash asked, thinking he had heard Team Rocket.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." Misty replied, looking at him funny-like.

"Hey look!" Brock said.

Angelina turned her head and looked at the horizon. Not far ahead was a town.

"It's a town!" Ash exclaimed.

"We made it!" Misty cried in relief.

"And about time, too!" Angelina smiled.

So Ash and his friends have survived the snow and now soar onto their next exciting adventure.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina travels with Ash and gange by foot until her bike is fixed.  
*They travel up a mountain and get caught in a blizzard, Ash gets separated from the group.  
*Brock uses his Onix to dig/make a cave for him and the girls; they discover an underground hot spring and spend the night until the storm blows over.  
*Angelina, Brock, and Misty finds Team Rocket's air balloon and use it to fly over the mountain.

*This chapter is based from the episode "Snow Way Out"

*The title pun for the episode: No Way Out  
*Misty quoted that Ash "made this mountain in to a mole hill" is referenced to the saying "Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill"

Hope you like, thanks for reading! Reviews welcomed! Chapter 31 will be up soon!


	31. Pikachu's Goodbye

Back with the next chapter! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 31: Pikachu's Goodbye

The bicycle bell rings as Angelina rides her blue ten-speed along the dirt path toward her next destination, Cinnabar Island.

"Hey guys!" Angelina spotted the Ketchum-brigade relaxing at their campsite. "What's up?"

"Just chillin'," Ash said, as Angelina stopped her bike and sets up her kickstand. "We need a vacation after all we've been through."

"You can say that again." Angelina giggled.

"Pika!" Pikachu was perched on a tree branch, eating an apple. "Pika?" he suddenly scrambled down the tree trunk and ran out of the campsite.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Angelina asked.

"Hey! Where you going, Pikachu?" Ash called and took off at a run after his Pokemon.

"Come on!" Angelina motioned to Misty and Brock; they were following right behind Ash.

"Ash crashed to a stop behind Pikachu, staring into a clearing in the forest. The others arrived also, watching a herd of Pikachu gather a few yards away eating apples and playing games.

"Wow!" Angelina gasped.

"It's amazing!" Misty whispered.

"Those must be wild Pikachu." Brock guessed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly, running out into the clearing. "Pika pi!"

The wild Pikachu froze and stared at Ash's Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu waved. _**(Hello)**_

"Chuuu!" the heard scattered, running to the other side of the clearing.

_**'Hmm, they're not sure if to accept Pikachu,' **_Angelina realized.

Pikachu looked sad, it's ears drooped. A tiny Pikachu slowly emerged from the herd. It carefully approached Pikachu. The tiny Pikachu lifted up its head and sniffed Pikachu's nose.

"Pi!" squeaked the tiny Pikachu. It turned around and offered Ash's Pikachu its tail.

Pikachu smiled, it tapped its tail against the tiny Pikachu's tail.

The wild Pikachu looked at one another. Then they gave a happy cry and ran toward Ash's Pikachu. They surrounded Pikachu and began chattering away.

"It looks like they've accepted Pikachu as part of their group." Brock said.

"All right," Ash said, he ran out into the clearing. "Hey! I wanna be a part of your group, too!" he yelled, waving his arms.

_**'So stupid,'**_ Angelina smacked her forehead and sighed in embarrassment. _**'Why now?'**_

Pikachu saw Ash and waved back; but the wild Pikachu screamed and ran out of the clearing.

"Don't run away!" Ash called out.

"Quit it, Ash." Misty said.

Ash spun around. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it, Ash?" Brock asked. "Those Pikachu are scared of you. They're not used to humans."

"Pi," Pikachu said softly, staring into the empty clearing.

Ash sighed, "I'm sorry, Pikachu." He kicked at the dirt and headed back toward the campsite.

"I think it's the best thing in the world for Pikachu to be with its own kind." Brock told Angelina and Misty on the way back to camp.

"Maybe," Angelina said, with an unsure doubt.

Later that night, the sound of wild Pikachu singing floated through the air as a bright moon hung in the sky. Brock and Misty slept peacefully in separate sleeping bags next to the campfire, Angelina was writing in her diary and glancing now-and-then at Ash sitting on a log.

Angelina guessed Ash couldn't sleep as he poked at the fire with a stick. Pikachu was off with the herd of wild Pikachu playing in the forest.

"Thinking about Pikachu?" Angelina asked.

Ash nodded, realizing his expression read everything even if he lied. "Yeah, weather it would be better for Pikachu to stay here or not."

"Well, that's his choice. If he wants to stay then he stays, if he wants to go with you then he will." Angelina said.

"What do you think?" Ash asked.

"To be honest, I'd tell Pikachu that it's his choice and either way you'll love him. If I know Pikachu then he'll..." But Angelina was cut off by a terrified cry pierced the night air.

"Let's go!" Ash cried.

Brock and Misty snapped awake, following Ash and Angelina through the forest. They arrived into the clearing and saw the wild Pikachu trapped in a net.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

Suddenly, white light filled the clearing. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

The sound of evil laughter echoed through the forest and a familiar motto followed after.

"…. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

_**'It can't be,' **_Angelina couldn't believe it as Team Rocket jumped down from a nearby tree and into the clearing.

"Stand back while we swipe these Pikachu!" Meowth said.

Misty stepped forward. "You're not swiping anything," she called out. "Pikachu, break the ropes with an electric shock!"

Sparks flew around Pikachu's face. It aimed a charge at the net, but nothing happened!

James laughed, "They're no match for our Pikachu-insulated net."

"It's made from material that absorbs electricity," Jessie added.

"Let those Pikachu go now!" Ash demanded.

James detached a small round machine from his belt. "Why don't you check out our website," he taunted. He pushed a button and a next flew out of the machine; trapping Ash, Angelina, Misty, and Brock.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Misty cried.

Meowth laughed. "Just watch us!"

Team Rocket disappeared behind the captured Pikachu. Angelina saw a large Meowth-shaped hot air balloon begin to rise from the clearing. The Pikachu net was tied to the bottom of the balloon basket. Team Rocket was going to lift off and take all the Pikachu with them.

Ash struggled with the net. "This might be Pika-proof, but it's not people-proof," he said. In seconds, the four friends had thrown off their bindings.

Ash ran to the hot-air balloon. The captured Pikachu were high in the air. He couldn't reach them, but Angelina noticed the PIkachu chewing on the lines in the net.

"Awesome! Pikachu has a plan!"

There was a small hold big enough so Pikachu could climb out and climbed up the net and inside the balloon basket.

"Pikachu is distracting Team Rocket," Brock said.

Ash picked up one side of the net that had held them. "Then let's get to work."

Brock, Misty, and Angelina each grabbed a corner of the net.

"Hey Pikachu! Jump into this! Hurry!" Ash called.

The wild Pikachu heard him. One at a time, they jumped into the net and bounced safely onto the ground.

"Pikachu! Come down!" Ash called from the ground.

"We got a Pika-problem down below," Meowth warned, looking over the edge of the basket at the empty net. Jessie and James looked down.

"All our Pikachu are gone," James said.

"Haha! Sucks to be you!" Angelina laughed.

Jessie ignored that and eyed Pikachu. "But we do have one left."

Team Rocket charged at Pikachu, but the electric mouse quickly jumped out of the way. It hopped onto the hot-air balloon and took a bite. Then it leaped to the ground.

"I've got you!" Ash yelled, and caught Pikachu in his arms.

"We're blasting off again!" Meowth cried.

Everyone looked up. Pikachu's bite had made a hole in the balloon. Hot air shot out from the hole with a powerful blast. The force sent Team Rocket spiraling off into the night sky.

"Way to go!" Angelina cheered.

Ash hugged Pikachu. "You did it!"

"Pikachu! Pikachu!"

Pikachu looked up, the wild Pikachu were calling him. He jumped out of Ash's arms and joined the wild Pikachu. "Pika! Pika!" they laughed and cheered.

"They're so happy," Misty said. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, great," Ash muttered, which Angelina noticed something was wrong.

Back at camp, Ash packed up his knapsack. He stepped on the dying embers of the fire until they were all out.

"Ash, you really trained Pikachu well," Brock said.

"Yeah, you did a great job," Misty admitted.

Angelina was also packing her stuff, she was almost ready to go. She even noticed that Ash didn't answer to his friends' compliments.

Ash lifted his knapsack on his shoulders and walked away from the campsite. Angelina wondered what was wrong just as she watched Misty run after him. "Ash, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Ash said firmly. "Pikachu is better off without me."

"Pikapi, Pika chu?" Pikachu hopped into the campsite, it looked at Ash questionly. _**(Hey Ash. Is it time to go already?)**_

Ash stared at the ground. "Pikachu, you stay here."

"Pi?" _**(What?)**_

"I know you'll be much happier in the forest with the other Pikachu. They need you. Goodbye, Pikachu." Ash said hoarsely, running down the trail without looking behind him.

"Ash, you're crazy!" Misty called out, but he didn't answer her.

"Ash…." Angelina stared and watched the boy run down the dirt path. She remembered when Ash first saw Pikachu and was electrocuted at Professor Oak's Lab, hearing that Pikachu saved Ash from the Spearow, and watched Pikachu defeat the Raichu from Lt. Surge's gym in Viridian City.

Angelina was currently listening to the radio on her Poke-Gear, watching Misty and Brock run after Ash. She too got on her bike and followed.

_**I close my eyes and I can see**_

_**The day we met, just one moment and I knew**_

_**You're my best friend, do anything for you**_

_**Two of a kind, that's what we are**_

_**And it seems like we were always winning**_

_**But as our team is torn apart**_

_**I wish we could go back to the beginning**_

_**The time has come**_

_**It's for the best, I know it**_

_**Who could've guessed that you and I….**_

_**Somehow some way, we'd have to say goodbye**_

_**Somehow today….**_

…_**.we'd have to say goodbye**_

Misty and Brock have finally caught up to Ash. Angelina was right behind them.

"Why are you doing this, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash kicked the ground. "Pikachu will be better off staying here than traveling around with me."

"Ash Ketchum, you know that's not true. Now stop being such an idiot and go get Pikachu." Angelina reprimanded as the sky was starting to glow with the light of the sunrise.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out.

Ash spun around, as did the others. Pikachu had followed them, he stood against the horizon in front of the rising sun.

"Pika!"

The tiny, wild Pikachu scampered up to Pikachu. The other wild Pikachu arrived next. They raised their arms in the air.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" they cheered.

Pikachu turned and waved to the wild Pikachu. Then he turned around and ran down the trail, taking a flying leap right into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash hugged the Pokemon.

"I think Pikachu's made his choice," Misty said.

Brock nodded. "That's right, Ash. It looks like Pikachu wants to stay with you."

"Which was what we were trying to tell you the whole time." Angelina added.

Ash looked at Pikachu. "I'm sorry, Pikachu. No matter what happens from now on, we'll face it…. together."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

Ash smiled and looked at his Pikachu as the sun rose over the forest.

And so, our heroes continue forth on their Pokemon journey. The lesson from this, friends apart are friends at heart and always stick together.

§To Be Continued§

*Chapter is based off the episode "Pikachu's Goodbye"  
*Ash attempts to release Pikachu, but Pikachu returns to Ash.

It's so sad that it's great, but you can tell the chapter is straight from the episode. Well, next chapter will be a good one. So until then, thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed!


	32. Prehistoric Pokemon Attack

No way, I have the official soundtrack too! I've only heard the song "Pikachu's Goodbye" only once sung by a man through the episode, but its kewl when the woman sings it, too! Okay, don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 32: Prehistoric Pokemon Attack

Angelina had been pedaling through her journey down the reddish sand covered ground. She was now on her way to Cinnabar Island, but she was getting exhausted from riding for so many hours she had to stop. She pulled out a bottle of water from her backpack and drank half of it. Then she leaned up against a rock and looked at the tall jagged rock peaks that dotted the landscape, known to all as Grampa Canyon.

Angelina then heard a familiar voice to her right ask, "Hey, what's going on down there?" she turned around and saw Ash and friends watching a huge crowd of people hiking down the rocky trail in front of them. They were heading down to the bottom of the canyon carrying shovels and picks.

"I wonder what's everyone doing with those picks and shovels?" Ash asked.

"Don't you know anything?" another familiar, but very snobbish and nasally voice yelled. "Ash, not only late as usual, but clueless as well."

Angelina narrowed her eyes as Gary Oak appeared behind Ash. He was dressed like an explorer in boots, a brown jacket with a white collared shirt underneath, and brown khaki pants. There was a leather bag attached to his brown belt, and a wide-brimmed hat covered his brown spiky hair.

"Hey, it's Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

A small smile had snuck onto Angelina's face as she observed Gary. _**'Not bad, except for his attitude.'**_

"Oh, but why are you dressed like that?" Ash asked curiously.

"Ha, don't tell me you never heard about the Pokemon discovery." Gary scoffed. "Even a nerd like you should've heard about the great fossil rush."

"The great fossil rush?" Ash and friends asked.

_**'Hmm,' **_Angelina seemed interested.

"Gary, Gary! He's our man! If he can't find them, no one can!" called out the group of cheerleaders who always followed Gary around.

"Thank you, thank you to all my loyal fans!" Gary waved to the girls as Angelina rolled her eyes and Ash looked on very annoyed. "I gotta go, I gotta find all the fossils I can before anyone else does." He said, then sneering at Ash. "Can't waste all my precious time hanging around with a loser like you." He ran off.

"Grr, loser!" Ash yelled, and Angelina didn't blame him for being mad.

"Easy!" Brock said, holding Ash back.

"Ash!" Misty warned.

"Grr, that know-it-all!" Ash cursed and pushed his friends. "I'm gonna find a Pokemon fossil before Gary starts digging. That'll show him who the real loser is."

_**'You go, Ash.' **_Angelina grinned.

Brock frowned. "I don't feel right about digging up old fossils. Especially after they've been resting in the earth for such a long time."

"If they've been lying underground for thousands of years, maybe they'd like a little fresh air." Misty suggested.

"I think it's your brain that needs fresh air." Ash snickered.

"Who asked you?" Misty glared.

Angelina giggled, watching Ash and friends walk away. She headed down to the fossil rush where people were digging. No sooner, Gary was found picking at the ground.

"Gary!"

The trainer looked up and saw Angelina walking his way, he smiled. "Hey there, Angel-cake. Come to watch me become famous?"

"Yeah Gary," Angelina laughed. "When Grumpig fly."

"Huh?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

Angelina sighed, "Nevermind," she waved.

Gary shrugged and resumed back to digging, he then pulled out of the ground a chukcy gray lump. "Success! My first Pokemon fossil!"

"Yea!" cheered the girls. "Gary, Gary! He's the best! Found a fossil before the rest! Go Gary!"

Suddenly, the chunky lump was taken by an old man with a bald head and a large gray mustache. He examined that gray lump carefully. "Hmmm!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Gary asked. "Found it on my very first try. Looks like a brain from an extinct Pokemon."

The old man cleared his throat. "This is-"

"A brain?" Gary suggested hopefully.

"Fossilized Pokemon manure." The old man replied.

"Huh, ahh!" Gary face-faulted, his cheerleaders groaned.

Angelina shuddered in disgust. "Famous gone downhill, real nice Gary." She walked off until she saw Misty and Brock run toward her. "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to believe this!" Misty exclaimed.

"It's Team Rocket!" Brock said, almost out of breath. "They've hidden dynamite somewhere in Grampa Canyon and Ash is trying to put out the fuse!"

There was a loud explosion and the canyon shook; coming from in front of Angelina, Misty, and Brock.

"Lead the way," Angelina said, running with Misty and Brock to the site of the explosion.

"We're too late!" Misty cried.

The three teenagers looked at the giant pile of rocks on the canyon floor.

"The explosion must have caused a rock slide." Brock explained.

"I can see that," Angelina observed. "But where are Ash and Team Rocket?"

Brock frowned and looked at the rocks. "They must have been…. buried."

"Then let's start digging!" Misty cried.

They began puching the heavy rocks out of the way. Suddenly, they heard a faint coughing sound. A small head pushed through the rocks. It was Squirtle, the water Pokemon was covered with dirt.

"Squirtle!" Angelina cried. "Are you all right?"

"Squirtle," the Pokemon replied. "Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle!"

Angelina understood what the Turtle Pokemon was saying. "Ash and the others fell through a hole in the canyon floor! The rocks are blocking the hole! It's their only way out."

"We've got to get help!" Brock said.

"I'll go," Misty offered. "You and Angelina, and Squirtle keep digging!" She then raced up the trail and disappeared, leaving Angelina and Brock to move the rocks from the hole.

Minutes later, Misty has returned with other fossil hunters and they all help out (including Gary). Officer Jenny was leading the effort.

"Keep tossing those rocks aside," Jenny ordered. "We're almost there."

Angelina looked at the heavy boulders on the rock pile. "We'll never move these ourselves."

Brock took out a Pokeball and threw it. "I know what to do. Geodude, go!"

Geodude appeared, the rock Pokemon was gray and looked like a round boulder with two strong arms.

"Geodude! Help us move this pile of rocks!" Brock commanded.

Geodude began lifting up the heavy rocks and tossing them aside.

"You'd better hold on, Ash." Misty said. "You still owe me a new bike."

Soon, the rocks were moved and Angelina peered into the hole. "Ash! Are you there?"

"Get us out of here!" Ash cried. "And hurry!"

No later than that was said, everyone ran from the hole as a large Pokemon with leathery gray wings and sharp teeth burst through the loosened rock. It was carrying Ash in its claws while Charmeleon and Pikachu were hanging onto its tail.

The force sent Pikachu and Charmeleon sprawling to the ground, Ash was still in the mysterious Pokemon's grasp.

"What Pokemon is that!" Angelina took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the flying Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl, the extinct-flying Pokemon," Dexette replied. "Its hard fangs and sharp claws suggest that it was a carnivore."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried urgently. "Pikachu!"

"You guys!" Angelina turned to Misty and Brock. "We've got to save Ash before he becomes Aerodactyl's dinner!"

"Somebody get me down!" Ash called out as Aerodactyl wouldn't release him and flew high above the canyon floor, landing on a tall rocky peak.

"What should we do?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Jiggly," said a small voice.

Angelina, Misty, and Brock spun around. It was Jigglypuff, the singing Pokemon.

"Why's Jigglypuff here?" Brock asked.

"Don't you see?" Angelina replied. "Jigglypuff can help us out!"

"Right," Misty added. "We'll get Jigglypuff to sing its slumber song so Aerodactyl will fall asleep."

"Good idea!" Brock agreed.

Misty turned to Jigglypuff. "If you help us out now, later we'll listen to your song as much as you want."

"Puff, Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff nodded.

"Hey, look at Charmeleon!" Brock pointed.

Angelina watched the fire Pokemon staring up at Aerodactyl, it stomped its feet on the ground. Then, it let out an angry roar and began to glow white.

"Oh my gosh!" Angelina gasped. "Charmeleon's evolving into Charizard!"

Charmeleon was no more as the light faded and revealed a large flying Pokemon with huge wings and a flaming tail. Charizard spat a stream of red flame from his mouth, he looked at Aerodactyl as it was about to take a bite out of Ash. He roared again, using his wings to chase after the prehistoric Pokemon.

Aerodactyl saw Charizard coming; it picked up Ash and flew off the perch. Charizard flew behind Aerodactyl, Angelina could tell Ash was saying something in mid-air.

"You think Charmeleon evolved just so he could rescue Ash?" Angelina asked.

"Well to be honest, Charmeleon has been disrespectful lately." Brock said. "I think he doesn't want Ash as his trainer."

"No way!" Angelina was shocked. "Since he was a Charmander, remember when-"

"Pokemon have different personalities and attitude within their evolutions," Brock explained. "Depends on how the Pokemon is treated by the trainer."

"Yaaaaa!" Ash cried.

Charizard was blasting fire at Aerodactyl, the flames scorched Ash a few times as Aerodactyl was just barely dodging them.

"Somebody help me!" Ash yelled.

"Jigglypuff! Please sing your slumber song now." Misty pleaded.

Jigglypuff puffed up its round pink body. It hopped up on a rock and took out its microphone, the strange melody began to fill the canyon.

"Jig-guh-lee-puff, jig-guh-lee-ee-ee-puff," the Pokemon sang.

Misty felt her eyes grow heavy. Around her, Brock and the other fossil hunters looked tired, too. Angelina, however, just yawned and was feeling the effects from Jigglypuff's singing. The song was pretty, yet she didn't know how much longer she'd stay awake. She looked up drowsily, Aerodactyl was snoozing also; its grip loosened on Ash and he was already sleeping and falling toward the ground. Charizard zipped underneath Aerodactyl and Ash landed softly on the Fire Pokemon's back. Aerodactyl plummeted to the ground and fell through the hole in the canyon floor. The ground shook and more rocks piled onto the hole. Jigglypuff's song had grown stronger. Charizard landed gently on the ground, Ash rolled of his back and slept peacefully.

Angelina began to walk towards Ash, she had to know if he was all right, but she passed out on the ground as Jigglypuff's song finally overpowered her. She awoke many hours later and looked around as everyone else was awaking. She turned and saw Ash wide awake and holding an egg, she blinked and stared in wonder. The egg was white, covered with red-and-blue triangles.

"Hey Ash!" Angelina waved and rushed up to him, she noticed there was black marker on his face and guessed the same was on hers. "You're all right!"

"I'm better than all right." Ash said, holding out the egg. "Look what I found!"

"No way! Is that what I think it is?" Angelina said, taking the egg and touching its smooth shell. It was heavy and felt warm, too- like there might be something inside.

Memories were flooding back to her mind from her first Pokemon journey. She received the Pokemon egg from Professor Elm and Mr. Pokemon, whom were both doing research and discovery of Pokemon eggs. Although Mr. Pokemon received the egg from Jeremy's grandparents, the Day Care couple in Goldenrod City, Angelina made a visit to them when the egg finally hatched into a Togepi and was happy to name the sweet creature Bachiko and keep the Pokemon throughout her adventures in Johto. It finally evolved into a Togetic after it was attemptedly kidnapped by a Rocket in the Ice Cave, and it's being watched over, along with all her other Pokemon, by Professor Oak at his Laboratory.

The scientist from the fossil hunt approached Ash and Angelina. He looked at the egg through his thick glasses and studied it carefully. "This is no fossil," he said. "But I should congratulate you, young man. It seems you've found a very rare Pokemon egg!"

"Did you hear that? I found a rare Pokemon egg!" Ash yelled.

A crowd of fossil hunters formed around Ash, he looked through the crowd and spotted Gary.

"Hey Gary, what do you think of my egg?" Ash bragged. "It sure is better than what I heard that you dug up earlier."

Gary shrugged. "You got a lucky break, twerp. You've still got a long way to go before you become a better Pokemon trainer than me." He then stomped away with his cheerleaders following.

The other fossil hunters began to break up and gather near another area where Officer Jenny was standing on top of a huge rock. Ash placed the egg in his backpack, he and Angelina finally caught up with Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. Charizard and Squirtle were returned to their Pokeballs.

Officer Jenny was now making an announcement on a megaphone. A black eye and mustache were scribbled on her face with a black marker. "Some of you are claiming you saw a prehistoric Pokemon here in the canyon. That is ridiculous! Let me asure you it was only a dream caused by Jigglypuff's song."

"More like a nightmare to me." Ash said.

"Also," Jenny continued. "Due to the danger of further cave collapses in the canyon, no more digging will be permitted."

"No more digging!" Ash cried.

"That Aerodactyl sure didn't seem like a dream." Gary pondered in thought.

"Gary is the best! Gary beats the rest! He is the best from east to west!" the cheerleaders chanted.

"I guess they're right!" Gary agreed while Ash and his friends laugh un-heardly.

Later, Angelina gets on her bike and rides down the dirt path toward her next destination; Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking ahead.

"Where did Jigglypuff go?" Ash asked.

"Were you hoping for an encore?" Brock chuckled.

"Well at least it deserves to take a bow." Ash replied. "Jigglypuff and Charizard really saved the day this time."

"That Aerodactyl was one of a kind," Misty said. "It's too bad you couldn't capture it, Ash."

"But I think Aerodactyl and the others would be happier just going back to sleep." Brock stated.

"Maybe you're right." Misty agreed.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Ash said, kneeling down and opening his backpack. He pulled out the white egg covered in red-and-blue triangles. "I found this when I woke up."

Angelina giggled as she came to a stop near Brock and Misty, they were surprised and in awe. "Surprise, surprise!"

"So you knew about the egg, too?" Misty asked.

"Sure," Angelina nodded. "I was there when Ash announced to the other fossil hunters that he found a rare Pokemon egg. I think even Gary is jealous."

"Ash, are you sure it's all right for you to just take that?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash zipped up his backpack and got to his feet, still holding the egg. "You think I should've just left it with Nurse Joy?"

Brock takes the egg and holds it. "Okay Ash, I'll raise it for you."

"But I can raise it myself." Ash insisted.

"You would've dropped it and broken it anyway." Misty said.

"Hey, I would not!" Ash glared.

Brock and Misty run down the path with the egg in hand, while reassuring, "Don't worry, Ash! I'll take good care of it!"

"Hey, give that back!" Ash chased after them. "Finders keepers!"

"Guys! Wait up!" Angelina yelled, getting back on her bike and pedaled to catch up. "I'm coming, too!"

And so, our heroes leave Grampa Canyon, resting place of the ancient Pokemon, with a souvenir.

_**'Hmm, we should've just bought a t-shirt instead.' **_Angelina laughed in thought and pedaled at a safe distance from Ash and friends.

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is based from the episode "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon"  
*Ash's Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, but still retains its disobedience.  
*Ash finds a Pokemon egg, and Brock decides to be in charge of taking care of it.  
*Ash finding the Pokemon egg reminds Angelina when she received her Togepi egg.  
*Gary Oak's digging clothes are very similar to Indiana Jones's clothes.

I liked the episode and it was in good use for this chapter since I have it on VHS. The next chapter will be better; it comes close to my favorite, but just as great! Thanks for reading!


	33. Eggciting Surprise, Hostile Takeover

Tee-hee! Here's a little chapter that I made up myself, and it's not based on an episode; and there's some hinting of romance. Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 33: Egg-sighting Surprise, Hostile Takeover

On a calm and beautiful day, Angelina was relaxing against a tree and reading her favorite novel "Harry Potter". She was taking a break from her travels toward Cinnabar Island, but the peacefulness of the forest outskirts was disrupted by human commands and Pokemon cries of a battle. She closed her book and placed it inside her backpack, then getting to her feet and onto her bike. She pedaled down the dirt road towards the Pokemon battle and was eventually met by Team Rocket vs. Ketchum-brigade; Arbok and Weezing vs. Pikachu.

"Ya know, it's against the rules using two Pokemon against one." Angelina pointed out and got everyone's attention.

"Team Rocket should take your advice," Misty said. "We could always use your help though."

"Sure, I'm not in the mood for them anyway," Angelina smiles and gets off her bike. She grabs a Pokeball off her belt and throws it out. "Let's go, Sparkette!"

The electric orange mouse appears and sighs, "Rai," and sits on the ground.

"Hey, what's up with Raichu?" Ash asked.

"She looks tired." Misty agreed.

"Angel, you're probably not giving your Raichu enough vitamins," Brock scolds.

"Or maybe she needs to lose some weight," Meowth suggests jokingly. "Raichu does look tubby."

Raichu gave Meowth a half-smirk-half-scared look and practically waddled over to him.

"What's Raichu going over to Meowth for?" Ash was confused, as was Misty, but Brock caught on and casted a suspicious look at Angelina.

Angelina glared daggers at Jessie and James, she knew how they were always after rare Pokemon and wasn't about to have hers stolen. "The battle's a draw, return your Pokemon!" the two Rockets seemed disappointed, but they obeyed for Meowth's sake and returned their Pokemon just as Ash called off Pikachu.

Angelina kept her hazel eyes on Raichu, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Raichu smiled and grabbed Meowth, starting to whisper in his ear.

Meowth's eyes widened to about five times their normal size and his jaw dropped. "Yer what? Yer not really…. Are ya?"

Raichu nodded and Meowth gulped a few times nervously.

Pikachu looked on curiously, "Pika, chu, piii?" _**(What did Raichu say?)**_

"Well, er, ya see…. Raichu is, um…. Expecting a…. happy delivery." Meowth mumbled, blushing brightly.

"Huh?" asked Jessie and James.

"She's gonna have a kid!" Meowth yelled.

"A kid?" Jessie repeated.

Angelina's eyes became extremely big and glittery, she clasped her hands together in excitement. "Awww! My Raichu's having a baby! That's sooooo cute!"

Everyone stared at Angelina strangely.

"What? I'm just as happy as any expectant mother should be," Angelina pouted slightly.

"But yous ain't an expectant mother," Meowth said.

"And if you were, we'd all be very worried." Misty muttered.

"Maybe the new Pokemon can battle for Team Rocket?" Jessie asked while James nodded at the idea.

"What? No kid of mine is gonna be battling for yous two!" Meowth yelled, about to Fury Swipe the Rockets.

"Actually, the baby Pokemon will have no involvement with Team Rocket for everyone's sake," Angelina announced, holding out Raichu's Pokeball. "Sparkette, return!"

"Jessie, what do we do now?" James asked, feeling very uncomfortable watching the twerps talk to Angelina excitedly.

"We leave of course," Jessie said, heading toward the Meowth balloon.

James followed after her. "Why?" he asked, once catching up with Meowth right behind.

"Because I'm not gonna attack pregnant Pokemon," Jessie replied.

"Dat's right!" Meowth agreed. "Yous ain't attacking no Pokemon carrying my kid!"

"Then I'm happy you made the right decision." James said, which his partner smiled back at him appreciatively.

Later on at a local Pokemon Center, Angelina waited in the lobby patiently with Ash and friends while Raichu was in the emergency room for her expected delivery.

"So you tried breeding your Raichu with Team Rocket's Meowth?" Brock asked Angelina, once Ash and Misty walked off for snacks and drinks.

The two teenagers were sitting on a couch talking about earlier's events, mostly Raichu's pregnancy. Since the snow storm back on the mountain and the explosion in Grandpa Canyon, Angelina had not one conversation with anyone her own age along her Pokemon journey. She kept close to Ash and his friends as possible, not that Angelina wanted to bother Team Rocket just for a friendly chat.

"Fine, you caught me," Angelina admitted with a sigh. "But I agreed with Meowth that we'd have equal responsibility. Besides, my Raichu adores Meowth, not only was he honest about his past but with very much convincing from myself."

"Well, okay." Brock said, with a slight grin. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble. Knowing Jessie and James, they'd be interest with a new Pokemon delivered from your Raichu anytime soon."

Angelina nodded, fully understanding. "Meowth doesn't want the baby to fight for Team Rocket, but I'll be careful since you care so much."

Brock smiled, he moved closer to Angelina and placed his arm around her waist. He was surprised she allowed him that close to her since the last time they were alone. "What do you think the baby's gender will be?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Angelina replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. "But I'd really like a male."

"You know, it'd be okay with me as long as the baby is fit and happy," Brock whispered assuringly.

Angelina shyly blushed, "Thanks, that's very sweet." She was leaning toward him slowly as he was doing the same.

"Excuse me?" a voice interrupts the two teenagers. They abruptly pull apart and blushed just as Nurse Joy approaches them holding a yellow egg spotted with small black lightning bolts. "Congratulations, Angelina."

"It's the egg!" Angelina took the object and squealed in delight to Brock, "This is it, the baby of my Raichu and Team Rocket's Meowth!"

"That egg will take a while to hatch," Nurse Joy replied. "So will it be in good hands?"

"Oh yes, Nurse Joy." Angelina nodded. "I will never let this egg out of my sight."

Since then, Angelina kept the egg warm and polished it daily. With each passing day and little shakes from the egg, Angelina grew anxious of the arrival of her Raichu's baby. Although there was one day she had to put her journey on pause and everything, including her thoughts and feelings, behind her when it came to the business of Team Rocket.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Angelina told her best friend, Jeremy as they were walking around the Silph Coroporation late one evening. They were both on the highest-level of the criminal organization from their un-failed missions and Pokemon captures. Jeremy dressed like a male grunt with the black go-go cap and matching purple gloves and boots. Angelina wore a black long-sleeved dress with the red "R" on the front, short white-colored and fingerless dress gloves, a belt hanging off her and knee-high lace-up black leather boots.

Team Rocket had successfully taken over Silph, the leading manufacturer of Pokemon technology and Giovanni was after their newest type of Pokeball designed to catch any Pokemon without fail. Angelina and Jeremy were not surprised, but everyone in Saffron City took it seriously as everything in the huge metropolis had been sealed off. The Saffron Police Department even set up guards to make sure no one got into the city.

"What's Gary doing here?" Jeremy asked.

Angelina looked in the direction her friend was pointing. Down the corridor was Ash's rival standing around with his group of cheerleaders. "I hope he's not looking for Ash." she smirked at the thought of the trainer and his friends battling their way through the Rockets. "Then again, we have other plans to deal with."

They made their way to the top floor where the Silph Co. president's office was located. Inside it looked typical for a CEO; a big desk and a tall chair facing away from them. They knew Giovanni was located somewhere in the building and were told to wait for him.

Angelina saw something on the desk that caught her interest. It was a picture, and she stared in shock, even Jeremy joined in the astonishment. The picture had a man with matted black hair and dark eyes with his arm around a woman with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. Her stomach was round from pregnancy. They recognized the woman clearly as Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. In her arms was a little girl with strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails wearing a mint-green dress.

"O-oh m-my! This explains alot!" Angelina said, feeling her head aching. She barely remembered anything when she was a baby, but seeing the picture made the puzzle pieces come together. Clarissa was only her step-mother, but they took the surname Murakami instead of Ketchum, which didn't make sense, so Angelina had to find out more information from Delia next time she returned to Pallet Town.

"I see you're meddling again," said a sharp voice from the door. The duo Rockets looked up and saw Giovanni. They could see a major age difference from the picture. Deep wrinkles formed under his eyes, his hair was shorter, and he wore a cherry-colored suit with a red "R" emblem on the left side. At his heels walked a Persian, the same one Angelina had seen her whole life.

Angelina took the picture off the desk and faced her father, more than just anger flickered in her eyes. "What happened exactly?"

Giovanni stared, also surprised his daughter found out. "That was... a very long time ago. Why do you even care?"

"I do if they're my family, Dad!" Angelina yelled. "You knew they lived right down the street in Pallet Town from the Swarovski's and I stayed with them ever since Clarissa died and Christina was born! I can't believe you kept that from me all this time!" she fought back tears leaking from her eyes.

Giovanni narrowed his eyes, looking very annoyed. "You will never understand and I don't ever plan to explain anything to you. Get back to work!" he muttered, taking the picture from Angelina, who looked surprised.

"What makes you think I won't? And we're still going through with that?" Angelina asked her father, the silence didn't help matters although his glaring eyes read other thoughts.

In a few hours time, a group of trainers made their way through the Silph building and entered then president's office. It was Danielle Yoshiko, Tracey Sketchit, and Amber Trainum. Jeremy made the phone call to them saying Team Rocket invaded Saffron City, and he warned them not to bring the legendary Mew that Danielle received as a gift.

The Rockets separated the three trainers. Tracey and Amber were held hostage in another room while Danielle was knocked out with chlorofoam and strapped down to a metal chair. She didn't open her eyes for an hour, and an electronic headpiece was around her forehead. She was in shock, and things became clear when she saw Angelina wearing a Rocket uniform.

"Danielle, you finally made it." Angelina smiled evilly. Several men in their dark uniforms stood nearby, jeering and smirking with crossed arms. Even Jeremy was there leaning against the wall with his arms folded with an undeciding expression; he too was wearing a male Rocket uniform of a black go-go cap, a black long-sleeved shirt with a red 'R' on the front and a purple collar, black pants with a white belt, purple gloves and boots.

"You and Jeremy were with Team Rocket this entire time!" Dani talked indistinctly, the effects of the chloroform still imminent. "It all makes sense now!"

"And you were the last to realize that," Angelina smirked.

"You…. you were with them this entire time?"

"That's right. I've been taking pictures and notes on that special little Pokémon of yours. The original plan was to steal it and hand it over to my boss, but it changed."

"Correct." Giovanni appeared, an evil smile on his face. "Project 151 was to capture Mew and to use its DNA to create a super Pokémon. But then a group of scientists discovered a strange fossil with a Mew's eyebrow hair. Using it, they had already begun the cloning of it. Taking advantage of the fact those scientists were in desperate need of money, I soon became their leader as well, and the special Pokémon they are creating is soon to be mine."

"And then the operation to capture Mew was changed." Angelina added. "We still wanted Mew, but not for the same purposes. I was sent to follow you and find out the best way to capture it. I realized your telepathic connection to it, so Project 151 was appropriately renamed Project Dark Sakura, after you."

"I'm so flattered….." Dani muttered sarcastically. "….What did you do with Tracey and Amber….?"

"They're fine." Angelina quickly told her.

"And exactly where is the Pokémon?" Giovanni inquired.

"Umm…. sir," Jeremy spoke up. "The Pokémon left shortly. I think it is curious about the cloning, and being a psychic it can sense such things…."

"This project is a failure, in other words." Giovanni coldly stopped him. "But we didn't need it anyway. You and Angelina have pleased me enough. Being the top elites of all my workers, I expected more of you both. But sooner or later you will have failed, and we have no need for her anymore." He nodded toward Dani and then started to leave.

"Just let her go?" Angelina asked.

"….You know what I want you to do." Giovanni stood in the doorway. "If you just release her, she has learned quite classified information that she could spread." Angelina opened her mouth to intercede, but he stopped her. "Kill her. It's the only way."

"I…. can't!" It dawned to Angelina what he was asking. "She's…. my best friend. Even if-"

"You can't disobey my orders." Giovanni stared at the girl harshly. "Angelina, you have done much to please me. Do not throw away your grand place in the Rocket Gang by refusing to go through with such a trivial matter…."

"No!" Angelina stepped forward, unafraid. "I didn't bring my friend here to die. And she won't, as long as I'm here!" she kicked at him, hitting him painfully in his stomach.

"Ah!" Giovanni fell down, but was quick to stand up again, his eyes burning into hers. "Fool. Then you won't be here. I regret doing this but you leave me no choice."

The other Rockets already left quickly, except Jeremy as he stayed in the shadows of the room. Giovanni slapped Angelina and sent her falling to the ground. She sat there rubbing her cheek as he stepped back out the door, a strange device in his hand. He hesitated for a second, but then pressed the button on it. Strange hoses poked out of the walls, and they started to spray a strange dark gas into the room. The steel door slammed shut, clicking as it was sealed. Angelina looked around and screamed, realizing what was happening.

The gas had very slowly begun to leak into the room. Angelina quickly ran over to the desk and grabbed Dani's badges and belt of Pokéballs while Jeremy ran over to Dani and unlatched her from the chair.

"We're so sorry!" Jeremy kept repeating. "This is all our fault! We shouldn't have tricked you into this!"

"….The door…." Dani started to cough as more gas poured in. "Is it locked?"

"It's is, but Jeremy has a psychic Pokemon that can teleport us out of here." Angelina coughed also. "We're so sorry, Danielle!"

"…Hurry…. We have to leave…." the dazed girl stood up from the chair but stumbled to the ground, where Angelina had already fallen.

"G-go, Alakazam!" Jeremy tossed out a Pokeball and revealed his whickered psychic Pokemon holding silver spoons. "Use Teleport, now!"

Alakazam closed its eyes, it along with Jeremy, Angelina, and Dani glowed blue-and-purple and disappeared out of the room.

"Danielle!" Tracey called out in the hallways. He and Amber were frantic and afraid. She suddenly appeared above him, forming in the air and falling into his arms. "What the-?"

"Ugh…. Tracey…." Dani cracked her eyes open slightly, moaning and then coughing.

"We have to get outta here!" Jeremy said, now holding Angelina in his arms after he had recalled his Alakazam as it was injured from the poison gas.

The group of friends finally arrived on the first floor and at the door. As soon as they had flung the door open to run out, there was a blinding flash and a deafening explosion.

It wasn't long until Angelina and Jeremy woke up to the morning sun with bruises and bleeding from last night's events. Danielle was resting peacefully in Tracey's arms, a deep scratch on her forehead, and her breathing labored. After being found by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, they were safely transported to the Swarovski's to recouperate while Danielle and Tracey were sent to the Viridian City hospital for their serious injuries.

The news about what happened to the Silph Corporation was all over Kanto, Aunt Vicky was not thrilled for Angelina and Jeremy's actions but she was relieved they were alive. Although it didn't take long for the news to make its way into Pallet Town, and Angelina received a visit not only from Professor Oak, but also Delia Ketchum.

"What were you thinking getting into such grave danger like that?"

"I'm surprised you care all of a sudden. It's not like you haven't for the past thirteen years!" Angelina said, her eyes narrowed angrily at Delia's shocked expression. "And I'm sure you knew he owns Team Rocket, no doubt that's the reason why you left."

Delia sighed, "To be honest sweetheart, when I was pregnant again, your father wanted Ash to be the next leader of that organization. I didn't like it at all and I refused to have your brother involved, so I wrote a letter of sincere appology for leaving and fled here to Pallet Town. I was also good friends with Clarissa at the time, so I left you in her care, and when I found out her marriage to Giovanni, I was in daily contact with her and your whereabouts all these years."

Now it was Angelina's turn to be in shock. "Wow, it makes a lot of sense though." she walked over to the couch where her mother was sitting, and sat down beside her. "I understand you were worried about me when I started out as a Pokemon trainer, and right now I'm pretty much looking after Ash on his journey."

Delia smiled in appreciation at her daughter. "I'm glad you two are doing your best, and as a mother, I couldn't be happier knowing you'll come home to people who love you."

"Of course!" Angelina said, embracing her mother in a gentle hug.

After the touching mother-daughter moment, Angelina and Jeremy retired upstairs for a good nights' sleep. They would be leaving in a few days' time so Angelina could finish collecting her last two Indigo League badges.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina's Raichu is pregnated by Team Rocket's Meowth, Angelina takes care of the egg.  
*Team Rocket taking over Silph Corporation in Saffron City refers to what happens in the FireRed and LeafGreen video games; Giovanni was after the Master Ball and attempts to steal the legendary Mew from Danielle Yoshiko.  
*Angelina and Jeremy discovers a picture in Giovanni's office; Delia Ketchum is Angelina's bio-logical mother and Ash is her brother. Giovanni kept this information secret for ten years.  
*Gary Oak's appearance refers to the games' rival awaiting to battle before continuing onward to defeat the Rocket Boss and save Silph Co.  
*Angelina and Jeremy followed Danielle and recorded information reguarding Mew and Team Rocket's project Dark Sakura; Mew was released, and because of other actions, Giovanni announced the project failure and orders Danielle to be killed.  
*Angelina and Jeremy refuse to obey Giovanni; they almost died from poisonous gas inhalation and narrowly escaped as the Silph building exploded.  
*Angelina confronts Delia in Pallet Town while recovering at the Swarovski's. Delia reveals she left Giovanni because Ash would be the next Team Rocket leader, but never abandoned Angelina as she knew her whereabouts through Clarissa.

Next chapter will be up soon. Until next time, thanks for reading!


	34. Lucky Clinical Records

I was a little busy Thursday night with a football game after high school, so I wasn't able to update. Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 34: Lucky Clinical Records

On a beautiful spring day, Angelina was taking a small break from her journey and sitting against an apple tree. She was traveling by herself to Cinnabar Island as Jeremy had to run errands for his grandparents in Goldenrod City. She had finished polishing her Raichu's egg and about to doze for a nap when she suddenly heard loud sirens and watched an ambulance driving down a nearby road.

Angelina would have just shrugged this over, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomache, and that only happened when she knew Ash was in trouble. She got on her 10-speed bicycle and pedaled out of the park and futher down the road where she found two Chansey unloading injured Pokemon inside a hospital.

"Oh my…." Angelina said, after she secured her bicycle and walked into the hospital. She could hear familiar voices down the hallway, she was relieved they belonged to Ash and his friends, especially when they were wearing hospital uniforms.

"Hey guys, need any help?" Everyone looked up at the sight of the young girl holding a yellow egg with black thunderbolts.

"The more the merrier," said a well-built and tall man with neatly cut brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a long white coat over a white dress shirt and brown dress pants. "I'm Dr. Protor. You must care about Pokemon dearly." he noticed the yellow egg cradled in Angelina's arms. "Let's get you into a hospital uniform so you can help the others."

Angelina changed into an outfit similar to Nurse Joy's attire, then she walked down the hall and saw many injured Pokemon on stretchers. Dr. Proctor had to help Misty get a Voltorb out of a Weepinbell's mouth when Jessie couldn't, and in another room James was holding down a Pinsir while Brock was gluing its pincer back on.

Angelina then watched Ash and Brock help a very angry Dodrio with its heads tangled up. Proctor says that the three heads represent joy, sorrow, and anger while Ash thinks they just look pretty angry to him. Proctor said they had to do something or the Pokemon will suffocate; trying to put it to sleep by giving it some anesthetic. Suddenly, one of the Dodrio heads knocks it out of the doctor's hand and injects the needle into his arm. He yawns, saying he'll be out for six hours and goes to sleep as Chansey covered him with a blanket.

"So what now?" Brock asked.

"Beats me." Ash said.

Angelina just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if you're going to be the world's Pokemon Master someday, you shouldn't let that Dodrio scare you." she encouraged the trainer.

"That's right! We're just gonna help these Pokemon the best we can." Ash said with confidence. He sends out Squirtle to use Water Gun and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to weaken the Dodrio and untangle its neck.

While everyone is still busy looking after various Pokemon, Angelina over-hears Team Rocket planning to steal the injured Pokemon and reciting their motto. She hoped Ash would take care of them as she hurriedly went in search of the doctor, who was had just woken up and told what was going on. They rushed down the hall to find Ash and his companions strapped down on stretchers while Chansey was protecting them from Team Rocket.

"What's going on around here?" Jessie growled.

"My charm!" Meowth cried.

"Hahahaha, you shouldn't be surprised." Dr. Proctor laughed. "Good morning everyone."

"You're awake!" Ash and his friends looked relieved.

"You see, Team Rocket's Pokemon haven't forgotten that Chansey cared for them when they were injured and needed treatment." Dr. Proctor explained.

"This isn't any of your business!" Jessie yelled and threw a beaker of water.

Dr. Proctor reacts quickly and cuts the beaker in half with a scalpel.

"Nice slice!" James gulps nervously.

"He's fast!" Ash awed.

"You see Miss Team Rocket, before you start playing rough, you better take a look at my ammunition." Proctor revealed the arsenal lined inside his coat. There were scalpels, needles, and scissors.

"Uh, quite an arsenal." Jessie looks on uneasily.

"We shouldn't mess with him." James warned.

"No way." Meowth agreed.

"Now who wants to be my next patient?" Proctor chuckles just as two Chansey release Ash and Misty from the stretchers.

"Yeah, we're free again!" Ash cheered.

"Thanks a lot, Chansey!" Misty said.

"Chansey!" the pink Pokemon reply. _**(Welcome)**_

"Brock, are you okay?" Angelina asked, loosening the straps with her free hand that wasn't holding her Pokemon egg. The spiky-haired boy took her hand into both of his and held it affectionately.

"I've never felt better, my sweet angel."

Angelina blushed, corny as it sounded but also found it very sweet.

"Thanks for the break, Team Rocket!" Ash said, pushing the stretchers. "You can have these back!"

Team Rocket screamed and turn heel. They kept running and broke a wall until the stretchers crashed and fell over.

"See ya again soon!" Ash waves, and Misty laughs.

"All right, kids." Dr. Proctor interrupts. "Those Pokemon are not gonna get healed on their own, so lets finish up."

"Right!" the young trainers agree.

After treating all the Pokemon, Ash and friends stand outside the hospital with Dr. Proctor while Angelina un-locks her bike and prepares to leave.

"All of you can become outstanding doctors. Why don't you stay here and train in the hospital with me?" Dr. Proctor suggested.

"Thanks anyway." Brock refuses politely.

"I have to follow my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master." Ash said.

"Yeah, and my dream of becoming a Pokemon breeder." Brock added.

"I really think I might like being a doctor," Misty smiled. "But I have a lot to learn about water Pokemon."

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll become whatever you want." Dr. Proctor assures.

"See ya," Ash waves.

"Goodbye." Misty added.

"And thanks again." Brock finished.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaks. _**(Goodbye)**_

"Good luck to you." Dr. Proctor says, waving goodbye to Ash and friends departing down the street.

"Bye, Dr. Proctor." Angelina waves also, pedaling away on her bike.

Ash and friends know that helping others is its own reward. The Pokemon are on the road to recovery, and our heroes are back on the road to adventure.

§To Be Continued§

*Ash and friends help a doctor treat injured Pokemon that Team Rocket attempt to steal.  
*Based off the episode "A Chansey Operation"; also Japanese title for the English episode.

This chapter was cute when I made it, hope you like! Thanks for reading, next chapter will be updated soon!


	35. Holy Matrimony

I'm back again! This chapter is just the best; I had fun with this one since it comes close to my favorite and with some of my own ideas mixed in! You know I don't own Pokemon, but enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 35: Holy Matrimony**

With Angelina pedaling her bike close behind, Ash and his friends travel the countryside on their Pokemon journey. They come across a poster of a young boy of ten years wearing a tailored suit with lavender-blue-hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh, no way!" Angelina gasped.

"Is that...?" Misty began.

"It looks like…." Ash added.

"It can't be." Brock said in disbelieved.

"James?" the young trainers exclaimed.

"Wow, it sure looks like James." Ash said.

Suddenly, a long black limozine pulled up and an old man stepped out. He was wearing a black tuxedo, had balding grey hair, and held a megaphone.

"Have you seen that boy in the photo?" the man asked.

"We have if he's James from Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Jolly good, eureka!" cries the butler happily. "Quick, to the estate!" he drags Ash and friends into the limozine as Angelina follwed behind after she placed away her bike.

Driving down the road, Angelina had a dazed expression as she stared out the window. The town itself, Chestnut Town; was without a doubt, the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. The front yard was a lush, green meadow, and a lake full of Magicarp was nestled between the rolling hills. Weeping willows playing on the surface of the water. The driveway was lined with magnolia trees, rhododendrons, live oaks with Spanish moss, and there were roses bushed as far as the eyes could see, all of them in bloom, perfuming the warm spring air with their heavenly scent.

"Hey mister, how much farther is this place?" Ash asked.

"We're almost at the end of the driveway." the butler replied.

"Seems like we drove past the main gate half an hour ago." Misty said, after sipping her tea.

"Whoa!" Ash said. He and his friends stared in astonishment at a big gray mansion.

"It's huge!" Misty exclaimed.

"Mmhm, I've seen shopping malls smaller than this place." Brock agreed.

Upon reaching the mansion, Angelina gother bike from the trunk while the others stared at the mansion.

"It's the biggest mansion I've ever seen!" Ash awed, Misty and Brock nodded in agreement.

"That is NOT the mansion! This little dog house is for Growlie, the favorite Pokemon of Master James." the butler yelled through a mega-phone. "Behind you there, that is the master's mansion."

"WHOA!" Ash and friends face-faulted in shock that another mansion nearby was three times bigger.

"Please, follow me." said the butler.

Ash and friends exchanged puzzled looks and follow the butler inside the grand house. In the front of the main entrance were two coffins surrounded by flowers.

"Coffins? W-was there a funeral here?" Misty asked.

"My master and mistress had only one child, a boy named James." the butler said, referring to a huge portrait that Angelina had seen on the wall. It contained a dark majenta haired woman sitting in a chair and holding a yellow parasol. Standing next to her was a dark blue haired man holding a brown cane. In the middle of the adults was a little blue haired boy holding a baby Growlithe. "This morning, Master James' parents passed away and this estate is now his."

"You mean that this whole estate is gonna belong to James?" Ash asked in shock.

"It's so frightfully tragic! After Master James ran away, his parents no longer had the strength to go on. Their hearts were broken." the butler cried, dabbing his eyes with a hankie.

"That's so sad." Misty whispered.

"And now they're…. I hope you find James and tell him real soon." Ash said.

"Real soon won't do!" the butler yelled from his megaphone. "His parents' will clearly states that Master James must marry his fiancée within 24 hours of their passing away! If not, this entire estate will no longer belong to him, but will be donated to charity! I must find him at once!"

"Hmm," Angelina narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She stared at the coffins and didn't dare move when Ash and his friends were escorted out the door. "Something doesn't seem right and I don't think its this funeral."

Angelina headed up the staircase un-noticed and hurriedly walked through an opened door, peaking out to watch the butler close the front door and turn around.

"So far, they haven't suspected." the butler replied, walking toward the coffins that were just opening.

Angelina gasped, "They're not dead?" the same man and woman from the portrait appeared from the coffins.

"Wonderful, Hopkins," said the woman.

"Yes indubitably," agreed the man. "And it won't be long that our James will be married to his darling fiancé."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. The wealthy-dressed couple returned to their coffins and the butler headed to answer the door.

"Hey, what's in here?" Angelina stepped farther into the room and looked around. She was about to leave, but her eyes locked onto an older girl wearing a flat yellow bow in her curly apple red hair and sharp blue eyes. An indentical resemblance to Jessie, the girl wore a white long-sleeved blouse underneath a fuchsia dress with white stockings and red pumps.

"Jessibelle? Is that you?" Angelina asked.

The older girl stared at her warily. "How'd you get in here, little girl?"

"Huh?" Angelina said, blinking in confusion. "I'm only thirteen, that's far beyond little! And we're related!"

"Well that makes perfect sense," Jessibelle smiled in a deranged way. "I'm surprised my parents didn't take you sooner. We would've brought you up more properly, but it seemed pointless since your so-called relatives had gotten to you."

"Excuse me?" Angelina growled, her eyebrow was twitching in aggitation. "They have more potential and a better life compared to being an ob-" she hardly had time to finish when Hopkins entered the room and threw James to a chair, who was held down by Jessie and Meowth. They were wearing black costumes while James as dressed in a blue suit. James' parents followed inside, looking greatly important; his father talking while his mother fanned herself. Angelina quietly headed towards the door, grateful she had not been noticed.

"I'm proud of you. You must uphold the family tradition."

"As our son and heir, you have certain obligations. The most important of these is to marry and continue the family line." his mother explained gently.

"Right." Jessie said, trying to act like James. Unable to keep his silence, James burst out screaming,

"Do I have a duty to be manipulated?"

Jessie and Meowth slammed their hands on his mouth and held him down as he began to struggle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." his father said unconvincingly.

"We only want what's best for us- I mean, best for you." his mother said quickly.

"A man who can't settle down is like a bumblebee without a nose," his father explained. "He'll never sniff the daffodils of life."

"You'll learn to be a real gentleman once you marry the right girl. And here she is!"

The chair holding James was sharply turned around and facing toward Jessibelle hiding her face behind a blue fan.

James' chair was spun around to face the opposite side of the room, where everyone noticed Jessibelle sitting on a second chair. A fan was drawn just below her closed eyes.

"As James' wife, it'll be your duty to change him from a worthless do-nothing into a respectable gentleman. My dear Jessiebelle..."

Angelina had to stiffle her laughter when Jessie punched Meowth for calling her tough, mean, and nasty. She also noticed Ash and his friends eavesdropping from the huge gape in the opened door.

"My names' Jessibelle. My only wish is to be your devoted and loving wife and companion. And also," the young woman reveals herself and snapped her fan shut. "To educate you in your duties as a gentleman of property."

This was no surprise to Angelina, but to everyone else except James' parents and Hopkins, they just could not believe the appearance. Jessie and Meowth were arguing while James was pleading to leave, but they wanted him to get married to get his inheritance.

"Is somethin' wrong? Why ever do you keep talkin' to yourself like that, James?" Jessibelle asked calmly.

"Talking to yourself?" Ash repeated quietly as he looked from Jessie and Meowth to James' parents.

"Meowth and Jessie are right in front of their eyes and nobody notices." Misty said, sounding surprised. Angelina even knew they were acting like they didn't know, and had a feeling something was going on.

"Say, here's an idea! Why don't we go down to the vault and count all the money you'll inherit?" Jessibelle said happily, clapping her hands together and standing.

Jessie and Meowth laugh greedily, holding James down and forcing him to nod. Jessiebelle shrieked in excitement, grabbing James by his collar and dragged him through the door. Angelina didn't have to step far until she confronted Ash in the hallway.

"Well I'm glad I won't be alone," Angelina said in relief. The foursome followed James and Jessibelle through another door and walked down the steps to the vault.

"Here we are at the vault! Lets go inside, your inheritance is in here!" Jessiebelle trilled, standing next to a button on the wall. She pushed it and watched Jessie and Meowth's eyes glittered up as they ran in, yelling "Cha-ching!" Although Angelina, Ash and his friends didn't see large piles of money, instead there was old gym equipment.

"Don't you fools get it? Jessiebelle tricked you into coming down here!" James cried, breaking free from his friends.

"... How did they spot us?..."

"IMBECILES!"

A sudden drum beat caused them to spin around to see James father, standing on a platform, a flat drum and beater in his hands. "Your mother and I are tired of waiting for you to grow up!"

A few harsh notes came from a wooden flute, held by James' mother, on another platform. "James, it's time to face the music!"

The recognisable crack of a whip brought their attention to Jessiebelle, suddenly wearing a pink leather tailcoat with matching boots and white jockey trousers. Holding a whip in one hand, and talking with a smug and terrifying air to her voice, she said, "You can't just do whatever you feel like any more! Now you'll obey... Jessiebelle! LET THE TAMEMENT, BEGIN!"

Swinging her whip around her head like a maniac, and laughing like one too, anyone could be scared of her. Especially James, and Angelina knew this was going a tad too far for her liking and was helping him escape no matter what. She hoped her friends understood the same as they watched on in horror.

"I'm starting to like you more dan her Jess." Meowth mumbled, gripping tightly to the sides of Jessie's hat.

"Thanks for the compliment. Hey, get of my head!"

The two proceed to argue, much to James' displeasure. Then James' parents surrounded Jessie and Meowth, now mumbling, "They see us!"

"Everything was fine until you opened that big Meowth of yours!"

"Do you take us for fools?" James' father boomed.

"We just ignored you until you brought James down here to the dungeon." James' mother said smoothly. Angelina knew things were looking desperate for Meowth and Jessie and wondered how they were going to get out of the situation.

Meowth pounded his fist into his hand, exclaiming, "Now you see us!"

Jessie finishing with, "And now you don't!" she threw a bomb that exploded and surrounded the room in white smoke. Angelina thought that was smart, yet she felt bad for James as he was coughing and searching frantically for his team-mates.

"Jessie! Meowth! Don't leave me!" James screamed, then felt a sharp slap on his face.

Jessiebelle appeared beside him. Her eyes were sparkly and dreamy. "At last, we're together! I'm so... happy!"

James' high-pitched squealing reminded Angelina of a five year old girl inside a candy store. She watched Jessibelle cracking her whip at the young man, dodging the leather whip and shrieking like a little girl, not sure whether to feel bad for him or not. James' parents sat in the corner, sipping at cups of tea and acting calmly and with total sophistication.

"You won't escape from me again, James! Hi-ya!"

"Those two were made for each other, just like you and I, precious!" James' father said joyously.

"It's a perfect match." James' mother agreed.

"Really? That's messed up!" Angelina said, refering to James and Jessiebelle.

"If you two weren't such lousy parents, you'd stop this mad woman!" James howled, running around his parents with Jessibelle hot on his tail.

"Should we try to help him?" Ash asked cautiously.

"I don't like to get involved in these family squabbles." Brock replied, which Angelina smacked him over the head.

"Tauros-crap! If we weren't wandering around here, we wouldn't be involved with what's going on with James!"

"I guess you're right for putting it that way," Brock said, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He nodded as he agreed with the girl, both just noticed James face-down on the floor with the whip around his ankle.

"Oh James, I knew you'd fall for me! I choose you, Vileplume!" Jessibelle threw out a Pokeball revealing a creature with a blue body, and enormous red petals covering its head.

"Vileplume!"

"That thing evolved?" Angelina explaimed, taking out her Pokedex. She remembered nine years ago when the pampered Pokemon was just an Oddish, right when James ran away from home.

_**"Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon. Its petals are the largest in the world. It fiendishly scatters allergy-causing pollen from its petals." **_

"Now Vileplume! Use your Stun Spore to slow James down and keep him from escapin'!" Jessiebelle commanded happily.

"No, leave him alone!" Angelina screamed, just as the Grass Pokemon released a tornado of topaz mist into the air. The attack, not only stunned the others, but also paralyzed her and fell to the floor, along with James who moaned about how it was just like last time.

Jessibelle laughed maliciously, standing dominantly over the younger girl. She removed her purifier mask and smiled. "Sleepin' like a baby," she looked at her fiance. "James, I'll make a gentlemen out of you yet, even if it destroys us! Oh, Hopkins!"

The butler appeared, carrying a knocked out Jessie and Meowth, back in the Rocket uniform and ruffled from a fight.

"Yes?"

"Would you please get a large broom and sweep up this mess?"

Everyone was thrown out of the mansion, landing on the cold hard ground. They groaned from the contact and slowly got back to their feet.

"Well, like they say, even a rose has it's thorns." Brock stated, referring to Jessibelle.

"She's more like a cactus." Misty whined.

"If he marries her, James will get his inheritance." Jessie said.

"If he survives bein' married to her." Meowth replied grimly.

"Groww-lithe," growls a voice from inside the smaller mansion. "Groww-lithe!" The group turned to watch as the growling became louder.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"It's coming from the dog house," Angelina said. The door was locked, but the Pokemon was insistent on being let out. A thud and a jolt of the door made it clear that it was trying to break the door down.

"Groww-lithe," called the voice again.

"Pikapi! Pika-pika-pi-ka-pikachu!" Pikachu tried to explain, pointing to the dog house.

"It wants somebody to open the door of that dog house." Meowth translated.

"Okay," Ash nodded, walking up to the door and grabbed the handles. He pulled on them, but it was shut tight. "It's locked! C'mon, give me a hand here!"

Angelina, Brock, Misty, Jessie, Meowth, and Pikachu helped Ash pull the door open. Togepi was just too young as it cheered on the side. The doghouse Pokemon rammed the door again, the doors flying open and sending the others tumbling backwards. Pikachu grabbed Meowth and left Jessie to take everyone's weight, as the free Pokemon walked over them and set off at a run into the mansion.

"Now what?" Angelina asked. It wasn't long until she heard glass shattering and saw a Growlithe carrying James on its back.

"Growlie says to go inside!" Meowth says, rushing inside with everyone else.

Angelina followed the others into the living room on the second floor of Growlie's mansion. She sat beside James and Growlie on the loveseat, Meowth on an armchair and Jessie leaning against it, while Ash and his companions sit on a long couch.

"You saved me, Growlie. Thank you." James smiled.

"Growl, growl!" the Growlithe growled in understanding and licked its Master's face.

"Well James, that fiancé of yours is truly despicable." Jessie said.

"Told ya she's just like Jessie." Meowth snickers.

Jessie grabbed the feline Pokemon and stretches him, yelling. "I'll make your mouth even bigger!"

"Oh, she's the reason I ran away from this estate. What a rotten day." James sighed, even Angelina looked disturbed as the memory came back to her.

~*FLASHBACK*~

_**"Merry Christmas, James!" a five-year-old Angelina ran up to her blue-haired best friend. She wore a dark green velvet dress with a white silk bow tied in the back and a green bow in her curly strawberry-blonde hair.**_

_**James, wearing a dark blue dress suit, spun Angelina in his arms happily. "I got you something," he took out a small box in shiny green paper and a gold bow.**_

_**Angelina took the gift and unwrapped it carefully. Her hazel eyes lit up at a golden ring with sapphire and emerald stones. It wasn't her size just yet, but she adored it nonetheless.**_

_**"My grandmama said it's for someone really special, and I thought of you right away," James said. He blushed when Angelina kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.**_

_**"It's so pretty, Jimmy! Thank you!"**_

_**"Everyone, your attention please!" James' father pinged a champagne glass. "I would like to announce our son James' betrothal to the daughter of the Redfield family, Jessibelle!"**_

_**"Oh no, not her!" Angelina cried. She watched her step-cousin with red braids wearing a blue-and-green dress was attending to James' appearance. She watched them stand together for the numerous photos that the diners were taking.**_

_**"James! Whatever are you doing?" Jessibelle gasped in shock during dinner when James was about to eat soup. "You seem to have confused your soup spoon with your flan spoon!" she yoinked the offending utensil from his hand, replacing it with a slightly different one.**_

_**James abandoned the soup in favor of some spaghetti. Angelina hoped it wouldn't get worse from there, but once again...**_

_**"You forgot your napkin!"**_

_**James snatched the cloth into his lap angrily, then picked up his pasta fork and began twirling the spaghetti onto it.**_

_**Jessibelle shook her head in abhorrence.**_

_**"AAUGGHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MEEEEE!" James leapt from his seat with all eyes, adult and child, on him. "I can't take it anymore!" he made a dash for the door.**_

_**"Jimmy, wait! Don't leave!" Angelina cried, abandoning her seat.**_

_**Jessibelle took out a Pokeball and threw it in her fiance's direction. "My sweet James, you can't escape me. I choose you, Oddish! Stun Spore him!"**_

_**"Ooddrissh!" the tiny weed Pokemon sprayed out its toxic pollen, but the spores fell woefully short.**_

_**James burst out of the main mansion's door and sprinted past the oversized dog house. "Please leave me alone! I can't stand it! Growly!"**_

_**"Groww-lithe!" James' pet Growlithe, followed his master out of the house. **_

_**Jessibelle was chasing them with the Oddish in her arms. "Where are you going, James? I haven't finished teaching you the correct way to eat spaghetti yet."**_

_**"I want to do things my way, Jessibelle!" **_

_**"You're not running properly, let me show you the right way!"**_

_**Angelina stood outside the mansion, tears falling down her face as Jessibelle walked back dejectedly when James and Growly were no longer in sight. **_

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"Ever since I was a kid, I hated how upper-class society had ruled for absolutely everything. Jessibelle is so rich, and marrying her would be the worst mistake of my life." James finished his story, then smiled and pets his Pokemon. "Growlie is my only true friend on this stuffy estate."

"I always wondered what it'd be like growing up in a place like this." Misty said thoughtfully, her eyes were glassy and spaced-out.

"Who woulda' thought being rich would be such a bummer." Meowth wondered aloud.

"Honestly, no one deserves to be forced into a marriage, especially to someone who's abusive and obsessively-manipulative!" Angelina said, rumaging through her bag and pulled out a small black box where she kept a silver chain holding a golden ring with sapphire and emerald stones. "I considered this a promise of our friendship, but with everything that happened, it was pointless."

"Y-you kept it after all these years?" James stared in disbelief from his grandma's ring to the disappointment and upset on Angelina's face.

"Of course I did! If it wasn't for Clarissa introducing us, we would've never been friends! All those good times we had together just isn't worth regretting, and things might've been completely different if Clarissa was still alive." Angelina choked back her tears, but her voice spoke painful volumes that everyone sympathized what she was going through. The silence wasn't helping matters either as the air was so thick, a knife would be able to cut through it like butter.

Suddenly, large cracks appear in the wall of the house and there is a loud explosion. Jessie and Meowth are sent flying through the roof. As the dust cleared, everyone leapt to their feet and Growlie prepared to defend everyone.

"My sweet James, you can't escape me." Jessibelle stood proudly, hands on her hips with her Vileplume in front.

"Leave me alone!" James demanded.

"Back off, Jessibelle!" Angelina yelled. "He doesn't want you!"

"Vileplume, stun them to sleep just like before!" Jessibelle ordered.

"Vile-plume!"

The Weed Pokemon blasted greenish-yellow spores towards everyone as Growlie breathes out flames and blows them away.

"Now Pikachu, electric shock!" Ash commanded. The electricity struck Vileplume head on while Growlie released flames that engulfed the Grass-Pokemon alive in front of Jessibelle's eyes.

"Oooh! Keep away from me! You horrid thing!" Jessibelle shrieked, running from the mansion with her burning Pokemon in tow.

"You're the best, thank you." James smiled, his Growlithe barked happily.

A while later, Angelina had lost sight of Ash and his friends. After all they had been through today, she was not doubting they were ready to leave. She watched James say goodbye to Growlie and asks it to look after his parents, she didn't blame James for living with Team Rocket than the upper-class lifestyle. She tried not to cry as Growlie howled sadly as James heads off, also pedaling her bike down a stone bridge towards the gates of the mansion.

"Angelina, help!"

Angelina turned around as she heard the voices, Ash and his companions were running towards her. Not too far behind them was Jessibelle.

"RUN AWAY!" Angelina screamed and pedaled at the highest speed.

"Oh please, won't ya'll help me find my beloved James?" Jessibelle asked, lifting the skirt of her dress as she runs.

"Believe me, Miss! He's the one who finds us!" Ash yelled back.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

And so, Ash and friends dash away from the magnificent estate, eager to get on with their Pokemon journey. But has our heroes learnt anything from their visit?

"Yeah, maybe!" Angelina laughed.

"YOU'RE NOT RUNNIN' PROPERLY!" Jessibelle shouted.

§To Be Continued§

*Chapter is based from the episode "Holy Matrimony"  
*James' childhood is revealed, Angelina became his friend through Clarissa.  
*James gives Angelina a friendship/promise ring for Christmas, but James runs away after his engagement to Jessibelle was announced.  
*James owns a Growlithe.  
*Jessibelle and Angelina are step-cousins.

Just reading this chapter excites me as well. Next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading!


	36. Hello Pichu, Togepi's Arrival

Hello, glad you liked the last chapter! This one is kinda cute, so you might like it! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 36: Hello Pichu, Togepi's Arrival

Along the way to Cinnabar Island for her seventh gym badge, Angelina had just eaten lunch right down the street from the Pokemon Center. She was just about to leave until she heard a very recognizable voice nearby.

"Hey Brock, when do you think that egg's gonna hatch?"

"They're here?" Angelina said, holding her fourth Pokemon egg. It was sun-yellow with two brown stripes in the middle going across. She saw Ash and his companions sitting in a booth two down from where she sat.

"What? You mean you sleep with that egg?" Misty asked incredulously.

"It's the only way it'll hatch." Brock explained. "What else can I do?"

"So Brock, what kind of Pokemon is gonna hatch out of that egg?" Ash asked while Misty rolled her eyes and an incredulous expression.

"To tell you the truth Ash, I don't know." Brock said unsurely.

"You mean it might turn out to be a Tentacruel?" Misty gushed excitedly.

"It could be, Misty." Brock replied.

"Oh, I'd love a Tentacruel." Misty sighed dreamily.

"Oh, but it could even be an Aerodactyl?" Ash added with slight worry.

"That's a possibility, too." Brock agreed.

"Maybe it won't be." Ash grimaced.

"I'd like it to be a Golem." Brock said hopefully.

"Oh, imagine if it were a lovely Lapras." Misty suggested happily.

"Hope they're not disappointed when its really a Togepi." Angelina muttered, following them out of the restaurant and unlocking her shiny blue 10-speed bike. She noticed they were approached by two people wearing dutch-like dresses selling eggs. They had a whole basketful of eggs similar to the one Ash had and tried to convince them to trading or buying one of their eggs. When Ash politely refused, the egg-sellers threw all the other eggs into the air and the real one got knocked out of Brock's hand. Angelina wasn't surprised it was Team Rocket in disguise, Ash and his friends weren't even paying attention to the motto as they were on the ground looking through the eggs.

"Haha, is this what you're looking for?" Meowth laughed, holding a white egg with red and blue triangles in some places.

"That's it!" Brock gasped. "Meowth's got our egg!"

"It was." Jessie began with a grin.

"Your egg." James finished with a sneer.

"Let's beat it!" Meowth screamed, then Team Rocket disappears from sight.

"Come back you thieves!" Ash yelled.

"I can't believe they stole your egg." Angelina said, approaching the trainer. "I'd feel the same way if that happened to me. You shouldn't let them get away like that!"

For once, Brock did not flirting with the young strawberry-blonde and saw the yellow egg in her arms. "Hey Angel, your egg never hatched yet?"

"Well I've... only had it for a couple months," Angelina replied, her face turned red as the memories flooded back to her mind of the events. "Although it's been shaking alot so it should any day now. I'm pretty excited."

"You're right about the pretty part," Brock grinned, then realized he said it out loud and blushed intensely as Angelina sported the same color darker.

Although they didnt have much luck, they decided to stay overnight at the Pokemon Center and continued their egg searching the following day. They had just finished dinner and walked down the hallway to their rooms to sleep. Suddenly, Angelina cried out that made everyone stop abruptly; the egg grasped in her hands was glowing with tremendous bright light and had little cracks running up and down.

"The egg's hatching!" Ash said, watching the egg take shape into a small yellow rodent sleeping soundly. It had large triangle shaped ears, a small lightning bolt tail, and tiny hands and feet.

"Aww! It's so adorable!" Angelina exclaimed, jumping slightly and almost fell if it wasn't for Brock having his arm around her waist. She remembered the talk they had a couple months before the egg arrived. The newborn Pokemon opened its chocolate-brown eyes, and sure enough, Angelina and Brock were the first things it saw.

"Pichu?" the tiny Pokemon mumbled innocently putting a paw to its mouth.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your new trainer!" Angelina told the baby Pokemon happily. "I'll call you Cocoa because Your eyes remind me of chocolate and you're just so cute!"

Pichu looked confused, then she smiled. "Pi... Chu!" she realized who her mother was and hugged Angelina around the neck.

"Wow, it looks just like Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. _**(Yep, it sure does)**_

Angelina laughed, "You're very close, Ash." she took out her Pokedex.

_**"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. The Pre-evolved for of Pikachu. It is not very skilled at storing electricity and may send out a stray jolt or two when amused or startled."**_

"What a cutie!" Misty said, extending a finger at Pichu, and the baby responded by playing with it.

"I'm amazed how healthy it looks," Brock said. "But I'm sure if you raise it with love and care, you'll have a strong Pokemon in no time."

"Of course, no doubt about that!" Angelina said, blushing as Pichu jumped onto Brock's shoulder and rubbed their cheeks together. "How cute! Cocoa likes you!"

"Well your Pichu would if Brock's the father, right?" Misty smirked at her older friends as they blushed hard enough to make a Charmeleon look green.

"That's true since I don't want that responsibility to a certain talking Meowth." Angelina replied, while many miles away the mentioned Pokemon sneezed.

The very morning, the four travelers were eating pancakes that Nurse Joy made for breakfast. Angelina was bottle-feeding her Pichu. Since the baby Pokemon was only a day old, she wouldn't expect Cocoa to be able to eat solids right away.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried, jumping onto the seats and starting a conversation with Cocoa. The baby Pokemon finished every drop of milk in the bottle and started to play with Pikachu on the table.

"Ok guys, ready to go find our egg?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded as he jumped onto his trainer's shoulder. Misty and Brock got up from the table as well, leaving the kitchen with Ash while Angelina hurriedly finished off her orange juice and caught up with them.

"Pi-chu!" Cocoa cried, smiling as she hung onto Angelina's shoulder.

"Aww, that's cute but I don't want you to fall off my shoulder!" Angelina said, taking the small Pokemon and setting her in her arms. They exited the Pokemon Center and began walking down the dirt road, searching for Team Rocket.

"Look, another egg!" Misty holds out a fake-colored egg. "If we just follow these eggs, they'll lead us all the way to Team Rocket!"

"Wow, they're pretty dumb, aren't they?" Ash laughed. "Leaving us a trail of broken eggs."

"If they're so dumb, how come they're the ones who have the egg?" Brock asked.

"I guess you have a point there." Ash sighed.

They continued down the path until Pikachu scurries ahead and spots something. "Pika! Pika-pi-ka!" points out a cabin down in a little valley.

"They must be in there!" Brock said.

Approaching the cabin, Ash and friends sneak up to a window and watch the assuming Team Rocket in the middle of breakfast. Meowth beat James over the head with a skillet for serving scrambled eggs.

"That's definitely the egg!" Brock said.

"Right!" Ash nodded. "Now's our chance!"

"Can't I help?" Angelina asked.

"No Angelina, I don't want you or Cocoa hurt." Brock told her. "Stay out here. We'll handle them."

"Okay fine." Angelina sighed, slightly understanding how Brock didn't want anything happening to them. She watched her friends sent out their Pokemon and ambush Team Rocket inside the cabin. She crept over to the window, but not seeing much except for dark purple gas and everyone rushing around and catching the egg.

"Can't see!" Ash coughed. "Pidgeotto, Gust Attack! Blow this gas away!"

Ash's Pidgeotto flapped its wings and the purple gassy smoke disappeared. Everyone gasped and Angelina assumed something happened to the egg.

"Quick, someone catch it!" Misty cried. "The egg's gonna break!"

Angelina rushes over to the opened door, standing in the doorway and saw Pikachu catch the egg just as Ash had missed catching it.

"Pika!" Pikachu holds the egg. _**(Got it)**_

Angelina was relieved, walking inside and stands next to Ash as he takes the egg from Pikachu.

"Nice catch, Pikachu!" Brock pats the Pokemon on the head.

"Pi-kachu!" Pikachu squeaks. _**(Aw, it was nothing)**_

Angelina smiled, then saw Ash staring at the egg strangely. "You okay?"

"Ash, what's wrong?" Brock asked.

"It feels like there's something moving inside." Ash said as the egg begins to glow. "Uh…."

"Oh, no way!" Angelina gasped, watching the bits of shell break off.

"It's starting to crack!" Ash cried.

"Yeah, it's about to hatch!" Brock exclaimed.

"Pi-kaaa!" Pikachu awed.

"Hey! Oh, let me see!" Misty pushes the boys away, grabbing the egg.

Two small white legs popped through the bottom of the shell. Next, two teeny white arms popped through the sides. The top half of the shell began to crack. A tiny head poked out of the top of the shell. The Pokemon had triangles sticking out of the top of its head. It had two cute black eyes and a triangle-shaped mouth.

"Plee!" the Pokemon yawns, and sees Misty. "Toki!"

"Aww! It hatched, it hatched! Oh how cute! Ah-ha-ha!" Misty giggled excitedly.

"Toki?" the Pokemon blinks in confusion.

"Oh, hello to you, too!" Misty smiled.

"Plee! Toki, Toki!" the Pokemon squealed in delight.

"Oh, we're so lucky!" Misty exclaimed.

"We are!" Brock nodded.

"You're right!" Ash agreed.

"If Pikachu hadn't caught it…." Jessie added.

"That precious little Pokemon might have-" James started, but stopped.

Everyone realized what was going on. Team Rocket jumped to one side of the room while Ash and friends jumped to the other side.

"We have a battle to finish!" Jessie ordered.

"I almost forgot!" James said.

"Let's get'em!" Meowth cried.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-chuuuuuu!" Pikachu released electricity on Team Rocket and they collapsed in hurt.

"See ya!" Misty waved, holding the new Pokemon.

"Later!" Ash followed, with Pikachu on shoulder.

"Bye!" Brock said lastly.

Angelina joins Ash and friends at a local park. She sits on a bench with Pichu on her lap while Misty sat to the right with Togepi on her lap and Pikachu perched to her left. Ash and Brock were leaning on the bench behind the girls; watching the new Pokemon mostly.

"Where am I?" Misty asked in a soft voice, covering her face with her hands. "Hi!"

"Plee! Toki, toki!" the tiny Pokemon piped.

"It's so cute!" Misty squealed.

"It sure is, Misty." Ash nodded. "But what kind of Pokemon is it?"

"Ah, good question." Brock said in wonder.

"Hey! Now that Dexter's been upgraded, maybe he'll know the answer." Ash took out his Pokedex.

_**"Togepi, an Egg Pokemon." **_Dexter said. _**"Specific information about this Pokemon is still unavailable."**_

"Well Dexter's really useful," Angelina commented. "Togepi transforms the kindness and joy of others into happiness, which it stores it in it's shell and it uses that energy to evolve."

"So, Togepi is your name." Misty smiled at the baby Pokemon. "You even sound cute!"

"Pi-kaa!" Pikachu agreed.

"Toki, toki!"

"You think so too, don't you, Pikachu?" Misty giggled.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Of course it's cute!" Ash rolled his eyes. "All newborns are cute."

"Well mine not cute; she's adorable!" Angelina corrected, petting Cocoa on the head.

"That's right." Brock cooed and picked up Togepi, holding it up to his face and stuck out his tongue goofily.

"Plee! Plee!" Togepi blinked, staring at the boy confused. Even Cocoa had the same expression while Angelina wondered why Brock wasn't giving any attention to her Pokemon.

"So now which one of us gets to keep Togepi?" Ash asked.

"I think I should," Brock insists. "I'm the one who incubated the egg."

"But I was the one who found it in the first place." Ash glared. "I just let you watch it for a while."

"I mothered it!" Brock yelled, forgetting he was already fathering another Pokemon.

"Well I think I should keep Togepi because it likes me best. Right, Togepi?" Misty asked, taking the Pokemon out of Brock's hands.

"Plee!" Togepi smiled.

"It's obvious," Misty said proudly. "Togepi has made the right choice."

"No fare, I found it! So it's mine." Ash protested.

"Well, maybe you should've taken better care of it." Misty said, nonchalantly.

"But you never took care of it." Ash argued.

"That's right." Brock informed. "I took care of it."

"Oh yeah?" interrupted another voice, which belonged to Team Rocket's Meowth. "I took care of it more dan all of ya put togetha!"

"Huh?" Ash and friends stared confusedly at the feline Pokemon.

"That's right. You never saw how much Meowth cared for that egg." James said, sniffling as if he were crying. "They were together when they ate, they were together when they slept. They even bathed together. It was touching."

"Just hearing it brings tears to my eyes." Jessie dabs a handkerchief to her eyes.

"I never knew you were so sensitive." Ash said.

"Save your pity." Meowth snapped. "All I want from you is my Togepi."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Jessie and James nodded.

"Team Rocket is acting almost human." Misty said, blinking in shock.

"That's nothing if you ask me," Angelina said. "Meowth is the natural father of Cocoa, but do you think he actually remembers? Certainly not from what I'm seeing."

Meowth saw the electric Pokemon in Angelina's arms and laughed. "So dat's my kid? It looks like da twerp's Pikachu!"

Angelina's eyebrow began twitching, "Just an FYI, Meowth. This Pokemon is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu." she informed. "She hatched from the egg that my Raichu had from your late night rendezvous many months ago."

Meowth blushed shamefully, "Oh dat's right. Heh, well you keep it, sweet-cheeks. I'd rather father Togepi den ur pip-squeak Pichu."

Angelina smiled calmly, controlling her temper. "At least Brock wants to have responsibility."

"Makes sense if you're planning for da future." Meowth smirked, which made Angelina blush. Even Misty was grinning and nudged Brock, but his warning glare kept her quiet fast.

"All right, the only way to decide this is through a Pokemon battle." Ash recommended.

"A Pokemon battle?" Meowth asked.

"That's right," Ash said. "We'll have a tournament and whoever wins gets to keep Togepi. Are you in or are you out?"

Meowth discusses whether to battle, asking Jessie and James in the meantime. "Count me in!"

The group makes their way over to a half-shelled theater-like arena where they arranged to have their tournament.

"We'll need an impartial judge." Brock stated.

"I'll do it, only because I want you all to fight fairly over Togepi." Angelina said. "So is this a six way tournament?"

"Not exactly, these two have no right to participate." Meowth said, refering to Jessie and James which they glared angrily at their team-mate. "They never performed a single act to assist Togepi."

"I can't believe you're being so selfish!" Jessie yelled.

"What about Team Rocket?" James asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes, she knew they just wanted Togepi because it was a rare Pokemon more deserving for their Boss. "Then just the remaining four will battle." she pinned up a tournament chart on the wall.

"Let's make it a sudden death battle by just using one Pokemon each," Ash suggested.

"Okay," Brock said.

"Let's do it!" Misty cheered.

"Fine by me!" Meowth pipped.

Jessie and James were sitting in the stands while Angelina leaned against the wall watching her friends search through their bags for what Pokemon they were using for their battle. Cocoa was peacefully napping in Angelina's arms while Pikachu played with Togepi. Meowth panics because he has no Pokémon and goes and asks Jessie and James for theirs. They refuse as he didn't let them participate, Meowth then remembers that he is a Pokémon and decides to battle for himself.

"Think I got a winner here," Brock said excitedly, holding up Pokeball. "Meowth is a Normal-type Pokemon and its attacks have no affect on Rock-type Pokemon like my Onix."

Angelina laughs, some-what impressed. "Well, maybe you'll win if Meowth forfeits the battle."

"You think it'd happen?" Brock grins hopefully, moving his face closer to hers. "So, how bout a kiss for good luck?"

"Um, well I think you'll be just fine," Angelina said, her face turning red as she moved away from the guy. "Get going or I'm disqualifying you."

"Right, sorry," Brock sheepishly takes his position for his battle. "Go Onix!" he throws out his Pokeball that reveals the giagantic rock-snake Pokemon.

"Go Meowth! Scratch Attack!" Meowth commanded and jumps out to battle, but the attack hast no affect on Onix.

"Your Scratch Attack can't do anything against Onix's rock-stone body." Brock laughs. "Onix, Rock Throw now!"

Onix roars and launches itself at Meowth whom cries and barely dodges the attack.

Angelina kept her eyes on the feline Pokemon, she was shocked that he turned two buckets of water for a makeshift Water Gun. Then he runs forward and repeatedly scrathes Onix with his glowing claws. The ground shook as Onix fell unconscious.

"I didn't know Meowth had it in him." Ash remarked.

"Onix! You okay?" Brock rushes to his injured Pokemon, then glares at Meowth. "Hey, throwing water is cheating!"

"I am merely a parent fighting for it's child." Meowth replies, then winks. "And I'm gonna win this tournament!"

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, keep dreaming that." she felt bad for Brock and he stood nearby with his head down in defeat. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I thought you were great."

Brock's face turned red as he straightened up. "Thanks. I tried even if luck wasn't on my side."

"There ya go. All that matters." Angelina said, smiling. "Okay, next up is Ash versus Misty." The bell rings, Ash sends out Bulbasaur and Misty was about to send out Starmie when Psyduck appeared.

"Quick, get back in the ball!" Misty shouted.

"Sorry Misty, this is a one Pokemon only battle. Psyduck is on the field so he must battle." Angelina ruled.

"Alright, Bulbasaur aim for Psyduck's head!" Misty shouted.

"You really think I'm that dense?" Ash asked.

"No, but you're very close!" Angelina shouted as Ash commanded Bulbasaur to lick Psyduck on the head. Then a tickle attack. Psyduck took itself out of the battle because of the tickle torture. "The battle is over! Ash and Bulbasaur win! The final battle will determine who gets Togepi!"

"All right, I choose Pikachu!" Ash said.

"In dat case I choose Meowth!" the feline Pokemon jumped forward. "Ready!" he growls at Pikachu, then looks determined to win after he takes a final look at Togepi just as the bell rings. "Alright Meowth, use your Fury Swipes." he commanded himself, but before he could do anything Pikachu put his tail to the feline's head and let loose a mighty Thunderbolt.

"I worked so fast, I'm a little shocked..." Meowth coughed, it's body chared and fell back in defeat.

"I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this tournament!" Angelina shouted.

Ash jumps and cheers while Jessie and James drag their Pokemon companion away.

"Togepi, you're mine now!" Ash exclaimed happily, but Togepi stared on emotionlessly. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Togepi, hey!" Brock snapped his fingers in front of the tiny Pokemon, but it didn't notice. "It's no good."

"I told you, but you didn't want to believe me." Misty replied, slightly frowning.

Togepi turned to Misty, smiling. "Toki, toki!"

"Look, it doesn't wanna go to anyone else but me now!" Misty giggled.

"Huh?" Brock and Ash are confused, they watch Togepi waddle to Misty and she picked it up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ash asked, taking out his Pokedex.

_**"Togepi is imprinted with the image of the first thing it sees after it hatches, thinking this is its mother." **_Dexter explained.

"Yea, that explains it!" Brock said. "When Togepi hatched, Misty was the first thing it saw!"

"I knew it!" Misty smiled. "Togepi likes me because it thinks I'm its mother! Right, Togepi?"

"Pleee! Toki-toki-toki-toki-toki-toki!" Togepi chants, following Misty.

Misty giggles and picks up the baby Pokemon, "I'll love you just like a mother would." She turns to Pikachu. "You'll help me take care of Togepi, won't you Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

Angelina felt bad for Brock and Ash; they were looking at the ground dejectedly. So Togepi now belonged to Misty, seemingly this new Pokemon was the real winner. Don't you think?

§To Be Continued§

*This chapter is based from the 50th episode, "Who Gets To Keep Togepi?"  
*Ash gets his Pokedex upgraded and the egg that Ash found hatches into Togepi.  
*The egg from Angelina's Raichu hatches into a Pichu, which thinks Angelina is the mother and has a special liking for Brock.  
*Team Rocket wear dutch egg-sellers and steal the Togepi egg from Ash.  
*Meowth is the natural father of Pichu, but wants to father Togepi after caring for it as an egg.  
*Ash, Misty, Brock, and Meowth have a tournament to see who keeps Togepi.  
*Brock's Onix knows Rock Throw and Geodude knows Tackle.  
*Ash wins the tournament but Togepi chooses to go with Misty.  
*Even though it was implied a few times in the episode and this chapter that Brock knew the concepts of breeding/raising Pokémon eggs, he didn't seem to know about imprinting until after Dexter revealed why Togepi wanted to go to Misty.

Thanks for reading, next chapter on the way!


	37. Breeder Center Secret

Hello, back again! Don't worry; the Cinnabar episode based-chapter is the next! For now, enjoy this one, even though I don't own Pokemon!

Chapter 37: The Breeding Center Secret

Angelina had just arrived into town, pedaling through the streets and finally caught up with Ash and his companions.

"Hey guys!" Angelina greeted.

"Pi-pichu!" Cocoa waved.

"Hi Angel, smile for the camera!" said Todd Snap, a boy about ten years with curly brown hair and stormy gray eyes. He wore a pink and red striped t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and white socks with brown hiking boots. He energetically jumped in front of Angelina, holding up a black camera.

"Chu!" Cocoa whimpered and scurried into Angelina's arms for protection. The girl caught a glipse of a Weather Announcement from a big screen set onto a building behind them.

"POKEMON LOVE POWER!" interrupts a loud voice belonging to a woman with lavender colored eyes and long golden blonde hair that split into shooting stars. She wore tacky-pink triangle earrings and a purple sweater underneath a white lab coat. "Find it at our 5-Star Breeding Center, where every Pokemon is treated like a loved one!" She twirls on the screen and indicates the image of a Charmander behind her. "This guest evolved into a Charmeleon, and then into a Charizard in just a few short days! At the 5-Star Breeding Center, a little pampering goes a long way. Let out experts provide your Pokemon with our loving care. So why go through all the fuss, when you can bring your Pokemon…. To us!"

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Looks like someone just opened up a new Breeding Center." Brock observed.

"The newest thing!" Snap interrupted. "Breeding Centers raise Pokemon for kids who can't themselves! It's like a Pokemon Spa!"

"A really excellent Breeding Center can even help your Pokemon evolve!" Misty exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow!" Ash gasped. "Let's check it out!"

"Hmm," Angelina murmured suspiciously at the blank screen. Then followed her friends towards a building where a huge crowd of trainers stood anxiously with their Pokemon.

"There's no need to push, we have plenty of room left in our luxury suites!" assures the blonde woman. "We guarantee your Pokemon will soon be like new and some may evolve!"

"She seems really nice," Misty smiled.

"Yeah, but looks are deceiving," Angelina warned, and she finally realized why the blonde-woman was very familiar. They were agents of Team Rocket, Cassidy and her partner Butch.

"And do you know why we're so popular? It's because we believe in love, we feel every Pokemon is lovable! We believe in Pokemon Love Power!" Cassidy exclaims, hugging a Sandshrew affectionately.

"LOVE POWER!" cheers Butch, a young man with glossy bluish-green hair, cut short and split down the middle of his head wearing a futuristic white lab coat.

"Luuuv…. Powww-ah," Brock awes the blonde woman.

"Wow! She sure knows how to attract customers!" gapes Snap, holding up his camera.

Angelina's eyes narrowed in utter annoyance. "Something's not right and I-"

"Got a perfect idea, Angel!" Misty grabbed the older girl by the arm excitedly. "Come on!" she dragged the older girl toward the doors of the Breeding Center.

"Uhm, okay?" Angelina turned and motioned for the guys to follow, they were even curious what Misty was doing.

Inside the 5-Star Breeding Center, Angelina watches a Charmander being set onto a conveyer belt behind the main desk and travel into the back room. She raised her eyebrow at the breeders, "Hey what's-"

"I HAVE A POKEMON, TOO!" Misty exclaimed, storming to the front desk and glaring at Cassidy menacingly.

Angelina blinked speechlessly, standing next to Misty and aware she was being watched.

"W-well, you're in the right place," Cassidy mumbles.

"So what do I have to do to check my Pokemon in here?" Misty growls confrontationally.

"Misty?" Ash asked. "You're leaving one here?"

"Yep, I'll give it a try!" Misty grins.

"But which Pokemon?" Snap asked. "Not your Stary-u!"

"Togepi's to young," Brock reminds her.

"MY PSYDUCK!" Misty proclaims, slamming the yellow duck Pokemon onto the desk. "I want to leave my Psyduck here with you!"

"It's cute!" Cassidy gasps. "Don't you just adore those eyes? They're bright and bouncy as ping-pong balls!"

"Yeah," Misty grunts. "And I wish I had a paddle."

"So then, is there anything special you'd like us to do?" Cassidy asks.

"Oh yes, knock some common sense into its big empty head. There's an awful lot of unused space in here." Misty growls, rubbing Psyduck's head and making the confused duck Pokemon grimace.

"Hmm," Cassidy stares at Psyduck. "That's strange, it looks intelligent to me."

"WAAAA!" the guys (Ash, Brock, and Snap) and Pikachu plummet to the ground in shock. Angelina and Cocoa sweat-drop in embarrassment.

"And you have to change this clueless looking face," Misty continues, pulling Psyduck's downward sloping eyes back up angrily.

"That'll take a miracle," Ash said, getting back to his feet.

"Funny you should say that!" Cassidy laughs. "The motto here at our breeding center is, 'a little Pokemon love power works miracles'!"

With that, Psyduck is set onto the conveyer belt with a number 12 slapped to its round belly and travels through into the next room.

"Have fun, Psyduck!" Ash said.

"Bye Psyduck," Misty says, before adding, "Good luck."

"Psssy?" Psyduck looks on confused. _**(What for?)**_

Angelina giggled, "I'm sure Psyduck will be okay." she turns to leave with her friends until she felt a lite tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss," Butch's gravely and raspy voice made the girl turn around, "Don't you want to leave your Pokemon here, too?"

"Who me?" Angelina cursed herself for thinking the young man's almond-shaped dark brown eyes really stood out great against his turquoise colored hair. "Uhm…. n-no, I d-don't."

"Well you're missing a great opportunity," Butch smiled. "I also happen to be off work in half an hour. So why don't I take you to the best restaurant in this town?" he crossed his arms and stared into her eyes intensely.

Angelina tinged red slightly, biting her lower lip and looking around for her friends, whom were nowhere around.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm sure your friends will come back here and Cassidy will tell them where we went, won't-cha, Cass?"

"Just have a good time!" Cassidy smiled and waved to them.

"So it's all set! Let's go!" Butch started to push Angelina towards the sliding glass doors that parted for them.

"I'd rather stay here," Angelina pulled out of the guy's grasp and walked to a bench nearby.

"Fine," Butch sat down next to her. "We can always have a friendly conversation here."

"Pichu, pi-chu!" the baby mouse cried.

"I know, Cocoa! Here's your moo moo!" Angelina said, giving her a bottle full of milk.

"That Pichu must have came from a healthy Raichu." Butch commented. "How long have you been training Pokemon?"

Angelina nodded. "Three years to be exact. Cocoa hatched last week, and I'm enjoying every moment of it." she replied, watching her Pichu drink her milk happily.

"Seems like it," Butch said. "Although you should let me take you out sometime."

"How 'bout after my journey?" Angelina stood up quickly. "I'm sure it won't be hard to find you!"

Butch was taken aback, watching the girl run down the road before he could reply.

"Hey Angel!" Ash called out. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I was looking for you guys," Angelina said, catching her breathe.

"Come on, we have to get my Psyduck!" Misty interrupted annoyedly.

"What for? I'm lost here," Angelina frowned.

"We just walked by an 'All-U-Can-Eat' Restaurant and the owner said we could eat for free if we brought him Misty's Psyduck since the Pokemon is his favorite." Brock explained.

"Sounds good to me, I'm in!" Angelina said.

Upon arrival back at the Breeding Center, there was a white sign on the door that read in black: CLOSED.

"Ahh! It's already closed!" Misty pouted in shock.

"Ah, guess we'll have to come back tomorrow." Brock suggested.

"We won't get that free buffet today." Snap said dismayedly.

"NO WAY! I'M GETTING INTO THAT DESERT BAR NOW! THERE MIGHT NOT BE ANY ICE CREAM LEFT TOMORROW!" Misty yelled angrily. "Let's go see if there's a back way!" she storms off with the boys, Angelina, and Pokemon following.

_**'Hmm, and I thought it'd just be her time of the month.' **_Angelina chuckled in thought.

"Hello, anybody there? I need to get the Pokemon I left here! Please open the door so I can get back to that desert buffet!" Misty knocks on the door, then tries the doorknob in which it opens. "It's open!"

Ash and gang walk inside the breeding center, which had pink carpet, art on the walls, and Greek sculptures in the corners.

"Hello, is there anybody that could get my Pokemon? Is there anybody that could help me?" Misty called through the empty and quiet building.

"There's no body here." Ash said.

"Is there anyone here that could help us?" Misty said one last time as a door was opened; she and her friends peeked into the dark room. "It's so dark, I can't see!"

"Hey, I got a light." Brock pulls put a flashlight and shines it about the walls and floor revealing cages of Pokemon.

"What is this?" Misty exclaimed.

"It's the Pokemon!" Brock said.

"This doesn't look like a luxury hotel." Ash proclaims.

"Yeah I know." Angelina agrees.

"This is cruel, they're crampin' the cages!" Snap points out, then adding, "I don't think these Pokemon want to smile for the camera."

Angelina walked around the cages and eyed the upset and sad Pokemon, about to comment herself when a cage nearby being lifted by a mechanical hand caught everyone's attention.

The cage was carried to another conveyer belt (like the one out front) and travels through the flaps and into another room.

"Guys, come here!" Angelina hissed, she and the gang gathered around the conveyer belt and listened to voices on the other end.

"Yeah, just goes to prove that a lot of Pokemon Trainers are suckers." Cassidy said, very pleased. "Now all we have to do is pick out the choice Pokemon and ship them out to the Boss."

"We'll be his absolute favorite!" Butch said.

"And we'll be in for a big bonus!" Cassidy adds excitedly.

"This breeding center was a great idea!" Butch notes, just as excited.

"We believe in love power that's because we love power." The two fake-breeders laugh evilly.

"So it's all a fake." Ash said.

"Oh, they're really asking for it," Angelina growled.

"We have to do something to stop them!" Misty insists urgently.

"We can't let them treat Pokemon like this!" Brock agrees.

"Hey, I think I have an idea!" Snap exclaims, holding up his camera. "I'll take pictures of this place so everyone can see what's happening!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Misty nods.

While Snap takes pictures, Angelina was heavily in thought of how she'd explain that Team Rocket was heisting from innocent trainers. Her ears perked at a new voice on the other side of the conveyer belt.

"I want to congratulate the two of you on your splendid work on this project unlike those other blundering idiots!"

"Giovanni!" Angelina hissed in distaste and aggitation.

"Just doing our job," Cassidy says. "But I don't know how you put up with that Jessie or her stupid partner, James? They're an embarrassment."

"They are completely unreliable," agrees Giovanni. "It's a good thing we didn't tell them about this plan, they would have ruined it! Butch, Cassidy, you know I'm relying on you."

"Yes sir!" Cassidy agreed. "We won't disappoint you."

"Oh we'll see about that," Angelina growled angrily, then a sudden flash makes her jump. "Oh no, it shown through the other side!" she said just as everyone heard that Butch saw the flash and would check it out.

"This way!" Ash motions to his friends, they hide behind cages and Pikachu gives off a weak charge of electricity inside an opened cage.

The door is heard opened and Butch's footsteps follow as he nears closer to Pikachu's cage.

"The light was only from this Pikachu!" Butch laughs and leaves the room.

Ash and friends sight in relief, and head out of their hiding spot as Pikachu steps out of its unlocked cage as well.

"You pulled it off, Pikachu!" Ash compliments his Pokemon.

"I think I have all the shots I need!" Snap figures.

"Good, we better get out of here quick." Brock warns.

"Wait, we can't! Psyduck!" Misty refuses to leave, running to Psyduck's cage.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks.

"The cage is locked! I just can't leave Psyduck here trapped in the awful place!" Misty pleads.

The windows are heard rattling; Ash and friends hide behind the cages. They peak out and see Team Rocket sneak in.

"Oh no, not them." Angelina groans.

"Breaking into the breeding center was genius; it's a burglar's dream." Jessie grins quietly.

"I told ya this place was going tah be packed with Pokemon!" Meowth laughs.

"And we're going to steal every last one," Jessie adds.

"Dat'll put us back on the Boss' good side." Meowth squeals a happy whisper.

"But we've never been on his good side befooooore," moans James from the floor.

A little later, James is picking at a cage with his lock-pick; Ash and friends sneak behind unnoticed.

"Almost got it," James whispers.

"All da Pokemon we could evah want!" Meowth gushes happily.

"HEY!" Ash yells, terrifying Team Rocket, they turn abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" Snap demands.

"I put dat very same question to you!" Meowth retorts angrily.

"Keep quiet." Ash hissed at them sharply.

"How'd you get in here before us?" Jessie asks.

"Don't tell me you goody-goodies have finally decided to become baddy-baddies!" Meowth taunted.

"When hell freezes over," Angelina harshly said.

"Don't you dare try to take over our territory!" hisses Jessie angrily.

"I KNEW ALL ALONG WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" James proclaims.

"Will you shut up!" Ash hisses.

"This time you're in way over your heads," Misty warns.

"She's right," Brock nods. "We better get these Pokemon out of here fast, or we're all in danger."

"I know what you're trying to do," Jessie sniffs knowingly. "You're trying to trick us into helping you steal all the Pokemon for yourselves."

"Believe what you want," Angelina growls, and suddenly florescent lights flash on and flood the room with light. "Eep! We're done for!"

"I knew I could smell something rotten back here," Cassidy sneers, standing with Butch as they stare down their intruders, "And I was right, looks like rats have snuck in."

"What should we do?" Butch asks with a smile.

"We'll exterminate them." Cassidy grins.

"We're not afraid of creeps like you," Ash blusters.

"LET'S MIX IT UP!" Meowth roars.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Cassidy smirks, crossing her arms.

"But we'll be glad to show you," Butch laughs.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" the fake-breeders cried together, throwing their lab-coats and revealing black Team Rocket uniforms.

"To infect the world with devastation," Cassidy starts.

"To blight all peoples in every nation," Butch adds.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy," Cassidy cries.

"And Butch," Butch adds.

"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight."

"That's right!" Cassidy finishes, just as a Raticate jumps forward.

"RAAAAAAAATICATE!"

"Copycats!" Meowth said, pointing a claw at the black-uniformed Rockets accusingly.

"Does this mean you belong to Team Rocket, too?" James asked.

"Jessie," Cassidy smiles, "It's been awhile."

James' eyes widened, "Do you know that girl?" he asked his embarrassed and annoyed partner.

"She used to hang around me," Jessie growls, "She was jealous because I'm so beautiful."

"You haven't changed a bit," Cassidy retorts, "Unfortunately."

"And YOU'RE still a selfish little brat," Jessie retorts, "How dare you use that motto!"

"IT'S AN OUTRAGE!" Meowth splutters, "It took us months to find a motto we could swipe!"

"Steal your own slogan!" James growls.

"Save your arguments for the Boss when he finds out you're stealing HIS Pokemon." Cassidy informs.

"AHHH-OOOOH!" screams Jessie, James and Meowth.

"We're in trrrrouble!" Meowth said.

"The Boss is really ticked off that he hasn't heard from you!" Butch growls, "He thinks it's insulting!"

"Like your voice? It sounds like a dying frog," Angelina smirked behind her criticism, not caring that Butch looked very hurt while everyone laughed.

"Sweet girlfriend you got there, Biff," Cassidy snickered sarcastically.

"It's not Biff, it's Butch."

"I am not his girlfriend."

Butch and Angelina had spoken almost simultaneously. They both blinked and stared at each other.

"We can't call the Boss until we do something wrong right!" James said.

"We got this mission because the Boss can't trust you," Cassidy delightedly explains. "When he finds out that you managed to bungle it anyway... well I hate to think what might happen to you but I suppose getting thrown off the team is the best you could hope for after this... isn't that right, Jess?"

Jessie growls angrily but before she can retort, Meowth tackles her and James to the ground.

"We'd be infernally grateful if you could forget this ever happened!" Meowth sobs.

"Hmmm, what's it worth to you?" Cassidy asks, then suddenly yells, "NOT SO FAST CHILDREN!" at the corner of her eye, she saw them trying to sneak away Scooby-Doo style.

"Ehh!" Ash jumps slightly, eyes growing wide as Cassidy turns to stare at them.

"Now that you know our little secret I'm afraid we can't let you leave."

"We don't know anything about any secrets!" Ash cries as the group takes off down the hallway.

"We were just trying to get a free all you can eat buffet!" Brock yells back.

"You kids can't get away from me," Cassidy smirks, "I'm not a little pushover like Jessie."

Out in the hallway, Ash and friends continue running and near the main door.

"There's the exit!" Ash exclaims.

Suddenly, a cage from the ceiling falls on them, trapping Ash Brock, and Snap; leaving Misty, Angelina, Pikachu, Cocoa, and Togepi free.

"Ahh, we're trapped!" Ash yells.

"What'll we do?" Misty cries.

"You better hide." Brock warns the girls.

"Right," Angelina nods, grabbing Misty's arm. "Come on." They quickly hide behind boxes and watch Butch and Cassidy approach their captured prisoners.

"Our rat-trap worked!" Cassidy snickers.

"You crooks better let us outta here!" Ash threatens.

"What's that?" Butch ignores Ash and takes Snap's camera.

"It's mine!" Snap said defendedly.

"You won't be needing this." Butch laughs, then he took a second look at the young trainers in the cage. "Hey, weren't there five of you?"

"The girls must've got away. So much for having a play toy, huh Brad?" Cassidy said, smirking as her partner growled and his hands were shaking, but held back from crushing the camera.

Meanwhile, Angelina and Misty sneak out the back door and into an alley-way. They watched the police arrive.

"Burglars! Oh, I'm still shaking like a leaf! Officer, thank goodness our security system stopped them before they hurt the Pokemon, oh!" Cassidy cries, once dressed in her breeder outfit.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure those thieves are punished." Officer Jenny assures. "Thanks to you, our city is a little safer!"

While that goes on, the cage containing Ash, Snap, Brock, Jessie, James, and Meowth (and Victreebel) is rolled out by another officer.

"I'm telling you, you're arresting the wrong guys! We're innocent!" Ash protests.

"Those guys are the crooks, not us!" Snap explains.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Meowth agrees.

"Look in the warehouse, then you'll see!" Ash begs.

"Save your story for the station house!" Jenny says disbelievingly, shutting the patty-wagon doors while Butch and Cassidy wave goodbye.

"Misty, what're we gonna do?" Angelina panics in shock.

"Something to convince Jenny that they're innocent." Misty suggested, just as worried.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. (Hopefully)

"C'mon, we gotta think!" Angelina encouraged; she and Misty were pacing frantically. "There's gotta be some way!"

"Ah, I got it!" Misty exclaimed. "All we have to do is show Jenny some of the pictures that Snap took!"

"That's brilliant, Mist!" Angelina said happily. "We'll get your Psyduck back and Snap's camera!"

"And no sooner will we save the guys and eat all the desert we could ever want!" Misty adds excitedly.

The very next day, Angelina waits outside the 5-Star Breeding Center for Misty to retrieve her Psyduck. After ten minutes, Angelina was about to head inside when the doors open and Misty runs out holding Psyduck and Pikachu while carrying Snap's camera.

"Yay, you got it!" Angelina cheered, once Misty had shed herself of the disguise.

"Let's get these pictures developed," Misty insists hurriedly. "There's no time to lose."

While searching through the city and finding a One-Hour Photo Shoppe, Misty and Angelina head off to the police station to release their friends.

"This way, I hear them!" Misty walks down a hallway inside the police station, Angelina and Pikachu following right behind.

"Let us out, we're not crooks!" Ash roars.

"Those two at the breeding center are the criminals!" Brock snaps.

"Just go there and see for yourself!" Ash pleads.

"If you're trying to win sympathy, it won't work," Jenny tells them. "The judge is going to throw the book at you Pokemon Snatchers!"

Misty and Angelina finally arrive inside the room containing the jail cells.

"You're making a mistake!" Misty proclaims.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu agrees.

"Preee!" Togepi grins.

"Misty! Pikachu! Angelina!" Ash cries happily.

"These guys have been telling the truth, Officer Jenny!" Angelina steps forward and shows Snap's photos. "And these photographs prove it!"

"Oooh, what a pretty Pikachu!" Officer Jenny coos.

"Huh?" Angelina blinks, confused.

"Angel, wrong photos!" Misty nudges her.

"Oops, you're right!" Angelina looks at the cutesy photos that Snap took, then reaches into her backpack and reveals the other photos. "Look at these!"

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Jenny gasped.

"That place isn't a real breeding center; they just steal the best Pokemon that are brought in!" Misty explained.

"Those two told me that the breeding center was like a spa." Jenny replied, confused.

"That was a lie!" Angelina corrected.

"They crammed the Pokemon into cages!" Snap informed.

"That's why they told you we were the crooks because we found out about their plans!" Ash added.

"They…. tricked me?" Jenny was shocked.

"When we heard what those crooks were up to, we went to stop them, too!" Meowth piped in.

"It's true, honest!" Jessie nodded.

"Yeah, we're good guys!" James muffled through Victreebel's mouth.

"Puh-lease," Angelina rolled her eyes. "They broke into the breeding center just to steal Pokemon."

Jessie, James, and Meowth fall to the floor and give up to a chance of not helping.

Now assisting Officer Jenny, Ash and friends arrive back at the 5-Star Breeding Center. Storming into the back room where Cassidy and Butch were now dressed in their Rocket attire.

"So, you thought you could frame these kids when it was YOU who were stealing Pokemon. You're under arrest!" Jenny proclaims.

"But we're not-" Cassidy began, but was interrupted by Jenny.

"We already know everything, there's no use resisting!"

"Raticate, go!" Cassidy throws out a Pokeball revealing the rat-like Pokemon.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash yells.

"Pi-kaaa-chuuuuu!" Pikachu electrocutes Raticate with its Thundershock attack.

"Raticate got fried!" Cassidy whimpered.

"Tough break!" Butch agreed.

"Let's go!" Cassidy turns heel, with her partner in toe.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash threw out a Pokeball and his Seed Pokemon appears. "It's Vine Whip time!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur releases long vines from its bulb and wraps them around Butch and Cassidy.

"Love power?" the black-attired Rockets moan in daze as they're now inside the paddy wagon and driven away to jail.

"Pikachu's the one who snuck into the breeding center and got the camera back!" Misty explained.

"Pikachu, you're the best!" Ash praises.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiles.

"Ha, good thing Snap takes great pictures!" Brock adds.

"Yeah!" Snap beams proudly.

"So thanks to all of us, Team Rocket's in jail and all the Pokemon are free!" Angelina exclaimed happily.

"And you all did a great job!" Jenny agrees, stepping forward. "Now we'll return all the Pokemon to the rightful owners."

"That's great, Jenny." Ash said.

"Anybody hungry?" Jenny asked.

"Huh!" Ash and friends blink, almost forgetting about the buffet.

A little later, and now at the "All-U-Can-Eat" Restaurant….

"Mooore ice-cream!" squeals Misty happily on her fifth plate of ice-cream while Angelina just started on her first dish of ice-cream and the boys were still on their main meal.

"Take it easy," Ash admonishes.

"Yeah, leave some for the other customers," Brock suggests.

"Pikachu-pi," Pikachu offers sagely. _**(Come on, Misty)**_

"Don't worry, there's plenty of ice-cream left, Misty," smiles Officer Jenny over at the bar, behind which stands the restaurant-owner and on top of which sits Psyduck.

"And all of it's free since you brought me this cute little Psyduck to visit this restaurant!" adds the owner, cooing over Psyduck.

"You have good taste!" Misty notes happily and tucks into her sixth helping of ice cream.

"Lucky for her though," Angelina giggles, finally soothing her Pichu to sleep and able to finish her ice-cream.

Once leaving the town and saying goodbye to the restaurant-owner and Officer Jenny, Ash and friends reach a fork in the road which means a parting of ways.

"I guess you guys are heading to Cinnabar Island, right?" Snap asked.

"That's right," Ash agrees.

"Ditto," Angelina nods, now sitting on her 10-speed shiny blue bike.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to the mountains so I can get some new shots of wild Pokemon." Snap informs.

"That's great!" Brock smiles.

"We'll miss you!" Ash adds.

"I hope we meet again real soon," Misty finishes.

"Mm, hm!" Snap nods, then waves goodbye.

Thanks to a few photographs, getting out of jail was a snap for our heroes. As they continue their journey, who knows what adventures lie ahead…. Or below….

§To Be Continued§

*Ash and his friends encounter Cassidy and Butch, Angelina already knew who they were.  
*Angelina declines Butch's attempts to take her on a date.

*Todd leaves the group.  
*Cassidy and Butch's motto is said for the first time.  
*James asks Jessie who Cassidy is and if she knows her. This would later become contradictory to the events in Training Daze where James would have known who Cassidy was because they were in a competition against each other.

Okay, I spent a lot of time on this chapter; twenty-four pages, and I appreciate that you spent your time reading every word of it! Thank you and the next chapter will be up soon!


	38. Tourist Commotion

Hello, I try my best with these chapters and I'm very pleased from the reviews and hits I've received! Thanks, and here's the next one! Enjoy!

Chapter 38: Tourist Commotion and Riddles Galore

Another day's travel on her bike, Angelina saw on her Poké-Gear map that she should head on to Cinnabar Island by means of sailing on a cruise ship porting off in Bayview Town. Of course the trip would take no more than five hours, so Angelina thought she'd relax and get back to her training once she arrived on Cinnabar Island.

"Ahh, this is the life." Angelina sighed, she was on the front deck of the ship with a huge swimming pool and many people lounging around or doing whatever. She was laying on a lounging chair in her dark blue bikini, she wanted to get a suntan but otherwise enjoying her relaxing time. Cocoa was also sleeping on an empty lounge chair beside Angelina; not missing out also on the mini break.

"Hey Miss, is that your Pokemon?" said a voice that woke up Angelina from dosing off for a nap.

Angelina sat up and turned to where she heard the voice come from and lowered her sunglasses. She saw a young boy close to her age but he was in a wheelchair and wore average clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. He had brown hair, and was grasping a Pokéball.

"Oh," Angelina started and turned to where her Pichu was sleeping but stirred from his napping, "Yes that's mine, I've been training this little one since it hatch a month ago. Do you happen to know if there's a Pokemon Gym located on Cinnabar Island? I'm looking forward to battling the gym leader for my next badge."

"Yeah, I know," the trainer said. "I'd tell you where the gym is located if you'd battle me, but ship rules say no battles around tourists. I'm Jason, glad to meet you."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm Angelina Murakami, I'd accept anyway if we were aloud to battle." Angelina smiled as she got up and reached for her short-sleeved coat that reached to her knees. "I have to beat Cinnabar's gym to get my seventh badge; but then I-"

"Hey look! Who let this loser on the boat!" said a snide nasal and familiar voice to Angelina's left.

"Gary! You're going to Cinnabar Island?" followed another familiar but less-annoying voice.

Angelina turned and saw Gary and his cheerleaders standing not too far from Ash and his friends, she sighed, _**'Great, just what I need….'**_

"Gees, there sure are a lot of people on this boat." Ash observes nervously. "And I bet they're all Pokemon trainers."

"Trainers?" Gary laughed, now lounging on a chair while his cheerleaders watch on. "You don't have a clue, as usual."

"Huh?" Ash turned to him as Angelina glares.

"Pokemon trainers haven't gone to Cinnabar Island since my grandfather's days as a trainer. These people are all tourist, Cinnabar Island's a resort!" Gary explained.

"Waaah! It's a resort?" Ash cried.

"I earned so many badges, I'm taking a break to work on my tan," Gary stretched more comfortably.

"He's so cool!" the cheerleaders swooned.

"A real trainer never takes a break," Ash scolds. "So while you're tanning, I'll be at the gym winning a badge!"

"Cinnabar Island doesn't even have a gym!" Gary informs.

"Gary knows it all!" the cheerleaders agree.

"What do you mean?" Ash frowns. "It's gotta have a gym."

Angelina gasped, "No gym? Then what am I coming out here for?"

"Well you can believe what you want to, but you'll see for yourself, you're wasting time." Gary shrugged uncaringly and resumed tanning.

"We'll see who's wasting time." Ash growled.

"Hey, you don't have to believe Gary because I know where the gym is." Jason assures.

"Really?" Angelina asks hopefully.

"Sure," Jason smiled. "The Cinnabar Gym.… does not exist. It was abandoned many years back from the tourists."

"What! But then…." Angelina was interrupted.

"But, Angelina. Blaine, the gym leader, is still very much battling." Jason informs. "I think he's still located somewhere on the island, I dunno if you'll have luck finding him though."

"I might need it, thank you. Thank you very much, Jason." Angelina says gratefully. "I suppose this is goodbye, for now."

"Yes, and next time maybe we can battle."

"Of course, and I will accept, too."

Jason and Angelina parted ways, and Angelina was well on her way to earn her seventh badge.

The ship finally pulled into the harbor and many people unloaded. Angelina looked around at her surroundings while consisted many booths selling souvenirs, fast food joints, restaurants, and a lot of tourists walking through the streets. She knew her first stop on this island was to find the gym leader and his gym. Although within a few hours, she did not have the best of luck finding anything as she sat down on a bench in disappointment.

"Why so upset, little lady?" asked an unrecognizable voice.

Angelina looked up and saw a man with long orange hair and a matching colored mustache. He wore sunglasses, a long sleeved red top with a blue design on the bottom and red pants, and a green beaded necklace. She thought this man looked like a hippie, but she kept her mouth shut from criticizing his fashion sense.

"I was looking for Blaine's gym so I can earn my seventh badge." Angelina replied. "But I've heard the gym doesn't exist and was shut down because of the tourists."

"Hmm, I understand," The man nodded in thought. "However, he does have a gym here. It's right where you put your glasses."

"Huh?" Angelina asked, she blinked in confusion. "Oh, a riddle! In front of your eyes?"

"You're exactly right!" the hippie shouted. "Blaine's gym is right in front of your eyes." He points to Angelina's right and she gasped at seeing a destroyed and broken down gym.

"Oh no, what happened?" Angelina asked in shock.

"Blaine got tired of battling tourists who cared more about souvenirs than Pokemon." the hippie explained. "That's when he abandoned the gym."

"But sir, I've been a Pokemon trainer for three years!" Angelina exclaimed, taking out a medium sized purple-colored box that held eighteen badges. "I came all the way out to this island so I can battle Blaine for the Volcano badge!"

"That's very impressive, lil missy, but Cinnabar Island is the wrong place for battling." the hippie sighed. "Here's my card, in case you don't have anywhere to stay tonight."

Angelina took the car and looked it over, showing a pink tower and a brown volcano with words written at the bottom. "The Big Riddle Inn? It doesn't make sense with how popular this island is."

"I'm sure it would with my next riddle. What do tourists think is hot and cool?"

Angelina closed her eyes to think for a moment. "Does it deal with the hot springs?" she guessed and the man nodded.

"Because of the volcano there are lots of hot springs on Cinnabar Island. And every year more and more tourist come to visit. Now they've even taken over Cinnabar Island and trainers don't come anymore!"

"That's really sad," Angelina sympathized. "Well I'm going to the Pokemon Center." she made her way into the building to heal her Pokemon and get a peaceful nights' sleep, but she wasn't expecting the lobby to be full of people.

"I'm very sorry," Nurse Joy said. "We've got so many visitors, they're sleeping in the lobby. It's the busy season, we simply just don't have any room."

Angelina sighed and left the Pokemon Center. She walked to the other hotels around the island and found out that all of them were booked for the year; and there was no way she was camping out on the beach either.

"Might as well give up hope," Angelina said, then she remembered the card she was given from the hippie guy and pulled it out of her skirt pocket. "Hmm, are these directions? ….no, it's another riddle! _**If you look near the swing you will see my hand, or at least my face**_." She hiked up a big hill and through the tropical forest where she found a little park and towards the swings, she saw a building with a clock tower. "Oh, that must be it!"

Angelina made her way up to the small hotel and walked inside. It opened up into a greeting room. The walls were beige and the front counter was dark burgundy. Touristy nick-knacks covered the walls and shelves and a red love seat sat in the corner of the room.

"I see you came up with the correct solution." the hippie greeted. "Your reward is a free room at the hotel."

"Thanks, it wasn't that hard!" Angelina smiled, then pleaded, "But do you know anything about Blaine and the disappearance of his gym?"

"I suppose I could let you know that Blaine built a gym where tourists never see. Its in a place where firefighters never win."

"Well that's easy, a volcano." Angelina said, smirking.

"You're right again." the hippy guy said. "Now the last riddle maybe a little tricky. It's not a hat, but it keeps your head dry. If you wear it, its only because you've already lost it."

Angelina blinked, a little confused. "What does a wig have to do with a volcano?"

"That wig, my dear, happens to be my disguise." the hippy guy's voice turned raspier as he took off his fake mustache, sunglasses, and the wig on his head, revealing his true identity. Around his head, he had long gray hair, with a large bald spot on the top. "I am Blaine, the Gym Master of Cinnabar Island."

"Oh wow, it's nice to finally meet you. I understand why you're hiding the gym that only real challengers to find. My names' Angelina Murakami, and I challenge you for the Volcano badge."

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, I accept your challenge. Now if you would follow me, our battle will be underway." he led her behind the hotel and down the steps inside a tunnel lite by candles stuck into the walls. Angelina began to feel very warm as she entered through two huge steel doors that revealed a rock floor going all the way around the large room with a gym stadium connected to the wall by four chains and boiling lava underneath.

Angelina made her way over to the trainer side of the stadium, eager to start her battle for her seventh Kanto badge.

§To Be Continued§

*Chapter based from the anime episode "Riddle Me This".  
*The episode title is a reference to the Batman villain The Riddler's catchphrase; "Riddle me this"  
*Angelina, Ash and Co. reach Cinnabar Island.  
*Gary is taking a break from badge-collecting.  
*Angelina meets a handicap trainer named Jason.  
*Angelina discovers Blaine hidden his gym from tourists through a hippy disguise and riddles.  
*Angelina prepares her battle with Blaine for the Volcano Badge.

Thanks for reading!


	39. Cinnabar Master Battle

Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 39: Cinnabar Master Battle

Angelina arrives on Cinnabar Island to discover the gym was closed down because of many tourists. She figured out riddles from a mysterious hippy guy, who was really Blaine the Cinnabar Gym Master and also owner of the Big Riddle Inn. Now Angelina is looking forward to battling Blaine for the Volcano badge.

"We'll battle three-on-three, no time limit!" Blaine said firmly, already holding a Pokeball in his hand. "Any Pokemon who leave the arena will be disqualified!"

"Fine by me." Angelina nodded. "You choose first."

"Go, Rhydon!" Blaine revealed his first Pokémon. A large, gray rhinoceros with a drill-like horn on it's snout and a cream-colored stomach.

Angelina was suprised as she took out her Pokedex.

_**"Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon. Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. It's drill-like horn can easily shatter even a diamond in the rough."**_

Angelina nodded. "Well Rhydon's can survive rough heats and that thing is probably what helped build this gym. As for how I'm gonna do this," she took out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Hydro!" Her Wartortle came out and glared at Rhydon who glared back.

"Rhydon, Take down!" Rhydon ran across the platform which shuddered under it's weight.

"Hydro use Bubblebeam!" Hydro fired off the bubbles which stunned Rhydon slightly but it managed to recover and kept running forward.

"Rhydon, switch to Fury Attack!" Rhydon began pummeling Hydro with it's horn, but eventually it had enough and grabbed the horn and tried to bend it which forced Rhydon back.

"Hydro use Water Gun!" Hydro fired off a powerful stream of water which damaged Rhydon even more, but it wouldn't go down. "Something ain't right here..wait a sec, it's the humidity in here, it's so hot the waters being weakened!" Angelina thought as Blaine grinned.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill!" Rhydon ran forward with it's drill spinning at a high speed.

"I don't think so. Hydro, Hydro Pump!" Hydro glowed for a moment before letting the larger stream of water fly nailing Rhydon in the chest hard and ko'ing it. "Way to go buddy!' Hydro nodded as Blaine called his Pokemon back.

"Impressive Pokemon you've got there. Let's see how you can handle my Rapidash." Blaine revealed his second Pokemon, a white horse with a mane and tail of fire, and a horn on its head like a unicorn. It whined loudly as it reared up and flailed its diamond-hard hooves.

Angelina took out her Pokedex again, wondering if Blaine was really relying on speed. _**"Rapidash. The Fire Horse Pokemon. It usually canters casually in the fields and plains. But once a Rapidash turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph." **_

"Okay Hydro, return!" Angelina called back her Wartortle and threw out another Pokeball. "I choose you, Shadow!" the white light revealed her Absol. It resembled relation to the Eevee evolutions, but only with a dark blue scythe-like blade on the side of its face. "Start off with Blizzard!"

"Rapidash, use Quick Attack!"

The fire Pokemon dodged away from the howling wind of snow and ice quicker than Angelina would have thought possible, stricking the Disaster Pokemon with a powerful tackle and retreating before Shadow had felt the blow.

"C'mon Shadow, show them what speed really means! Aerial Ace!"

"Counter with Fury Attack!"

Rapidash charged forward with its head lowered and horn pointed out, and its hooves pounded against the ground. Shadow disappeared in a flash of white streaks, leaving Rapidash to stop in its tracks to look around, not knowing that Shadow reappeared and slammed into from behind.

"Use Night Slash while Rapidash is up close!" Absol's claws glowed crimson and slashes her opponent's body with them.

"Attack with Flamethrower!"

"Push it back with Shadow Ball!" Rapidash formed a ball of red-orange fire in its mouth and released the steady stream directly at Absol who in return launched a sphere of ghostly energy from its mouth and directly into its path.

Both attacks collided at high speeds. For a second there, it looked like the Shadow Ball stopped the Flamethrower. However, the crackling sphere of black and purple electricity was incinerated in the ultra flames allowing for them to strike hard at Absol. The flames engulfed her for roughly 10 seconds before dying out.

"Shadow!" Angelina cried out at the sight of her Pokémon. There were burn marks in several places on her body.

"I hope you realize when you play with fire, you will eventually get burned." Blaine said with a smile. "Rapidash, use Fire Blast!"

Rapidash unleashed a large ball of fire that soon enlarged into a five pointed like symbol made of intense flames towards Shadow at close range.

"Shadow, dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

Shadow skillfully lowered its body and barely took any damange by the oncoming attack. Its opened mouth was forming a black and purple ball of crackling energy and struck Rapidash head-on and was hurled backwards before Blaine could order to dodge. The Fire Horse tried to get up on his spindly legs a couple times, but collapsed as he lay there, breathing heavily and unwilling to fight back.

"Not bad, but not over yet, my dear. Arcanine go!" Blaine tossed another Pokeball and a canine-like Pokemon appeared on the field in Rapidash's place. It stood over six feet tall with cream-colored fur covering its head except for its eyes and ears. Its body was covered in orange fur and black stripes, black fur on its belly, and patches of cream-colored fur around its chest, legs, and tail resembled smoke.

Angelina remembered seeing a picture of this Pokemon many months ago, but just had to know more information as she took out her Pokedex.

_**"Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon. This fleet-footed Pokémon is known for its high speed and is said to run over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within its body is its source of power."**_

"Wow, sure does look majestic." Angelina murmured while closing her Pokedex. She recalled her Absol, decided to use a different Pokemon that would evenly match the speed of Blaine's final fleet-footed Fire-type. "Okay, I choose-"

"Pichu!" Cocoa jumped off her trainer's shoulder and took a fighting stance on the field. "Chu, pi!" _(Me, it's my turn!)_

"C-Cocoa? Are you sure you want to?" Angelina asked, concerned about seeing her Pokemon injured. She relaxed when her Pichu nodded confidently. "Okay, if you say so."

"Hmph, you realize we'll be here all night," Blaine commented, staring incredulous at the little Pichu.

"That's fine, long as I take you down." Angelina replied in determination, although she was still on edge of how this battle will play out to her advantage.

"Let's finish this then," Blaine said unenthusiastically. "Flamethrower, Arcanine!"

"Dodge and use Thundershock!"

Arcanine releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth that swirled around Cocoa, who happily flipped over the flames as yellow static forms around her little body and fires a bolt of electricity. Easily hitting Arcanine on the head, cringing in pain but standing its ground firmly.

"Hmm..." Blaine perked with interest. "Let's try a Fire Blast!"

Arcanine's pupil's glow orange, its whole body becomes surrounded in a fiery aura as it blasts flames in the shape of a a five-pointed star from its mouth. Cocoa held down her ears and ducked as the flames passed right over her.

"You're doing great, Cocoa!" Angelina cheered. "Now use Thundershock!"

"Don't give'em a chance! Use Agility and move in for a Take Down!" Blaine ordered. The dog nodded and tensed up. Suddenly, a large current wind current surrounded Arcanine and his eyes glowed bright white. The dog let out a growl and charged quickly, dodging Cocoa's blast of electricity easily. Then with a twist in mid air, it rammed into the baby Pokemon as Cocoa was sent tumbling backwards and hurt badly.

"Cocoa!" Angelina cried. She knew her Pichu wouldn't last another attack as she watched meekly. "Use Sweet Kiss!"

Cocoa clasped her paws together and blows out kisses, releasing multiple little hearts that hit Arcanine. The dog stares at Cocoa with a confused expression.

"Arcanine, snap out of it!" Blaine urged as his Pokemon shook its head and listened. "Use Dragonbreath!" The dog shot a beam of green and yellow flames at Cocoa faster than Angelina had time to demand a quick dodge. The flames engulfed the baby Pokemon and knocked her out instantly.

Angelina sighed in defeat as she picked up her fainted Pichu. "Nice job for your first battle, sweetie. I promise you'll get stronger with more training." she praised as Cocoa smiled weakly. She was recalled to the Pokeball for a long rest as Angelina plucked her final Pokeball from her belt and tossed it out. "All right, Shadow! You're up again!" she called out the Disaster Pokemon as it appeared on the field, growling at Arcanine. "Use Ice Beam!"

Shadow formed a white ball of energy in her mouth and released a beam of ice at Arcanine, who released a Flamethrower from its mouth after Blaine called out the attack. Both attacks collided and created a mist around the field.

"Now use Extreme Speed!"

"Oh no... Try Counter, Shadow!"

Arcanine streamlined itself as it ran towards Shadow. It collided sharply with her, causing her to stumble backwards and nearly fall over. However, she stood back up, and her eyes started to glow. A burst of energy shot from her to Arcanine, reflecting the power of the Extremespeed. When the retaliatory move hit, Arcanine yelped and looked almost as tired as Shadow did.

"Use Faint Attack while Arcanine is up close!" Shadow quickly vanished from sight and appeared right in front of Arcanine, striking it with a slash to the face. "Now finish with Thunderbolt!"

Absol's scythe blade glows with yellow sparks and releases a powerful beam of electricity at the worn-out Arcanine. The legendary Pokemon howled as it fell to the ground with a loud thud that shook the platform and rattled the chains.

"Way to go, Shadow! We won our seventh gym battle!" Angelina exclaimed happily, she ran onto the field and hugged her Absol.

Blaine recalled his fainted Arcanine back to his Pokeball with a reluctant smile. "That battle was the most fun that I've had in years. Just wasn't expecting you to use that little Pichu." he chuckled and held out a small red badge in the shape of a flame. "I believe you won the Volcano Badge. Congradulations!"

"Thank you, sir," Angelina smiles, admiring her seventh Kanto badge. She was only one more away from competing in the Indigo League Tournament and knew that the rest of her journey consisted of alot of training and more traveling.

Many hours later after Angelina had some sleep and dinner at the hotel, she noticed Blaine had disappeared and returned with Ash and his companions, whom were also in search of the Cinnabar Gym Leader and aquiring the next badge. Blaine was back into his hippy disguise and using the hippie voice; he also gave them a clue as to where the Cinnabar Gym was located. Angelina decided to let them figure it out on their own, wrapping herself into a towel and joining them in the hot springs behind the hotel.

The hot spring was rather large and nuzzled up against the towering volcano. A bamboo wall sectioned the hot spring into two areas to segregate the males and females. There was also a fountain that looked like a Gyarados pumping out boiling water that created a tranquil, waterfall sound.

Angelina had her eyes closed in relaxation while Togepi was swimming around Misty, who was contemplating about the latest riddle.

"Maybe its somewhere that doesn't have enough water?" Misty thought aloud. Angelina just shrugged, but noticed Togepi had gotten out of the hot spring and looks up at the fountain.

"Togepi, move away!" Misty yelled, standing up. "That water's boiling!" she reached her arms out, but the Pokemon climbed onto the statue and jumps up and down happily. This causes the Gyarados head to shift downward, making the whole area shake. Many rocks moved out of the way, and next to the springs was a doorway going into the side of the cliff the hotel was built against. The separating bamboo wall also falls down and the boys are staring in shock.

Angelina gasped, "Oh my-" and quickly covered her ears as Misty let out a scream that permeates the entire area and runs off with her Togepi. She noticed Ash had freaked out and fled with Pikachu, but Brock got up from his spot and half walked, half swam to her. She blushed, but hoped that it looked like the heat from the springs made her look flustered.

"What happened over here?" Brock asked.

"I think Togepi found something." Angelina said, knowing exactly where the pathway led. She wasn't about to tell Ash though or that would just ruin the surprise of discovering Blaine's hidden gym. She declined exploring the secret cavern and settled into her room for a good nights' rest, then leaving the next day after a hearty breakfast and departs to Viridian City where her last Kanto badge resides.

§To Be Continued§

*Parts of this chapter comes from the episode "Riddle Me This"  
*Angelina's Pichu battles for the first time.  
*Angelina using Wartortle is similar to how Ash will use his Squirtle.  
*Blaine uses Rapidash and Arcanine, Pokemon from FireRed/LeafGreen.  
Angelina defeats Blaine and earns the Volcano badge.  
*Ash and co. discover Blaine's hidden gym behind the hot springs.

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon!


	40. Father, Daughter Showdown

Hello, back again! Don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

Chapter 40: Father-Daughter Showdown

After riding a ferry across the sea from Cinnabar Island, Angelina arrived in Viridian City and made her way to the gym only to discover that the gym leader was not there. To pass time, she decided to head towards the Viridian Forest, where she located a cave not too far away.

A wooden sign hanging outside the cave read: _**"Diglett's Cave. A cave created by the mole Pokémon, Diglett and Dugtrio. Watch where you step, because you might step into a Diglett hole!"**_

Angelina walked through the cave without any problems. The sign had forgotten to mention that Diglett and Dugtrio are afraid of bright light, but her Pokédex had not. She sent out her Raichu and told her to use Flash the whole way through. On the other side, she noticed something quite odd. An extraordinarily large Pokémon was in the way. She pulled out her Pokédex to identify the large creature.

_**"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. **_**Its typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.**_**"**_

"Well isn't that just interesting," Angelina said sarcastically. She told her Raichu to use Thunderwave; she was planning on catching the Snorlax.

Snorlax woke up to the slight tingling sensation of the Electric-type attack, and then decided to attack Raichu. He tried to Body Slam her, but missed because Raichu dove out of the way.

"Sparkette, Dynamic Punch!" Angelina yelled. Raichu swung her fist around and, with a giant explosion, confused Snorlax and did a lot of damage to him.

Angelina then pulled out a Great Ball and threw it at Snorlax, watching the device move back and forth with the middle button glowing red and then stopped to signify the capture. "Yes! I caught a Snorlax! Welcome to the team... Kumbakarn!" She praised her Raichu and made her way back to Viridian City on her two-speed bicycle.

(S)12345(S)

A couple hours later and after a mid-afternoon snack, Angelina walked down the street towards the Viridian City Gym, determined for her last badge and participate in the League Tournament atop Indigo Plateau. She approached the gym; tall white columns led up to the gym doors and the gym's white marble walls gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

Suddenly, someone walked out of the gym.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Angelina," the person smirked; a boy her age with messy black hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh," Angelina blinked, recognizing her rival. "Yeah, hi Seamus. What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd let you know I battled and defeated Giovanni of the Viridian City Gym," Seamus replied.

"You, you won?" Angelina stuttered in shock. She knew her father had been unbeatable against Pokemon trainers earning the Earth Badge. "Wow, could you do me a small favor?"

"Sure, but what?" Seamus asked.

"Could you tell me what Pokémon he has?" Angelina asked, sweetly. "I haven't a clue."

"You honestly don't? Oh, I thought you would since you live here in the Kanto Region. My hometown is Cherrygrove. I already knew all of the Johto Gym leaders' Pokémon. What was a surprise to me was the Kanto Gym Leaders' Pokémon. But, eh, I don't live here and you probably know more than me. I'm fine living in Cherrygrove since my family lives there. It has no gym, which means that not a whole lot of people will be battling and stuff there. I don't like small towns really, and Cherrygrove isn't; it's basically a Blackthorn City without the gym. That's why I'm gonna keep battling, then when you're competing in the League Tournament, I'm gonna beat you, fair and square."

"Oh, that's nice," Angelina said after her rival's five-minute speech. She couldn't even believe that he was being this nice to her.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Giovanni's Pokémon. Well, I'm gonna list them from least powerful to most powerful. He has a Rhydon, Machamp, Cloyster, Kangaskhan, and Dugtrio. He's no pushover, I'll tell you that," Seamus concluded.

"Was he hard for you?" Angelina inquired.

"Of course he was. But it doesn't mean I didn't win as easy as I beat you. In fact, he got me down to my last Pokémon."

"Oh. Well, thanks!"

Seamus wasn't sure if the 'thanks' he had received was a sarcastic 'thanks' or if Angelina was really thanking him.

"No problem," Seamus said, "Well, see ya later, Angelina."

"Yeah, see ya," Angelina wasn't as happy as Seamus was. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, stepping into the gym and called out, "I challenge you to a match, Giovanni!"

From the balcony situated above the gym floor, a man in his mid-thirties stood up and looked out at the young girl with a stern-looking face as though it was chiseled out of concrete. He wore a well-cleaned cherry-colored suit with shiny black dress shoes. He had dark eyes, and his dark brown hair was combed back and styled with gel. She even recognized a black "R" that was emblazoned on the his suit.

"It's about time, Angelina." Giovanni said with an evil smirk. "Although your friends have been quite the thorn in my plans, I'm surprised you made it out alive from that debacle at Silph Company. As gym leader of Viridian City, I accept your challenge. You must be surprised the League still doesn't know that I lead Team Rocket."

"_**They will when I'm threw with you," **_Angelina narrowed her eyes angrily, but smiled when her father explained if she defeats him, she'll be rewarded the Earth Badge. "Then not only am I going to defeat you, but I should turn you in to the authorities, and Team Rocket will be disbanded forever!"

Giovanni sighed, and replied, "You know it won't be easy for me to give up control of Team Rocket. That doesn't mean I'm neglecting my own children either. How do you think I feel after losing two women I loved all these years?"

Angelina's angered expression softened, sympathizing her father's hurtful gaze. "Since you've put it that way, maybe Ash and Christina shouldn't grow up knowing you're their father."

"Exactly, and I don't want to waste your time so let's begin the battle," Giovanni smiled, reaching into his suit for a Pokeball and threw it onto the field where a Dugtrio materialized. "We shall each use five Pokemon."

"Fine by me," Angelina nodded, tossing out a Pokeball and released her Ivysaur. She remembered her Bulbasaur evolving like it was just yesturday when it was really a month ago. The bulb on its back was glowing and getting ready to evolve, and Nurse Joy explained that Bulbasaur gathered every year in a Mysterious Garden where a Venusaur gives them power to evolve in a beautiful festival. No humans were aloud to watch, but she was happy that her newly-evolved Pokemon found its way back to her feeling stronger and more confident.

"Dugtrio, begin with Tri Attack!"

"Ah… Forest, use Magical Leaf!"

Each of Dugtrio's heads launched a separate ray of the Tri Attack. In response, Forest spread out the flower on his back and fired several brightly-colored leaves at the Ground-Type. Forest's attack fortunately managed to block the Tri Attack, and a few of the leaves even hit Dugtrio. Forest looked rather proud as Dugtrio winced.

"Hm… A Dig will suffice."

Forest had started to fire off another Magical Leaf. Right before the attack would have hit, though, Dugtrio quickly dug into the gym's weak flooring, causing the leaves to just land on the ground. Confused, Forest began to look around, and seconds later Dugtrio resurfaced and crashed into him. Angrily, Forest retaliated on his own, not waiting for Angelina to say a different move as he slapped Dugtrio with a Vine Whip. Dugtrio cried out in shock and slumped over, fainting half from surprise.

Giovanni recalled Dugtrio and said, "Well, you are quite a decent battler, hm?"

Angelina scowled, and replied, "Don't try sweet-talking me. You are going down."

Giovanni chuckled, and said, "So I might..." He then threw out his next Pokeball. A large light brown colored kangaroo-like creature emerged with horn-like ears and a helmet-like patch on its head.

_**"Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. This pokemon will raise its offspring in a pouch, protecting it and never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is."**_

Angelina noticed the Kangaskhan had a pouch, wondering if anything was inside there. "I don't think this is going to be easy." she said and pocketed her pokedex. "Hey Dad, what happened to the baby?"

Giovanni just shook his head. "It grew up and I gave it to one of my most valued employees as a gift, so you don't have to hold back on this one." his voice carried an irratating confidence.

Angelina sighed, "Forest, begin with Solarbeam!" her Ivysaur nodded and began gathering solar energy through the flowered plant on its back.

"You should know better than to use that kind of technique, Angelina. It'll leave your Pokemon wide open! Kangaskhan, use Comet Punch and follow up with quickly with Dizzy Punch!"

Kangaskhan unleashed a flurry of punches on Forest. Angelina's Ivysaur felt only the lightest of blows from each hit, four punches in total, but still winced as each hit it directly in the face. Kangaskhan then wound up for a punch as Forest's plant began to glow brightly, signalling it was almost fully charged, and delivered another Dizzy Punch to end off its attacks. Forest winced and took a step back, but quickly shook it off.

The light began to drain out of the plant on Forest's back as it opened its mouth and fired the Solarbeam. A bright, yellow beam of energy blasted Kangaskhan at point-blank range, throwing her across the gym and crashed into the ground.

Giovanni couldn't help but smirk as his Pokemon got up and made its way back onto the field. "Don't underestimate this Pokemon, it will cost you dearly if you do." he said with a sneer, Angelina looked un-afraid. "Now use Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan coated one of her hands with a white energy and thrusted at Ivysaur who dodged out of the way, but the floor needless to say was not so lucky a large crater was formed from the blow.

"Come on, Forest! Attack with Hyper Beam!" Angelina shouted.

A white ball of light appeared around the flower on Ivysaur's body and then shot out very quickly.

"Get out of the way!" Giovanni commanded his Pokemon, but the beam of energy smashed hard into the center of Kangaskhan's body tossing her five feet into the air and ten feet behind her. After the attack, Forest looked exhausted. There was no signs of movement from Kangaskhan; it was finally defeated.

Giovanni's confidence hadn't faltered in the slightest as he recalled Kangaskhan. He took a Pokeball from his belt and released his next Pokemon, a rhinoceros with a drill horn, a Rhydon. The large Ground-type let out a roar, as Ivysaur took a step back. Giovanni chuckled, and said, "Now, it's time for me to end this round..."

"That's what you think! Forest, take a rest!" Angelina recalled her Ivysaur. She placed the Pokeball on her belt and took out another pokeball. "Let's go, Hydro!" she called upon her Wartortle. Angelina couldn't understand why the Pokemon was played against her Water Pokemon.

"Don't think just because you have type advantage you'll win." Giovanni smirked evilly.

Angelina narrowed her gaze, and yelled, "Hydro, use Aqua Tail!"

The Turtle Pokemon's tail began glowing, and it charged towards Rhydon, while it looked up at its opponent. Giovanni waited, and, as Wartortle came crashing down, he yelled, "Now! Use Horn Drill!"

Angelina's eyes widened, as the Wartortle accelerated his fall. Before Rhydon could react, Hydro slammed its tail into Rhydon, causing it to stagger. Hydro then leaped away, as Rhydon's horn began spinning in its drill-like fashion and charged at the water turtle.

"Now Hydro! Water Gun!" Angelina commanded.

Wartortle sprayed a powerful jet of water at Rhydon, sending it flying into the wall and knocked unconscious, much to Giovanni's dismay.

"Impossible! My Rhydon is capable of taking Water attacks like nothing!"

Angelina smirked slightly as she realised her Pokemon had just learned a new move. "That wasn't just an ordinary Water Gun, it was a Hydro Pump!" she said as Hydro smirked and gave a thumbs up.

Giovanni re-called his Rhydon and then sends out his Machamp. Angelina decided to re-call her Wartortle and sent out her Charmeleon.

"Charcoal!" Angelina shouted. "Use Slash!"

Charcoal lunged forward but his claws became tipped with a white energy that when he slashed Machamp it was injured badly, Angelina was amazed and remembered the move was used in another battle back in Johto.

"I see you've taught it Metal Claw, impressive." Giovanni smirked, recognizing the move while Angelina looked up the stats in her Pokedex.

"Wow, I didn't know Charmanders can learn Metal Claw naturally." Angelina said. "Okay Charcoal, use Metal Claw again!"

Charmeleon's claws glowed as he dived toward Machamp again, slashing even harded with more damage.

"Machamp! Rock Slide!" Giovannni ordered.

Machamp summoned many boulders that slammed into Charcoal hard, but to Giovanni's suprise the fire lizard got to his feet.

"Charcoal! Flamethrower!" Angelina instructed.

Charmeleon released an intense blast of fire. The fighting Pokemon tried to defend himself from the attack, but it was just too much to take as he felt the heating scorch around his body and fainted afterwards.

"Return, Machamp!" Giovanni recalled the Pokemon. "I'm impressed how well you've trained your Charmeleon, dear girl. " Angelina nodded as her father tossed out his third Pokeball. "Cloyster, Go!" he called on the purple clam-like Pokemon.

Angelina withdrew her Charmeleon and enlarged another Pokeball. "Cloyster won't like this," she smirked, "Go Sparkette!"

"Rai, rai!" the electric rodent smiled as she appeared.

"Use Quick Attack!" Angelina directed.

"Spike Cannon!" Giovanni replied.

Cloyster shut his shell and began to glow, spraying a rain of spiky needles, Raichu got on all four and became an orange blur, dodging every single needle, she jumped and landed on Cloyster's shell.

"All right, Sparkette!" Angelina smiled, "Finish it with a Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Raichu held on tight to Cloyster's shell as she scrunched her red cheeks, charging up sparks around her body. "Raaaaiiiiii-CHUUUU!" the mouse yelled and jumped into the air as a blue lightning bolt formed and electrocuted Cloyster.

The clam-like Pokemon slowly opened his shell as Raichu landed behind him, "St…. er.…" he faintly cried with swirls in his eyes.

Angelina jumped high in the air and shouted, "Alright! We did it! You're the best, Sparkette!" she hugged her Raichu, but her moment was interupted when Giovanni cleared his throat.

"Well Angelina, you proved yourself against all of the Kanto Gym Leaders. You have prevailed through all challenges, and you have won. Congratulations," Giovanni said as he recalled his defeated Pokemon. He left his post in the balcony and walked downstairs to the main gym floor where he approached Angelina. He held out his hand, revealing a green badge in the shape of a leaf.

Angelina's eyes lit up at the sight of the Earth Badge.

"Congratulations. You are the third person in seven years to defeat me. Simply ironic that you'd be the third. Your mother would be very happy about this."

Angelina took the badge, then realized what Giovanni had just said. "Yes, I suppose she would be. Thanks, I can probably take a guess on the other trainers that beat you."

Giovanni nodded. "You could say that. Now go on and continue your quest for Pokemon Master."

Angelina smiled, she had finally earned the last badge and could train for the upcoming Indigo League Tournament. She said goodbye to her father and headed back to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon.

§To Be Continued§

*Snorlax's name belongs to a demon in hindu mythology, who is big, sleeps for weeks if allowed, and when he wakes up he is really hungry and eats mountains of food.  
*The Pokedex information for Snorlax is from Ruby and Sapphire.  
*Angelina runs into her rival, Seamus Nichols, who had just earned the Earth Badge.  
*Seamus reveals to Angelina that Giovanni is the Viridian City Gym Leader, although she already knew that because Giovanni is her father.  
*Angelina uses Wartortle, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Raichu to defeat Giovanni.  
*Giovanni's Rhydon is from Pokemon Yellow while Khangaskan is from FireRed/LeafGreen.  
*Giovanni's Machamp and Cloyster are from the Anime.  
*Angelina and Giovanni have a love/hate relationship as daughter and father.  
*Angelina earns the Earth Badge, the last one she needs to compete in the Kanto League.

Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, thanks for reading!


	41. Viridian Gym Preparation

Here's the next chapter. I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

**Chapter 41: Viridian Gym Preparation**

The next day after Angelina earned her Earth badge, she was finally heading home to Pallet Town on her 10-speed bike accompanied by her Pichu. Riding down the street, Angelina spotted Ash and his friends standing in front of the Viridian City Gym.

"Oh look, Cocoa!" Angelina pointed. "There's Ash and Pikachu!"

"Chu, pi-chu!" Cocoa squeaked excitedly.

"Hey Ash!" Angelina waved, catching the trainer's attention. She slowed down her bike and stopped near Brock and Misty. "Ready for your last gym battle?"

"Oh hey, Angelina," Ash said. "As a Pokemon trainer, I need all the badges I can get!"

"Are you sure you can do it?" Misty asked. "I hear the Gym Leader is pretty tough!"

"You got that right," Angelina said. "I just battled him yesturday, and it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Really? Was it hard?" Ash looked astounded.

Angelina giggled, showing off her Earth Badge. "Yes, but good luck with yours."

"Pika! Pika pika pi!" Pikachu said, standing at Ash's side.

Ash nodded. "Pikachu says I can do it!"

"Well, you have learned a lot since you began your journey as a Pokemon trainer," Brock admitted. "I think Pikachu's right."

Ash bent down to Pikachu. "With a pal like you behind me, how can I lose?"

Suddenly, a shiny red convertible zoomed down the street. A tall boy with wavy brown hair sat in the backseat. A group of cheerleaders sat in the car around him, cheering and waving pom-poms. "Gary! Gary! He's the best! Gary! Gary! Beats the rest!"

"Still playing with your cute little Poke-pals, eh Ash?" Gary asked snidely.

Angelina glared while Ash blushed, placing Pikachu down on the ground.

"I though you finally gave up catching and training Pokemon," Gary continued. "I figured you went back home. But no, it looks like you're still at it. Don't you know when to quit?"

Ash clenched his fists. "You'd better quit bugging me," he said angrily. "Or-"

"Or what?" Gary shot back. "I bet you don't even have enough badges to get into the Pokemon League yet."

"I only have to win one more to get in!" Ash yelled.

"Heh! You have a lot of catching up to do." Gary said, taking out a black case and revealed ten gym badges. "Still have what it takes to become a Pokemon Master?"

Ash just growls.

"I just stopped by on my way back to Pallet to see if the leader of this gym wants to battle a real trainer." Gary said.

"Well Ash has just as much of a chance to take the challenge as you do." Angelina said, defending the trainer before he could even protested.

Gary jumped out of the car, then swaggering up to the gym doors and knocked hard. The doors swung open, revealing two guards dressed in helmets and bronze breastplates, like ancient Romans.

"I'm Gary from Pallet Town and I hereby request a battle with the leader of this gym." Gary announced.

The guards nodded and stepped aside. Gary walked through the doors, his cheerleaders followed.

"See you later, loser!" Gary jeered, and then disappeared inside the gym.

"You'll be eating those words someday, Gary Oak!" Angelina spat, she watched Ash request a battle also but the guards blocked his path and said, _**"Only one trainer at a time, that's the rule."**_ The heavy doors swung shut in Ash's face.

Ash sank to the stairs. "If I don't do something fast, Gary's going to get way ahead of me!"

Misty shook her head. "Reality check, Ash. Gary's been way ahead of you from the start!"

Ash groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"That's really harsh, Misty." Angelina said.

"Maybe you could go a little easy on Ash right now." Brock whispered.

"I'm just telling the truth." Misty sighed.

Angelina watched Togepi waddle up to Ash and climbed onto his back. He tapped its shoulder curiously. "Aw, now that's sweet."

"Oh Pikachu, thank you," Ash cried. "You're the only one who stands by me, no matter what."

"Uh Ash? That's not-" Angelina tried to explain, but it was too late when Togepi surprised Ash and the little egg Pokemon went flying into the air and was caught by a yawning Fearow.

"Togepi! No!" Misty cried, watching the Fearow fly away from the gym.

"Don't worry, Mist," Angelina assures, running off with Pichu in arms. "I'll go find Togepi."

Angelina searched high and low around Viridian City for Togepi. She was just about to give up when she finally found Misty's Pokemon in the hands of Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Oh no, poor Togepi!" Angelina cried, she followed the Rockets down the street to the back of Viridian City Gym.

A plain black door marked the secret entrance to the gym- for Giovanni's henchman only. Angelina found this very familiar; she watched James punched in the secret code and enter inside, she snuck in just before the door closed and hid on the side in shadowed area.

Jessie and James walked down the hall and stopped what two guards stood in front of Giovanni's Office.

'_**Hmm, this is gonna be tricky,'**_ Angelina thought, hearing the guards talking to Jessie and James.

Just as Angelina slowly crept down the hall, Giovanni backed out of the door to the gym and called inside, "That's what you get for trying to battle my secret weapon! I possess the ultimate Pokemon. It can never be defeated!"

"Secret Pokemon?" Angelina whispered. "What's he talking about?"

As Jessie and James stepped into Giovanni's office, Angelina walked down the hall and watched the guards finally walk off elsewhere. Slowing her distance, she watched Persian slipped out of Giovanni's office and also down the hallway. Now looking around cautiously, Angelina continued down one empty corridor after another with no hope of finding Togepi.

"Togepi! Where are you, sweetie?" Angelina called out sweetly. "Misty misses you!"

"Togi, togi!"

"Togepi?" Angelina rushed down the hallway and arrived at a dead-end. The hall ended in a door, which was opened just a crack. "Togepi, are you down there?" she walked through the door onto a staircase leading downward.

The old wooden stairs creaked as Angelina stepped on them. Without warning, she tripped over a step and tumbled down the stairs; landing on the floor below with a thud.

"Oww, that hurt!" Angelina rubbed her sore backside. "Cocoa, you okay?"

"Chu!" Cocoa nodded.

"Gosh, it's so dark in here," Angelina said. "Cocoa, use your Flash Attack please?"

"Chu, chu!" Cocoa squeaked as sparked flew from its little cheeks as light filled some of the room.

Angelina looked around the room, she was in the basement. Storage boxes lined the gray concrete walls, and a computer terminal sat in one corner.

"What am I gonna do?" Angelina moaned worriedly. "I don't see Togepi anywhere!"

Suddenly, she heard voices upstairs and enter inside; climbing down the staircase. "Quick Cocoa, Flash off!" she grabbed her Pichu and hid behind some of the boxes. Cocoa's sparking light disappeared, but Angelina peaked out and saw another light flick on; now seeing Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"They're looking for Togepi, too." Angelina whispered.

"This is useless," James said hopelessly. "Let's get back up to the gym and start being Gym Leaders."

'_**Gym Leaders of Viridian City?'**_ Angelina thought in shock. _**'But how? Maybe…. That ultimate Pokemon…. Something must've happened…. And Giovanni….'**_ Her thoughts were disrupted when Jessie kicked the door with her boots and James pounded the door with his fists. _**'What's wrong now?'**_

"Now yous done it," Meowth growled. "We're trapped!"

'_**Trapped!'**_ Angelina's eyes widened. _**'With them!'**_

Jessie spun around. "What do you mean, now _**we've**_ done it?" she asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

"That's right," James agreed. "You're the one who led us into this dungeon in the first place."

'_**Dungeon….'**_ Angelina stifled a giggle.

"I was only tryin' to find Togepi," Meowth protested. "Yous da ones who let Togepi escape."

"_**Us**_!" Jessie yelled. "_**You**_ were supposed to be watching Togepi!"

"Actually Jess, you were the last one who had Togepi," James smiled. "So I guess this really is all your fault!"

Jessie stomped across the room. "If I hadn't risked my life on the top of that roof, we never would have captured Togepi in the first place! Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing with you two cowards."

"Coward? Who are you calling a coward?" James barked at Jessie, the two Pokemon thieves were nose to nose and Angelina found this interesting.

"Cut it out!" Meowth yelled. "While yous argue, Togepi is runnin' around out dere. We've got to find a way out of here."

'_**Maybe he's right,'**_ Angelina agreed, watching Jessie and James take a step back from each other.

Jessie took a deep breath, "Meowth's right."

James nodded, "But how do we get out?"

Meowth pointed to the computer, "Maybe dat can help."

James looked confused. "What are we suppose to do? Play computer games until help arrives?"

Angelina giggled lowly, Jessie rolled her eyes. "No, you lamebrain. That computer is probably rigged up to the gym's operating system. There might be a floor plan in there. That would show us how to get out."

"Of course," James said sheepishly. "I was just joking."

Jessie ran up to the computer and turned it on, Angelina watched the Rockets discover their own file and photos.

"Do you see that?" Jessie said, very pleased with herself. "The Boss thinks I have great potential!"

"Well, he thinks I'm stupendous," James said proudly.

"And he called me amazing!" Meowth said, preening its fur.

They kept reading, and Angelina wondered what else the file described of the Rockets.

"Wow! He thinks we're an incredible team!" Jessie exclaimed happily.

"We are an incredible team," James agreed. "We shouldn't fight so much."

"Dat's right," Meowth nodded. "When we put our minds together, we can do anything. In fact, that reminds me of the times w had one of our greatest battles…."

Angelina listened intently to Meowth explain Team Rocket's second encounter with Ash and Pikachu in the Viridian Forest. She was there and knew what happened exactly, but Meowth tried switching the ending.

Jessie yanked Meowth's curly tail. "You nitwit! That's not how it happened!"

"That's right," James said. "If I remember correctly, Caterpie had you wrapped up in a cocoon, too. We had to carry you out of the forest. Thanks to you, we lost our chance to get Pikachu."

Jessie got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'll tell you about a really great battle. "Thanks to me, we had Pikachu right where we wanted it…."

Angelina wished she had known earlier that Team Rocket opened a fashion salon for Pokemon, she would've helped them if she wasn't deeply upset and crying over Brock. She was riding her bike happily down the street in Celadon City; then spotting Ash and friends heading toward a shop on Scissor Street. About to say _**'hello'**_, Angelina sees Brock ogling and seemingly admiring a woman tending to a Chansey. She thought this was just a lovey-dovey faze for Brock, but the full details from Misty explained that the woman was Suzy, a Pokemon Breeder, and Brock wanted to become a breeder too.

"Not fare! I saw him first!" Angelina cried, not bothering to enter the shop and fled down the street on her bike. She was very upset, and jealous, too, but she just couldn't force Brock away from Suzy since his career was being a Pokemon breeder. Angelina knew it wasn't pity since she realized why she cared so much for Brock, she had a crush on him and it wasn't a silly school-girl crush either; a full-blown, head-over-heels, _**'I wanna be with you'**_ crush.

"…. They had to give up. Victory was ours!" Jessie smiled triumphantly.

James tapped Jessie on the shoulder. "Uh Jess, didn't you forget something? We lost that battle."

"What do you mean?" Jessie said angrily. "It was my greatest triumph."

"I think it was your greatest failure." James corrected. "Remember, Ash's friend, Suzy called on her Vulpix. That Pokemon may look like an ordinary little fox, but it has big fire-power. One Fire Spin from Vulpix sent us blasting off again."

"That's funny," Jessie sniffed. "I don't remember any of that."

"Well, maybe you will remember- this." James said. "It's the time I had Pikachu right in my hands!"

Angelina rolled her eyes, she remembered this story quite well. It happened not too long ago; Ash and friends met Snap, a Pokemon photographer. Team Rocket hired Snap to capture Pikachu, but what they didn't know, Snap captured Pokemon on film and was not a Pokemon trainer. He became fast friends with Ash, and saved the trainer when Team Rocket managed to capture Pikachu. Though Ash had a quick plan, he asked Team Rocket to pose for a picture and James' home-made Rocket Bomb exploded. Pikachu was rescued safely and the Rockets blasted away down the waterfall.

"We lost that battle. We lost Pikachu," Jessie said angrily. "And it was all your fault!"

"My fault?" James questioned. "Well, at least I didn't come up with some stupid plan like opening a fashion salon. How was that suppose to help us get Pikachu?"

"Good point!" Meowth said.

"Shut your big Meowth!" Jessie yelled. "My plans would work fine if you weren't constantly messing them up."

"Mine, too!" James agreed.

"Well if dat's how yous feel," Meowth said. "I guess yous don't need me at all."

"I don't need either of you!" Jessie said.

"Me either!" James said.

"Then I guess that settles it," Jessie concluded. "We're all going solo. From this moment on, we'll be evil on our own."

James nodded. "No more Team Rocket!"

'_**N-no more?'**_ Angelina gawked, confused whether to be happy or sad. _**'The end of Team Rocket?'**_

"Dat's fine wit me!" Meowth yelled, turning his back on Jessie and James.

"Me too!" James said, storming off into a corner.

"I don't need Team Rocket anyway!" Jessie said, sitting on a wooden crate and putting her face in her hands.

The three former members of Team Rocket quietly fumed, Angelina watched them. Was it really the end of trouble and mayhem? No more pitfall traps or mottos? No captures of Pikachu or other Pokemon? She knew it wasn't possible, something would bring them back together…. And maybe it'd be her.

Angelina looked up and saw Meowth turn around, he cleared his throat, "Uh, guys. I was thinking…."

Jessie jumped up and hugged Meowth. "You don't have to say it. I feel the same way."

"If you guys are talking about getting Team Rocket back together again, then count me in!" James said, hugging Jessie and Meowth.

Team Rocket hugged one another and sobbed happily. Then Jessie jumped back, "Yuck! You two are as sappy as that silly Ash."

"Speaking of Ash, isn't that his voice?" James asked.

From outside the gym, they could hear Ash calling for Togepi. Angelina could hear the trainer also.

"He's bound to come to the gym looking for a challenge," Jessie said.

"And as Gym Leaders, we will battle him." James agreed.

"And steal Pikachu!" Meowth said happily. "But we've got to get out of dis basement foist!"

"Looks like it's time for another brilliant Team Rocket plan." James added.

Jessie ran to the computer. "We've got to stop jabbering and figure this out." She pushed some buttons on the keyboard; Angelina watched a floor plan of the gym pop up on the screen.

"According to this map, there is another door in the basement," James said. "It's right…." He looked up. Next to the computer was a wooden door marked _**EXIT**_. "…. here." He finished weakly.

"It was dere all along!" Meowth pointed out.

"It doesn't matter now." Jessie waved off; staring at the screen and her eyes gleamed. "This floor plan is interesting. With a few minor adjustments, I think we can rig up the gym so that Ash will lose for sure!"

"A booby-trapped gym!" James exclaimed. "Oh Jess, you're so clever!"

"Let's get down to business," Meowth announced. "If we work together, we can't be beat."

"And soon…." Jessie said.

"…. Pikachu will be ours!" James cried.

"Not on my watch!" Angelina stood from her hiding spot, the Rockets jumped in surprise.

"Hey how'd yous get down here, sweetcheeks?" Meowth asked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to never find out." Angelina replied. "I happen to know everything that you're planning, so I could just leave and-"

"Oh no, you're _**NOT**_ tell that twerp our scheme!" Jessie warned the girl. "We're the new gym leaders of Viridian City Gym and we can do whatever we want!"

"Who says I'm going to tell?" Angelina smirked. "I'm on your side, remember?"

"Since when?" James said, not really believing the girl. "You're a goody-goody like Ash."

"Not all the time, James." Angelina said. "If you'd remember I loaned you those school-girl costumes awhile back in Vermillion City? And I also happen to be your Boss's daughter, so you can assume I'm not just an innocent Pokemon trainer."

"Well that certainly explains a lot," Jessie said, clearing understanding although she noticed otherwise from her flabbergasted partner. "But I don't know whether we can trust you."

"C'mon Jess," Meowth argued. "She's one of us!"

"Yes, and m-maybe she can help with the gym?" James added.

Jessie sighed, "All right," she held out her hand. "Welcome to the team."

Angelina smiled, and shook Jessie's hand. "I won't let you down."

Now that Angelina had been found, she's agreed to help Jessie and James with the Viridian City Gym. What will happen next! Stay tuned!

**§To Be Continued§  
**  
*This chapter is based off the Pokemon Anime novelization "Team Rocket Blasts Off!"  
*This chapter also follows the plot of the episode "The Battle Of The Badge"  
*Angelina helps Team Rocket temporarily own the Viridian City Gym.  
*Jessie, James, and Meowth disband, but come back together.

You can take a guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter. That'll be up whenever I'm back from my weekend of band activities. Thanks for reading!


	42. Earth Badge Challenge

Another quick update again, had some free time before I head out to a band festival. So this chapter is part two and still based from "The Battle For The Badge" episode. Enjoy!

Chapter 42: Earth Badge Challenge

Last time, Ash and friends arrived in Viridian City so Ash could earn his last gym badge. Togepi was missing and Angelina ran off in search for the Pokemon while also finding Team Rocket scheming to defeat Ash and capture Pikachu. Now Angelina has agreed to help Team Rocket with the Viridian Gym. While the Rockets work on their plan, she walks through the corridors and through the gym door leading onto the balcony looking out into the gym.

"It's quiet…." Angelina stared out into the darkened arena below emotionlessly, seeing figures sprawled out onto the gym floor. "Hmm…. Daddy and his ultimate Pokemon did something to them…."

"Togi togi!" A tiny voice responded and echoed through the gym.

"Huh! What the-" Angelina blinked; she shook her head slightly from the sudden trance. "Togepi?" she saw the baby Pokemon on the other side of the gym and the heavy gym doors opened. Ash and his friends ran inside.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Misty said in relief, scooping up Togepi in her arms.

"Something's not right," Brock said with concern. "It's too quiet in here. Isn't Gary supposed to be having a Pokemon battle?"

"Right," Angelina agreed and took a closer look at the figures on the gym floor. "Oh no, it's Gary!" she recognized the person that Ash ran to, he and his cheerleaders were laying dazed as though they had been stunned.

"Gary, are you all right?" Ash lifted up Gary's head.

Gary opened his eyes.

"Gary, what happened here?" Ash asked.

Gary spoke slowly, "A Pokemon that we've never seen before did this. It had powers that I've never encountered in my life."

"That's impossible!" Brock said.

One of the cheerleaders sniffled, "I can't believe that Gary lost…" they all began wailing like a group of banshee. Gary cried out in surprise as Ash dropped him and covered his ears, so did Brock and Angelina.

"Why are you making such a big fuss?" Misty asked. They stopped. "If I cried like that every time Ash lost, I'd be waterlogged!"

Ash laughed nervously, "She's only kidding."

"There's something strange going on in this gym." Gary whispered. It's like there's an evil force running this place."

"Got that right!" Angelina muttered as the gym lights flashed on all at once and there was a loud cackle. She glared at Jessie and James as they were lifted up into the room on a low red platform.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie began.

"And make it double!" James finished.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above…."

"Oh no, it's them!" Ash moaned.

"Again!" Brock and Misty added.

Jessie scowled. "Why do you little twerps always interrupt us before we get to finish?"

"We know what you're going to say," Misty sighed. "It's never any different!"

Jessie smiled smugly, holding up a finger. "Ah, but today is very different."

"Something's happen that's going to make you very jealous." James added.

"Oh, big deal." Angelina rolled her eyes.

A glittering ball descended from the ceiling of the gym. The ball opened and Meowth fell out in a shower of confetti. The confetti- and Meowth- landed in front of Jessie and James.

"Let's celebrate!" Meowth said dramatically. "We just got a big promotion!"

"That's right," James agreed. "Cause the new leaders of this gym are..."

"The three of us!" Jessie continued.

"You guys are Gym Leaders?" Ash said in disbelief.

"Their Boss promoted them to Gym Leaders right after he rejected Togepi," Angelina explained out loud, everyone looked up and saw her seated up in the balcony holding Pichu.

"Rejected?" Ash gasped. "They stole Togepi and tried to give it away?"

"I stopped that of course," Angelina smirked, then she pointed accusingly to Team Rocket. "They held me hostage and forced me to help them!"

"You little traitor!" Jessie screamed. "How dare you say that when you agreed to help us!"

"I never said that!" Angelina yelled back. "Don't you pin this on me because no one believes you!"

Jessie growled, "Okay, so it's true. The Boss put us in charge of the gym a little while ago. He had to leave on an emergency."

"I bet it had something to do with that strange Pokemon." Gary guessed.

Jessie continued. "Not only are we in charge of the gym, but we're in charge of the Earth Badge!" she held out the glittering green stone.

"The Boss! The Earth Badge!" Ash exclaimed. "You mean this gym is controlled by Team Rocket?"

"Well it could've taken a genius to figure that one out." Angelina muttered sarcastically.

"That's right," James said. "Our Boss runs this gym. And now we're the Boss of you! If you want an Earth Badge, you'll have to defeat us."

Ash stepped forward. "That's just what I'm going to do!"

Jessie laughed. "Then step right into the ring we're prepared for you." She pressed a button on the rail that surrounded the platform. The red platform began to rise into the air. Soon, she was standing fifteen feet above the ground.

At the same time, a blue platform began to rise up next to Ash.

"Don't get in, Ash." Misty warned. "It's a trick."

"They must have booby-trapped it somehow!" Brock added.

James sneered. "If you run away now, you won't get your Earth Badge."

"I'm not running anywhere!" Ash said, he climbed up a laded on the back of the platform. He stood high above the gym floor, facing Jessie across the gym.

"Get'em, Ash! You can do it!" Angelina cheered.

"Hey, shut up!" Jessie barked.

"No, you're not the Boss of me!" Angelina jumped from the balcony and landed gracefully on the gym floor.

"No, but I am." James said and grabbed hold of the young girl from behind.

"Lemme go, help!" Angelina cried, while her Pichu jumped free. "Cocoa, Thundershock now!"

"Piiii-chuuuuuu!" Pichu's red cheek-sacs sparked and released an electric shock on James.

"Aiiieee!" James yelled, while Angelina managed to escape to the other side of the gym.

"Ha, that'll teach ya to mess with me!" Angelina laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Forget her, Jimmy." Meowth encouraged the half-fried Rocket. "Now we can concentrate more."

"What do you say we begin with three Pokemon each, no time limit?" Jessie suggested.

"Fine," Ash said, pulling out a Pokeball from his belt. "Let's battle!"

Jessie threw out three Pokeballs that the Boss had given her. A gray Pokemon with four strong arms appeared; a Machamp. A giganitic crab-like Pokemon with sharp claws; a Kingler. The last Pokemon was Rhydon, a tough-looking rhinocerous with a long sharp horn on the end of its nose.

Jessie smiled, "This should be a cinch."

"And don't forget our secret weapons!" Meowth whispered loudly.

"Be careful," Brock called to Ash. "They're up to something."

"Right," Ash said. "But first I need to choose a Pokemon." He threw a Pokeball into the air. "Squirtle! I choose you!"

Squirtle appeared in a flash of light. This Water Pokemon looked like a cute, harmless turtle; but Angelina knew Ash trained it well, the Pokemon knew how to fight.

Jessie just laughed. "Squirtle? Is that the best you can do?" she pointed at Machamp. "Machamp! Karate Chop!"

Machamp rushed at Squirtle and began delivering karate-style punches with its strong arms. Squirtle grunted from the impact. At the same time, Ash felt a sharp shock tear through his body. His platform lit up with electric light. He groaned and grabbed the railing in front of him. He could barely stand.

"What's happening?" Misty asked.

James smiled. "That's one of the custom features here in our gym," he explained. "In that box, the trainer feels all the pain his or her Pokemon feels!"

"It's hurting him!" Angelina cried. "Shut it off!"

"Do you want to quit now, twerp?" Jessie asked.

Ash shook his head. "Never," he said weakly.

"Try another Pokemon, Ash." Gary suggested. "Squirtle can't beat Machamp. It's too powerful!"

Ash nodded, he threw another Pokeball out into the battle arena. "Bulbasaur! Go!"

A Grass Pokemon appeared. It resembled a small dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back.

Jessie frowned. "Then I'll choose Kingler!"

Kingler and Bulbasaur ran toward each other and faced off in the center of the gym floor.

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!"

The plant bulb on Bulbasaur's back opened up. Four strong, green vines lashed out at Kingler.

"Kingler! Harden!" Jessie commanded.

A hard shield formed around Kingler's body. The vines crashed against the shield, but they couldn't do any damage.

"Kingler! Bubblebeam!" Jessie yelled.

Bubbles streamed out of Kingler's mouth. The rock-hard bubbles slammed into Bulbasaur.

"Owwwwww!" Ash yelled. Each time a bubble hit Bulbasaur, a jolt of pain coursed through his body. He fell to his knees.

"Ash, you can't win!" Gary said. "These Pokemon are too strong."

James and Meowth jumped up and down. "We're going to win! We're going to win!"

"Oh no you're not!" Angelina shouted. "He can do it, I believe in him!"

Ash slowly rose to his feet; he had a determined look on his face. "I... w-won't give up. I've come too far to quit now. I trust my Pokemon." He held out another Pokeball, "We can do it!"

"That 'a boy, Ash!" Angelina cheered. "Take'em down!"

"Maybe he can." Gary said with admiration.

Ash threw the Pokeball. "Pidgeotto! Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto burst out of the Pokeball; the bird-like Pokemon flew through the air, straight at Rhydon. It used its beak to land a hard blow on Rhydon's chest.

At the same time, an electric shock through the red platform and made Jessie's feet tingle. She gasped in surprise.

"Pidgeotto! Double-Edge Attack!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeotto slammed into Rhydon again and again with its sharp beak and powerful wings. The blows came too quickly for Rhydon to react.

On the red platform, Jessie screamed as an electric shock zapped her. "James, why did you set it to give shocks on both sides?"

James shrugged. "I didn't think it would matter, I never thought we would lose!"

"Well, turn it off!" Jessie screamed.

James looked panicky. "I don't know how!"

"What's going on?" Angelina watched Meowth pull out a small control box from behind its back, the box had one red button and one blue button. "What's that?"

Gary ran up to Meowth. "Oh no you don't!" he tackled Meowth, the control box skidded across the floor.

Gary and Meowth were about to fight, but they quickly stopped at the sound of Jessie's voice. "Team Rocket is not about to lose this match! We can do anything together, right guys?"

"Right!" Meowth and James said.

Jessie took two Pokeballs from her belt. "All Pokemon attack at once!" she cried and threw the Pokeballs. "Go Arbok! Go Weezing!"

Two more Pokemon appeared on the gym floor. Arbok hissed and Weezing floated in the air.

"You can't use new Pokemon now," Misty protested. "It's against the rules!"

"I make the rules for this gym." Jessie said.

"Well, if those are the rules, then I can use a new Pokemon, too." Ash said. "Go Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran out into the battle arena. With a leap, it hopped up on Arbok's back. Pikachu released a big electric charge from its body. The yellow light electrified Arbok. Then the beams of electricity shot out and zapped Weezing.

Up on the red platform, Jessie screamed as the electricity shocked her, too. Pikachu's powerful charge zoomed across the gym floor. Machamp, Kingler, and Rhydon got a taste of Pikachu's amazing lightning powers. They collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Ash let out a cheer. "We did it! We won the match!"

Gary's cheerleaders let out a cheer for Ash. "He's the winner! He's our Ash! Let's all have a victory bash! He's the victor! He's our man! No one wins like Ketchum can!"

"Way to go, Ash! I knew you could do it!" Angelina exclaimed happily.

Ash climbed down from the platform. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu ran up to Ash. He hugged them all.

"You all did great," Ash said. "I'm so proud of you." he got to his feet and called, "Hey Jessie!" the Rockets stopped arguing and turned to him. "I won the match fair and square, and now I want the Earth Badge that I earned."

Jessie grinned evilly. She held out the badge. "Well, you're not getting it!" she taunted.

"Hey, gym leader rules!" Angelina yelled. "For every gym match upon Pokemon trainers and their victory against the gym leader, they're awarded a badge! If the gym leader does not agree-"

"That's cheating!" Ash finished.

"Well, I'm a cheater!" Jessie spat.

"Brilliant, Jess!" James said. "We've got something Ash wants, and he has something we want. Maybe we can get Pikachu for the Boss after all."

"Oh no you-" Angelina tried to interfere, but she froze. "Huh?"

"Togi, togi!"

Angelina turned and saw Togepi near the control box on the floor. It had one tiny hand on top on the red button.

"Stop!" Meowth yelled. "Get away from dat ting!"

"Uh-oh, not good!" Angelina gulped nervously. She placed Pichu on her left shoulder. "Hang on, Cocoa! We're gonna rescue Togepi!"

"Pi-chu!" Pichu squeaked as Angelina ran toward the other side of the gym and swooped Togepi into her arms just as the Pokemon pressed the red button on the control box.

"Togi, togi!" Togepi chirped.

An explosion rocked the platform's base. Billowing clouds of black smoke filled the air. The platform rose out of the floor like a rocket ship.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed.

The platform shot through the roof of the gym. The Earth Badge flew out of Jessie's hands and dropped to the gym floor below, right into Ash's palm.

"I finally got my Earth Badge!" Ash said proudly.

Suddenly, the whole gym begins to shake.

"Let's get outta here!" Angelina yelled.

Everyone fleas from the Viridian City Gym just as the building crumbles to the ground from the platforms.

"Hey Misty, I found your Togepi." Angelina said, holding the baby Pokemon.

"What a relief, thanks Angel." Misty takes hold of her Pokemon.

"Well, I better get going," Gary spoke up. "That was really some battle, Ash! Too bad the real gym leader wasn't around, you look like him somewhat. Smell ya later!" he waved, now sitting in the red convertible and driving away with his cheerleaders.

Angelina had a chill run down her spine when Gary mentioned that Ash looked like Giovanni. She remembered eight years ago just faintly riding in a car with her father, a young woman with auburn-red hair holding a two year old boy with black hair. Their car was then involved in a nasty avalanche accident, Angelina escaped with a bump on her head, but she never saw the other people again. She was constantly moving from Viridian City to Crystal Island for a couple years and then to Pallet Town throughout the rest of her childhood up until she started her first Pokemon journey.

"Uh…. so now what?" Ash looked confused.

"You have all the badges, now you can train for the Pokemon League Tournament." Misty explained.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ash agreed. "But where is it?"

"Maybe Professor Oak knows," Brock suggested.

"Then it's off to Pallet Town!" Ash announced. "Let's go!" he runs down the dirt path with his friends following close behind.

"Well, its about time we head home anyway, huh Cocoa?" Angelina asked, riding her bike.

"Pi, pichu, chu!" Pichu nodded._** (Yep, let's go)**_

"Onward to Pallet!" Angelina cheered happily. "For the Pokemon League!"

§To Be Continued§

*Gary owns ten gym badges, and challenges the Viridian Gym Leader, but loses to a mysterious Pokemon.  
*Jessie, James, and Meowth temporarily become the Gym Leaders of the Viridian Gym.  
*Ash earns his eighth and final badge after defeating Team Rocket.  
*Ash's Pidgeotto is revealed to know Double-Edge.  
*This marks the first and only time a Gym Leader refuses to give the badge to Ash despite winning the battle fair and square; granted, Ash did not actually battle the official Gym Leader.|  
*The book "Team Rocket Blasts Off!" is based on this episode.  
*Rhydon is affected by Pikachu's Electric attacks, despite being part Ground-type.  
*Angelina denies the fact of helping Team Rocket so it wouldn't make her look bad.

Onward to Pallet Town for Ash and friends to find out what's going on for the Pokemon League Tournament! That'll be up next time, thanks for reading!


	43. Oak Lab Showdown

Hello, I know it's been a week since the last I've updated, but I was just so busy with band and school that I barely had time to fit in updating chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 43: Oak Lab Showdown

"Thank you, Professor," Angelina said, sipping tea in the living room of Professor Oak's Laboratory. There were two couches which faced each other and a coffee table in the middle. A fire place was built against the wall and pictures of family members and close friends scattered the walls. "I would've arranged this sooner if I didn't have other plans with the family."

"It's not a problem." Professor Oak replied. "They do come first, but I know you're looking forward to the upcoming Pokemon League."

"Yes, and when is it?" Angelina asked, a slight watch of her Pichu stirring from its morning sleep.

"The beginning of spring, exactly two months from today atop Indigo Plateau," Professor Oak said. "There will be over 200 trainers competing which includes a total of eight rounds through out the competition."

"Wow, two hundred?" Angelina repeated in astonishment. "Maybe I should get started on my Pokemon training."

"Yes you should, but I believe you'll be just fine since you strategize and consider your surroundings before you attack. Your Pokedex is also coming along nicely, keep up the good work." Professor Oak complimented.

"Thank you very much," Angelina said, standing up from the couch. "I better head up to my relatives, they're leaving this afternoon for Goldenrod City."

"Chu!" Pichu hopped onto Angelina's shoulder, nudging its cheek against its trainers affectionately. "Pii-chuu!"

"Good afternoon, Cocoa." Angelina giggled. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Pichu, pi!" Pichu squeaked happily. _**(Yep, it was nice)**_

"Amazing how tiny Pokemon can hatch from eggs only bred by their parent Pokemon." Professor Oak said intriguingly.

"Surprises me, too." Angelina took hold of her Pokemon and hugged it. "Especially since the male Pokemon wasn't a Raichu."

They walked out of the living room and Professor Oak opened the door so Angelina could leave, but they were not expecting Ash's rival, Gary to be standing on the other side.

"You remember my grandson, Gary, don't you?" Professor Oak gestured towards the arrogant boy.

"Of course, how could I not," Angelina said, her smile masked her not-so-thrilled voice.

"Guess Ashy-boy isn't my only competition, eh Angel-cake?" Gary said, flashing a cocky grin.

Angelina rolled her eyes at the nickname he fashioned her. "Better start training then, you're light-years away from defeating me." she was quite satisfied at his frowning as she descended the stone steps.

"Yeah we'll see about that," Gary muttered just as the front door closed.

Angelina turned heel, glaring up at the lab. "Oh, he's gonna get it!" she growled, placing her Pichu inside the bike basket and settled onto the bike seat, then pedals down the dirt road. She could see her uncle's mansion parked in the driveway next to the burgundy-red mini-van.

"Who do you think is here, Cocoa?" Angelina asked, pushing her bike up the driveway and puts on the kickstand.

"Pii-chu!" Pichu shrugged, hopping out of the bike basket and onto Angelina's shoulder. _**(Don't know)**_

Angelina took out her house key and unlocked the front door, stepping inside and looking around for any signs of her relatives. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Angel sweetums, is that you?" called the familiar female voice of Aunt Vicky. The young raven haired woman appeared in the parlor entrance and wearing the familiar purple dress under a white apron donned with purple high-heels and a surprisingly protruding stomache. "Oh good! Change of plans, Marcus and April came in, and they brought along her parents."

"So that means you're not traveling to Goldenrod City?" Angelina asked.

"And miss your participation in the Pokemon League Tournament? Course not!" Aunt Vicky exclaimed.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to stay there for two months." Angelina sweatdropped. "Which is when the competition will take place."

"Then you'll have plenty of time to train your Pokemon," Aunt Vicky replied calmly. "For now, we have guests to entertain. Hurry upstairs and change your clothes, I want you to be well-descent for April's parents."

"Sure," Angelina smiled, climbing the staircase to the second floor. She walked down the hallway and opened the third door on the left, her own room. The walls a pastel purple and the carpeting a deep blue, French doors leading out into a small balcony, a queen-size canopy bed, a vanity, polished wooden dresser, medium screen-sized TV with built in VCR and DVD player, walk-in closet, and a wooden desk with a CD/Cassette/Radio player.

"It's great to be home." Angelina sighs happily, watching her Pichu scurry to her sleeping basket and snuggle into the soft baby-blue blanket.

Angelina smiled, then sat down on her bed and emptied her backpack of her traveling items. There was the Poke-Gear, Pokedex, some empty and un-used Pokeballs, the Legendary Poke Flute, her badge box, medical kit, sleeping bag, money purse, extra clothes, and toiletries. Her eyes roamed the room after organizingly placed away her backpack items, she spotted a white box set on-top of her dresser.

'_**I better not keep Aunt Vicky waiting.'**_ Angelina thought, lifting the box open and delicately picked up a beautiful dark blue sleeveless dress with a rounded neckline, and the skirt was ruffled and elegant to knee-length. There were matching blue pumps and a ribbon to tie into her hair.

"Very nice for a first impression," Angelina placed on the dress and admired herself greatly in the selected choice that brought out her hair color. She pulled up some of her hair into a small ponytail and placed on the blue ribbon in bow-shape, leaving the rest of her hair to cascade over her shoulders.

"Don't forget the locket," said a young male voice from behind.

Angelina turned and gasped, leaning against the doorframe was her close best friend Jeremy Cretonne. He had grown slightly, his blonde hair was short and spiked, his muscles were toned, he wore a short-sleeved dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black tie. His smile was friendly, and he looked more mature than the last time Angelina had seen him.

"Oh hey! Thought I'd never see you again!"

"Yeah, missed you too, Angel," Jeremy chuckled, he embraced the girl gently. "The journey isn't the same without you around." he stared at the brown jewelry box on the vanity. "Do you still have the locket?"

"I think so with the matching gold earrings." Angelina walked to her vanity and opened one of the drawers to the jewelry box. She took out a gold neck chain holding a gold heart-shaped locket with a small heart-shaped diamond imbedded on the front. Her other hand held a small pair of gold heart-shaped earrings.

"Pichu, chu!" squeaked a voice from behind the young teenagers.

"Cocoa, you're awake!" Angelina held out her arms as the Pichu jumped into happily. "Enjoy your little nap?"

"Piii, chuu!" Pichu snuggled in his trainer's arms contentedly.

"Cute Pokemon you got there," Jeremy chuckled. "Cocoa, huh? Have a sweet tooth?"

"Not exactly," Angelina smirked. "This little one has the eyes of her mother and my favorite sweet, chocolate!"

"Which explains the nickname," Jeremy said and held out his arm. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's." Angelina smiled and slipped her arm into his. They leave the bedroom and walk down the hallway, then descended the staircase and stepped into the parlor.

"You must be Angelina. How darling you've grown!" gushed a blonde-haired woman in her late 30s wearing a dark red gown. She was seated next to a man also in his late 30s with short red-brown hair and wearing a dark blue suit. "I'm Samantha Jettison and this is my husband William. And you know April, of course."

Angelina nodded towards April sitting next to Marcus, then she turned back to April's parents. "It's very nice to meet you."

"How delightfully mannered," Mr. Jettison noted. "Are you sure Giovanni fathered this charming child?"

"Far as I'm concerned, yes." Aunt Vicky spoke cautiously. "But we don't speak very much about him in front of the children."

"Probably for very good reasons." Mrs. Jettison understood.

"Well I had to find out all about him for myself during my journey in Johto three years ago." Angelina spoke in a calm manner, although her eyebrow was slightly twitching while she clenched and unclenching her hands in her lap. "He's a very busy man with his organization, but I'm not really surprised he was rarely there as I was growing up. However, I successfully defeated him in a gym battle for the Earth Badge. What else am I not being told?"

Aunt Vicky flushed a bright red from embarrased and was very ashamed for not being completely truthful with her step-niece. "Clarissa was very close friends with your parents when they were associated with Team Rocket many years ago. She had been an experienced Pokemon trainer, and also worked in the secretorial department of the organization with your mother, Delia. I had to take in your cousins Marcus and Amber while their father, Brandon was away on business in the Battle Frontier. However, your mother fell in love with your father and things couldn't be happier for them until problems arose in Team Rocket three years after you were born. Clarissa became your caretaker when your mother fled to Pallet Town, and the rest is history, of course."

Angelina's face had changed slightly paler and she couldn't find her voice. She was half-related to the Swarovski and Trainum families through Clarissa, but only paternally related to Christina through her father's affair, which she hoped it was out of desperation and comfort. She also had a hunch about something else that has a connection to her step-aunt's story. After drinking down a glass of water and taking a couple breathes, she was ready to talk. "I need my birth certificate to confirm everything."

Aunt Vicky sighed, "You will find that in a little brown box inside the bottom drawer of your wooden dresser."

"Thank you." Angelina said, turning heel and walked out of the parlor.

"Jeremy, stay here." Mr. Jettison placed a warning hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let the girl settle down for awhile."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea." April said, feeling very unsure about the situation. "We could've waited until after we announced our engagement, or even after the wedding for that matter."

"No, she had to know." Vicky insisted, then sighed. "It's for the best, bottling up her emotions would've made things even worse."

"Right you are, Victoria." Mrs. Jettison agreed.

While the adults continued talking, Jeremy motioned to Marcus and April to follow him out of the parlot. They climbed the staircase to the second level and were greeted by a young girl, peaking out from a door on the right. She had long, cerulean-blue hair in pigtails and light-colored skin. She wore a pale blue bandana, a sleeveless pink tank-top underneath a white-colored long-sleeved jacket with pink cuffs, blue shorts, pink socks with white-and-black sneakers.

"What's going on downstairs?" the girl asked, her green eyes filled with curiousity. She was Marcus and Angelina's cousin, awaiting to start her first Pokemon journey in Johto after her tenth birthday in three months.

"Things are complicated but we've got them under control." Marcus assured. "Don't worry, Marina. Go back in the room and play with Garett."

"Okay." Marina smiled in relief, and then spotted Angelina's friend. "Hiya Jeremy! Does Angel know you're here?"

"Yeah, she left something in her room and we're helping her out," Jeremy said.

"Allrighty then, bye!" Marina said and shuts her door.

"Kids these days," Marcus chuckled, he was about to enter Angelina's room but greeted her as she was just leaving from there.

"So did you find out?" Jeremy asked.

Angelina nodded, then held up a folded piece of paper. "Read for yourself."

Marcus took the paper and opened it up, April and Jeremy looked over his shoulders. The three peering at the printed words of Angelina's birth certificate.

_**(S)nothing(S)**_

_**Name**__**: Angelina Crystal Murakami**_  
_**Gender**__**: Female**_  
_**Birth Date**__**: October 8th, 1987**_  
_**Mother**__**: Delia Arabella Ketchum**_  
_**Father**__**: Giovanni Sakaki Murakami**_  
_**Hair**__**: Strawberry-blonde**_  
_**Eyes**__**: Hazel**_

_**(S)nothing(S)**_

"So you're related to Ash?" Marcus asked, then smirked. "And here I thought-"

"Don't play dumb, Marcus!" Angelina snapped, her hazel eyes flashed with anger and slight disappointment. "You knew well before I even found out. Why couldn't you tell me sooner?"

"I promised your aunt-" Marcus began hesitantly.

"That he was going to wait until after our wedding to explain everything." April finished within reasoning.

"Wedding?" Angelina blinked in confusion, looking from April to Marcus. "You two? Then why is Jeremy here?!"

"He's my cousin from my mother's side of the family." April explained happily.

"Oh, I see. Well I'm very happy for you both," Angelina said. "So when's the wedding?"

"Sometime in the early spring next year. We're planning to have it at my parent's estate." April said excitedly. "You'll be a bridesmaid with Amber and Danielle."

Angelina was more than delighted knowing that the whole gang would be back together next year. She just remembered if Marcus and April were gathering almost everyone they have come into contact with, this also included people from Team Rocket.

"Let me guess, your maid-of-honor is Cassidy?" Angelina asked, although she knew they were all best friends even way before they joined the organization.

"Supposedly, if I can get a hold of her," April said with some hope and then some doubt. "But then I can always ask Jessie."

"You know they've been sent on missions like crazy, but it won't be hard to find them if they're following Ash." Angelina said, heading towards the staircase.

"Not really surprised, Angelina," Marcus laughed. "We'll be able to track them down with no problem."

Angelina bypassed the parlor and walked outside, right in time to hear an explosion and smoke billowing in the sky near the vicinity of Professor Oak's Lab.

"Probably just the Electrode and Voltorb in the electric field." Marcus guessed, squinting his eyes from the sun to look in that direction. "Ya know anything can trigger their explosive attacks."

"Let's go, Achilles!" Angelina tossed out a Pokeball and revealed a large brown-and-tan colored bird with magnificent feathers and wings. "C'mon Jereremy, we better check it out!"

Jeremy climbed onto Pidgeot and sat right behind Angelina. The Bird Pokemon squawked and took off to the skies. They arrived in the backyard of Professor Oak's Lab and made a run towards the direction of the blast. They stifled their laughs as they watched Jessie and James fight with Meowth about the motto.

"I guess Marcus was right that anything can trigger their attacks." Jeremy said.

"Especially Team Rocket!" Angelina agreed.

"Oh, who asked you to butt in?!" Jessie snapped.

"When it became my business, ya old hag!" Angelina retorted.

Jessie growled, "You little-"

"Now, now, Jess," James said calmly. "She's just a twerpette and has Pokemon we want."

"Dat's right!" Meowth chimed. "So hand over Pikachu and every other Pokemon you got stashed here, or we'll just take'em!"

"Right!" Jessie and James agreed.

"Not a chance!" Angelina shouted defensively, shielding her Pichu protectively.

"You're not taking anything!" Ash yelled.

"If you want these Pokemon so badly, try and get them!" Gary said and pulled out a Pokeball. "Let's battle!"

Everyone was about to fight, when all of a sudden, a Tauros stampede broke through the fence. Team Rocket screamed as they were blasted high into the air and out of sight.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Have a nice flight!" Misty called.

"Those guys sure know how to make an exit!" Brock chuckled.

"Bout time, too!" Angelina nodded.

"Well, we sure took care of them, didn't we Grampa?" Gary said with a proud grin.

"We didn't really do anything, Gary." Ash frowned.

"That's not true, Ash." Professor Oak corrected. "You're the one for saving my research center."

"I am?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the Professor is right." Angelina added in. "All those Tauros…. They're yours, Ash!"

"Huh?!" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who captured them, and if they hadn't run Team Rocket off, who knows what would've happened." Professor Oak said.

"Uh, I guess you're right." Ash smiles, looking out at the stampeding Tauros. He laughs and waves, "Good thing they were here!"

"I'm gonna head home now." Gary announced.

"I though we were gonna-" Ash began confusedly.

"This has been a long day, and besides, we can have our battle when we get to the Pokemon League." Gary insisted.

"You're on!" Ash agreed. "You can lose to me at the Pokemon League."

"Ha, you just better make sure you train as hard as I do. See ya in two months, Ash!" Gary waved, then he turned and walked off.

"Shouldn't we get going, too?" Jeremy nudged Angelina lightly. "Your aunt will worry bout us."

"Yes, I know." Angelina nodded, then maximized a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Achilles!"

"Pidg-eo!" cawed the huge tannish-colored bird Pokemon, flapping its feathered wings.

"Good luck with the Pokemon League, Ash!" Angelina waved, once she and Jeremy were sitting on her Pidgeot's back.

"Aren't you competing, too?" Ash called.

"Maybe." Angelina said.

"But Gary said-"

"He thinks he knows everything," Angelina rolled her eyes, then smiles. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

And with those words, Angelina and Jeremy depart while Ash begins to learn much more about the Pokemon League…. and about life.

"So you're not telling Ash you're his sister?" Jeremy asked.

"Eventually, he will know." Angelina replied assuringly. "For now, he needs to concentrate on the Pokemon League."

**§**_**To Be Continued**_**§**

*Chapter is based from the episode "Showdown At The Poke Corral"  
*This is the second appearance of Ash's Tauros since their first appearance was in the banned "Legend of Dratini" episode.  
*Angelina, Ash, and Gary learn that the Pokemon League will be held at Indigo Plateau.  
*The nickname for Angelina's Pidgeot is Achilles, after the Ancient Greek hero of the Trojan War.  
*Angelina is half-related to the Swarovski's and Trainum's through Clarissa.  
*Marina, the trainer from _**"The Legend of Thunder!" **_episode, is half-related to Angelina, she will begin her first Pokemon journey in Johto in a few months.  
*Angelina's biological mother is Delia Ketchum, her brother is Ash.  
*Marcus and Amber's surname is taken from Victoria's brother Brandon, who will be introduced later.  
*Marcus and April announce their engagement to be married.  
*Jeremy and April are cousins; Angelina and Christina will be half-related to them through the Swarovski family.  
*The episode title is a reference to the historical event, Showdown at the O.K. Corral.

There's lots of surprises in this chapter, and I'm sure you caught all of them! Next chapter may take time to plan out, but it will be posted soon! Thanks for reading!


	44. Evolution Solution

Hello, I know you've been anxious for two weeks since the last chapter that I've updated, but I barely fit in as much time within that to write and type this chapter! I've read some of the reviews, and I'd like to say I'm not changing around this story just for one person just because I mentioned that Angelina's father is Giovanni and her original mother is Delia Ketchum, whom is the same mother for Ash Ketchum. I know Giovanni is not Ash's father, but then if anyone has heard of _**"Pokemon Live"**_, Ash's mother had a dark past with Giovanni, so yeah, I'm going with that! Enjoy!

**Chapter 44: The Evolution Solution**

"Angel honey, wake up." said the soothing voice of Angelina's step-aunt Vicky. The raven haired pregnant woman was standing in the opened door entrance of Angelina's room. She felt something brush passed her from the left and saw Jeremy creeping toward the bed where Angelina was sleeping underneath the covers. "No need for that, come back here."

From underneath the covers of Angelina's bed, the strawberry-blonde girl opened one hazel eye and closed it quickly. Smiling to herself that Jeremy was attempting another of his many tricks to scare her, which hasn't even gone well once.

Jeremy was standing beside Angelina's bed, staring down at the sleeping girl. He smiled and yanked off the covers; Angelina didn't flinch or shiver from the cold air that contacted with her skin.

"Time to get up." Jeremy singsonged.

Angelina's hazel eyes shot open, she grinned and jumped at Jeremy unexpectedly, knocking them both to the floor.

"Morning, Jer." Angelina giggled, she pinned the boy's arms and she straddled the rest of his body with her own.

"Honestly, you two." Aunt Vicky sighed. "There's no time to Horsea-play around. Get dressed and be downstairs in 15 minutes for breakfast, we're leaving at ten."

"Why?" Angelina asked once standing up, then helping Jeremy to his feet. "What're we doing today?"

"The neighborhood has been offered a little trip to Sea Foam Islands, and we're invited along." Aunt Vicky informed. "Marcus and April are coming, as is Christina. You and Jeremy can come down and train for the Pokemon League. Don't worry about Marina, she went with April's parents and Garett for the weekend."

"So I'll have to keep an eye on Christina?" Angelina questioned.

"Yes, of course." Aunt Vicky replied. "I signed myself, April, and Marcus up for a spa treatment later today. You'll have help from Jeremy."

"I better." Angelina warned, her eyes narrowed at her best friend.

Jeremy laughed nervously, placing his hand behind his head. "Ah…. I did have plans for windsurfing, but I'll see if it can be arranged to watch Christina too."

Aunt Vicky nodded. "Downstairs in fifteen minutes for breakfast." She turned and left the room.

"Get going, Jer." Angelina pointed in the same direction. "I wanna look my best today."

"Who you trying to impress?" Jeremy smirked.

"OUT!" Angelina yelled.

Jeremy snickered and closed the door behind him when leaving.

Angelina changed from her pajamas and into her black two-piece swimsuit underneath a mini button down purple tank top and a blue-jean mini skirt. She placed a black ribbon in her hair and slipped on black sandals, applied makeup and adjusted on her favorite jewelry. She grabbed her backpack and carefully picked up her sleeping Pichu; heading out and down the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hi Lina!" Christina squealed. The three-year-old was seated at the table eating cut-up waffles in syrup. Her dark brown hair was up in pigtails, she wore a yellow shirt with a pink flower on the front, dark purple shorts, and brown sandals.

"Hello Tina!" Angelina kissed her little sister's cheek. "Excited bout today?"

"Pway at beach!" Christina cheered.

"Yep, you're right!" Angelina laughed, sitting at the table as a plate of fried eggs and bacon was placed in front of her. "We'll have lots of fun!"

After a nutritious breakfast, Angelina was ready for a relaxing vacation. She hoped it didn't side-track her much from training for the Pokemon League Tournament. She walked down the street with Jeremy, her Aunt Vicky carried Christina, and Marcus and April walking alongside them.

"We're meeting here?" Angelina asked, spotting a small group standing not far from a white house that belonged to Ash and his mother Delia.

Jeremy chuckled. "Guess we won't be alone. Look who's joining us?" he nudged his companion and nodded towards two people standing by Ash's mother. Angelina smiled at the sight of Ash's best friends; Misty holding her Togepi, and Brock.

"So is Ash coming too?" Angelina wondered aloud as the young boy ran out of the house.

"Hey, Mom! What's going on? Where's everybody going?" Ash called curiously.

"Ash, I thought I told you. A bunch of us from the neighborhood are taking a little trip to Sea Foam Island!" Mrs. Ketchum reminded.

"You are?"

"It's got a cool beach." Misty said. "I'll bring you back a seashell!"

"Don't goof off while we're gone!" Brock added.

"You're going to the beach, too?" Ash was shocked.

"He didn't know?" Angelina whispered to Jeremy, whom shrugged unsurely.

"Great! I'll come with you!" Ash insisted.

"Uh uh." Mrs. Ketchum pulled her son back by his collar. "You have to start your Pokemon League training- at home!"

"This way everybody!" the tour guide called, walking ahead as the group followed. "Let's get going!"

"It's a shame that Ash couldn't come," Angelina sighed, knowing she'd make sure her brother would be training way before they relaxed on the beach.

"Maybe it's a good idea he stayed home." Jeremy assured the girl. "You should also since you are- oomph!"

"Not so loud!" Angelina hissed, elbowing her best friend hard in the stomach. She didn't want anyone knowing she was Ash's sister just yet, but their voices were a little too loud as Misty looked slightly over her shoulder and her eyes widened happily.

"Oh I knew it was you, Angelina! Now we'll definitely have fun today!"

Brock's face turned bright red at the sight of the strawberry-blonde haired trainer, although he was ashamed for doing that when Jeremy was nearby. He remembered they had a close friendship, especially after Angelina was given a Dratini prior to the problems with Gaiva Dam.

"Hey guys!" Angelina smiled, greeting her brother's friends. "I have to keep an eye on my baby sister, but I'll see what we can do later."

"Depending on how much training you get in, too." Jeremy added.

Misty stared curiously, "I think I saw you somewhere before. What's your name?"

"This is Jeremy Cretonne, three year Champion of the Indigo League Tournament." Angelina introduced. "He traveled with me on my first Pokemon journey in Johto. I also found out a few days ago that his cousin April is engaged to my step-cousin Marcus Trainum."

"Must be a small world, I didn't know you guys were related," Brock said.

"Well its a very complicated story," Angelina said. "Ya see…."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Nice going about keeping that a secret." he laughed while Angelina narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"What's going on exactly?" Misty was confused, looking from Jeremy to Angelina.

Angelina sighed. "If you have to know…."

While the small group from Pallet Town was traveling to Seafoam Island by ferry, Misty and Brock listened to Angelina explain what her Aunt Vicky told her a couple days ago. Only half-related to the Trainum family, Angelina was raised by Clarissa and is paternally related to Christina through her father, Giovanni. She knew he was a strong Ground-type trainer and owned the Viridian City Gym but was also the Boss of Team Rocket. She found out through her birth certificate that her real mother is Delia Ketchum, whom had been Giovanni's secretary in the Rocket organization after Angelina was born. Fed up with their criminal ways, Delia fled to Pallet Town to raise their second child in a peaceful and criminal-free environment.

"So you're Ash's sister? Wow, I'm surprised your aunt never told you this entire time." Brock said, shocked by the realization but he was also looked mildly happy and relieved.

Angelina looked away as her cheeks tinged pink, "Yeah, they thought everything would interfere with my Pokemon journey. I've remained strong and very protective around Ash on his journey so far."

"I've noticed quite alot about that." Misty agreed, smiling as she gave Angelina an assuring hug. "Bet Ash would be thrilled that you're his sister."

Angelina smiled, "Maybe, but he probably won't be if he finds out about Giovanni," she replied, looking slightly disturbed. "You would've never guessed that he owns Team Rocket."

"To be honest, that has never crossed our minds," Brock said. "I don't think anything should be mentioned to Ash, he's too young."

"Exactly, it's just between us three for now." Angelina nodded, then she felt a lite nudge from Jeremy and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I mean the four of us."

"What are you kids hushing over?" Delia asked.

"It's ah... nothing important," Misty replied hesitantly for everyone, whom looked guilty about what they were talking about.

Delia's doubtful stare knew what the young teenagers were doing. "Well if that's so, then I agree a hundred percent that now isn't the best time."

Now the young teenagers looked very shocked. There was so much that Angelina wanted to say to Delia, but she remained calm and steadied her voice that would've had volumes. "You knew after all these years while you were raising Ash. I was brought up by Clarissa, but you're my real mother, and Christina can't rely on Aunt Vicky all the time if I'm not around."

"Yeah I understand completely, but let's discuss about everything later." Delia assured with a gentle smile. "Today we're relaxing at the beach, and don't let your sister get sunburnt."

The boat horn sounded, announcing it's arrival to Sea Foam Island. Angelina looked out the glass window at the sparkling blue ocean and its waves splashing against the sandy shore. She thought this island was paradise as the sun in the cloudless sky shined its rays down on the tanners, speedboaters, and windsurfers.

"I can imagine why my father needs to gets away from home," Angelina said in awe.

"We're still meeting him?" Jeremy asked incredulously but lowering his voice. "Everyone would've gone ballistic if they knew what you were doing."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "How could they not?" she sighed, then shrugged. "They have plans already, long as they know we're just babysitting, they won't catch on.."

Angelina and Jeremy stood in front of an affordable hotel with the remaining group from Pallet Town after they road a shuttle bus from the ferry port. They were relieved to have other arrangements to stay during their vacation, and Jeremy knew that Aunt Vicky was not going to be thrilled about the visitation with Giovanni.

"Keep a close eye on Christina, and make sure she's wearing her little floaties." Aunt Vicky reminded the young teenagers after their short discussion.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Angelina assures, smiling as she held her baby step-sister, who was sucking on a pacifier.

Aunt Vicky smiles in relief, "All right, I don't want to keep Marcus and April waiting on their spa treatment. Say hello to your father and stay out of trouble." she hugged her step-niece and walked through lobby to their hotel room.

"Bye, have fun!" Angelina waved to her step-aunt and waited for her to disappear, then turned around to find a limousine parked outside the hotel.

Angelina and Jeremy climbed inside the limo after their luggage was loaded into the trunk. They had been very thirsty during their travel and were contently sipping on sparkling white grape juice. They enjoyed being driven down a coastal road through the island that was more reserved for the rich and famous that consisted of a shopping village with the latest designer clothes and fancy restaurants. The limousine entered a driveway line with palm trees and a perfectly manicured front lawn.

Angelina noticed the heli-pad and knew her father was coming to the island via helicopter, and the large mansion itself brought back many summer memories from her childhood. It was three stories high with Romanistic-style pillars and archways, hundreds of windows and many walkways leading out onto the pristine ocean. She knew her father was wealthy and powerful not only as the Boss of Team Rocket, but also the owner of large businesses such as the Pokemon Land and the Viridian City Gym. Her excitement grew as the limosine pulled up to the front entrance where she and Jeremy were greeted by the caretakers, an elderly couple that was treated more like family than servants. She loved hearing their stories of Pokemon journies many years before they got married, she had been away for three years and couldn't wait to tell them of her many adventures. Alfred was a bit over the hill with black hair that had traces of gray and gentle amber-colored eyes; he wore a professional black suit with white gloves and black dress shoes. Sandra was the same age as her husband but very pretty with her polite manners; she had olive green hair with some gray shades, bright violet eyes, and wore a burgundy dress to her ankles.

"Miss Angelina," Alfred greeted kindly, bowing to the young girl. "Your father is on his way shortly, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," Angelina said, smiling as she watched Sandra take hold of her step-sister. "My best friend Jeremy, will also be joining us for the week."

"It's quite a shame your mother refused to come, she would've loved these accomodations but your father is meeting her later this evening for dinner." Sandra said, her voice in slight disappointment, then cooing over Christina. "We shall have quite the fun today!"

Although Angelina had been to her father's summer manor throughout her childhood, she didn't mind going on another tour with Jeremy. She knew everything was made of mable; the floors, pillars, and the winding starcase with thick banisters. She also loved the bedroom she was given, it was bigger than the one at her Aunt Vicky's and the one back at her father's regular residence. There was a king-size canopy bed that stood near a window with a patch-work quilt in pastel colors, a writing desk, and on the other side was a balcony that lets you view the entire ocean. Like the bedrooms back at the other houses; there was a TV with video games, a large walk-in wardrobe for her clothes and accessories, and her own marble-encased bathroom with a glass shower and bath-tub with necessities provided.

Angelina couldn't wait to go swimming and sun-bathe on the beach as she was unpacking her suitcase. She knew her father was not arriving until the afternoon, which meant they had a few hours to kill. She quickly changed into her favorite bikini and headed downstairs to meet Jeremy and Christina for a quick snack. It wasn't long until they settled their lounge chairs underneath a large beach umbrella not far from the shoreline.

"You better have sunscreen on or you'll turn red like a Krabby!" Angelina sets down Christina in front of a shovel and pail, and takes out a bottle of sunblock to apply on her face and body.

"No I won't," Jeremy said, sitting up and eyes the girl through his sunglasses. "I have a natural tan, so I won't even burn."

Angelina stared doubtfully, but nodded to agree. "Wanna get my back for me? I can't reach it."

"Sure Angel," Jeremy smiled.

Almost asleep by the ocean waves gently against the shoreline, they didn't notice an hour flew by as they were greeted by Giovanni. He was decked out in white board shorts, an orange Hawaiian shirt, and black sunglasses. His lounge chair was already set up with a small table for drinks incase they got thirsty, and Alfred stood nearby awaiting their every demand. Even Persian settled next to its master's side, lapping at a saucer of milk.

After taking some stretches, Angelina suggested taking Christina for a walk and collect seashells.

"You take her. I'll chill here with your father." Jeremy yawned and was about to turn over on the lounge chair until he was pulled abruptly to his feet.

"You're coming, too!" Angelina said, shoving a bucket into the boy's hand. "Hold that while I help Christina get the shells." Jeremy sighed and followed the girls close behind with Cocoa perched on his shoulder.

Giovanni chuckled at the scene, content that his eldest daughter had perfect qualities not only as a Pokemon trainer but also as an elite member of his organization. He was proud to reward her the Earth badge, but disappointed he couldn't battle his son at the Viridian Gym.

"Chu, pichu!" the Pichu pointed its tiny paws some distance away._** (Look there!)**_

Angelina and Jeremy noticed something as well. Two people dressed in white Team Rocket uniforms and a cat-like creature standing on its hind legs; it was Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Oh wow!" Angelina giggled as she gathered Christina into her arms. "Bet I know why they're here."

"What happened?" Jeremy asked, feeling left out.

"They weren't capable enough to look after the Viridian Gym and ended up destroying it when they challenged Ash for the Earth Badge." Angelina explained in slight sympathy.

Jeremy laughed, "Well I'm not surprised. I heard Head Quarters was destroyed too. Marcus said it had something to do with this mysteriously strong Pokemon that Giovanni was using."

Angelina gasped. "The same Pokemon that Gary said he tried to battle for the Earth Badge?! No way! You think it got away?"

"It did actually." Jeremy replied in a serious tone. "I'd like to find the Pokemon myself, it could be anywhere. Marcus and April said they'd help me."

"So will I, but let's wait on that." Angelina suggested, placed a calm hand on her friend's shoulder.

Jeremy nodded in return, then he called out, "Hey Team Rocket! Digging for clams?"

The trio was startled as the young trainers approached. Jessie had just successfully captured a Shellder that James weakened with his Weezing. James blushed as he stared at Angelina's figure in a black two-piece bikini with white diamonds in the shape of a Butterfree on the top's right side and the same design behind the bottoms. Jessie glared enviously.

"What's it to yous kids?" Meowth growled.

"Just wondering if that's the only thing the Boss assigned you?" Jeremy grinned.

"Get lost!" Jessie snarled.

"Well it makes sense you're not incompetant to even capture one little Pikachu," Angelina taunted in a sweet voice, then sneered. "Guess I was right, you're nothing but slackers!"

Jessie growled and smacked James out of his dazed expression. "Help me!"

"Oomph! Jess!" James cried and rubbed the spot on his head, he quickly straightened when his partner glared him down. "Right!" he turned to the young teenagers. "Um-uh…. M-maybe you should leave, not for Jessie's sake, but for the Boss too." he stammered as his face burned red.

"Really now?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

Angelina giggled, she knew what was going on, and Jessie was clearly annoyed by it. "I'm sure he won't mind, it was nice seeing you anyway." she motions to Jeremy and they depart down the beach where they noticed Alfred walking in the direction they just came. After they settled into their lounge chairs, Alfred returned and was accompanied by the Rocket trio. They stood in a straight line with their arms at their sides.

Giovanni stood a sip of his fruity drink before addressing them directly. "I'm getting sick and tired of watching you three blundering fools." He placed his glass back down on the table. "Don't fail me again or else." his tone was dangerous and clearly annoyed, Jeremy and Angelina were very amused and also noticed Meowth trying to taste some of Persian's milk with a long straw. "Would you like to find out what 'or else' means?"

"Ahaha!" Jessie giggles nervously, snatching a long straw from Meowth and smacked him on the head. "No, we can figure it out! Thanks!"

Giovanni did not look convinced, but settled with the reply. "I want you simpletons to break into the laboratory of the famous Professor Westwood!" he ordered. "It may prove very useful to me."

Jessie jumped back to attention, clasping her hands together in eager anticipation. "Oh! Looting laboratories is one of our specialties!"

"We'll crack the joint right away!" Meowth chimed in.

Giovanni glowered. "Don't mess this one up."

The three straightened into a salute. "Right!"

Angelina and Jeremy watched the Rockets take off to their assignment. They knew Professor Westwood was world-reknown for programming the Pokedex, but they weren't going to let his valuables get stolen. They gathered their towels and got up from their lounge chairs.

"And where are you two going?" Giovanni's stern voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Would you mind if we explored the shopping village?" Angelina asked, hoping her father does not grow suspicious of their real whereabouts. "We had a light snack so that will hold us over until supper, and Christina is due for her mid-afternoon nap."

"Sleepy," the three-year old girl yawned, rubbing her bright blue eyes.

Giovanni's hardened scowl turned upside down, there was no way he could refuse his daughter's love for fashion. "I suppose a few hours won't hurt, this is your vacation after all." he smiled, which assured Angelina that she had nothing to worry.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Angelina said, then shared a smile with Jeremy as they made there way back to the mansion. They quickly changed their clothes and made sure Christina was sound asleep so they could travel to Professor Westwood's Laboratory by means of Jeremy's Dragonite.

They arrived at a white house with a weather vane on top, but the front door was unlocked, so they walked through many rooms filled with shelves of books and machines in search for the Poke-ologist.

"Professor? Where are you?" Angelina called out, now holding her Pichu.

"Hey I found him!" Jeremy's voice rang from another room. Angelina stepped inside and saw the boy staring up at several portraits of a gray-haired man wearing a white lab-coat, and there was a different and more handsome one holding a rose in his mouth. "Sorry, just not in person yet!"

Angelina sweatdropped and smacked her forehead in disappointment. "Quit fooling around, Jeremy! We have to find Professor Westwood!"

Suddenly as the name was spoken, a man with balding gray hair rushed into the lab and over to the portraits. "They want my superior intellect to help them rule the planet! Please the first, the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth; you've got to help save me, all you Westwoods!" then he pauses at the fifth picture. "Oh I forgot again- that's me!"

"Professor, thank goodness!" Angelina stepped forward in relief.

"Now who are you?" Westwood asked.

"There's no time to introduce, you're in trouble and we're here to help!" Jeremy said.

"Don't even tink about it, 'cause we're stealing all the Pokemon we can get our paws on!" Meowth interrupts, standing with Jessie and James in the opened doorway.

"You'll have to get passed us to get through to the professor!" Angelina challenged, she and Jeremy stood in front of Westwood protectively.

"Please, not professor, call me Westwood the fifth!" Westwood insists.

"I'll call you Henry the 8th, just give us the Pokemon!" Jessie yelled.

"But that Slowpoke is the only Pokemon I've got in my lab!" Westwood replied.

Everyone watches a pink sloth-like Pokemon waddle inside; it had with curly ears, a light tan face, and had white tips white at the end of its tail and feet. Jeremy and Angelina stare dull-fully while Team Rocket sweatdrops.

"Are you sure you don't have anything a little smarter?" James asked.

"You're right, it ain't too bright, but when we get through with it, da Boss will be in for a big surprise!" Meowth explained happily.

Jessie laughs and brings out a Pokeball. "We've been conducting our own research. And we've got something which will make Slowpoke evolve with just one bite!"

"What're they talking about?" Angelina uttered in confusion.

"Something's not right." Jeremy said suspiciously.

"Our Shellder chomps down on Slowpoke's tail, we get a Slowbro to bring back to da Boss, and I get my saucer of milk!" Meowth announced.

"Slowpoke, quick! Get out of here!" Westwood panics, grabbing the Pokemon and running outside.

"Come back here!" Team Rocket follows right behind.

"We have to stop them!" Angelina cried out.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jeremy asked.

Angelina bit her lip thoughtfully, she didn't want Team Rocket interfering, but she knew some way or another that Ash would stop them. "C'mon!" she grabbed Jeremy's arm, they both ran through the backdoor; right in time to see a Slowbro use it's Mega Punch on Team Rocket and blast them out of sight's distance. "So I wasn't right?"

"Westwood and his newly evolved Slowbro saved themselves from Team Rocket without help from Ash or us." Jeremy explained with a grin. "That's awesome teamwork!"

Angelina smiled. "Right, and we also learned why a Shellder clamps onto a Slowpoke's tail."

"It helps them both. Shellder clamps onto Slowbro's tail which helps Slowbro balance when it stands on two feet." Jeremy explained.

"So it can use attacks like Mega Punch, and Shellder may travel on land since its clamped to Slowbro's tail!" Angelina nodded.

"Guess today really wasn't a waste of time, we've got in relaxation and training." Jeremy said, now walking down the beach with Angelina back to Giovanni's summer manor as the sun starts to set.

"Yeah, I know I've learned a lot." Angelina agreed.

And so, while Angelina and her friends' vacation is just beginning, they also learned the mystery of Slowbro's evolution. What new mysteries will they uncover? Tune in next time and find out!

**§To Be Continued§**

*Based off the episode "The Evolution Solution"  
*Jessie catches a Shellder, but it merges with a Slowpoke and evolves into Slowbro.  
*Jeremy says Shellder clamps onto Slowbro's tail, when it actually clamps onto Slowpoke's tail and then evolves into Slowbro.  
*Angelina, Jeremy, and Christina join Giovanni at his summer manor for vacation.  
*Angelina has been to Sea Foam Island every summer during her childhood, except for the first two years as a Pokemon trainer.  
*Misty and Brock are finally introduced to Jeremy.  
*Angelina and Jeremy attempt to save Professor Westwood from being robbed by Team Rocket. They witness a Slowpoke evolving into a Slowbro.

Thanks for reading, there's a lot more surprises you've found out, and I hope you didn't mind the long author note in the beginning! _**:blushes from embarrassment:**_ Well, next chapter will be up whenever possible!


	45. Lights, Camera, Quacktion

Hello! I'm sure you're looking forward to reading this chapter! Though it took me a week and two days to plan it out, this'll be worth your time! I don't own any characters of Pokemon except my own. Enjoy!

**Chapter 45: Lights, Camera, Quack-tion**

"So Angel, where are we heading today?" Jeremy asked, walking along side the young girl as she rode her shiny blue bicycle.

Away from home and hiking down a dirt road, Angelina and Jeremy take stand on a cliff viewing a huge campground site. They can finally start their training for the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau. Unless of course, something more interesting comes along.

"Don't know about you, but I'll just let the world surprise me because I'm ready for anything." Angelina smiled in confidence.

Once camp was set up and after they finished their lunch, Angelina scanned the area where she and Jeremy picked. It wasn't far from the trail, and there was a lake nearby.

"Perfect!"

"Ready for a couple practice battles?" Jeremy offered, spinning a Pokeball on his finger.

"Sure, be afraid to lose though," Angelina smiled acceptingly. "You know how good I am."

"Is that so?" Jeremy smirked; he walked into the grass and gave his space for the battle. "We'll see if you're right." He pulled back his arm to throw the Pokeball, but stopped suddenly in panic. "Oh no, he's here!"

"Who?" Angelina asked.

"My uncle, I got an email stating he'd be around this area." Jeremy sighed, pointing over his best friend's shoulder.

Angelina turned in the mentioned direction, her hazel eyes scanning the group of people. "I still don't know what you're- hey, Ash is here, too!"

"Great," Jeremy groaned in worry. "Now he'll try to help my uncle."

Angelina felt really concerned for her best friend. "You don't sound so thrilled. What does your uncle do?"

"My mother and Cleavon are un-identical twin siblings, they had different interests and hobbies growing up. Cleavon always acted out plays and watched movies, promised himself he'd become a famous movie director. Mother loved Pokemon dearly, and she delved into the study of breeding and researching at Celadon University, same place where she met and fell in love with my father." Jeremy explained. "Five years after I was born, my parents were killed on an expedition trip. If Cleavon was on my parents' will about taking care of me instead of my grandparents..."

"Then you would've been very famous in Hollywood and we might have never met!" Angelina finished, feeling very grateful that for what she had in her life.

"Well we would've ran into each other anyways," Jeremy said, thinking of their other friends. "I'd also have the same interest that my parents hoped I'd grow up to be, a great Pokemon trainer."

"And without you, I might've not been inspired to continue my dream also." Angelina added, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. "You've taught me never to give up on anything I want to achieve in life."

Jeremy laughed half-heartedly. "Thanks, I'm flattered."

"What are friends for?" Angelina returned the smile.

Both trainers walked across the grass toward a group of people standing around. There was one person talking up a storm and waving his arms about dramatically. A short and burly black-haired man wearing a red long sleeved jacket, black bowtie, dark blue circular sunglasses, and a grayish-purple beret.

"What's Team Rocket doing here?" Jeremy said cautiously, spotting Jessie and James.

"Oh my gosh, no way!" Angelina gasped, her hazel eyes lit up in pure excitement. "I knew your uncle sounded familiar from somewhere! He directed that awesome movie I love!"

"'_**I know what you ate last Tuesday'**_?" Jeremy grimaced as his friend nodded happily. "Yeah, that's the movie, but it lost millions at the box office."

"Whoa, that's horrible!" Angelina sweatdropped in pity. "So what's your uncle doing here- in the middle of nowhere?"

"Don't know really." Jeremy shrugged. "Let's find out."

They stood not too far from a young teenage girl named Katrina. She had dark green hair in pigtails and was also a Pokemon trainer.

"I've been conducting a talent search for some fresh new faces to star in my latest film." Schpielbunk explained, which got Team Rocket's hopes up to think they could be famous.

"That sounds like fun! Is that why you don't wanna help?" Angelina giggled as Jeremy's face turned bright red.

"Keep quiet." Jeremy hissed a little too loud, for the movie director had heard him.

"Jeremy, what a surprise!" Schpielbunk exclaimed, pulling the blonde boy forward by his arm. "You're a true blue nephew, I just knew my email wasn't being ignored. So will you help me?"

"I'd like to, but uh-" Jeremy looked about quickly and then pulled Angelina toward him and had his arm around her waist. "I'm helping this girl train for the upcoming Pokemon League!"

"Well is that so?" Schpielbunk chuckled as he patted Jeremy on the back in encouragement. "All right, you go have fun training with your pretty girlfriend."

"Huh? B-but she's j-just my friend." Jeremy stammered, his face turning red again.

"And I'm very glad to hear that, now back to business." Schpielbunk waved dismissively. "My movie is a love story, but it has lot's of action and plenty of suspense! And here's a sneak preview! The star of my film will be Wigglytuff!" he introduced a pink bunny-like Pokemon with long pointed ears and a puffy pink swirled hair-style on its head.

"Wiggly!" the Pokemon blushed. Angelina took out her Pokedex to identify the Pokemon.

_**"Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon. Its soft and supple skin allows it to expand like a balloon. When angered, it inhales and inflates itself steadily."**_

"How sweet!" Angelina cooed, kneeling down to admire the Pokemon. "Very good taste for choice of movie actress, Mr. Schpielbunk."

"Thank you, my dear." the film director beamed proudly.

"Yous gotta be kidding to use Wigglytuff, the movie is gonna be a snooze fest! Ha-ha!" Meowth laughed.

"Now that's mean!" Angelina yelled, watching the feline Pokemon being Double-Slapped by Wigglytuff.

"I'm star struck!" Meowth cried, its eyes had swirls and fell to the ground.

"With a Double-Slap Attack like that, I wouldn't step on Wigglytuff's lines." Brock chuckled and knelt down to the Pokemon. "Just look at that face, it's hard to believe something so cute can be such a brute."

"Oh no," Angelina said, watching Brock get slapped around repeatedly by Wigglytuff. She shook her head as the pink Pokemon walked off. "Worse than me, I'll say."

"A real prima donna." Jessie agreed.

"Takes one to know one." Misty muttered.

"Huh? Know one what?" Jessie pondered in confusion, while James caught on and sweatdropped.

"Abra was going to co-star, but Wigglytuff was too tough, and Abra teleported off the set. So now I have to find another Pokemon to co-star in the movie with Wigglytuff." Schpielbunk explained. "This movie will be seen by millions, the Pokemon I cast is going to become a major motion-picture star!"

"Oh Jeremy, can we help?" Angelina pleaded, tugging on his shirt. "Let's skip the training today, there'll be plenty of time later."

"Well I don't know." Jeremy said, not having much of an interest to assist his uncle, though it was difficult to refuse Angelina when she was pouting in innocence. He sighed and nodded. "All right, we can help."

"Yay! Thank you!" Angelina cheered and gave her friend a big hug, not noticing the slight blush on his face. "This'll be fun, huh Cocoa?"

"Pi, pichu!" Pichu agreed. _**(Lottsa fun)**_

People were standing around the outdoor performance stage awaiting the auditions of Cleavon Schpielbunk's new movie.

"There's no way I'm doing this." Jeremy muttered as other trainers brought out their Pokemon.

"C'mon Jeremy, you promised!" Angelina whined, she then resumed to choosing a Pokemon. "Well I can't pick Sparkette since there's another Raichu already. Flower is too shy, and Charcoal and Shadow are not the romantic types. So maybe Spritz?"

"Pi-pichu-chu, piii-chu!" Pichu jumped up and down. _**(You've forgotten me, Mommy)**_

"Sorry sweetie. With too many electric Pokemon, I don't wanna cause any problems." Angelina smiled in appology. "And I'm sure we don't want that, right Cocoa?"

"Pi?" Pichu blinked in confusion, she looked up at the stage and pouted longingly to join the others. "Chu." _**(Huh? Guess so)**_

"Oh Cocoa, if there's another audition, you can attend next time. I promise." Angelina assured the little electric Pokemon with a gentle hug, then her eyes scanned the Pokemon on stage. She was sitting on a wooden bench in the back, but stood up and made her way toward the front.

"Pi-pichu?" Pichu peered up at her trainer curiously. _**(Where we going)**_

"You'll see." Angelina smiled, now standing beside the director's chair with a clear view of the Pokemon on stage. There was a Doduo, Tauros, Hitmonlee, Pikachu, Raichu, Vulpix, Psyduck, Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth. "Good luck, Meowth!" she waved.

"Huh?" Meowth stared at the girl curiously and realized she wasn't just one of the twerps. "Oh tanks, sweetcheeks!" he waved back.

"So what's your name? And how do you know my nephew so well?" Schpielbunk asked, making the girl jump slightly.

"I'm Angelina, I met Jeremy three years ago on my first Pokemon journey in Johto. We've been great friends ever since, and now his cousin April Jettison is engaged to my step-cousin Marcus Trainum." Angelina explained diligently.

"The Jettisons' of Ecruteak City, what a fine choice indeed." Schpielbunk agreed proudly, then grinned as a white light glinted off his black glasses. "Now is your Pokemon auditioning? I'll be sure to keep an eye on them."

"It's not a bother, Mr. Schpielbunk." Angelina assured gently. "There's too many on stage already, and I doubt mine would have a chance."

"Very well then," Schpielbunk nodded, and then he said loudly, "My star has to do more than act! Okay, start the music!" and with that said, the Pokemon Dance Remix blared through the stage speakers. "A real star's gotta be able to dance too!"

_**The journey's just begun  
(Pokemon-mon-mon)  
The more the better  
(Pokemon-mon-mon)  
Team Rocket's on the run  
(Pokemon-mon-mon )  
We're friends forever**_

You've got the power  
Right in your hands  
They'll evolve before your eyes  
A world of magic  
At your command  
You can be a master if you try

Meowth grins, "I'm dancing!" he yelled confidently and starts off with some tap dancing moves.

"Arbok don't just float there! Break dance with your Wrap Attack!" Jessie ordered.

"Weezing, turn your Tackle into a Tango!" James said.

Pikachu and Raichu were doing a ballroom-tango dance, Arbok spinning about, Weezing and Vulpix were jumping and bouncing, then a Hitmonlee was moving his legs up and down.

"Way to go!" Angelina cheered, she looked over her shoulder to see Jeremy watching her sternly. She giggles, "Its ok, Jer, really. Just having some fun!"

Jeremy sighed at his friend's enthusiasm, then smiles, "I know, Uncle Cleavon looks estatic."

"I've narrowed the competition to these seven Pokemon!" Schpielbunk announced. "Pikachu and Raichu!"

"Yeah!" Ash cheered with Katrina.

"Arbok and Weezing!"

"Lucky!" Angelina smirked, glancing over at Team Rocket praising their Pokemon. James was crying and happily hugged his Weezing while Jessie cried out in pain as her body was being squeezed by Arbok.

"Vulpix and Psyduck!"

"Awesome!" Misty and Brock gave each other a high five, Angelina smiled for them.

"There should be seven, who's the last one?" Jeremy asked.

"He chose me!" Meowth cried and leapt at Cleavon Schpielbunk happily, licking his face.

"Yeeeooow!" Schpielbunk yelled.

"Well what'd ya know," Jeremy chuckled. "The Rocket Pokemon got picked!"

The chosen Pokemon now stand on stage awaiting what more they had to do.

"Next, let's hear you sing!" Schpielbunk told the Pokemon.

"Oow, can I pick the song?" Angelina asked eagerly, standing from her seat. "Huh, please, can I?"

"No Angel, sit down." Jeremy hissed, grabbing her arm and pulled her back just as a small, round, pink ball-like creature with large, blue eyes, small, cat-like ears, and a hair-like curl on its head appeared on stage.

"Oh no, it's Jigglypuff!" Jessie groaned, and the Pokemon held up a marker and started singing its lullaby. It stopped and looked around as everyone was lying on the gound asleep, then it puffed up in anger and drew on their faces with the marker it carried.

A couple hours flew by as Angelina hears voices yelling or laughing around her. She felt something soft beneath her; sitting up and rubbed her eyes, then blinked and looked about her surroundings. There were people wiping their faces from the black markings that had appeared.

"Angel, I'm glad you're okay, but could you please get off?" Jeremy asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, Jeremy!" Angelina blushed as she was laying on top of the boy. She got off and helped him up. "So what happened? All I remember is Schpielbunk asking the Pokemon to sing and then Jigglypuff appears."

"Yeah I know." Jeremy said, taking out a cloth and washing the drawing on his face. "You wanted to help, but I pulled you back and Jigglypuff put us all to sleep."

"I see," Angelina said, then she saw her Pichu was on stage playing with Pikachu and Raichu. "Cocoa, I told you not to be up there!" she scolded in a mother's tone. "Now get down!"

Pichu bumped into something hard, she shook off the pain and stared up at Arbok, who hissed and was about to strike with its fangs.

"Piiii!" Pichu cried and jumped off stage, right into her trainer's arms.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" Angelina yelled.

"Den keep dat pipsqueak outta trouble." Meowth retorted.

Angelina laughed, "Like you can't on a daily basis, but I'd be glad to." she turned heel and walked off to stand with Jeremy, ignoring the flabbergasted looks shot her way.

"You really make a Flaaffy look innocent." Jeremy said as the auditions resumed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Angelina asked, rocking her Pichu in a soothing manner.

"Well, a Flaaffy has its sweet side, but pull it the wrong way and you'll end up on its bad side." Jeremy explained without angering his friend.

Angelina stared with her eyebrow raised as she thought over his choice of words, then shrugged. "Sounds true, I guess." then her eyes contacted with the stage. "Oh, how's come Psyduck is the only Pokemon standing with Wigglytuff?"

"Since Psyduck is the only one left, Psyduck gets the part!" Schpielbunk exclaimed.

"Does that answer your question?" Jeremy chuckled at his friend's surprised expression.

"Yeah." Angelina nodded, watching Misty hug her Water Pokemon happily. "Thank Arceus it wasn't Meowth." she noticed Team Rocket was no where to be found and headed towards the front to stand next to Ash and his friends. "Congratulations, Misty!"

"Thanks, I don't actually regret catching Psyduck now!" Misty smiled.

"Maybe Psyduck isn't stupid, it's probably acting dumb." Brock suggested.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Jeremy agreed.

"We're ready to begin setting up our first big scene." Schpielbunk announced.

"Mr. Schpielbunk, how would you describe the movie in one word?" Brock asked.

"Brilliant!" Schpielbunk grinned, a light glinted off the corner of his sunglasses.

"Well okay." Brock said.

"Let me give you a little preview. This is my own original story about two love struck Pokemon." Schpielbunk said, showing pictures to the young trainers. "As the movie begins, Wigglytuff and Psyduck had just started going out. Psyduck brings Wigglytuff home after their first date. Psyduck serenades our heroine under a full moon! It looks like smooth sailing romance-wise. But their feuding family and friends want to drive them apart. "We love each other so!" "Why can't you live and let love?" Then heartbreak! As a stray arrow heads straight for Wigglytuff. Duck. Duck. Duck. Psyduck leapts into the arrows path in the neck of time. But Psyduck has been mortally wounded. It "pys" and weeps "psys" in Wigglytuff's arms. The tragedy brings the two families together and their feud ends at last." tears were streaming down his face and had his fist clenched. "Oh I can see it now! It will win tons of awards and clean up at the box office!"

Angelina and Jeremy agreed with Misty that the movie does not sound very original since it reminded them of Romeo and Juliet. Brock and Ash were amazed by Schpielbunk's brilliance, offering their assistance for the production in any way they can.

"C'mon Angel, I don't think there's much we could do." Jeremy nudged the girl lightly.

Angelina sighed, realizing her companion was right. "Okay fine." They decided to watch Schpielbunk's filming from a safe distance watched Schpielbunk filming a scene for the movie which consisted of the Water-types and Normal-types facing each other and preparing to battle. The mood was set with Staryu providing rain effects, Pidgeotto providing wind effects, and Pikachu and Raichu their Thundershocks for lightning effects.

"No business like show business." Jeremy chuckled as the two groups started to fight with Pikachu and Raichu at the head. Psyduck and Wigglytuff approach on cue but Pikachu is thrown into Wigglytuff's face, and the Pokemon was about to attack adversely when smoke fills the area and Team Rocket appears to recite their motto. The Pokemon attack them while Ash and friends become star-struck and pose in front of the camera, but Katrina screams when Team Rocket rounded up all the Pokemon with a large magnet on a crane except Psyduck. Misty and Wigglytuff start yelling at Psyduck to take action as it was running around and its headache gets worse. It uses Confusion in the brief moment of psychic powers, freeing all the Pokemon and sends Team Rocket flying.

Psyduck falls over in exhaustion, but Wigglytuff runs over in concern until the Water Pokemon opens its eyes.

"Psyduck, you're the big hero!" Misty exclaimed.

Wigglytuff hugs Psyduck in delight, everyone laughs.

"Let's here it!" Ash yelled. "Hip hip! HOORAY!" everyone cheers with him.

"PRINT IT!" Schpielbunk yells, then approaches Ash and shakes his hand vigorously. "That was a fantastic finale. I'm glad I thought of it!" Everyone laughs and sweatdrops.

Later that night, everyone is gathered around the campfire relaxing after the day's events.

"How romantic." Angelina sighed as she noticed Wiggilytuff and Psyduck sitting along the lake. Her thoughts were interupted when Ash was complaining about missing another day from training. "You're not the only one."

"Yeah, but making a movie is a chance in a life time." Misty consoled her friend.

"Plus you met somebody who shares the same dream you do." Brock added, refering to Katrina sitting beside him.

Ash nodded. "I bet we're gonna have some great battles at the Pokemon League."

Katrina smiles. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends."

"Okay Katrina." Ash said.

"Great concept! It could be my next epic. A boy and girl who share the same dream to train Pokemon!" Schpielbunk announced. "And the first week alone it could gross fifty million!"

"Oh wow, it's so original!" Angelina said.

"I'd sure love to star in that movie!" Brock said.

"Brock would be great!" Misty said.

"Well its a tough job. The actor I chose will be swarmed by millions of female fans." Schpielbunk offered, which Brock says he could handle that and everyone laughs.

Ash and friends learned that making movies can be lots of fun and lots of hard work. And speaking of hard work, Ash and Angelina need to start some hard work of their own. The Pokemon League is only a few weeks away. They've gotta get moving!

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based off the episode "Lights, Camera, Quack-tion!"  
*The episode aired in the USA October 8th, 1999, which was my twelfth birthday.  
*"I Saw What You Ate Last Tuesday" is a reference to the movie "I Know What You Did Last Summer"  
*The episode title is a reference to the popular movie phrase, _Lights, Camera, __**Action!**__  
_*Cleavon Schpielbunk is a parody of Steven Spielberg.  
*The premise of "_Pokémon In Love"_ is based on William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, with Psyduck as Romeo, Wigglytuff as Juliet, and their respective types being the Montagues and the Capulets, though the two differ on how they end (Romeo and Juliet commit suicide and the double tragedy ends the family feud).  
*Cleavon Schpielbunk is Jeremy's uncle.  
*The Pokemon Dance Mix plays as background music when the Pokemon were dancing.  
*Jeremy's quote, "There's no business like show business." is based off the 1954 musical film borrowing the famous song in the stage musical "Annie Get Your Gun."

Thanks for your time, the next chapter will be up soon!


	46. All Fired Up

Hello, I know I've kept you readers patient for two weeks, and I've had some time to type up some of the chapters. Though if it wasn't for my computer crashing, I would've had this one posted already. I don't own Pokemon so enjoy!

**Chapter 46: All Fired Up**

"Wow, I can't believe I'm here already." Angelina stood atop a grassy hill staring in amazement at a colossal stadium in the center of a small town.

It took Angelina two hours to finally arrive at Indigo Plateau and she arranged to meet Jeremy at the Pokemon League since he had to attend other responsibilities while she trained last month. She made her way to the registration building and noticed hundreds of people were lining the streets for the torch of Moltres's flame to be carried through the town. She smiled in pride and could not wait for the opening ceremonies as she entered the sliding glass doors of a large green dome building. The room was slightly crowded by trainers of all ages mingling or showing off their Pokemon and there were many circular desks with computers and someone to help trainers.

"Hey, it's about time you got here." said a voice from behind her. Angelina turned around and smiled at the sight of her best friend, Jeremy.

"I'm glad you are too!" Angelina said, watching her Pichu jump onto Jeremy's shoulder and kiss his cheek. "Did you register for the tournament yet?"

"Not yet, thought I'd wait for you." Jeremy said, which made Angelina smile and they walked up to a young woman with light brown hair and periwinkle eyes wearing a light blue and turquoise uniform behind a circular desk.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League Village." the receptionist greeted. "Is this your first time at the Pokemon League?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd like to register, please." Angelina replied.

"Very well, I need your Pokemon Identification Card to check you in."

"Of course," Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex from her douffle bag and handed it over to the woman.

"Thank you," the woman stuck the Pokedex into a slot of her computer, then typed very fast and loaded information. "Ok Miss Murakami, you're all set." she handed the device to Angelina and then reached behind the counter and pulled out a key and a book. "This is the key to your house and a guide book for the Pokemon League. Please return here tomorrow to find out who and where you are battling."

There are four different and unique types of fields she had to pass through: water, ice, grass, and rock. The main stadium was not only where the opening and closing ceremonies were held, but also where the top sixteen battled. She knew that would be a great accomplishment made by her Pokemon, and with over 200 contestants, she was gonna prove to be the best of the best.

"Angelina!" another voice pulled the female trainer out of her thoughts. She saw her step-cousin Marcus Trainum walking towards her with a friendly smile. He was accompanied by his girlfriend April and Aunt Vicky.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy you got here safely." Aunt Vicky ran forward, despite her pregnant stomach, and hugged her step-niece. "Are you battling tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Angelina replied.

"Where's your cabin?" April asked.

"Uhm," Angelina looked at the key in her hand, "House #3 of Copper Lane," she read and looked over at Jeremy. "We should be rooming together since you registered after me."

"Yeah, that's right." Jeremy said. "We're also aloud to have three guests stay with us!" he nodded towards their relatives.

"Why don't we head over to your house then?" Aunt Vicky suggested with a smile.

"You three can check it out," Angelina handed her aunt the house key. "I'll be over after I walk around the league village. Jeremy says there's tons of activities for the trainers to do during the days off from the battles."

"All right, behave yourselves." Aunt Vicky waved, then walked out of the building with April and Marcus.

Angelina and Jeremy were not too far behind to explore the famous Pokemon League Village. They walked by souvenier shops that lined the sidewalks, fancy restaurants and small diners were around every corner, and there were even some trainers battling one another. After browsing through a couple stores and enjoying an evening stroll, they heard voices bickering and recognized Ash glaring at Gary, who was sitting at a table accompanied by his cheerleaders.

"I don't need luck to win! I'm a great Pokemon trainer!" Ash yelled.

"Hmm! Unless you've studied with other Pokemon trainers, your chances aren't so great!" Gary taunted with a smirk.

"Says who?!" Ash demanded.

"Every trainer says you have to study the competition to win the Pokemon League." Gary informed.

"Grrr!" Ash growled.

"Let's go, girls! If I stay here much longer, I might catch loseritis and miss the competition. See ya!" Gary walks away laughing.

"Gary, Gary! He's the tops! Till he wins, he never stops!" the cheerleaders chanted and followed right behind.

"Think he's better than everyone." Angelina muttered, clenching and unclenching her fists in the same anger as her brother. She wanted to help Ash, but he had to deal with his own problems on his own, with or without help from others. She sighed and looked to Jeremy in slight exhaustion, "Let's go to the house, I need my rest for tomorrow."

"Good idea." Jeremy agreed.

They walked down the street and arrived at part of the village that consisted of three story, classy log cabins. They were temporary homes shared by six trainers during the League Tournament. Jeremy opened the door via sliding the card key through the slot and walked inside with Angelina. They were completely amazed by how immaculate and sophisticated the house had looked with a luxurious, crystal chandelier and high ceiling, a brown leather sofa and plasma screen television in the living room, and an elegant dinning room table sitting next to the kitchen that held stainless steel appliances. There were also five bedrooms in the house, each with its own bathroom. Jeremy and Angelina were able to have separate rooms, knowing that Marcus and April were sharing one room and Aunt Vicky had the other, leaving the last room empty for another guest.

The very next day after a good nights' sleep and a well-balanced breakfast, Jeremy and Angelina made their way down to the stadium for the opening ceremony. They were put into a group of trainers and standing in one of the many twisting corridors that would lead onto the battlefield.

"Nervous?" Jeremy asked.

"A little." Angelina said, also feeling very giddy as she rocked her Pichu with antsy excitement. "This is my first time competing in the Indigo League."

"It's the same with you brother." Jeremy added. They noticed Ash looked a little nervous and his Pikachu had the same expression.

"Well look who's here! Its Angel-cake and her little boy-toy, Jerry!" A snide voice interrupted the older trainers. They were approached by Gary without his cheerleaders for once.

"You sound so surprised." Angelina said, the tone in her voice was uncaring.

"Well of course, it makes things interesting," Gary smirked in a snobbish manner while Angelina rolled her eyes. "There's more important competition to concentrate on. I'm not afraid of Ashy-boy, but either of you two are worth having a good battle over."

Both trainers jaws dropped in shock, they didn't know whether to be flattered or angered. Angelina just shook her head and sighed, "You're right Gary, and I wish you the best of luck." she smiled and extended her hand outward to the brunette, which he blinked in surprise and then grinned, taking her hand and giving a shake.

It was now time to enter the stadium for the opening ceremony of the Pokemon League Competition. They started to march forward, spotlights were blinding them and the terrain below their feet changed from hard tile to packed dirt.

"This is where the top Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon come to prove their skill, their strength, and their spirit. These hopeful competitors will battle one another as they strive always for excellence and victory, the victory they will need to enter the ranks of Pokémon Master." the announcer said. "And here they are! The competitors are proudly entering the stadium, each having proving their worthiness by winning a minimum of eight Gym Badges!"

Angelina was amazed by her surroundings; thousands of people filled the bleachers that had to be about three stories high, the battle field was alot bigger than what she had see on television, and at the opposite end of the field was a large stage set up with a podium and a few chairs.

"And now the trainer bearing the flame of Moltres has entered the stadium for the official lightning of the central torch that will burn throughout the competition!"

"I can't see!" Angelina tried to peer through the many trainers that were taller than her. She didn't know what was going on.

"Up there, look!" Jeremy said. He pointed towards the large staircase where the Torch Bearer, a girl wearing a Greek outfit, had just arrived at a platform with a large circular dish that looked like a huge satellite.

"This is a surprise! It looks like two roman figures representing the league are about to accept the flame!" the announcer told the crowd.

"That doesn't sound right." Jeremy said.

"Hey, what's Ash doing?" Angelina recognized the young trainer and Pikachu running up the steps confronting the two figures that had just thrown off their costumes. "Oh no, it's Team Rocket!"

"What the hell?!" Jeremy yelled, a giant robotic grasshopper appeared and took hold of the central torch onto its back.

Everyone ran out of its way to avoid being crushed by the robot.

"Let the games begin!" James exclaims with an evil laugh.

"I have to help!" Angelina tried to struggle from Jeremy's hold. "Let me go!"

"Stay here! Your relatives would never trust me if something happened to you!" Jeremy said.

"But I-" Angelina was lost for words, but understood and watched Ash try to stop Team Rocket's robot-grasshopper with Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf, which the torch's flame burnt the leaves away and grew even stronger. She whimpers and starts to struggle when Ash and his Pokemon were cornered and Team Rocket closed in on him. "Get outta there! Run!"

"I'm not running away, not from here! I came here to compete in the Pokemon League, and now you're trying to wreck this competition and everything it stands for!" Ash yelled, refusing to leave. "Well I'm not gonna let you do it, not if I can help it. Take your best shot, Team Rocket!"

"ASH, NOOOOOO!" Angelina screamed along with other voices from the crowd as the trainers and his Pokemon were engulfed by the flames, but strangely they were untouched instead of being burned alive. The flames suddenly came to life and formed into a large bird. "No way, d'you see that?!"

"It's Moltres!" Jeremy said, just as surprised as the others around them were.

The legendary Pokemon dives at the robotic-grasshopper, blowing it up and sending Team Rocket into the sky and out of sight. The torch bowl lands exactly at the top of the stadium, and Moltres swoops in and reignites the central torch.

Jeremy was no longer holding back Angelina, they were relieved and ran towards Ash.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked.

"I'll be fine," Ash replied, he seemed relieved also.

"That was really brave of you standing up to Team Rocket." Jeremy said.

"Gea, thanks." Ash smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the opening ceremonies will now continue!" the announcer exclaimed, once all the trainers were back into their lines on the stadium field. "And now here's President Goodshow to greet our competitors!"

Angelina stood on tip-toe and saw an elderly man standing on stage that reminded her of Santa Claus. He had a bushy mustache above his lip. He wore a red, zip-up sweatshirt and blue gym shorts, and a blue, baseball cap worn backwards on top of his long, white hair.

"Welcome one and all!" Goodshow began happily. "This stadium is a very special place, a place where those who truly love Pokemon come to compete. Here the glow from the flame of Moltres burns brightly to light up our hearts and our spirits. Battle valiantly, and keep that fire alive in your heart and in your spirit!" he finished, people in the audience and in the crowds of trainers cheered loudly as fireworks were set off in the afternoon sky.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Angelina said, really moved by Goodshow's speech.

"Yeah I know." Jeremy agreed, then nudged his friend lightly and winked. "Don't think I'm going easy on ya."

"I wouldn't want you to." Angelina said, holding out her hand. "Good luck."

Jeremy smiled, shaking her hand. "Thanks, you too."

As all the trainers exit the stadium to find out information on their matches, will our heroes discover they're out of their league? Who knows, but they've gotta be in it to win it.

**§To Be Continued§**

*****Ash, Gary, Angelina, and Jeremy arrive at Indigo Plateau for the Pokemon League.  
*According to the episode "A Friend In Deed", there is no stove (and prob no kitchen) in the apartment that Ash rents, but in this story, there is a kitchen in the one that Angelina rents.  
*Ash and everyone else see the legenday bird, Moltres.  
*The torch carrying ceremony is a reference to the Olympic Torch Ceremony.  
*Angelina and Jeremy's relatives arrive to watch them compete in the tournament.  
*The mecha that Team Rocket uses looks similar to a Metapod.

Thanks for reading; next chapter should be up soon! All reviews are welcomed!


	47. Round One, Begin!

I'm back again! Thanks for the reviews and anyone else that reads over this story! I don't own Pokemon except for my own characters, so enjoy what I've made!

**Chapter 47: Round One—Begin!**

Returning back to the lobby of the registration pavilion, Angelina stands in front of a counter awaiting to be assigned her first match. She pressed a red button near a screen and watched as four different lights began to dance in circles. She waited until it came to a stop on the brown rock terrain.

"The Rock Field," the league clerk replied as a picture of a girl appeared with long light brown hair around the age of twelve. "Please be there at 2:00pm for your match with Eisha Capryce."

"Ok will do," Angelina said just as Jeremy approached her. "So where are you battling? I'm on the Rock Field at 2:00pm."

Jeremy frowned "Mine is the Grass Field at the 1:00pm."

"That's great! I'll be able to watch yours before mine starts." Angelina said as looked through a couple pages of her guide book. "It says you can use three Pokemon each for the preliminary battles."

"That's right, and the first one who loses three Pokémon first, loses." Jeremy said, then he waved to a familiar trio of people nearby. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Wait, who's-" Angelina turned around just in time to find Brock standing before her. A light blush stained her cheeks as he took her slender hands into his larger ones.

"Sweet Angelina, my heart longs for you with each passing day. May I honor your ever-growing beauty and grace at dinner this evening?" Brock pleaded with endearment.

Pichu jumped onto Jeremy's shoulder, confused as she watched the scene unfold. "Pichu pi-chu?" _**(What's wrong with Daddy?)**_

Jeremy laughed and Angelina's eyes widened in surprise. "W-well uhm..." then she realized this was just a typical obsession he has over all pretty girls.

"C'mon Brock, she-" Misty started to pull the older boy away by his shirt.

"Maybe we can all celebrate if Ash and I win our battles?" Angelina suggested with a nervous smile. Everyone around her stared with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"That's a great idea!" Ash exclaimed. "You'd really like Brock's cooking. My battle is on the Water Field at 1 o'clock."

"Oh really? Well mine is on the Rock Field at 2 o'clock." Angelina replied, once Pichu settled back into her arms.

"Great, we'll come watch your battle after mine," Ash said. "Good luck."

"Okay thanks, you too." Angelina waved, then walked out of the building with Jeremy. "I hope you don't mind if I watch Ash's battle since he is my brother."

"No problem. I'm sure there will be other battles you can watch." Jeremy said.

They walked down the sidewalks of the League Village and arrived back at their house.

"I'm battling Eisha Capryce this afternoon at 2 o'clock," Angelina said, closing the front door and entered the living room. Marcus was sitting on the couch with April and Aunt Vicky watching some of the preliminary battles.

"Cool," Marcus said. Everyone's attention turned to the television where they hear alot of cheering as Gary Oak had just won his first battle on the Ice Field.

_**"Well for battles such as ones here in the league tournament, you'd have to be either a winner or a loser, and the trainers I know are real losers."**_ Gary told a reporter with a grin.

Angelina growled. "I'll make him eat those words if we ever battle!"

"Piii-chuuu! Pi-chu!" Cocoa agreed, sparks flying from her little cheek sacs. _**(You tell'em, Mom!)**_

Once Angelina strategized what Pokemon she wanted to use for her battle, she headed upstairs to take a short nap after eating a healthy lunch her Aunt Vicky whipped up in the kitchen. She was hoping to watch Ash's first match on the Water Field, but her alarm went off a half hour before her battle even started. She was also missing Jeremy's match as well as she made her way through the Pokemon Village and the tunnel of the Water Field.

She arrived just in time to see Ash's newly evolved Kingler knock out Mandi's Seadra with a powerful Crabhammer. She remembered running into Ash's opponent after the opening ceremony; he referred to himself astounding as if his very flamboyant outfit and magic tricks with Pokeballs weren't speaking for him.

Mandi recalled his second Pokemon and called out his third and final choice: a Golbat. Angelina agreed with Misty that Ash should use Pikachu since Flying Types were super effective against Electric Types, but Ash refused since he was confident with Kingler's abilities. Kingler jumps into the water and Golbat prepared a Take Down attack. As he swoops down over the water, Kingler surges out and grips him with a Vice Grip attack. Unfortunately, Golbat gets out and hits Kingler with a Razor Wind. Kingler is weakened and Golbat moves in for the kill with a Mega Drain. Just in time, Kingler unleashes a powerful Hyper Beam, hitting Golbat with the full force and falls to the ground.

"Oh wow, he won!" Angelina smiled as her brother ran onto the field and hugs his Kingler. She noticed Brock on the sidelines reading the guide book and in minutes later, Ash was standing in front of news reporters jumping excitedly and hoping his mother was watching. "Hey Ash, congradulations!"

Ash turned when hearing his name and smiled, "You're here! How'd I do?"

"Totally awesome!" Angelina said. "Keep up the good work."

"Yep, I'll win'em all!" Ash beamed. "I'll watch your battle on TV when I get back to the house, but I might be a bit late." he motioned to the reporters.

Angelina laughed. "Sure, not a problem. We'll celebrate our first victories later tonight."

"Hey, do you mind if we come over to your place?" Brock asked. "I just remembered we don't have a stove at our apartment."

"Yeah that's fine." Angelina said. "I'm sure Marcus will be glad to see you guys, too."

"Wow, I haven't seen him in years." Ash said. "Well we're staying at #12 Maple Street."

"Thanks, and we're staying at #3 Copper Lane." Angelina said, then she checked the time on her Poke Gear. "I better get going, my battle starts soon."

"Good luck!" Ash and friends said.

As the last ten minutes passed, Angelina now walked onto the Rock Field, a huge arena with some boulders, and the crowd was larger that appeared at Ash's battle. Somewhere in the crowd was Jeremy, Marcus, April, and Aunt Vicky cheering on Angelina as her challenger, Eisha took her place. The twelve year old girl was skinny with a red bow in her long brown hair, she wore a red skirt and a white shirt. She grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and enlarged it, "Go Magneton!" she threw the device and from it formed an electric Pokemon that resembled three Magnemites in a triangular shape.

Angelina took a deep breath and enlarged a Pokeball, "Go Spritz!" she called on the water-type Pokemon that resembled a blue rabbit.

"An Azumarill?!" Eisha said out loud as the aqua-rabbit's picture formed under Angelina's.

"Eisha's first Pokemon is Magneton, while Angelina is starting with Azumarill!" the announcer replied to the clapping crowd. "Will this battle be at a type disadvantage?"

"Well Angelina can win if she uses the right moves," Jeremy said to Angelina's family.

"Spritz, start off with Mud Sport!"

"Azu!" the aqua-rabbit Pokemon nodded and picked up some sand into her hands, throwing it in the air and squirting it lightly, mud fell from this combination and soaked Magneton as the electric type floated stoically.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Eisha ordered.

"Mag...neton!" the three magnets screeched as all six magnetic pieces charged up some static, however the Pokemon couldn't fire it thanks to Azumarill's Mud Sport. The static was re-absorbed by Magneton.

"And Mud Sport keeps Azumarill safe!" the announcer replied to the clapping crowd.

"Good choice," Jeremy pointed out, "Mud Sport keeps Azumarill from getting hurt by static moves like Thunderbolt."

"Now use Rock Smash!" Angelina ordered.

"Azumarill!" the aqua-rabbit Pokemon jumped in front of the floating magnet and slammed her right paw into a boulder, smashing it as rock pieces pierced Magneton's hard steel coating.

"Now Hydro Pump!" Angelina smiled.

"Azu!" Azumarill looked up at Magneton and cocked her head in the direction, opening her mouth and spraying a geyser of blue icy water, spraying Magneton in the center magnet piece and soaking it.

"Mag.…" the electric type fell to the ground, obviously knocked out.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Azumarill wins!" the referee said, holding up a red flag as a light went out under Eisha's picture.

Eisha withdrew the magnet Pokemon and shrunk down it's Pokeball, putting it away. Then she enlarged a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, "Go Poliwhirl!" from the spinning ball a blue Pokemon appeared, it's picture under Magneton's old one. "Use Double Slap!"

"Poli!" the tadpole replied and jumped into the air, landing behind Azumarill and slapping it four times with it's right hand. Azumarill cried in pain and turned around.

"Now use Psychic!"

"Poli!" it's eyes glowed light blue and it's stomach began to swirl, picking up Azumarill mentally and slamming it into a nearby boulder, smashing the boulder and knocking out the aquatic Pokemon.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! Poliwhirl wins!" the referee declared and held up a green flag as Azumarill's picture died down.

"Neck and neck," Jeremy responded.

"Go Angelina!" Aunt Vicky shouted.

"And who will Angelina choose next?" the announcer asked.

Angelina recalled her fainted Pokemon, smiling. "Nice try, Spritz." she latched the Pokeball to her belt, then enlarged another one, "Go Forest!" she threw it and called on the blue toad-like creature with purple eyes, a closed pink flower on its back and four leaves at the bottom. It's picture formed under Azumarill's dark one.

"Angelina chooses Ivysaur!" the announcer said to the involved crowd.

"Double Slap!" Eisha ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Angelina countered, "Grab it with Vine Whip!"

Poliwhirl jumped up as Ivysaur quickly extended a pair of vines from the base of his flower and quickly wrapped around Poliwhirl in mid-air. It was unable to move or attack.

"Now finish with Double-Edge!" Angelina ordered. Ivysaur threw himself toward the water Pokemon in a full body tackle. Smashing it's oponent in the face with Double-Edge and was thrown into a boulder. Ivysaur released his grip on Poliwhirl and shook off the impact.

"Whirl…." the tadpole cried as the smoke from the boulder died down, Poliwhirl's eyes now matched it's spinning stomach.

"Poliwhirl can't continue! Ivysaur wins!" the referee said, holding up a red flag as Eisha's second light went out.

Eisha withdrew the water type and enlarged another Pokeball, throwing it, "Flareon go!" she called on the fire evolution of Eevee, who's picture formed in the third slot under her picture.

"Eisha's final Pokemon is Flareon!" the announcer man gasped as the crowd clapped some for both trainers.

"Forest, start off with Vine Whip!"

"Flareon, evade and use Ember!" Eisha shouted.

As Ivysaur's vines shot at Flareon, it crouched to the ground on its four red paws, then thrust itself up into the air. The vines missed the fire-type as it landed safely on its feet and shot out a ball of fire from its mouth, which directly hit Ivysaur on the head, knocking it back!

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" Angelina ordered.

Ivysaur launched several spinning leaf projectiles at Flareon.

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!"

"Flare!" the Fire-type opened its mouth and swiftly exhaled a jet of flaming hot orange-ish yellow fire at Ivysaur's razor leaf attack, incinerating the leaves, and hitting Ivysaur again, this time doing significantly more damage.

"Forest, use Solar Beam!" Angelina cried out in desperation.

Ivysaur began taking sunlight into the flower on its back.

"Flareon, use Fire Spin!" Flareon's eyes glowed a bright white as it released a tornado of flames from its mouth. The flames wrapped around Ivysaur, who was still taking in sunlight. When they dispersed, a charred Ivysaur fell sideways to the ground.

The referee said, "Ivysaur is no longer able to battle! Flareon is the winner!" and he held up the green flag as the second light went out under Angelina's picture.

"It seems Angelina's luck at disadvantage battling ran out, but let's she what she brings out as her final Pokemon!" the announcer said over the speakers.

"Thanks, Forest," Angelina said as she withdrew her Ivysaur and put up the Pokeball. "It's all up to you, Shadow!" she enlarged her final Pokeball and throws it, revealing the Dark-type Pokemon.

"Absol versus Flareon! Which Pokemon will be victorious?!" the announcer asked as the crowd got even more involved.

"Flamethrower!"

"Shadow, Quick Attack!"

"Flare!" the fire type howled and unleashed another quick moving jet of magma, Absol moved from left to right and dodged with grace and ease. Flareon panted as it's Flamethrower died down and Absol took this chance and slammed into Flareon's chest. The Fire-type was thrusted into a huge rock behind it, sliding down slowly from the rock and laying on it's stomach, knocked out.

"Flareon can't no longer battle!" the referee announced as he held up the green flag. "This match goes to the green trainer, Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town!"

The crowd cheered as the last light went out under Eisha's picture, and then it vanished so that only Angelina's picture showed, with the word "Congratulations!" next to it.

"YES!" Angelina said in triumph as she ran onto the field and grabbed Absol in her arms, "Great job, Shadow!"

"Flareon return!" Eisha said and shrunk down the Pokeball, latching it to her belt and met Angelina on the Rock Field. "Very good display of moves, I was impressed."

"Thanks," Angelina smiled, "You did good, too."

"Good luck," Eisha said as she walked away.

"Angel, you did it!" Jeremy's voice was heard, he ran toward her with Cocoa perched on his shoulder. "You were great!"

"Thanks, I thought I wasn't going to survive with those disadvantages thrown at me," Angelina said, hugging her best friend. "I knew my Pokemon would never let me down." She recalled her Absol to its Pokeball and was reunited with her Pichu. "By the way, how was your battle?"

"It was a very close call. My opponent didn't want to give up, but I came out on top in the end." Jeremy grinned.

"That's great! I'm proud of you." Angelina said. "So does Marcus and Aunt Vicky know that Ash and his friends are coming over?"

"Yeah, they don't mind long as we clean up after ourselves." Jeremy said. "They're going out for the night but everyone has to be asleep before eleven."

"Sounds good, let's go." Angelina said.

No sooner had they left the Rock Field, Angelina was bombarded by the same reporters from Ash's battle. She remembered keeping her word about the interviews, and they also took many pictures of her and the winning Pokemon. She was surprised that Sparkette and Spritz had some energy left, even Absol stood proudly with Pichu perched on its back.

Jeremy watched from the sidelines, then waited for his friend to return her Pokemon so they could leave the Rock Field and headed for the Pokemon Center so Angelina's Pokemon can rest up for the next battles. They arrived back at the house to find Marcus and April leaving with Aunt Vicky while Ash and Misty were sitting in the living room flipping through some channels on the plasma tv.

"Hope we're not late for dinner," Jeremy said.

"Well Brock decided to wait until after your battle so we could all celebrate." Misty said. "Can you believe Marcus is getting married on Valentine's Day? How romantic!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be alot of fun." Angelina said, smiling at the thought of the wonderful event that would take place in nine months.

"You guys, dinner's ready!" Brock called from the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starving," Ash said, walking out of the living room and disappearing from sight with Pikachu. Misty just rolled her eyes and Angelina laughed. They walked down the hallway and turned into the kitchen where the table was set for five people with shiny white plates and silverware, napkins, and clear glass cups filled with ice water. There were covered dishes of steamy vegetables, a basket of bread, and a huge plate of a sweet-smelling pot roast glistening in its own juices and sliced.

"Oh my, everything looks so good!" Angelina eyed the table hungrily.

Cocoa jumped down from Angelina's arms and joined Pikachu and Togepi on the floor already eating a bowl full of Pokemon food.

"There's plenty to go around." Brock said, holding out a seat for her.

Angelina smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she sat down, and he sat down beside her.

Jeremy watched the two teenagers carefully as he sat across from them, and Misty sat to his right while Ash sat to her right and to Brock's left. Everyone started into the dinner, then Jeremy talked about recent participation in previous years of the tournament. About half an hour later, everyone settled back into their chairs with filled and very satisfied bellies.

"I've never eaten a meal like that in years," Angelina said, stretching a bit. "That was very delicious, Brock."

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "I eat out a lot and it's rare that I'm eating at home or at someone's house, but a guy whom can cook is just awesome!"

"Thanks, you're not the only ones that compliment my cooking skills," Brock said. "I had to take care of my ten brothers and sisters before my father returned."

"So you can clean, too?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, and sew if the task is needed." Brock nodded. "I can also make Pokemon food which will help with my skills on Pokemon breeding."

"Wow! Not only is that good, but you're like a maternal figure to your siblings." Angelina complimented.

"True, I've been there for them since I was ten years old. My mother passed away from illness before my father abandoned us until after Ash's first gym battle." Brock explained, he sighed in discontent.

"Hey Jeremy, let's go discuss my strategies for my next match." Ash suggested.

"Sure, I'll give you a few pointers." Jeremy caught on and left the kitchen with Ash. Pikachu and Cocoa following right behind them,

Misty stood from her seat and picked up her Togepi, she was half-way to the doorway when she turned back, "Angel, you coming? We can look over the songs on the stereo system."

"In a few minutes, I'm going to stay and help clean up." Angelina replied, gathering some of the dishes while Misty went to the living room. She placed the dishes in the sink with the silverware already soaking in soapy hot water and Brock was already putting away the leftovers.

"Do you miss her, Brock?" Angelina asked, searching the drawers for a hand-towel.

"Who?"

"Your mother?"

"Oh yes. Almost every single day," Brock said without looking her way. "I have dreams that she's still alive somewhere. I know my father wasn't sad when he mentioned she passed away."

"What was your mother like?" Angelina asked curiously.

"She was everything that I'd like to search for in a girl." Brock smiled in thought. "Her beauty, her kindness, and her love for Pokemon and family. I have a picture if you want to see it." He pulled out a small photo from his vest pocket.

"Hmm," Angelina took the photo in hand and gasped. "Oh Brock, she's beautiful." Sitting in a chair was a young brunette woman with brown eyes and fair-peach skin. She wore a mint green long sleeved jacket over a pink spaghetti-strap top, a long white skirt, and brown sandals. "I think I've seen her somewhere before, but I'm not sure where."

"Let me know when you remember." Brock said, placed the photo back inside his vest pocket. "We shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"Okay," Angelina said, following Brock out of the kitchen and rejoined the others in the living room to relax and enjoy the rest of their night. The second round is just around the corner for Ash and Angelina. Find out what surprises are in store next time.

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based of the episode "Round One- Begin!"  
*The episode aired in America on October 30th, 1999; the day before Halloween!  
*Brock asking Angelina out to dinner turns into celebrating her and Ash winning their first rounds.  
*Angelina and Jeremy compliment Brock's skills, which lead into him mentioning his mother and has a picture of her.  
*Angelina's opponent, Eisha Capryce, was originally made up.  
*Jeremy's battle on the Grass Field is at the same time as Ash's battle on the Water Field.  
*Ash's Krabby evolves into Kingler and learns Hyper Beam.  
*Ash wins his first round match using only Kingler.  
*Gary, Angelina, and Jeremy also win their first round matches.

Thanks for reading, I should have the next chapter up soon or whenever possible that I can fit in time within my school work. All reviews are welcomed.


	48. Second For Icy Dueling

Thanks for the reviews, and I don't want to keep you waiting for the next chapter. It took me hours upon end to come up with a perfect battle scene and the right character. Have fun reading, I don't own Pokemon 'cept my own ideas.

_**Chapter 48: Second For Icy Dueling **_

"Gosh, I'm late!" Angelina said out loud the very next day, running through the streets of the League Village. It was a little after 11:30 and everyone woke up without her, and was late for Jeremy's second match on the Ice Field. She ran faster, her Pichu hanging on for dear life, and didn't see the body coming as she slammed into another girl, both falling over.

The girl was Angelina's age with long blackish-brown hair pulled up in a pony-tail, green eyes and had a slim-figured built. She wore a black tank-top, a long-sleeved white shrug that tied in the front, a dark blue jean pleited mini skirt, a jet-black beret, and black boots that came up to just below her knees.

"Ye-ouch!" Angelina rubbed her head as she laid on the ground.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, holding out her hand to help Angelina back onto her feet.

"It's no problem." Angelina said.

The girl smiled in relief but took another look at Angelina and gasped in shock. "Oh my goodness! It's you!"

"Dani?" Angelina asked, also realizing this girl was one of her childhood friends from Crystal Island, Danielle Emery. "No way! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I know!" Dani embraced her best friend happily. "Your battle was awesome yesturday."

"Thanks!" Angelina said. "Wish we knew you were here ahead of time. Are you in the tournament?"

"I was debating for months that I wasn't going to, but I knew a couple friends that convinced me otherwise." Dani replied. "So far I've won my battle on the Water Field."

"Well that's good." Angelina said. After a second, she remembered, "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm late watching Jeremy's battle."

"That's what Marcus told me," Dani laughed, "He said you were on the way here."

"Really?! Then I'm glad we ran into each other. Let's go." Angelina said, and the two girls ran down the street to the Ice Field. They arrived just to see Jeremy's Typhlosion take out his opponent's Kangaskhan.

"And Jeremy Cretonne takes the win!" the announcer said as the crowd went wild; Jeremy smiled as he noticed Angelina and Dani run into the Ice Field.

"I missed it," Angelina sighed and quickly found her step-relatives. She maneuvered through the evacuating crowd and met up with them.

"Bout time you got here," Marcus said.

"Yeah, look who I ran into?" Angelina said, placing a friendly arm around Dani.

"We're glad you like the surprise. Jeremy was so awesome," April said in excitement.

"We're gonna meet him at the registration center," Marcus added.

"I'm going to the house," Aunt Vicky smiled, "I'll see everyone later." She got her good-byes and left the stadium.

The others walked to the lobby of the registration pavilion where they met up with Jeremy. He took the complements from everyone. "Thank you," he smiled and then looked at Angelina, "So when is your second battle?"

"Probably later this afternoon," Angelina said. "I think Dani has to find out when she battles, too."

"Okay, we're having lunch soon." Marcus said. "Don't keep us waiting." he walked out of the building with Jeremy and April.

Angelina and Dani stood in front of a reception desk and glanced up at the spinning colored counter; awaiting for the next field choice for Angelina's second match. It stopped on the Ice Field.

"That's where Jeremy just won his second match!" Angelina said excitedly. "I hope I…. what's wrong?" she was confused by Dani's expression until she looked up and saw their pictures were paired up.

"We…. have to battle each other…." Dani slowly let it out.

"I can't…. believe it," Angelina was also surprised.

"Might as well make the best of it," Dani tried to smiled, "It's the last one this evening, so let's make it a good one!"

"You bet!" Angelina jumped in. "You want to come over for lunch?"

"Of course, I'd love to catch up with everyone," Dani said in delight, but sighed. "But I already have other plans for lunch. How bout we celebrate for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Angelina said, "See you later." she watched as Dani walked out of the sliding glass doors, sighing and then starting her journey toward her house. Everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch when she walked in.

"What's wrong, honey?" Aunt Vicky asked.

"Nothing," Angelina lied as she sat down at the table, Jynx walking up to her and giving her some noodles. "Dani had other plans for lunch."

"That's okay, we'll catch up with her later," Jeremy said as he took his last bite and yawned, "Must be exhausted from my battle, think I'm gonna take a nap."

"No prob," Marcus replied.

Jeremy got up and walked out of the kitchen, "See you at your match, Angel," he smiled and walked out, heading upstairs to his room.

"So Jeremy heard that Ash won his second match in the Rock Field." Marcus said.

"Oh good for him," Angelina said, feeling proud for her brother. "He has the Ice Field and Grass Field left to battle. Guess I'll wish us both luck."

After the kitchen was cleaned up, Marcus and April were watching television with Aunt Vicky while Jeremy was snoozing away during his nap. Angelina was brain storming what Pokemon to use in her upcoming battle after she looked up information on her opponent.

It was five o'clock in the evening when Angelina stood by Danielle as the announcer called on them at the Ice Field. It was covered with ice and some ice blocks sticking out, under the ice was a pool. Angelina's family were sitting in the stands.

"And here they are!" the announcer replied as Angelina walked out into the Ice Field and took her place, Danielle followed up behind her.

"Three Pokemon each," the judge said and looked at the board with Angelina and Dani's picture, Angelina was red and Dani was green, the ticker spun and landed on red. "Red will choose first. Begin!"

"Go first," Angelina laughed out loud and enlarged a Pokeball, "Go Spritz!" she threw the Pokeball and her Azumarill appeared.

Danielle smiled and enlarged a Pokeball from her belt, throwing it and revealed a butterfly-like Pokemon. It had large reddish compound eyes, large white veined wings with black markings, black antennae extending out of its head, and four pale blue legs.

"Oh wow! A Butterfree!" Angelina said, smiling as it reminded her of the pink Butterfree she raised a long time ago.

"Angelina chooses Azumarill while Danielle goes with her Butterfree!" the announcer informed the crowd, who seemed into the battle with yells and cheers.

"Go Angelina!" Aunt Vicky shouted from the crowd. Sitting next to the pregnant woman was Jeremy, Marcus, and April hoping both girls would do a great job.

"Spritz, use Hydro Pump!" Angelina ordered.

"Azu!" the aqua-rabbit sprayed a geyser of blue icy water at Butterfree and soaked it's wings. Making the anthropedic Pokemon harder to fly around peacefully.

"Use Silver Wind!" Dani ordered.

"Freeee!" Butterfree cried out, its damp wings glowed white and began flapping them. A powerful wind of silver crescents were released and struck Azumarill back a few feet.

"Because of Butterfree's wet wings, it's Silver Wind isn't too strong!" the announcer told the raging crowd.

"Charge up a Solar Beam!" Dani ordered.

"No!" Angelina gasped in fear of Azumarill's water attribute, she thought for a moment as Beautifly's wings glowed a whitish-green. "Ice Punch!"

Azumarill nodded and started to run at the butterfly Pokemon, her right arm glowing an icy white. She jumping into the air and punching Butterfree's glowing right wing, knocking the butterfly Pokemon off balance and onto the ground.

"Butterfree!" Dani cried as her butterfly Pokemon laid on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Azumarill wins!" the referee said as a light went out under Dani's picture. Dani quickly withdrew her Pokemon.

"This is good," Jeremy said to Marcus.

"Angelina has the lead," April interrupted.

"An amazing turn of events," the announcer replied to the amazed crowd.

"Thank you, Butterfree," Dani said to her Pokeball and latched it to her belt, then enlarging another Pokeball. "Ivysaur, let's go!" she threw it and summoned the evolved form of Bulbasaur. "Stun Spore!"

"Ivy!" the plant replied as an orangish powder flew from the opening of it's mid-bloomed flower, floating into the air gently.

"Ice Beam!" Angelina ordered.

"Azu!" the aqua-rabbit nodded and opened her small mouth, but the stun toxins entered her mouth and went through out her body. paralyzing it and leaving it immobile.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Dani smiled in triumph.

"Saur!" the Grass Pokemon grunted as two razor sharp leaves were summoned from the bottom of it's plant, slashing the stunned Aqua-Rabbit Pokemon and knocked it out.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! Ivysaur wins!" the referee called as the first light under Angelina's picture went out.

"With the perfect combo of Stun Spore and Razor Leaf, Danielle made a come back!" the announcer said to the pleased crowd.

"Come on, Angelina!" Marcus whispered softly.

"Go Angelina!" Mrs. Crystal shouted.

"Thanks Spritz," Angelina said as she withdrew her Pokemon and shrunk down the Pokeball, latching it to her belt. "What to do?" she thought out loud and then got an idea, grabbing another Pokeball and threw it, "Go Charcoal!" The bright light revealed Charmeleon, the flame on its tail brightened as it growled at it's opponent.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!"

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Ivy!" the reptile like plant grunted and summoned another two leaves, the grass move was quickly burned down by Charcoal's reddish flame from it's mouth, scaring Ivysaur.

"Now hit Ivysaur with Flamethrower!"

The fire lizard roared as it breathed out more flames, quickly catching Ivysaur on fire and making the plant Pokemon cry in pain.

"Ivysaur!" Dani gasped as the flames died down and all that remained was an Ivysaur with second degree burns.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon!" the referee called as another light went out under Dani's picture.

"Thanks, Ivysaur," Dani whispered as she recalled the Pokemon and latched the Pokeball on her belt. She smiled at her secret weapon as she enlarged her final Pokeball.

"Angelina's doing good so far," Jeremy said, but was interrupted when Dani summoned her last Pokemon.

"Typhlosion!" Dani smiled as the fire mouse with a flaming mane formed from the Pokeball.

"Danielle's final Pokemon is Typhlosion!" the announcer gasped. "How will this heated battle go?"

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

"Charcoal, Flamethrower!"

Both fire Pokemon inhaled a large amount of oxygen and exhaled an equal amount of fast moving flames, the two reddish orange fire jets meeting in the center and fighting over each other. Typhlosion's flames grew a little strong and overpowered Charcoal, knocking the fire lizard on it's back with swirly eyes.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Typhlosion is the winner!" the referee announced as Angelina's second light faded out.

"Thanks, Charcoal!" Angelina congratulated Charmeleon and withdrew it, latching it to her belt and then enlarging another Pokeball. _**'My secret weapon,'**_ she thought and threw it, revealing a giant boulder-like Pokemon with small boulders stuck to its shell.

"And now Angelina sends out a Golem!" the announcer replied, "Two megatons against each other!" he was in shock as the crowd enjoyed the thought of this battle.

_**'This is gonna be good,'**_ both Dani and Angelina thought.

"Be careful!" Jeremy said in worry.

"Flamethrower!" Dani ordered.

"Defense Curl and Roll Out!" Angelina countered.

Typhlosion roared and unleashed another flaming jet, but the flames just licked off of Golem as it curled in defense mode and rolled around the arena, knocking into Typhlosion.

"Use Dragonbreath!" Dani directed.

"Dodge and use Rock Throw!" Angelina ordered.

As Typhlosion blew out a greenish flame, Golem threw out a bunch of rocks. Both attacks collided into each other and caused a small explosion.

_**'No good.…'**_ Dani thought.

_**'We're equal,'**_ Angelina said inside her head.

"Come down with Dragon Claw!" Dani roared.

"Counter with Mega Punch!" Angelina echoed.

Typhlosion's right claw glowed crimson as it ran at Golem with it's glowing claw put out. Golem look up and charged up it's right arm in a whitish-silver shade, both pokemon made it in contact with each other. In a blink of an eye Typhlosion was punched in the stomach as Golem was slashed in the face, both Pokemon stood on two legs and glared at each other.

"What is going on?!" the announcer asked as the crowd stood still in silence.

Both Golem and Typhlosion glared at each, panting hard and feeling pain all over their bodies, after a second both Pokemon fell over with crossed out eyes at the same exact time.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee announced as the last lights from both trainers died out. "This battle is a tie!"

"What a battle!" the announcer gasped, "And President Goodshow is allowing both trainers to progess to their next preliminary battles! Congradulations!" the crowd seemed pleased as they clapped for both young trainers.

"Return!" both Angelina and Dani said as they withdrew their respective Pokemon and put away their Pokeballs. The two trainers met in the middle of the arena.

"Awesome job!" Angelina said, holding out her hand.

"You rocked!" Dani replied, taking hold and shook on it.

Both trainers were proud, not only do they now have am equal chance to still participate in the Indigo League Tournament, but both trainers have also gained something that will never go away, a friend!

_**§To Be Continued§  
**_  
*Angelina misses Jeremy's second battle on the Ice Field.  
*Danielle Emery is best friends with Jeremy, Angelina, Marcus, and April.  
Danielle has the second evolution of Bulbasaur, the Grass Starter from Kanto and the final evolution of Cyndaquil, the Fire Starter from Johto.  
*Danielle and Angelina tie in their battle on the Ice Field and are allowed to progress.  
*Ash wins his second match on the Rock Field.

Thank you for reading! Hope you like! Reviews are welcomed! The next chapter should be up soon!


	49. Playin Easy In Water

Wow, I'm grateful for the reviews I have and I appreciate that my work inspires other writers. I'm really try with these chapters as I spent more than a week on them and I'm pleased you all take your time to read them. This one is all my ideas. Enjoy!

**Chapter 49: Playin' Easy In Water**

"Oh no!" Angelina gasped. She was sitting in the crowd with her family and friends at Danielle's last match on the Rock Field.

Dani had just lost, though she wasn't sad since she was able to participate in the final rounds of the tournament. The Rock Field was her final battle in Kanto, everyone meets up with Dani in the registration pavilion lobby to congratulate her on her victories.

"Good try," Angelina smiled.

"You made it far," Marcus added.

"Thanks," Dani responded with a weak smile, "I'm proud of myself, and I need to get going home anyways."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Aunt Vicky offered, "We have an extra room, and I make a mean meal," she smiled.

"Well.…" Dani thought for a moment, "Why not!"

"YES!" Angelina jumped in the air.

"Plus I can help you train more," Dani smiled at Angelina.

"And she needs it," Marcus interrupted which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey I gotta buckle down, two more matches until I make it to Indigo Stadium!" Angelina said anxiously, looking at the time on her Poke Gear. "And my third match starts in a few minutes! Let's go!"

Everyone made their way to the Water Field; Angelina took a deep breathe as she stood in the trainer's box, in the crowd was her family and best friends. Across from the young trainer was her male opponent; he had gray hair under a red-and-white hat, wore light blue jeans, and a black t-shirt.

"And the red trainer goes first!" the announcer said as the machine landed on red, Jackson. "Trainers will have to pick right to fight in this arena." The Water Field was similar if not identical to Clair's Gym.

John Chadwick grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it, "Go Seel!" he threw the Pokeball and from it formed the sea-lion Pokemon. It's head popped out of the water.

"Choice can be the determining factor of this whole battle," April pointed out, "The Water Field is one of the toughest!"

"Go Sparkette!" Angelina threw the Pokeball calling out the small orange mouse, who landed on one of the platforms near the water.

"Seel versus Raichu! Begin!" the referee said, raising both flags.

_**'If the computer was right almost all of his team is water types,'**_ Angelina smiled, "Sparkette, use Thunderbolt!"

Before John could reply, Raichu emitted a light colored lightning bolt after charging, quickly absorbing the water and shocking Seel bad.

"SEEL!" the white Pokemon yelled in pain, it rolled on it's back and fainted, the Thunderbolt was clearly to much for the weak water type to take.

"Seel is unable to battle! The winner is Raichu!" the referee called, the first light went out under Jackson's picture.

"Return!" John replied and took in his Pokemon, putting up the Pokeball and enlarging another one, throwing it and summoning a Seaking.

"Let's see how this will go!" the announcer said to the cheerful crowd.

"Go Angelina!" Aunt Vicky yelled.

"So far so good," Marcus smiled, "And Raichu still has the advantage!"

"This one should be easy for Angelina since she has Raichu," Dani added.

"Seaking, use Water Gun!"

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!"

"Seaking!" the fish stuck out it's head some from the pool and sprayed a blue icy cold jet of water upwards. Raichu moved over and dodged the water sprout, charging up another electrical attack and unleashing it, swiftly shocking the goldfish Pokemon. "Sea.…" it chirped as it rolled on it's back just like Seel, "King…." it grunted as it's eyes became X's.

"Seaking is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" the referee declared as another light blacked out under John's picture.

John's mouth dropped open, but he quickly withdrew the Pokemon and put up the Pokeball, enlarging another one and throwing it. A brown star-shaped Pokemon formed in the water. "Staryu, use Water Gun!"

"HAYA!" the stoic and loud Water-type stuck out it's top limb and sprayed a jet of cold water, colder than the one on the field, at Pikachu.

"Chu!" Raichu jumped to the side again and dodged the Water Gun once more.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Rai!" Raichu nodded and charged up some more static, "CHU!" she scrunched her cheeks and unleashed the blue lightning bolt, shocking the water once again and causing Staryu to faint.

"Staryu is unable to battle! The winner is Raichu and the green trainer, Angelina from Pallet Town!" the referee shouted.

_**'There goes my chance,' **_John sighed and withdrew the star-shape Pokemon, latching it to his belt. "We'll have to train harder," he started to walk out of the Water Field, "All of us."

"YES!" Angelina jumped up and down as Raichu squeaked happily. "Awesome job, Sparkette!" she recalled the Pokemon and decended the booth to join her family and friends. "Only one more." she smiled.

"Hey Angel!" Jeremy said once everyone met up with Angelina back at the lobby of the registration pavilion. "Just heard from Brock that Ash won his third match on the Ice Field!" then he burst out laughing.

"Oh really? What's so funny about that?" Angelina asked.

"Well, in the beginning of the match, the field of course was all ice, but by the end, it melted away into a huge pool." Jeremy replied, calming down.

"How so?" Angelina raised her eyebrow. "The field would be then unusable."

"True, but there's more." Jeremy added, grinning. "While Pebbleman told his Arcanine to use Fire Blast, that's how the Ice Field melted since the attack missed Ash's Pikachu everytime. Brock had to tell Ash that water conducts electricity, so Pikachu used Thunderbolt and knocked out Arcanine."

"Whoa, go Ash!" Angelina cheered, then her stomache started growling and laughed. "Guess I'm very hungry. All that battling worked up an appetite."

"Let's get your Pokemon healed first." Jeremy said.

They walked to the Pokemon Center so Angelina can heal her Pokemon, then had dinner with the family at an all-you-can-eat restaurant and retired back to the house for a good nights' sleep.

Now that Angelina, Ash, and Jeremy won their third round matches, they're only one match away from competing at Indigo Stadium for the heated-and-more difficult challenges. Stay tuned!

**§To Be Continued§**

*Ash wins his third battle on the Ice Field, Jeremy explains the battle to Angelina.  
*Angelina wins her third battle on the Water Field.  
*Angelina's opponent, John Chadwick, was originally made up.  
*Danielle loses her third battle on the Rock Field, but stays to watch her best friends battle.

Thanks for reading; next chapter should be up soon! All reviews and suggestions are welcomed.


	50. Kickin' Some Grassy Rumbles

Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully this is the last time I'll update any of my chapters from a school computer. My own computer has a memory-drive error, so I have to re-install Windows XP, but then my updates should be back to normal after that! I've spent a while working on this chapter and with some ideas from myself. So I don't own Pokemon, but enjoy my work!

**Chapter 50: Kickin' Some Grassy Rumbles**

Angelina and Jeremy woke up the next day and had breakfast at the same restuarant from last night before finding out who their next opponents were. Dani was tagging along with them until she received a phone call on her Poke Gear.

"Hey guys, that was my step-mother," Dani said. "She needs my help with her Pokemon Center so I need to get going home."

"Oh okay." Angelina slowly responded, realizing the time with her best friend was cut short.

"Tell your aunt I said thanks." Dani said. "Wish I could stay for your last battles, but I really had a blast."

"So this is good bye?" Jeremy asked.

"For now," Dani smiled. "But I'll be back!"

"And I'll be waiting!" Angelina said.

Angelina and Jeremy now stood outside the League Stadium; a bus was taking a bunch of trainers back to Viridian City.

"Bye Danielle," Angelina and Jeremy waved good bye as Dani walked into the bus.

"Later!" Dani waved as she got on the bus.

After a short second, the bus took off and quickly made it's way out of sight. Leaving the original duo behind.

"I guess it's back down to us," Jeremy stated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss her." Angelina said, cuddling her Pichu. "Well, let's go find out our fourth round opponents."

The receptionist told Angelina's her match would be on the Grass Field against a girl named Olivia at 3:00pm while Jeremy's battle was on the Water Field against a guy named Robert at 1:00pm.

Angelina sat with Marcus and April cheering on Jeremy as he battles his opponent Robert on the Water Field. They were amazed by how skillful and fierce the first two rounds had been; Jeremy's Typhlosion and Scyther took down Robert's Golduck and Persian in less that three attacks. The last battle ended with Jeremy's Venusaur and Robert using his Porygon. They knew it was capable of using Ice and Electrical attacks, no surprise as it was going to be stronger than Venusaur, but the Grass-type defeated the Virtual Pokemon in the end and Jeremy passed the preliminaries.

They arrived at the Rock Field just in time to see the last round of Gary's match. They could hear Gary's name being chanted by his cheerleaders; the Pallet Town trainer was down to his last Pokemon, Nidoking while the opponent, a girl named Melissa, used a Golem.

"Nidoking, Horn Attack now!" Gary yelled.

The Nidoking charged at the Golem, full speed.

Melissa smirked and yelled at the Rock-type Pokemon, "Golem, Seismic Toss!"

Golem rolled up to Nidoking and jumped, grabbing onto its horn. It twisted the other Pokemon around and leapt into the air, only to slam Nidoking into the ground with so much force that the ground shook.

The referee ran up to the injured Pokemon and raised the red flag, pointing the opposite way of Gary. "This battle goes to Melissa!"

"Ouch, that's not good." Jeremy winced unhappily.

Angelina couldn't belive Gary lost. She watched him walk off the field; biting her lip, she held out her Pichu to Jeremy. "Hold Cocoa, I'll be right back."

"But Angel," Jeremy said, confused as he held Pichu and watched his best friend run across the field after her brother's rival. He sighed and followed right behind.

"Gary, are you gonna be okay?" Angelina asked outside the stadium, finally catching up to the brown-haired boy. His head hung low and he appeared engrossed deeply in thought, wondering where he went wrong with his battle.

"Yeah, don't worry bout it." Gary said, masking his disappointed behind a cocky grin but Angelina could tell he was sincerely hurt. "You're doing really great out there. I was disappointed we couldn't battle each other. I really would've looked forward to it."

Angelina smiled. "I know, at least it's worth waiting for next time."

"Gary!" another voice startled the two trainers, a black-haired cap-clad boy running toward them.

"Great, it's Ash." Gary muttered, then smirked at his rival with arms folded. "That trainer was lucky that I got distracted by all the girls cheering for me." he replied while the cheerleaders continued crying, "They're disappointed, but you'll get over it, won't ya, girls?" he snapped his fingers at them, but they wailed loudly. He then jumped into the red convertible and waves as he drives away. "Smell ya later."

"He's gotta lot to learn," Angelina sighs, just as Jeremy approached holding Pichu. "Even if he takes things too hard." She turned to her best friend and smiled weakly.

Ash looked worried and nervous. He glanced down at his Pikachu. "Can you believe Gary got knocked out? I thought he'd make it through at least four rounds. I don't know, Pikachu. You think we should quit while we're ahead?"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu yelled and shook his head. _**(Are you crazy?) **_

"Ashton Ketchum, don't you even dare!" Angelina said, not wanting the boy to give up everything's he's done to get where he is now.

"Listen, you're a great trainer, and as long as I'm around, you're not even gonna think about quitting, okay?" Brock added, he stood in front of Ash with his hands on his hips. "Pikachu and I believe in you. Don't we, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay," Ash said. "I guess you win!"

"Hey Ash, you better hurry up. Your fourth match is starting on the grass field any minute now!" Misty reminded, waving to her companion.

"Ahhh, no way!" Ash yelled, running down the sidewalk toward the Grass Field with his friends and Pikachu.

"Good luck," Angelina whispered, not even moving from her spot where she stood.

"We're not going?" Jeremy asked.

Angelins shook her head, "I want to, but I want to strategize before my own battle." and she spent almost half an hour figuring out what Pokemon she was going to use according to the information she found online about her opponent. They arrived back at the Grass Field and caught the last round of Ash's match; he picked his Muk while Jeannette used Bellsprout.

"C'mon Ash, you have the type-advantage! Win this for Pallet Town!" Angelina cheered.

Bellsprout does a flying-mud kick, but Muk did not even flinch and continued absorbing Bellsprout's attack energy such as a Razor Leaf not having any effect. Ash ordered a Body Slam and Muk smothers the Grass type with it own body.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle! The fourth round match goes to the green trainer!" the referee raised the green flag, while on the board the word 'WINNER' appeared next to Ash's picture.

"He won, he won!" Angelina shouted as the crowd erupted in cheers.

They made their way into the locker room where Ash and his friends congregated, and they were also joined by Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum.

"You were awesome!" Angelina exclaimed, she ran into the room and hugged Ash.

"Aw thanks, it was nothing." Ash blushed.

"Muk-muuuuuuk!" Muk jumps on Ash and Angelina, knocking them both to the floor.

"Now I know how Bellsprout felt." Ash said, struggling from Muk's grasp.

"Right," Angelina giggled as Brock helped her out.

"You would've been in trouble if it wasn't for Muk." Misty says, and then Muk starts to hug her. "Ahg, Muk! Not me! Stop it!"

Everyone laughs, but in the meantime, Pikachu and Cocoa talk up a storm in their language.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu stared in shock at Pichu, everyone heard the loud squeak. _**(Say what?)**_

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pika-chu-pikachu-chu?" Pikachu waved its little arms exhasperatedly, quickly pointing at him and Angelina, who looked worried and hoped he did not understand. _**(You and Angelina are related?)**_

Ash stared blankly, and Angelina knew he was confused and sighed in relief. Then she knelt down to pick up her Pichu and pets Pikachu lightly behind the ear, "It's probably tired and wants to relax. However, my last battle starts in a couple minutes."

"Really? We'll come watch you," Ash said, recalling his Muk and everyone left the locker room.

Angelina noticed the crowd that had gotten bigger since Ash's battle. Marcus and April made their appearance, but Aunt Vicky was not seen since leaving the house in the late morning.

_**'One last time….'**_ Angelina thought to herself, she was standing in the green booth and viewed her opponent while blocking out the announcer's statements. A young girl with cream colored flowing hair and huge blue eyes, her outfit was simply made up of green baggy pants and a black shirt with a Pokeball on it.

"And green goes first!" the announcer said, referring to Angelina's opponent.

"I can't wait!" the girl smiled and quickly enlarged a Pokeball, "Go Firestorm!" she threw the Pokeball and from the light merged a big orange, white, and black dog.

"And Olivia picks her Arcanine!" the announcer told the crowd.

"A fire-type, eh?" Angelina said as she enlarged a Pokeball and threw it, "Go Spritz!" she threw it and summoned her aqua-rabbit Pokemon.

"Begin!" the judge ordered, raising both flags.

"Firestorm, start off with Body Slam!" Olivia commanded.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!"

"Arrr!" the legendary dog jumped into the air and prepared to slam into Azumarill, but the aqua-rabbit moved and sprayed a stream of water from her mouth in Arcanine's face, soaking the dog's fur and leaving it damp.

"Firestorm, use Fire Blast!"

"Counter with Water Gun!"

Arcanine's pupils glow orange and it's whole body becomes surrounded in a fiery aura. It then launched a star shape of flames at Azumarill, but she fires out another stream of water that extinguishes the fire attack.

"Firestorm, use Take Down!" Arcanine howls and begins to run at Azumarill in very high speed.

"Spitz, use Attract!" Angelina ordered, remembering that her Pokemon was female.

Azumarill winks at Arcanine and multiple pink hearts are released from her body. Arcanine stops running and followed the path of the hearts' movement until they pop all over its body. Immediately, hearts form in Arcanine's eyes and it's face blushed at the sight of Azumarill.

"Looks like Arcanine has fallen in love with Azumarill!" the announcer told the crowd.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, not understanding the situation.

"Since Arcanine is the opposite gender of Azumarill, it became infactuated and makes it that much harder to attack." Marcus explained.

"Kinda reminds us how Brock reacts to every pretty girl," Misty said, smirking as she watched her older companion blushing madly at the sight of Angelina.

"Now finish it with Hydro Pump!" Angelina shouted.

"AZUUUUU!" the aqua-rabbit jumped back and sprayed out a powerful jet of icy blue water at Arcanine, taking a direct hit and fell over with X'ed out eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Azumarill is the winner of this round!" the referee said, holding up the red flag as one light went out under Olivia's picture on the scoreboard and Angelina ran out to the field to hug Azumarill.

"So far.…" Jeremy started.

"So good.…" Marcus interrupted.

"Thanks Firestorm," Olivia said after returning Arcanine, putting up the Pokeball and enlarging another one and threw it, shouting, "Let's go, Cloud!" from the Pokeball formed a vicious looking white-colored mongoose.

"The heck kinda Pokemon is that?" Angelina quickly whipped out her Pokedex.

"_**Zangoose, the Mongoose Pokemon,"**_ Dexette replied. _**"This Pokemon lives honing it's skills because of it's never ending battles with it's natural rival, Seviper."**_

"Hmm…. now what's a Seviper?" Angelina thought out loud, but shook her head and resumed her battle. "I'll do research later."

"Olivia chooses Zangoose!" the announcer gasped as the crowd looked on in wonder.

"Start off with Bubblebeam!" Angelina ordered.

Olivia retaliated, "Cloud, use Thunderbolt!"

"ZAN!" the sinister mongoose hissed as it's white fur sparked up some lightning, quickly charging into a blue lightning bolt and striking Azumarill before it could move, knocking it out on the spot.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! This round goes to the green trainer!" the referee said, raising the green flag as the first light went out under Angelina's picture.

"Olivia comes back!" the announcer remarked with excitement as did the crowd, joyed by the heated battle.

"Thanks sweetie!" Angelina replied as the red light sucked up Azumarill, putting the Pokeball away and enlarging another one, "Go get'em Rocky!" she threw the Pokeball and called on the megaton Pokemon.

"Go Angelina!" Aunt Vicky shouted from the crowd.

"Cloud, use Slash!"

"Dodge!" Angelina countered, "Then use Brick Break!"

"Goose!" the Zangoose, Cloud, swiftly brought down it's right claw, missing Golem by an inch. The rock megaton roared and formed its clawed arm into a clenched fist and struck Zangoose in the stomach with immence force, sending the mongoose flying into the back wall of the field under Olivia's platform, it fell to the ground but wasn't down for the count just yet.

"Now finish it with Body Slam!" Angelina smiled.

"Golem!" the rock megaton nodded and jumped into the air, landing hard with all it's weight on Zangoose's back, knocking out the mongoose. Golem got up with triumph and roared with courage to the clapping crowd.

"Zangoose can't go on! The winner is Golem!" the referee ordered as another light went out under Olivia's picture.

"Good job!" Marcus shouted from the crowd.

Olivia kissed Cloud's Pokeball after she withdrew her Pokemon, enlarging another one with hype and throwing it, "Go Rukia!" she summoned a green-and-white Pokemon that resembled a slender creature wearing an elegant ballgown.

"Now what's this Pokemon?" Angelina pulled out her Pokedex, for the last time.

"_**Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon."**_ Dexette replied. _**"It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power. It will give it's life to protect it's trainer."**_

"It's a psychic type," Angelina understood, placing away her Pokedex. "Better switch," she said to herself, thanking Golem and withdrawing it and latching it to her belt. Then she enlarged another Pokeball, "Go Shadow!" she unleashed the dark type as it growled at its opponent.

"Gardevoir versus Absol! Begin!" the announcer man shouted over the intercom to the raging crowd.

"Rukia, start off with Attract!" Olivia ordered.

Gardevoir raised up its long green hands and in between its small arms formed a mass of pink light. Soon, the light transformed into the shape of a pink heart and began to float toward Absol.

"Shadow, use Faint Attack to dodge!"

Shadow, seeing the pink heart floating towards it, immediately jumped into the air and vanished from its spot of the field, causing the Normal-type attack to hit the empty target, breaking in two before it dissolved into the ground. Gardevoir frantically scanned the field with its ruby eyes in hopes of finding its opponent.

"SOL!" the dark type formed behind the psychic type and slammed into it, the dark power caused critical damage to Gardevoir as it fell to the ground but shakily got back up.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Shadow, dodge!"

Gardevoir chanted lightly as purple static formed around it's body, morphing into a purple lightning bolt and throwing it at Shadow, shocking the dark Pokemon before it could move, the lightning move died down and Shadow glared at Rukia, still holding on.

"Rukia, Shadow Ball!"

"Shadow, you use Shadow Ball too!"

The two Pokémon both created a black blob in front of themselves, throwing it at each other. The black blobs missed each other by inches, flying towards the targeted Pokémon and exploding once they touched them.

A dark shadow from the explosions covered up the stadium, concealing the two Pokémon. And once it cleared away enough to see the two Pokémon, it was clear which Pokémon had fainted.

"…Gardevoir is unable to battle! The match goes to the green trainer, Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town!" the referee declared, raising the green flag as the the last light went out on Olivia's picture and changed to Angelina's picture showing the words "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"YES, WE DID IT!" Angelina screamed, running onto the field and embraced her Absol happily. "You were amazing, Shadow! Thank you!" She smiled as the audience cheered and threw confetti.

Olivia smiled and withdrew her Gardevoir, then waiting for the platform to lower and walked out of the Grass Field without a word, knowing she had a lot to learn.

Angelina recalled her Absol and made her way to the Pokemon Center where she was greeted by her family and friends. She noticed Professor Oak and Delia standing next to Aunt Vicky, whom had not been around for a day and a half, and the reason behind that was the three-year-old baby held in her arms. Her chocolate brown hair was held up in pigtails, she wore denim overalls, a pink tee, baby shoes, and was sucking on her thumb.

"Hi Lina!" the baby exclaimed, her dark blue eyes lit up at the sight of her older sister and held out her arms to her.

"I'm so glad to see you, Tina." Angelina said, taking hold of the infant in a gentle embrace. "You can watch me battle lots of Pokemon and win a big trophy!"

"Honey, I've heard you're doing very well." Aunt Vicky said, half embracing her step-niece. "I knew all those years of Pokemon training would pay off."

"I was quite impressed with the way you've battled out there. Everyone in Pallet is cheering for you and Ash now that Gary has been defeated." Professor Oak added.

"Really? Wow." Angelina said, then looked over at her brother. "I won't be surprised if we're battling each other."

"And I'll be proud of you two no matter what." Delia said. "Ive decided to cook lunch for everyone to keep your strengths up while you compete."

One of Jeremy's eyebrows rose, "Is there gonna be room for everyone at the house?"

Aunt Vicky and Delia grinned evilly, "No worries. Leave everything to us." and they led the group to one of the many restaurants that looked like a skyscraper from the outside. After finding a seat, the two women went to the kitchen and began to cook everyone's food. They all sighed at how embarrassing the Pallet Town women were. Even the cooks were baffled. They were not used to their customers cooking their own meals.

"This will either be very good or very bad," Misty muttered.

"This looks great!" everyone said almost a half hour later as they eyed all the different plates of food that were placed on the table. Compliments went around as they were eating the delicious home-cooked meal; Aunt Vicky was a really good cook, and Delia taught her everything she knew. Brock comments about the croquettes that Delia made were really good and understood why the chef of the restaurant had asked for the recipe. They were very pleased and asked to prepare food for Marcus and April's wedding.

"If you two win your next battles, you'll then be aloud to use up to six Pokemon per match." Professor Oak told Angelina and Ash. "Have either of you decided which Pokemon you'll choose?"

"I was thinking of using the ones I have or maybe switch depending on what my opponent's Pokemon are." Angelina answered, while Ash said he would wait to see who his opponent was.

"Tomorrow they decide who everyone is going to battle." Brock informed.

Professor Oak nodded. "Don't forget to let me know if you need anymore Pokemon. Call me and I'll transport them right away." he reminded Ash and Angelina.

"We will, professor. Thank you." Angelina said.

Afterwards all the plates were empty and everyone's bellies were satisfied, they all made their way to the elevator while Professor Oak explained to the three remaining trainers in the tournament to do their best.

"Hold the door, please. I'm going down too." a voice called out. A young boy around Ash's age, with spiky reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes, stepped into the elevator just as the doors close and heads down to the ground floor. He wore a blue hat with a yellow stripe in the front, an outfit of different shades of green and yellow, dark blue and black designed sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. "Thank you very much."

"No problem," Professor Oak said.

The boy looked down at Pikachu, "Ah, a Pikachu. Who's is it?"

"Mine." Ash said. "Pikachu belongs to me."

The boy smiled, "You're really luck," he then reached his arm out to pet Pikachu. Ash warns him to be careful, but the boy scratched Pikachu on its cheeks, and the electric-type seems to be quite comfortable with it. The boy also compliments how well Pikachu was being raised.

Suddenly, all of the lights in the elevator switch off and the elevator stops abruptly. Everyone is worried, and Professor Oak says that there must be a power outage and they were stuck until someone restored the electricity. Brock presses the emergency call button on the elevator panel to try and send for some help, but it seems that the button wasn't working either.

Angelina and Jeremy noticed the boy open up the panel containing the wiring to the elevator and was fiddling around with the wires. He turned to Ash, "Excuse me, can I borrow your Pikachu for a second?"

Ash nodded and picks up his Pokemon. "Yeah, what for?"

"I want to use Pikachu's Thndershock to jumpstart the elevator. That should get us to the lobby." the boy explained, which Professor Oak thought it was a good idea. He grabs some wires and puts them to each side of Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu uses its Thundershock attack and the electricity surges through the wires, starting the elevator up again and reached the ground floor.

"Haha! We made it!" Misty said, exiting the elevator with everyone.

"I'm glad we held the door for you." Brock said in relief.

"We can't thank you enough," Delia said appreciatively.

"Don't thank me, thank Pikachu." the boy said.

"Thank you... Your name?" Ash asked.

The boy laughs, "Oh yeah. My name's Ritchie."

"My name's Ash. Nice to meet ya!" Ash said, shaking hands with the trainer. "These are my friends, Misty and Brock."

"I'm Angelina, and this is my best friend Jeremy." Angelina said, introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet you all. I gotta go, see'ya." Ritchie said as he ran off.

"What a sweetie," Delia said.

"He's very mature for a boy his age." Professor Oak said.

Misty nodded, "Yeah. Unlike a certain _other _boy we all know."

"Huh?" Ash looks confused. Angelina just laughed at the two.

"I was really impressed by how he handled Pikachu." Brock said.

Suddenly, two familiar voices began shouting over a megaphone:

_"Attention please! May I have your attention please?"_

_"This is an emergency announcement for a participants in the Pokemon League Competition. This is not only a test."_

_"All trainers must bring their Pokeballs to the Pokemon Pavillion for official inspection immediately!"_

As everyone walked out of the building, they see a white van drives down the street with giant megaphones on top.

"I wonder why they want to inspect Pokeballs?" Misty asked.

"We better go find out." Ash said, running down the street. Angelina and Jeremy following at a steady pace as they stood with a group of trainers at the Pokemon Pavilion. They had also ran into Ritchie again.

_"We must now collect all your Pokemon to perform the required physical examination. Please deposit all your Pokeballs in the bag held by this official looking man with the mustache."_

"Bad people!" Christina yelled, pointing at the woman with long magenta hair was holding a megaphone. She was wearing a red blazer and a white skirt. There was also a blue-haired man also wearing a red blazer and holding a bag.

_"Any trainers who fail to turn in all their Pokemon will be disqualified from the League."_

Angelina and Jeremy immediately recognized them right away as Jessie and James. They watched the two walk through the crowd as trainers drop their Pokeballs into the bag.

"Take care of Christina, I'll be right back." Angelina said, placing her sister in Jeremy's arms. She pretended to reach for the Pokeballs on her belt just as James approached her. "Oh no! I left all my Pokeballs at the Pokemon Center! Are you really gonna disqualify little ol' me?" she batted her hazel eyes and played with the hem of her pleited mini skirt in a way that made James's eyes widen and his face blush hard.

"Uhm, heh, w-well... d-don't worry bout it, Miss," James told the girl, he nervously pulled at the collar around his neck when Jeremy glared daggers at him. He walked away, but stopped in front of Ash. "Alright, in the bag twer- I mean, young man."

Angelina noticed how hesitant Ash and Ritchie were because they didn't want to be disqualified from the tournament and put their Pokeballs into the bag.

"And I'll just take this Pikachu." Jessie says, bending down and reaches out for the electric Pokemon.

"You better not pick up Pikachu, ma'am." Ash warns.

"Don't worry, young man. I think I can handle a Pikachu." Jessie assures as she grabs hold, but Pikachu releases a Thundershock that electrocutes her. She screams and then shoves the Pokemon into the bag. "Th-that was easy."

"We finally got Pikachu, Jessie!" James exclaimed.

"Did you say Jessie?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"It's Team Rocket!" Angelina said, just as Jessie and James throw off their disguises and recite their motto from on top of their van.

"Not you guys, again!" Ash yelled.

"Give us back our Pokeballs!" Ritchie demanded, but the Rockets just laugh evilly and before anyone could stop them, James' Weezing used Smog while they take off down in their van.

"They're getting away! Hold it!" Ash yelled, running down the street after them in hot pursuit.

Angelina and Jeremy would have went with them, but remembered they were watching Christina. They were soothing the crying baby and headed back to the house where they explained to Marcus and April that Ash had gone after Team Rocket. They agreed with Marcus about finding his friends and mother to let them know what was going on. They spent the rest of the day walking around the entire town of Indigo Plateau, although Angelina became slightly distracted by window-shopping and checking out the souvenier stands.

Twilight was approaching and there were still no signs of Ash and Ritchie, luckily they ran into Brock and Misty, whom were worried about the boys' disappearance as they have not returned to their cabins. The last place they have not looked was the park located just off the town square, and it was there they found Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum standing on a bridge.

"Last time I saw Ash was this afternoon when he took off after that van," Delia said.

"Well he still isn't back yet," Angelina said worriedly. "We've been searching high and low, but no signs of him nor Pikachu anywhere."

"We even went to Richie's place, and he hasn't been back, either," Brock added.

"Now, I wouldn't worry too much," Professor Oak said. "I'm sure they probably went off to explore the town or the woods around Indigo Plateau and lost track of time."

"Still," Delia said worriedly, "Maybe we should go back to the hotel in case Ash tries to call."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jeremy said. "I'll keep looking around town with Brock."

"And I'll go with Misty back to their cabin in case Ash does show up," Angelina said.

"If he's not back by tomorrow morning, then we'll let Officer Jenny know," Professor Oak said.

Everyone nodded and went off in different directions. Angelina grabbed her dufflebag from her cabin and walked back over to Ash's cabin where she was going to stay with Misty and Brock. They decided to get some sleep and resumed their search in the morning with Officer Jenny and her many look-a-like relatives. The girls threatened to rip off Brock's ears if he didn't behave himself as they rode through the forest with Officer Jenny in green jeeps. They were relieved to find Ash and Ritchie in a clearing and give back all the stolen Pokeballs to the rightful trainers. Then they return to the registration pavilion to see whom they would be battling for the fifth round of the tournament.

Angelina stood in front of a pond and took a deep breath, then using her fishing pole to reel in a Magikarp that was marked B-3. She looked up at the board, a picture of her ran parallel to one of a boy a little older than her with shaggy black hair, silver-rimmed glasses. "But," she sighed, "Who is it?"

"My name is Hiroki Surgihara," a voice said, Angelina turned around and saw her competition. He was a year younger than Marcus; wearing a lite-blue dress shirt, black trousers, and black leather dress shoes.

'_**He looks okay for now,'**_ Angelina thought to herself, "I'm Angelina Murakami. I guess you're my fifth round opponent," she shrugged calmly.

"Yes indeed I am," Hiroki replied, something was funny about him, his rough image contrasted his simple kindness. "So where are you from?"

"Pallet Town, it's south of Viridian City," Angelina responded.

"Well I'm from Hoenn," Hiroki responded, "I competed in the Evergrande Championships three years ago, but then I heard about the Indigo League and traveled around the Kanto Region for the badges."

"Wow! I've always wondered what Hoenn was like, but I was too busy traveling around Kanto." Angelina said excitedly. "Ya know, my brother and his girlfriend competed in Hoenn's Tournament too. You might know them, Marcus Trainum and April Jettison."

"Marcus Trainum?" Hiroki gasped. "So he's your brother?"

"Sure is," Angelina triumphantly grinned from ear to ear.

"Good," Hiroki said, his calmness quickly evolved like a Metapod to Butterfree, "Then this means sweet revenge! Guess you'll be able to get your chance to compete in the Evergrande Championships after all." he smirked and walked off.

"Oh no," Angelina sank to the floor in distress, "This isn't good," she thought to herself for a second,_** 'I can't let Marcus know,'**_, she slowly picked herself up, _**'Maybe he won't remember!'**_

"Chu, Pi-chu?" Pichu tilted her head in concern for her trainer,. _**(You okay?)**_

"I'll be fine, Cocoa," Angelina tried to smile.

"Hey Angel!" a voice called from behind, Angelina turned and saw Jeremy approach her. He looked very shocked. "You're not gonna believe this but Ash's next opponent, it's Ritchie."

"The nice boy that help us in the elevator?" Angelina asked.

"Yep, and he's _**friends**_ with Ash." Jeremy replied, putting an emphasis that made Angelina's face go from utter confusion to incredulous shock. She realized this must have happened while they were stopping Team Rocket.

"Oh geas, that's…. wow!"

"Exactly how I feel," Jeremy nodded. "Their battle is tomorrow at three o'clock."

Angelina sighed, "Right after mine, it starts at two. We better tell the others, c'mon." they leave the registation pavilion and walk down the street to their cabin.

And so, Ash's next opponent is his new friend while Angelina is up against her step-cousin Marcus's opponent from the Hoenn League. How will both our heroes find the courage to put their skills to the ultimate test? Whatever you do, don't miss round 5!

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based from two episodes: "The Fourth Round Rumble" and "A Friend In Deed"  
*Danielle heads home to Crystal City.  
*Gary loses his fourth round, placing in the Top 32 and heads home.  
*Angelina's fourth round oppenent has two Hoenn Pokemon, Gardevoir and Zangoose.  
*Ash uses Muk in battle for the first time; Muk also knows Body Slam.  
*Aunt Vicky brings Christina to watch Angelina and Jeremy in their battles.  
*Ash, Angelina, and Jeremy win their fourth round matches.  
*Angelina, Ash, and friends meet Ritchie.  
*Team Rocket steals Pokeballs from trainers; Angelina gets out of it by flirting with James.  
*Ash and Ritchie are paired for their fifth round battle.  
*Angelina's opponent battled Marcus in the Hoenn League.

Thanks much for reading! The next chapter should be up sometime soon, or whenever my computer is re-fixed. All reviews and suggestions are welcomed! Luvins, Dani


	51. Down In The Fifth

Here's the next chapter. I don't own Pokemon except my own characters, enjoy! :-D

**Chapter 51: Down In The Fifth**

Last time, Ash and Ritchie quickly became friends while they stopped Team Rocket's latest scheme. Both are now pinned against each other in the fifth round battle of the Pokemon League competition. Meanwhile, Angelina and Jeremy had just arrived at their cabin and found Marcus in one of the bedrooms on the computer.

"Marcus, I found out who I'm fighting tomorrow." Angelina said. She didn't want to let him know about Hiroki, too much in fear of him getting too protective.

"Me too," Marcus smiled as Angelina and Jeremy walked up to him, on the computer he had a screen displaying Hiroki's picture as well as his registered Pokemon and Hiroki had plenty of rare and powerful Pokemon. "I've seen him somewhere," Marcus said to himself.

"Uhm!" Angelina waved her hands. "He has that familiar face!" she got worried. "Uh," she tried to change the subject and looked at her step-aunt whom was passing by, "Aunt Vicky, what's for dinner?"

"Hmm," Aunt Vicky replied, "Stir-fried noodles and veggies," she smiled and pulled out a Pokeball from the pocket of her apron, enlarging it, "Come on out, Jynx!" she said.

The light from the Pokeball died down as the human-shape ice/psychic type formed, "Jynx!" she smiled and winked.

"Let's cook!" Aunt Vicky ordered. "To the kitchen!"

The next day after everyone got a good nights' sleep, Angelina and her relatives hung onto their seats as they watched Jeremy battle his way through his fifth round opponent at Indigo Stadium. So far Jeremy's Machamp and Scyther were knocked out while all of his enemy's Pokemon were out except for one.

"Come on Jeremy," Angelina replied quietly.

"Use Tackle, Nidoking!" the other trainer commanded, a boy with light purple hair, tall and skinny and dressed in pants and a red shirt.

"Espeon, sent it flying!" Jeremy sharply countered, "Psychic!"

The huge purple tyrant known as Nidoking came charging at the elegant purple psychic pokemon, who glew a violent shade of purples and lifted up the huge beast. Nidoking grunted as it was lifted into the air. Espeon waved it's tail and slung Nidoking with it's mind, on the ground and crossed out eyes.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Jeremy Cretonne from Goldenrod City!" the judge responded as the crowd went wild.

Angelina, Marcus, and April met Jeremy at the Pokemon Center while Aunt Vicky had gone back to the cabin to cook lunch, taking Christina with her.

"Great job," April said.

"Thanks," Jeremy took the complement. "I've got a lot of strategies to plan out before the rest of my other matches." he smiled, then his stomache started growling and he laughed. "Guess I worked up an appetite too."

"I'll help you out," Marcus said, then looked over at Angelina whom was looking over at Ritchie getting his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my Pokemon. Don't wait up."

"Okay," Marcus said, leaving with April and Jeremy.

Angelina walked over to Ritchie and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, you're Angelina, right?"

Angelina nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Oh thanks, the same with yours too." Ritchie said, turning to leave but noticed Ash and his friends walk towards him. "Hi Ash."

"Hi Ritchie."

"Listen, because we're friends let's promise each other to make this will be the best battle we've ever had." Richie suggested.

Ash nodded. "Ok, it's a promise, Ritchie!" he said, then his friend leaves and he approached the front desk to retrieve his Pokemon.

Nurse Joy told the trainer that he was very lucky to be battling a friend, because even if he lost, he can still be happy because his friend won. Ash agrees with her, then he takes his Pokemon from her and he leaves the Pokemon Center with his friends.

Meanwhile, Angelina walked onto the battlefield of the Indigo Stadium as the announcer introduced her and Hiroki for their fifth round. The crowd was clapping as she looked for her best friend and family; finding them quickly, they waved at her and she smiled, taking her place in her trainer's box.

"Three Pokemon each," the judge announced, "Both trainers may switch whenever they feel right, green will pick first! Begin!"

Hiroki smiled with confidence and he threw the Pokeball as a black wolf-like creature appeared. It resembled a hyena with bright red eyes.

"Whoa, what is that Pokemon?" Angelina asked, quickly taking out her Pokedex.

"_**Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon."**_ Dexette replied. _**"Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokemon to obey only those trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill."**_

"He looks so familiar," Marcus said to April. "I know I've seen him somewhere.…"

"Go Angelina!" Aunt Vicky and Jeremy cheered her on from the full crowd.

Angelina smiled nervously and enlarged a Pokeball, "Go Shadow!" she threw the pokeball and her dark Pokemon formed from the light, glaring coldly at Mightyena. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Bite it!" Hiroki countered.

Both Dark Pokemon took off in a blur, Mightyena opened it's mouth and bite down on what it thought was Absol, missing and hurting it's self as Absol appeared behind it. Absol leaped into the air and slammed into Mightyena's back, the Bite Pokemon howled in pain.

"And an amazing battle with the first command!" the announcer said over the loud speaker.

"Mightyena, use Iron Tail!"

"Shadow, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Mightyena laided on the ground with Absol on it as it's tail glowed silver, it brought it down on Absol who jumped up, the wolf howled once more in pain as it's Iron Tail slammed into it's back messing up and hurting it in the process.

"And Mightyena hurts it's self with it's own Steel-type attack," the announcer responded as the crowd continued to clap and gasp, full of emotion.

"Confuse Ray!" Angelina ordered, still a little antsy.

"Ab-sol!" Absol said as it's body light up in a flash, blinding Mightyena. The wolf started to walk around in a circle without command.

"Now use Night Slash!" Angelina smiled for the first time in this match.

The sickle-like growth on Absol's head glows crimson and slashes Mightyena, knocking the wolf over, it howled as it's eyes became crossed out.

"Mightyena is unable to battle!" the judge declared as a light went out under Hiroki's picture.

Angelina sighed with relief as Hiroki enlarged another Pokeball and threw it, a Sandslash formed on the field.

"One down," Jeremy replied. "Keep it up, Angelina!"

"I know I've seen him before.…" Marcus said out loud again to April.

"And now Hiroki calls on Sandslash!" the announcer provided the information as the crowd coninuted to go wild.

"Sandslash, use Sand-Attack!"

"Shadow, use Quick Attack!"

Absol went to move but was stopped when Sandslash kicked up some sand with it's claws, temporarily blinded Absol.

"Now use Slash!" Hiroki smiled.

"Slash!" the shrew cried as it's body came clear to Absol, too late as the ground type slashed Absol in the face. The dark Pokemon fell over with swirly eyes and a red slash on it's face.

"Absol is unable to continue!" the judge said as Absol's picture went away.

"Sweet revenge," Hiroki said to himself softly.

"Nice job, Shadow," Angelina said as she withdrew Absol and shrunk down the Pokeball, latching it to her belt as she enlarged another one, "Go Ice-Wing!" she sent out the penguin-like Pokemon with a sack-like tail.

"And so Angelina calls on Delibird," the announcer replied as the crowd continued to go wild.

_**"I hope Angelina remembers how to use Delibird,"**_ Jeremy thought to himself.

"Can't break a good team," Angelina said to Delibird who chirped in triumph. "Use Slash!"

"Counter with Slash!" Hiroki countered.

Delibird flapped quickly and made it's way to Sandslash, slashing with it's right hand but missing as Sandslash jumped up, the Delivery Pokemon replied by swinging it's left hand, cutting Sandslash and knocking it on it's back.

"And Delibird does a powerful Slash!" the annoucer's voice grew in excitement along with the anxious crowd.

"Awesome combo," April said to Marcus, who was busy figuring out the mystery of Hiroki.

"Sandslash, get up and use Fury Swipes!"

"Slash!" the mouse bounced up and slashed Delibird in the stomach three of five times, Delibird flew from the attempt, as if it was unharmed which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Angelina smiled knowing he had type advantage.

"Deli!" Delibird raised it's right claw as it froze over, swinging it down and knocking Sandslash back about a foot, frozen solid.

"AMAZING!" the announcer roared, "An Ice Punch froze Sandslash!"

"Sandslash is unable to battle," the judge informed everyone as another light died out under Hiroki's picture.

"Return," Hiroki said as he withdrew Sandslash, shrinking down it's Pokeball and whispering kind words to it. He enlarged another one and held it tight, "It's all up to you Aggron," he finished and threw it; a monstrous armor-covered Pokemon appeared.

"An Aggron!" the announcer gasped. "Another Pokemon native to the Hoenn Region!"

Angelina whipped out her Pokedex once more._** "Aggron. The Iron Armor Pokemon. It claims a large mountain as its sole territory and mercilessly thrashes those that violate its space."**_

"Aggron, use Take Down!"

"Dodge it!" Angelina countered.

Aggron charged with all it's might at Delibird, who flew out of the way as the attack was missed.

_**'Better be careful,'**_ Angelina said to herself and held out the Pokeball, "Return!" she withdrew Delibird and thanked it, keeping it for backup.

"So Angelina holds back with Delibird for now!" the announcer said, the crowd continued to go wild.

"I know!" Marcus gasped, "I knew I knew Hiroki! I beat him in the Evergrande Championships!"

"You just figured that now?" April asked, her eyes widened incredulously then sighed. "I could've told you that sooner."

"Well how was I to know he'd travel here to compete in the tournament?" Marcus argued and then whispered, "Come on, Angel.…"

Angelina smiled and threw her enlarged Pokeball, her Charmeleon came out as it took the final spot on the board. "Charcoal, use Flamethrower!"

"Iron Defense!" Hiroki came back.

"Char!" the lizard exhaled a quick moving jet of fire, hitting the shinny Aggron as it used it's defense move, hurting it as the flame died down but not too bad.

"And Hiroki countered with an Iron Defense!" the announcer gasped.

"Now use Stomp!" Hiroki directed.

"Gron!" the huge metal beast took off running, sand kicked up behind it, lifting up it's right leg and slamming into Charmeleon's mid-back. The fire lizard cried in pain and moved over, dodging the second stomp from the left foot.

"Try Quick Attack!" Angelina nervously replied.

"Char!" Charmeleon jumped up and slammed into Aggron's stomach, bouncing back and hurting it's head from the metal, Aggron was fine though.

"Now Aggron use Horn Attack!"

"Agg!" the beast replied as it got on all four and lifted Charmeleon into the air with it's horns, Charmeleon's flames had died down as it was lifted into the air.

"Charcoal!" Angelina gasp, "Huh?" she asked after a long second, Charmeleon had began to glow white in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer gasped as the crowd mimicked, "Angelina's Charmeleon is evolving!"

Charmeleon's light died down as a new creature landed on the ground. It was more dragon-like with teal and orange wings and a long tail with fire burning on the tip.

"Oh wow, you evolved into a Charizard!" Angelina exclaimed, taken by surprise and smiling. "You did it, Charcoal!" she praised with joy.

"Aggron shut them up!" Hiroki ordered, "Use Iron Tail!"

"Gron!" Aggron stomped as it ran for Charizard, it's tail gathered more energy and became harder, if that was possible.

"Counter!" Angelina ordered.

The final form of Charmander grabbed Aggron's hard tail with both hands, grunting and lifting Aggron in the air, then it slammed Aggron in the air and jumped into the air, it's mane of fire burning bright.

"Flamethrower!" Angelina smiled.

Charizard glared at Aggron who was laying on the ground hurt as it inhaled, exhaling a more vibrant and powerful redish-orange flames, quickly making it's way to Aggron and burning it, small flames going other places on the battle field.

"Aggron!" Hiroki gasped, the flame died down and Charizard landed with triumph, all that laid was a black Aggron from the intense heat.

"Aggron is unable to continue, Charizard is the winner!" the judge replied as Hiroki's final light went out on the board. "The fifth round goes to Angelina of Pallet Town!"

"I won.…" Angelina slowly said, not knowing what she had done yet. After a second she smiled, "Yes, I won! Way to go, Charcoal!" she ran onto the field and embraced her Charizard happily as the crowd went wild. About twenty minutes later, Angelina was at the cabin with her relatives.

"Thanks everyone," Angelina replied to their congratulations.

"I knew I knew Hiroki," Marcus said to Angelina, "I beat him once in Hoenn, did you know that?"

"Um.…" Angelina thought, "I think," she sighed as everyone laughed. "What time is it?"

"Ten till four, why?" Jeremy asked.

"Ash's match starts in ten minutes. We should head back down to Indigo Stadium." Angelina said urgently as she and Jeremy walked to the front door. They were about to leave when they were met by Brock and Misty. "Hey guys, where's Ash?"

"He disappeared with Pikachu right after Ritchie called him an hour ago," Brock said. "Thought maybe they came over here since you're home from your battle."

"And congratulations!" Misty added.

"Y-yeah, that too." Brock agreed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Angelina giggled. "Thanks, but I haven't seen Ash at all. We were about to leave for his match."

"Maybe he's at the stadium already?" Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah, let's check it out," Angelina said.

The four teenagers arrived at the stadium after a ten minute walk. All seats were filled with Pokemon fans awaiting to see another fifth round battle.

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" Delia cried happily and hugged her daughter. "Now let's hope Ash will win his battle too."

"Yeah I know," Angelina said, then began to feel a little antsy half an hour later. The match was about to start soon but Ash is no where to be seen and Ritchie was going to be declared the winner.

"Hey look down there!" Jeremy pointed, everyone saw Misty approach Ritchie on the field. She began arguing with him and went as far as stomping on his foot. They tried not to laugh when he hops around in pain.

"I don't think Ritchie would do something like this before their battle." Brock said.

"Unless it wasn't Ritchie." Angelina guessed.

Brock turned to Angelina and saw her suspicious expression. "Team Rocket?"

Angelina nodded. "Definitely, who else could it be?"

The sun was already setting, the stadium lights turn on, and Ash was still not there. The crowd grows very impatient and the referee walks up to Ritchie. Angelina watches, and sighs, "Ash blew his chance."

"I don't want to win the match this way! Please wait a little while longer!" Ritchie begs with the referee. "Ash and I promised each other that this would be the best battle ever, and I know he would never break his promise! So that's why I'm sure Ash will be here no matter what! So please wait. I know he'll come!"

Angelina smiled when she heard the referee say they would wait ten more minutes.

"Your son has excellent taste in friends," Professor Oak mused.

Delia smiled proudly, "He sure does."

"He's here!" Misty exclaimed about ten minutes later. Everyone watches a Meowth-shaped balloon being pulled by Pidgeotto. Ash was standing on a bike and waving to the crowd, appologizing to Ritchie and the crowd for being late.

"Angel, you were right!" Brock said and hugged her happily.

"Yeah I know." Angelina agreed, wiping tears of relief from her eyes.

"Ash Ketchum has just made the most dramatic last minute entrance in Pokemon League history! And this crowd is going absolutely wild!" the announcer yelled as Ash jumps onto the ground when the balloon is in jumping range. His Pidgeotto crashed to the ground in exhaustion, but Ash recalls it for a long rest, then takes his postition on the field to start his battle while Brock and Misty sat down on a bench along the side lines.

"Ash, you appologize to all these people for being late right this instant!" Delia demanded furiously.

"Mrs. Ketchum, take it easy." Professor Oak said.

The long-awaited fifth round battle begins as Ritchie sends out his Butterfree, nicknamed Happy, and Ash called out his Squirtle. They order both their Pokemon to Tackle, and after quite a numerous amount of blows, Happy uses Sleep Powder on Squirtle and Ash was forced to recall him. Pikachu jumped in next, tackling Happy and they both landed on the ground, with Pikachu breathing in ragged breaths because it was exhausted and unwilling to lose. In a desperate attempt to free itself from Pikachu, Happy flew up into the air with Pikachu holding it tightly. The electric Pokemon let out a Thunderbolt and they both fell back down onto the ground, as Pikachu had knocked Happy unconscious. Richie recalled his Butterfree and he sends out his second Pokemon against Pikachu, his Charmander Zippo.

Richie commanded Zippo to use its Flamethrower against Pikachu, and the Electric-type narrowly avoided several shots. Ash wonders how long Pikachu will be able to withstand Zippos hot Flamethrower as Pikachu is getting tired and is suddenly hit by one of Zippo's attacks, and fell onto the ground. Pikachu stands up slowly, and then Richie calls out for Zippo to use its Tackle attack and Pikachu is flug backwards onto the ground unconscious.

Ash calls back his electric buddy and only has one more Pokemon to choose.

"Oh no, not Charizard!" Angelina feared in worry.

"He's got no other choice," Jeremy grimaced. "Bulbasaur is weak against Fire-types, and Pidgeotto looked exhausted."

"I choose you, Charizard!" Ash yells from across the field, calling out his fire-dragon Pokemon.

Charizard roared and stares at Charmander, then blasts the unevolved form with a Flamethrower. Ritchie recalls back his Charmander rather than risking him getting burnt to a crisp, then summons his own Pikachu, Sparky.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee yelled.

Charizard stomps the ground and makes Sparky fly in the air and was blown back by Charizard's wings. The fire-dragon Pokemon sits and stares at Sparky, growls out and lays down on the ground for a nap.

"Charizard, no! Get up!" Ash begs. "You'll never have to listen to me again if you do now!"

"You pathetic lazy-excuse for a Pokemon! How dare you!" Angelina screamed at the unmoving Pokemon on the field, Jeremy had to hold her back from leaving the stands.

"Charizard refuses to battle! Pikachu is the winner! The winner of the match is the red trainer, Ritchie!" the referee yells and the crowd cheers.

Angelina watched Ash recall his Charizard; his face was hidden by his hat, she knew he was sad by his loss and thought he was going to cry. She jumped over the wall and ran onto the field, ignoring her friends' shouts and followed behind Ritchie.

Ash finally looks up and smiles, "I guess you won." there was sadness in his voice that Angelina sensed, but he held out his hand. "Congradulations, Ritchie!"

Ritchie laughed, shaking his opponent's hand. "Thanks, Ash."

"You two are awesome no matter what happens," Angelina said, encouraging the trainers.

"Thanks," Ash replied, smiling. "You two have to win the next battle for me."

"Of course I will," Angelina said.

"And I'll do my best too," Ritchie nodded, then leaves the stadium as Angelina and Ash walk over to their awaiting friends and family.

Not only has Ash learned alot from winning and losing, his journey to become a Pokemon Master continues and his passion for Pokemon burns brighter than ever. As for the rest of the remaining trainers: Angelina, Jeremy, and Ritchie; they promise to do their best in the upcoming finals of the tournament.

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter is based from the episode "Friend and Foe Alike"  
*Angelina and Jeremy win their fifth round battles.  
*Angelina's Charmeleon evolves into Charizard.  
*Marcus recognizes Angelina's opponent from Hoenn's Championship Tournament.  
*Hiroki's Pokemon Mightyena and Aggron are natives to Hoenn.  
*Ash battles Ritchie in the fifth round and loses, finishing in the Top 16.  
*Ash's Charizard is still disobedient.  
*Ash's Pikachu is revealed to know Double-Edge.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be posted soon, and there are three chapters left for this whole story. So until then!


	52. Sensed For Six

Here's the next chapter, all my ideas! You should know my disclaimer, enjoy!

**Chapter 52: Sensed For Six**

The next morning after a well needed rest, Angelina and Jeremy were in the lobby of the Pokemon Pavilion to find out who they were battling in the sixth rounds.

Reaching a counter, Angelina had to fish for another Magikarp, this time coded B2. She looked up at the computer and showed her next challenger was a girl with lite long brown hair and green eyes. Her match was at 2 o'clock.

"What about yours?" Angelina asked her best friend.

"Mine is some guy that specializes in Grass-types," Jeremy replied, "It's not till 4 o'clock and I have a few hours to strategize."

"Oh okay," Angelina said.

Back at the cabin; Angelina, Marcus, April, Aunt Vicky, Christina and Jeremy sat down at the kitchen table as Jynx served everyone some hamburgers and french fries along with some soda.

"Did you manage to get information on your challenger?" Jeremy asked Angelina after taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Uhm," Angelina echoed with her mouth full of hamburger, "Not yet," she swallowed, "I'm gonna use Delibird again, and Raichu, and Azumarill!"

"Just remember you have to use six Pokemon," Jeremy pointed out.

"Oh that's right," Angelina slowly said. "Then maybe I'll use Absol, Golem too, and-"

"Charizard!" Marcus interrupted with a laugh, "Set them all to blaze!" he joked around and laughed some as did everyone else.

Aunt Vicky puts Christina down for a nap, while April, Marcus, and Jeremy enjoyed some television. Meanwhile, Angelina was busy looking up information on her next challenger.

_**Julianna Branson: ID-65321**_

_**Most used Pokemon: Altaria, Delcatty, Grovyle, Growlithe, Dewgong, and Electrode**_

'_**She's from the Hoenn Region,'**_ Angelina thought to herself, _**'And three of the six Pokemon are found there.'**_

"Hey Angel, did you forget about Ritchie's match?" Jeremy yelled from downstairs. That really jogged the female trainer out of her brainstorming. They ran down to the stadium and greeted Ritchie in the locker room, even Ash and his friends showed up to wish him luck too.

Everyone took their seats and the battle begins. Both trainers are fairly equally matched and they are soon both down to their last Pokemon. Ritchie's opponent Assunta chooses Ivysaur and Ritchie sends out Sparky. Ash was enthusiastic about cheering for Ritchie more than his friends and sister. Ivysaur rushes past Sparky almost as soon as he had appeared and used Vine Whip to sweep Sparky off his feet. None of Sparky's Thundershocks were connecting as Ivysaur jumped into the air and unleashed a Solarbeam that struck Sparky and hurled him into the ground. Just as Sparky gets up, he is knocked out by Ivysaur's Tackle. He struggles to get up again, but Sparky faints and Assunta wins the battle.

Everyone was very disappointed that Ritchie lost, Angelina didn't blame her brother for running off to cheer up his friend. She was going over last minute plans in the locker room before she made her way onto the field. Her opponent, Julianna had already taken her place in the other trainer box. She wore a black pair of jeans and a blue blouse with white sneakers.

"Six Pokemon each!" the referee announced, "Both trainers may switch at any time! No time limit!" he said as the red-and-green wheel on the scoreboard between Angelina and Julianna's pictures started to glow and spin around. It then slowed down and stopped on the red section. Angelina was green this time. "The red trainer, Julianna will choose her Pokemon first!"

"So," Julianna looked at the plain slightly dirted field. She smiled and grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it. The white light revealed a large blue phoenix-like Pokemon with white cheeks and two long cloud-like wings.

"An Altaria!" the announcer gasped as did the crowd.

Angelina whipped out her Pokedex. _**"Altaria, the Humming Pokemon. A dual-type Dragon/Flying. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment."**_

_**'Perfect,'**_ Angelina thought to herself as she enlarged a Pokeball, "Ice-Wing, go!" she threw it and called on the delivery-bird Pokemon.

"Deli-Deli!" it squawked and stared at the floating dragon.

"Angelina has the advantage," April said to everyone beside her.

"Go Angelina!" Aunt Vicky shouted.

"Delibird vs. Altaria, begin!" the referee called.

"Altaria, start off with Dragonbreath!"

"Counter with Ice Beam!"

"Al," the light dragon inhaled some air gently, "TARIA!" it roared and fired a greenish flame out of its mouth.

"Deli!" the Ice Pokemon yelled as it's small mouth unleashed a baby blue beam of ice.

The two attacks met for a moment before Ice Beam overpowered the Dragonbreath and hits Altaria in the chest section, leaving small ice blocks on it's fluffy cloud exterior.

"Now Ice-Wing, use Ice Beam again!"

"Delibird!" the delivery-bird Pokemon once again bellowed out a baby blue beam of ice, quickly striking Altaria in the chest again and freezing more of it's cloud like veil. Altaria cried in pain and shivered from the cold.

"Use Take Down!" Julianna commanded.

"Allllll!" the dragon started to fly near Delibird, when it was about a foot away it stopped as Delibird looked up at it, Altaria's cloud part of it's body was weighing it down, leaving it immobile.

"Now use Blizzard!" Angelina smiled triumphantly.

"Deli!" the delivery-bird grew in size as it inhaled a large amount of oxygen, exhaled a chilly breath of frozen particle, hitting the lazy Altaria and engulfing it in an ice block.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Delibird is the winner!" the referee said as Julianna's first light went out.

"Good job so far," Marcus said.

"And Delibird takes the lead with its Ice advantages over Altaria!" the announcer said to the wild crowd.

Julianna withdrew Altaria and thanked it, then latched the Pokeball to her belt and enlarging another one. She threw it and summoned a delicate feline Pokémon with tan-colored fur and purple ears. It purred softly and primly licked a paw before looking up at its opponent.

Angelina whipped out her Pokedex. _**"Delcatty. The Prim Pokemon. It is highly popular among female Trainers, they are used in competition for their style and fur."**_

"Delcatty, use Thunderbolt!"

"DEL!" the cat's light fur started to emit some static, forming into a blue lightning bolt and fires it at the opponent.

"Ice-Wing!" Angelina cried out, knowing electrical attacks were super effective. Her Pokemon took the attack head on, however it managed to hang on. "Okay good! Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Deli!" Delibird's body becomes surrounded by white streaks and flies toward Delcatty with top speed. It thrusted it's whole body into the fancy Pokemon's chest area, knocking back Delcatty about four feet.

"Delcatty, use Take Down!"

"Use Blizzard!"

"Catty!" the Prim Pokemon got back up on all four and sprinted at Delibird.

Delibird waves the wing holding its tail back and forth and an icy wind filled with small snowballs comes out, hitting the charging Delcatty and sending her skidding backward on her stomach as she howled in agony. Delibird stopped it's attack and cried with joy.

"Finish off with Ice Beam!"

"Delcatty, counter with your own Ice Beam!"

Both Pokemon opened their mouths and quickly fired a lite blue beam at the same time and were both knocked to the ground as ice quickly formed and shattered, sending the shards of ice everywhere. Delibird flew out of range while Delcatty got the worse of it and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Delcatty is unable to battle! The winner is Delibird!" the referee yelled as another light went out under Julianna's picture.

"Keep it up, Angelina!" April yelled.

"Awesome job, Ice-Wing!" Angelina congratulated her Pokemon as Julianna withdrew Delcatty.

"Deli Deli!" it chirped.

_**'This will shut them up,'**_ Julianna thought as she enlarged a Pokeball and released an orange furred, canine Pokemon that growled at Delibird.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower!"

"Growl!" Growlithe inhaled and exhaled a red-orange stream of hot magma at the speed of light.

"Ice-Wing, dodge!" Angelina ordered, but Delibird was unable to outrun the flames and was engulfed by them. When the flames dispersed, the Ice Pokemon still stood but with minor burns. "Okay, now use Ice Beam!"

"Deli!" the delivery-bird squawked and formed a blue beam colored baby blue of ice and released it at Growlithe.

"Growlithe, Take Down!"

"Use Quick Attack, Ice-Wing!"

Growlithe's body became surrounded by a golden aura while Delibird disappeared and reappeared in great speads with white energy trailing behind it. Both Pokémon collided together, trying to knock each other down.

"You can do it, Ice-Wing! Aurora Beam!" Angelina shouted.

"DELI!" the Delivery Pokemon creates a glowing bluish green orb from its mouth, and launches a glowing green and black beam at Growlithe, whom takes the hit directly and falls over in defeat.

"Growlithe is unable to battle! Delibird wins!" the judge said over the roaring crowd as he held up the green flag and another light went out under Julianna's picture.

"Can't believe an Ice-type knocked out a Fire-type!" Jeremy said, feeling proud for his best friend. "You can do it, Angelina!"

Julianna withdrew Growlithe and latched the Pokeball on her belt after thanking it. She smirked and enlarged a Pokeball, kissing it and throwing it.

"Grov!" a huge green raptor like creature formed, glaring at Delibird.

"And Julianna goes with her Grovyle!" the announcer stated. "This Pokemon is the evolution of one of the three starters for beginner trainers in the Hoenn Region!"

"There's gotta be more to that," Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex again.

_**"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. A master at climbing trees, no Pokemon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast they may be."**_

"Just what I needed to here," Angelina smirked. "Get'em with Ice Beam!"

"Use Leaf Blade, Grovyle!"

Before Delibird could blink, Grovyle used the sharp leaves on it's right wrist to slash Delibird in the forehead four times, causing the bird Pokemon to cry in pain as Grovyle grinned viciously.

"Now finish it with Dragonbreath!"

"Grov!" the raptor like Pokemon inhaled a breath and exhaled a greenish flame, quickly devouring Delibird and mystically burning it. When the flame died away Delibird fell over, under it's shaggy fur was two swirly eyes.

"Delibird is unable to battle! Grovyle wins!" the judge said as Angelina's first light went out.

"Awesome job," Angelina said to her Pokemon after she withdrew it, then latches the Pokeball to her belt and enlarging another one. "Let's go, Charcoal!" she threw it and and released the fire-dragon Pokemon. Its loud roar shook the whole stadium.

"This battle is just getting started!" the announcer man told the clapping crowd.

"Heat things up with Flamethrower!" Angelina directed.

"Grovyle, dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Charizard reared back it's head and brought it back into place, exhaling an amazing jet of red and orange flames towards Grovyle, but the Wood Gecko Pokemon quickly ran out of the way, leaving behind a white trail as it ran behind Charizard then slammed into it from behind, knocking the Fire-Dragon onto the ground.

"Charcoal, get up and use Fly!" Angelina told Pokemon, watching him bound into the air and soar above the battlefield on its massive orange and blue wings.

"Grovyle, take it down with Leaf Storm!" The leaves on Grovyle's arms began to glow white before changing to a green color, at which point he launched a Leaf Storm at Charizard.

"Charcoal, use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard opened his mouth and fired a turquoise ball of energy that broke through the light green glowing leaves and struck Grovyle in the chest. "Now finish with Flare Blitz!"

While Grovyle was reeling from the attack, Charizard surrounded his body with reddish-orange flames and shot towards Grovyle like a missile. It knocked the wind out of the Grovyle and sent it flying off the battlefield and into the wall, landing on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"No!" Julianna gasped.

"Grovyle is unable to battle!" the referee called out, raising a green flag. "Charizard wins!"

"Nice try," Julianna complemented as she withdrew the Grass-type and latched it to her belt. "I'll use Electrode!" she smiled and threw the Pokeball, revealing a Pokemon that has a mouth and resembles an upside down Pokeball.

"Elec-trode!" the ball sparked up some static.

"Charcoal, use Earthquake!" Angelina ordered.

"Explosion!" Julianna shouted.

Charizard swung his tail down and crashed it into the ground that begins to shake violently. Meanwhile, Electrode began to glow white as it gathers up electricity and exploded completely, leaving smoke all over the arena.

"Oh no!" Marcus gasped as the smoke died down.

"Electrode is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee said as Julianna's fifth light went out. Charizard was still alive and flying in the air as it stared at the black Electrode.

"Return!" both trainers said as they withdrew their Pokemon and put up the Pokeballs.

Angelina knew her Charizard can no longer participate in the battle, but she had four other Pokemon in waiting and wasn't the least bit worried. Her opponent had one Pokemon left and wouldn't be able to knock them out unless she had the advantages. _**'This battle is mine,'**_ She smiled as she enlarged her third Pokeball and threw it, "Sparkette go!"

"Rai!" the mouse landed on the field with static sparking from her yellow cheeks.

"Dewgong go!" Julianna threw the Pokeball, knowing it was her last ditch effort as the Sea-Lion Pokemon took it's place into the pool on the field.

"Julianna is down to her last Pokemon while Angelina has four remaining!" the announcer responded. "Will she be able to turn this battle around or will Angelina be victorious?"

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam!" Julianna commanded

"Sparkette, dodge with Agility!" Angelina shouted.

A light blue ball forms on Dewgong's horn and fires a light blue beam that Raichu avoided.

"Good work! Now use Thunderbolt!" Angelina ordered.

"Rai-Rai!" Raichu's cheeks crackle with yellow electricity and released many powerful bolts from her body that struck Dewgong hard.

"Dew-gooooong!" the ice/water type cried as the static died down and straightened out.

"Use Take Down!" Julianna shouted.

Dewgong swam quickly across the pool and slams into Raichu with great force. Raichu was sent sailing through the air, but landed on her feet.

"Dewgong, stop them with Blizzard!"

Dewgong opened its mouth and released a storm of frost-biting wind, pelting snow, and sheering ice at Raichu.

"Sparkette, use Thunder!"

"Rai!" the female rodent cried out as a massive blast of electricity materialized in the clouds and fried the Ice-Lion Pokemon just as the blizzard disappeared. Dewgong crashed to the ground as black marks covered it's white fur, it's eyes were crossed out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle! The battle goes to Angelina Murakami of Pallet Town!" the referee declared as Julianna's final light went out and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Yes! I won!" Angelina shouted in excitement. She knelt down and hugged her Raichu. "Great job, Sparkette!" She didn't even bother to notice her opponent walk out of the stadium without saying a word.

"And Angelina Murakami comes out the winner! She will be moving on to the quarter finals!" the announcer exclaimed as confetti came down from everywhere.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Grovyle can learn Dragonbreath through breeding.  
*Grovyle can learn Leaf Storm at Lv. 59.  
*Grovyle is an evolution to one of Hoenn's starter Pokemon.  
*Charizard can learn Flare Blitz at Level 77.  
*Charizard can learn Dragon Pulse through breeding.  
*Delibird can learn Aurora Beam and Quick Attack through breeding.  
*Ritchie loses his sixth match and placed in the Top 8.  
*Angelina wins her sixth match and moves onto the Top 4.  
*Three of Julianna's Pokemon are from the Hoenn Region.

Thank you much for reading, and only two more chapters to go! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	53. Final Four Decisions

Hello readers! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, I really appreciate them! So here's the second to the last chapter, not based on any episode and all my ideas with a great/realistic battle that I'm sure you'll love! Remember my disclaimer and enjoy!

**Chapter 53: Final Four Decisions**

After Angelina took care of the media coverage and pictures, she walked over to the Pokemon Center to get her Pokemon healed for her next battle. She wondered why her family did not meet up with her like they usually do after all her battles, but a voice message from Jeremy told her they would meet her back at the cabin for lunch.

"C'mon Cocoa," Angelina smiled down at the electric Pokemon in her arms. "Let's find out my opponent for the next match."

"Pi-pichu!" Pichu squeaked as Angelina walked toward a nearby desk.

_**'Oh no!'**_ Angelina thought to herself as she ran from the Registration Dome to her rented cabin, running swiftly in fear of her next match in the quarter finals.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Lets see who I'm facing," Angelina glanced upward as she found her picture. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the picture of her next opponent. It was a boy no older than fifteen with slightly messy blonde hair and deep green eyes. "No way...HIM?!"**_

_**"I feel bad for that kid," someone said to their friend behind Angelina.**_

_**"Yeah, facing Jeremy," the other person laughed as the two walked off.**_

"_**It just can't be the Jeremy I know..." Angelina thought worriedly. **_

_**"Chu, Pichu..." even Cocoa felt sadness for her trainer. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Angelina slowed her running to a steady walking through the village so her heart would stop pounding in fear. Her seventh round match could as well be her last when she knew Jeremy had been the Indigo Champion for three years straight. She collected her thoughts and entered the cabin after sliding the card key.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Angelina called out when she heard some whispers coming from the living room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" voices shouted from people jumping out from random places. Angelina noticed her relatives and best friend but she was also surprised to see Misty, Brock, Delia, and Professor Oak. There was a table set up in the kitchen with hot dogs, chocolate chip cookies, fruit salad, variety of veggies with ranch dip, and juice barrels.

"Wow, thanks everyone." Angelina said gratefully. "It's not like I won the whole competition though."

Marcus laughed, "We're not doubting you won't," he said, giving his cousin an assuring hug. "So who's your next victim?"

"Jeremy," Angelina replied which seemed to end her cousin's laughter. "It's at two o'clock."

"No way!" Misty gasped. She was sitting on the couch with April; they were staring at Jeremy's information they looked up on a pink-and-silver laptop. "They look really strong."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Angelina sighed, knowing what Jeremy's Pokemon were like in previous battles. She was planning to strategize very carefully.

"I'm sure you'll both do fine," Aunt Vicky said.

"How bout a poem?" Professor Oak suggested, clearing his throat. "Battle hard till Indigo ends; still remain best of friends."

"That's really good, Professor," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, its meaning is very deep," Angelina agreed, smiling as it cheered her up and less worried about her battle. She knew Ritchie and Ash were hanging out somewhere, guessing they were talking about their losses. Meanwhile, she was content with her friends as they snacked on the food and had discussions about random topics until they headed down to the stadium.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to round six of the Indigo League Competition! Seamus Nichols won the last battle and will be heading onto the Championship round!" the announcer shouted from inside the stadium. "Let's bring out our last two competitors! On the red side is Jeremy Cretonne from Goldenrod City!" Jeremy walked out onto the stadium and many people cheered and clapped for him.

"I can do this," Angelina said to herself as she made her way out onto the stadium.

"And on the green side, it's Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town!" the announcer called, the crowd cheered and clapped loudly for the female trainer. "Let's now spin the roulette to see who will choose their Pokémon first!" Angelina and Jeremy's pictures appeared on the scoreboard, and the circle in the middle started to flash colors, finally stopping at a green section. "Green chooses first!"

"Okay," Angelina said out loud, grabbing an Ultra Ball and threw it, "Go Bellicoso!"

From the white light appeared a gigantic, sea serpent Pokemon with glowing red eyes, blue scales and sharp fangs. The crowd gasped as it let out a mighty roar that echoed throughout the stadium and the entire city.

"I heard Gyrados are really hard to train." April said, while the others had expressions of shock and horror.

Marcus nodded. "That's true since it takes a lot of patience from a Magikarp, but Angelina lucked out when she caught the final evolution at the Safari Zone."

At the mention of Fuschia City's attraction, Brock remembered all the Tauros that Ash captured on top of saving a Dratini from Team Rocket. "Yeah, she saved us by distracting the Gyrados that hooked onto Misty's lure."

"Venusaur go!" Jeremy threw a Pokeball and released the final evolution of Bulbasaur.

"VENA!" the mighty plant roared as it was ready for battle, and the crowd cheered for the Grass-type starter for Kanto.

"Venusaur versus Gyarados! Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" Jeremy commanded

"Dodge it!" Angelina countered, "Use Flamethrower!"

Venusaur unleashed two quick moving sharp leaves from the fully bloomed flower on its back, coming closer and closer towards its opponent.

Bellicoso moved away from the oncoming leaves and inhaled deeply, then let out a burst a flame, hotter than molten lava. As Venusaur is not exactly fast; the fire enveloped it in a cage of fire. Venusaur was badly hurt, but Jeremy didn't even look worried. Neither did anybody in the crowd for that matter.

"Venusaur, Sunny Day!" Jeremy shouted.

Angelina wondered what her best friend was thinking. She would roast his Grass Pokemon alive like this.

"Are you stupid?" Angelina asked as Venusaur forced the clouds to clear and the sun came out, brighter than she had ever remembered it. "Sunny Day doubles the power of all fire attacks! Say goodbye to Venusaur!"

Jeremy still had the same smirk on his face. "Venusaur, Synthesis!" he commanded his Pokemon. Venusaur's body glows white as it takes in the sunlight, healing its injuries. "Now, Solarbeam!"

Venusaur didn't even have to charge to fire. A beam of pure grass energy shot out of the flower on Venusaur's back, hitting Bellicoso full on. Bellicoso struggled to get back up, and finally accomplished it.

"That Venusaur is tougher than I thought!" Marcus said.

"But Gyrados seems to be giving it a good fight," April smiled with response.

"Keep it up, Angelina!" Aunt Vicky cheered.

"Nice job, Bellicoso," Angelina said quietly. "Now, use Rain Dance!"

"Venusaur," Jeremy cried, not hearing Angelina order for her Gyrados. "SolarBeam!"

Bellicoso looked up to the sky, and the clouds came back. Rain started to pour from them and people in the stands were putting up their umbrellas. Since Venusaur wasn't getting any energy from the sun, it was defenseless as the only way it could gather energy was from the flower on its back, and now was the perfect time to strike.

"Bellicoso, Hydro Pump!" Angelina shouted.

Bellicoso opened its mouth and fired a powerful jet of water at the Plant Pokémon. It caught Venusaur off guard as it was engulfed and pushed back.

"Hang in there, Venusaur!" Jeremy pleaded. "Don't give up!"

Now, it was Angelina's turn to have a smirk on her face. She knew what attack would finish him off. "Bellicoso, Hyper Beam!" she cried.

Bellicoso opened its mouth as a yellow-orange orb formed at the same time that the glowing flower on Venusaur's back signaled that SolarBeam was ready.

"Venusaur! Fire your SolarBeam!" Jeremy ordered.

"Which attack will win?" the announcer asked the raging crowd.

Venusaur and Bellicoso roared as they fired a powerful white beam and an orange-yellow beam at each other. Both attacks collided in the middle and caused a small explosion that covered the field.

"And who will win?!" the announcer questioned. He was soon answered as the dust cleared away; Gyrados was standing strong while Venusaur had been thrown into a wall and knocked out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Gyrados wins!" the judge announced as Jeremy's first light went away, leaving him with five Pokemon.

"Way to go, Bellicoso!" Angelina cheered as her Gyrados roared in its victory.

"Not bad," Jeremy said, recalling his Venusaur and took out another Pokeball. "But not good enough to beat Typhlosion!" He released a fire Pokemon, the final evolved form of the Johto starter, Cyndaquil.

"Why are you using a Fire-type against a Water-type?" Angelina asked in bewilderment.

Jeremy looked at her, not worried at all, and then he finally answered. "It doesn't matter what type your Pokemon are. It's the moves you teach them! Typhlosion, Thunderpunch!"

Typhlosion ran forward, its fist charged with electricity. A couple of punches were swung, Bellicoso being super careful because of his weakness to the element.

"Swat it away with Hydro Pump!" Angelina shouted, and her Gyrados blasted a high-pressure stream of water at Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon was knocked back by the hit, taking super-effective damage from the attack. It got back up and re-lit the flames on its back, awaiting an order.

"Flamethrower!" Typhlosion released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Bellicoso.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Bellicoso shot a light blue beam of ice energy from its mouth directly at the oncoming Fire attack, resulting in an explosion. Both Pokemon remained standing as the hail slowed down.

"Typhlosion, use Flare Blitz!" Typhlosion cloaked itself in red-orange fire and charged straight at its opponent.

"Counter with Aqua Tail!" Bellicoso's tail glowed blue and swung at the charging Typhlosion, and the momentum of the Water-type attack knocked the Fire-type backwards.

"You're not taking us down that easily! Typhlosion, ThunderPunch!"

Typhlosion charges at Bellicoso with its fist surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

"Don't let it get close! Earthquake!" Bellicoso roars as it hits the ground hard with its tail and sent shockwaves throughout the battlefield.

"Dodge with Quick Attack! Then use ThunderPunch to bring it down!"

Typhlosion dashes forward, leaving behind a white trail of energy as it leaps over the shockwaves and runs at its opponent. Before the sea serpent could react, Typhlosion struck hard with its fist glowing in electricity, and Bellicoso had fallen to the ground unconscious with swirls in its eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins!" the referee declared, raising a green flag as Angelina's first light went out.

"Bellicoso, return! You deserve a long rest." Angelina said, recalling her Gyarados. She had to think of a way to defeat Jeremy's Typhlosion as she took out another Pokeball and tossed it onto the field. "Charcoal, I choose you!" the white light revealed a Charizard that gave a roar and shot a blast of fire from its mouth while flapping its wings, ready for battle.

Brock gazed at the fire-dragon on the field. "Wow, I can't believe she's got a Charizard too."

"Bet hers is not disobedient like Ash's." Misty said with a smug smile.

Typhlosion roared as it bellowed out a constant stream of red-orange flames. Charizard also roared and flapped his red-and-blue membraned wings, kicking up a small gale as he took into the air, dodging Typhlosion's Flamethrower by an inch. The mighty fire-dragon looked down from the sky at his flaming enemy.

"Use Dragonbreath!" Angelina shouted.

Angelina's dragon stood still in the air, besides his wings, which flapped furiously. Charizard inhaled some of the surrounding air and exhaled an equal amount of green flames, aiming at Typhlosion.

"Dodge and use Fire Blast!" Jeremy retaliated.

Typhlosion sprinted at a fast past, leaving the green flames to hit the ground and miss; it made it right below Charizard and let out a burst of flame in the shape of a star. The attack was moving impossibly fast towards Charizard, that Angelina wasn't sure if he had time to get away from it. The Fire Pokemon flapped his wings and flew between the spokes before landing heavily, snarling triumphantly to himself as the attack exploded behind him.

However, the Fire Blast had stopped just short of Angelina, and she gasped as the fire and flames reminding her of the previous encounter with her brother's Charizard and unable to reason with him about listening to his trainer. Charcol looked up to see his trainer standing her ground as hot embers floated down around her.

"Now, Flame Wheel!" Jeremy directed.

"Charcoal, Flare Blitz!" Angelina called out, watching her Pokemon's body engulf in red flames and charge towards its opponent.

Typhlosion roared as his body was also engulfed by raging flames and sprinted across the field, both attacks collided and a massive dust cloud formed from the resulting explosion of power. Both trainers shielded their eyes.

"Oh my! Nobody can see a thing! Who's going to come out of this standing up?" the announcer exclaimed. The dust began to settle down. Both Pokemon were still standing, albeit extremely worn out. Jeremy and Angelina went to issue another command, but just then, both Pokemon gave out, their injuries too much for them to keep fighting.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge stated as both trainer's second lights went away, leaving them with four Pokemon each.

"This battle keeps getting better and better!" the announcer roared with the crowd.

"Return!" both trainers called back their fainted Fire-types, and enlarged new Pokeballs. "Let's Go!" they shouted in unison, Angelina's Azumarill was called out as Jeremy summoned his Blastoise.

"You can do it, Angelina!" Mrs. Ketchum cheered.

"Blastoise versus Azumarill! Begin!"

"Spritz, start off with Ice Punch!" Angelina commanded.

"Azu!" Azumarill squeaked as her right paw glowed white and ice sparkled. She ran to the huge tortoise Pokemon, punching it's hard shell repeatedly and left icy-red marks. However Blastoise didn't seem to be effected.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Jeremy ordered.

"BLAS!" Blastoise roared and cocked both of it's hidden cannons at Azumarill, spraying two powerful jets of icy water, knocking back the aquatic-rabbit.

"Bubblebeam!" both trainers ordered, their Pokemon opened their mouths and fired lite blue bubbles at each other, canceling each other out.

"And both Water-types continue to fight!" the announcer told the clapping crowd.

"Blizzard!" Angelina shouted.

"Blow it away with Rapid Spin!" Jeremy countered.

Azumarill opened its mouth and released a beam of wind and light blue glowing snow towards Blastoise, whom pulled its head and limbs inside its shell and started spinning around, blowing away the harsh snowy wind.

"Knock it back with Iron Tail!" Angelina called out, smiling with hope. The buoy ball at the end of Azumarill's tail started to glow white as she twirls it rapidly and slammed it into Blastoise's shell, ricocheting it the other way and hitting the wall of the stadium. The whole stadium shook with the force of the blow as Blastoise got out of its shell and wobbled slightly, shaking off the dizziness.

"Let's end this with Earthquake!" Jeremy shouted. Blastoise smashed its foot on the ground, making the stadium shake violently.

"Counter with Grass Knot!" Angelina retaliated.

Azumarill's eyes glowed green as two blades of grass shot out behind Blastoise and tied each other up. Blastoise stumbling back and fell to the ground, knocked out. Azumarill also fainted from the Earthquake.

"Oh no, Spritz!" Angelina gasped.

"Both Blastoise and Azumarill are unable to battle!" the referee called, and both trainers recalled their Pokémon as their third lights went out.

"This battle keeps getting better and better!" the announcer man told the raging and anxious crowd. "The outcome is up in the air!"

"Rocky, let's go!" Angelina threw her fourth Pokeball. Golem formed onto the field, and slammed its foot into the ground.

"Go Scyther!" Jeremy threw his fourth Pokeball and the white light revealed a green-colored praying mantis with blade-like forearms and cream-colored wings.

"And we have a total change!" the announcer roared to the raging crowd.

"Golem versus Scyther! Begin!" the referee called out.

"Rocky, use Flamethrower!" Angelina commanded.

"Scyther use Aglility to dodge!"

Golem inhaled a deep breath as Scyther zipped and zapped across the field in a green blur, "LEM!" the rock megaton roared, releasing a stream of flame from his mouth. Scyther moved quickly in a blink of an eye and dodged the flames.

"Now use Slash!" Jeremy smiled.

"Rocky, use Protect!" Angelina instructed.

"Scy!" the wicked bug speed up, it's wings beating faster and faster with ever passing second, aimed to slash its opponent, but was unable to because Golem was protecting itself in a greenish-gold barrier.

"Rocky, use Fire Punch while its close!" Angelina directed.

"Gol!" the rock megaton lifted up his right claw as a red flame grew on to it, "LEM!" he brought down it's flaming fist, punching Scyther back a few feet, a red/black burnt stain was placed on the mantis' face.

"Now finish it with Heavy Slam!"

"GOOOOO-LEEEM!" Golem jumped high into the air and slammed into Scyther, knocking the Mantis Pokemon out cold.

"Scyther!" Jeremy gasped.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Golem wins!" the judge announced, raising the green flag and Jeremy's fourth light went out, putting Angelina in the lead.

Jeremy quickly withdrew Scyther and enlarged his fifth Pokeball, throwing it without a word. A gray-skinned muscular Pokemon formed on the battlefield. It was kneeling on the ground with all four hands and slowly stood up.

"And Jeremy sends out Machamp!" the announcer told the cheering crowd. "Will he be able to turn the tables and reign victorious?"

"Not on my watch!" Angelina said as the referee waved their flags. "Rocky, use Double-Edge!"

"Machamp, stop it with Cross Chop!"

Machamp crosses its top two arms to form an 'X' and its arms start to glow and charges forward as it quickly met Golem in the middle of the field. Machamp used it's bottom set of arms to hold Golem still while it's two top arms strikes the Megaton Pokemon in the face several times. When Machamp felt no more moving it releases the fainted Golem.

"Golem is unable to battle! Machamp wins!" the referee said, raising a red flag as Angelina's fourth light goes out.

Angelina sighed, "We that didn't last long. Thanks, Rocky." she withdrew her fainted Pokemon, then tossed out her fifth Pokeball. "Go Ice-Wing!" the white light revealed a red penguin-like Pokemon with a sack-like tail.

The referee raised both flags. "Machamp versus Delibird! Begin!"

"Machamp, use Thunder Punch!"

"Ice-Wing, use Aerial Ace to dodge!"

"CHAMP!" Machamp rushed towards Delibird as its upper fists glowed with electricity.

Delibird flips in mid-air and disappears as it misses the on-coming electrical jabs that Machamp was thowing. It's body engulfs in streaks of white light as it reappears in front of Machamp and slams into the Fighting-type.

"Machamp! You okay?" Jeremy yelled, watching his Pokemon fall over. He knew that attack was super-effective, but Machamp slowly got up and gave a thumbs up. "Great, let's finish with Stone Edge!"

Machamp crouches its body as two rings of glowing light blue rocks appear and spin around its body. Then, multiple gray rocks are fired at Delibird.

"Counter with Blizzard!" Angelina ordered.

"DELIIII!" it quickly inhaled and exhaled a breath of chills and ice particles, blowing away the on-coming stones and knocked Machamp back a few feet, but still standing its ground.

"Now Ice-Wing, unleash your Sky Attack!" Angelina smiled.

"Deli-deli-deliiii!" Delibird squawked as its entire body began to glow in a bright light.

Jeremy's eyes widened in worry as he thought of a counterattack, he almost forgot helping Angelina teach her Delibird that move many months ago. "Stop it with Stone Edge!"

Machamp summoned more sharp stones and sent them at Delibird in an attempt to knock it out. Delibird chose that exact moment to take off towards Machamp, weaving in and out of the incoming stones, deftly avoiding every one of them.

Stunned, Machamp was unable to pull off a counterattack as Delibird came barreling in and scored a direct hit on the Superpower Pokemon, knocking it all the way back into the wall. Machamp was knocked out completely by the super-effective attack.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Delibird wins!" the judge said as he raised a green flag and Jeremy's fifth light went out, leaving him with only one last shot.

Jeremy, despite his disadvantage smiled as he enlarged his final Pokeball after he thanked his Machamp and recalled it for a well-deserved rest. "Guess it all comes down to this." he replied and threw the Pokeball. A large dragon-like Pokemon appeared with green-colored wings, yellow antennaes, and a cream-colored underbelly.

"That's a Dragonite!" Brock and Misty gasped.

Angelina knew her best friend had the Dragon Pokemon, but was never used in any of their practice battles. _**'This is gonna be fun.'**_ she smirked.

"Dragonite versus Delibird, begin!"

"Dragonite, take it down with Thunder!" Jeremy ordered. Dragonite's antennae crackle with yellow electricity and fires a beam of yellow electricity at Delibird.

"Protect yourself, Ice-Wing!" Angelina called. Delibird squawked and raises its arms as its body was covered in a greenish-blue energy shield. The electrical attack struck the shield, but diminished when there was no damage. "Great, now use Ice Beam!"

"Use you Hyper Beam!" Jeremy shouted.

A light blue ball forms in Delibird's mouth and shot out a beam of ice energy headed directly for Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon's eyes glow white and an orange-yellow ball forms in front of its mouth and fires in a massive beam. The Hyper Beam overpowered the Ice Beam, and about less than an inch from Delibird's face, the Normal-type attack erupted, blowing the Delivery Pokemon back into the wall right behind Angelina.

"Ice-Wing, please get up!" Angelina cried in fear.

"Delibird is-" the referee started, but Delibird got up slowly. It looked battered and bruised, but still wanting to fight and attack once more. "Able to resume the match!"

"Allright," Angelina said in relief. "Use Blizzard!"

Delibird waves the wing holding it tail back and forth and a strong wind of ice and snow blows toward Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge and use Flamethrower!"

"Arrro!" Dragonite laughed as it's small wings flapped, moving away from being struck down by the blizzard. Then it bellowed out a quick moving stream of red and yellow flames, engulfing Delibird.

"Ice-Wing!" Angelina screamed as the flames died down, revealing her Delibird blackened and knocked out.

"Delibird is unable to battle! Dragonite wins!" the referee said as Angelina's fifth light went away.

"Thank you, Ice-Wing," Angelina slowly said, withdrewing Delibird and shrunk down it's Pokeball. She quickly enlarged her final Pokeball and kissed it, "You're my last hope, Serenity. Make me proud and let's win!" she threw the device and called on her newest Pokemon. The crowd gasped in awe as the shimmering white light disappeared and revealed a large, blue serpentine with dark, glossy eyes, a small horn on its forehead, small feathery wings on the sides of its head, a bright white belly, and blue orbs on its neck and tail.

"Its so beautiful!" Misty cried in awe.

"I'm sure there was alot of training to evolve a Dratini." Brock said. "Looks very healthy too. Jeremy made the right choice."

"Well folks, this final battle is gonna be amazing if both trainers are dueling with their Dragon Pokemon!" the judge told the pleased crowd.

"Dragonite versus Dragonair, begin!"

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower!"

"Serenity, your Ice Beam!"

Dragonite inhaled and exhaled at the speed of light, blowing out a jet of hot flames, hitting Dragonair near her tail but not phasing it too much, the flames died down quickly.

The female dragon-serpentine opened her mouth, forming an orb of light blue energy and shot out multiple light blue beams of ice. One of them hits Dragonite in the mid-section, but does not knock it out like Angelina had hoped.

"Paralyze Dragonair with Thunder Wave!" Jeremy ordered.

Dragonite stretches out its arms and releases a stream of blue electricity from the ends of its antennae at Dragonair.

"Serenity, counter with Water Pulse!"

The crowd gasped as they realized that this Dragonair knew Water Pulse, a move it could only learn through breeding. The Dragon Pokemon opened her mouth, creating a blue ball of energy and fires a spiraling wave of water that shot across the field and caused Dragonite's Thunder Wave to short out before it reached Dragonair. The Water Pulse kept going and strikes Dragonite in the chest, but barely took notice.

"Dragonbreath!" both trainers commanded at the same time.

Dragonair and Dragonite inhaled and exhaled a jet of constant moving green flames, meeting in the middle and causing a small explosion, the smoke quickly died down and the two dragons were staring at the other fiercely.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Angelina instructed.

"Dragonite, counter with your Ice Beam!"

Both Pokemon opened their mouths and formed orbs of ice energy which they fired in light blue beams across the field. They collided halfway between the dragons and quickly built up into a block of ice before they backed off.

"Use Ice Beam again, Serenity!"

"Dodge, and use Draco Meteor!"

Dragonair once again fired an Ice Beam in the direction of Dragonite. Dragonite jumped out of the way as a ball of orange energy appears in front of it's mouth and fired it into the air.

"Now Serenity, use Blizzard!"

"Blow it away with Wing Attack and get closer to Dragonair!" Jeremy commanded.

As Dragonite's orange ball of energy exploded, Dragonair opened her mouth and breathed out a powerful blast of cold air, sending a shower of ice and snow towards Dragonite.

Dragonite flaps its wings and white energy is released from them, blowing away the oncoming ice and snow as is charges towards its opponent.

"Serenity, use Iron Tail!"

Dragonair shook off the pain from being hit by the Draco Meteor as the two orbs on the end of her tail glows white. Then with as much force as possible, she swung her tail at the oncoming Dragonite, hitting it on the head.

"Finish it with Twister!" Angelina shouted.

The orbs on Dragonair's tail glow. Then it waves its tail and creates a tornado from it heading directly towards Dragonite.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonite opens its mouth and a turquoise energy ball appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at the tornado, destroying the attack and hitting Dragonair in the torso, sending her to the ground.

"My goodness! That Dragon Pulse had to of been more powerful to take down Dragonair's Twister!" the announcer explained to the awestruck crowd.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Angelina asked her Pokemon. The serpentine dragon shakily pick herself up off the ground.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!"

Dragonite's claws to glow white and then began to fly at Dragonair, preparing to hit her with its attack.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail again!"

When Dragonite got closer to Dragonair, it swung both its claws at its opponent, but Dragonair jumped out of the way. The orbs on Dragonair's tail glow white and slammed it as hard as she could into Dragonite, but the attack didn't do much damage. Dragonite then hits Dragonair with its Dragon Claw, sending her flying across the field, and Dragonair managed to get back up.

"You can do it, Serenity!" Angelina shouted encouragingly. "Use your Hyper Beam!"

"Dragonite, your Hyper Beam too!" Jeremy commanded.

Both Pokemon charged orbs of orange energy and fired the beams at each other, hitting in the middle and caused another, bigger explosion that covered the whole stadium in smoke. The two battling Pokemon were not seeable to anybody. There were screams and roars of pain and agony from both Dragon Pokemon.

"Who will win?" the announcer asked the hushed crowd.

The smoke cleared and everybody in the stadium looked upon the scene of the two Pokemon. Dragonair was laying on the ground unconscious while Dragonite had landed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! The winner is Dragonite and the red trainer, Jeremy Cretonne from Goldenrod City!" the judge declared, Angelina's final light went out and her picture faded away revealing Jeremy to be the winner.

"There you have it, folks! Jeremy Cretonne has defeated Angelina and is moving on to the Championship round to battle Seamus Nichols!" the announcer called out to the cheering crowd.

"I can't believe I won," Jeremy muttered, he wasn't sure to be happy or not. He recalled his exhausted Dragonite, and walked over to Angelina. She was kneeling on the ground comforting her fallen Dragonair as she recalled it to the Pokeball. Then tears started running down her face. "Hey, I wouldn't cry for being so amazing."

Angelina looked up. Jeremy was smiling down at her and holding out a hand to help her up. She smiled, taking his hand as he pulled her up. "Y-yeah, our battle was just fantastic. I couldn't keep my eyes away from it." she quickly wipped the tears away from her eyes with her free hand and shook hands with the other.

Jeremy chuckled. "All that matters," he pulled her in close for a friendly hug, and then walked out of the stadium to meet with their family and friends.

**§To Be Continued§**

*****Angelina finds out she is battling against Jeremy in the quarter-finals.**  
***Angelina's Gyrados's nickname is a musical term meaning "warlike, aggressive" a trait which describe all Gyarados.  
*Brock mentions their visit at the Safari Zone, where Angelina catches her Gyrados and Ash catches his thirty Tauros.  
*Jeremy owns two Kanto starters and one Johto starter.  
*Typhlosion can learn the Gen IV move Flare Blitz by breeding.  
*Charizard knows the Gen IV Flare Blitz by level up.  
*Azumarill using Grass Knot is a Gen IV Grass-type move.  
*Heavy Slam is a Gen V Steel-type move that Golem can use through level up.  
*Delibird knows Quick Attack by breeding.  
*Delibird knows Sky Attack by tutoring.  
*Dragonair knows Water Pulse, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail, and Draco Meteor by breeding.  
*Angelina loses to Jeremy in the quarter-finals and places 3rd.  
*Jeremy will be facing Seamus in the Championship round.

Thanks for reading, everyone! The last chapter will be up sooner than you think. All reviews and suggestions are welcomed!


	54. Friendly Ending

Thanks for the awesome reviews, and don't worry your hearts because there will be a sequel! Here's the very last chapter, based just a bit on the episode _**"Friends To The End"**_!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Pokemon or own the song _**Dreams**_ by Alysha, but enjoy this as much as I wrote it!

**Chapter 54: Friendly Ending**

Later in the evening, Angelina congregated with her family and friends back at the rented house.

"Great job, Angelina!" Marcus said, "You got further than I ever thought you could!"

"Me too!" April replied, "You've taught me a lot!"

"Thanks," Angelina smiled.

Jeremy stepped forward and held out his hand. "Angelina, awesome job, the best battle ever."

"Yeah," Angelina nodded, shaking his hand. "Exhilarating and interesting, I should say."

"Well, my next battle is tomorrow afternoon." Jeremy informed. "So I won't know about my challenger until morning, I better head off and get a good nights' rest."

"Sure Jer." Angelina said, watching her best friend say his goodbyes and leave for his rented house. She sighed and turned to her relatives. "I'm going for a walk, I won't be long though." She knew where to head for, the perfect spot to think over everything that's happened; Indigo League Stadium. She arrived at the empty stadium just as the sun was setting, but she wasn't alone as she recognized another person…. Ash Ketchum.

Angelina climbed the steps into the stands, and stood next to Ash, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. "Ash, it's not the end of the world. Think of it as the beginning."

"My dream was to be the master…."

Angelina slapped the boy. "Ash! You can never become a master overnight!" she sighed. "Listen, my dream is to become a master, too; but for now, I just want to succeed. Ash, I wasn't able to succeed far into the League Tournament. But I know someday I will, and I know you will, too."

Ash was startled.

"Brock, Misty; your friends and family believe in you. It's okay; keep dreaming, Ash." Angelina turned to leave.

"Wait, Angel." Ash said, Angelina turned. "Come sit with me."

Angelina nodded and sat down by Ash, gazing thoughtfully at the water-sunset.

"I'm sorry; I was being such a mule."

"Ash! No, you weren't. You were independent, and that left a mark. I think you did the right thing. Ash, never give up on your dreams, your wings are only just beginning to grow."

Ash looked up at the vast area of stars. "I can dream. I know dreams can come true."

"Right." Angelina smiled. "We better head to our houses. Don't want mo- Mrs. Ketchum to worry over you, and I don't want the same for my Aunt Vicky." She held out her hand after she stood up, Ash took it and both trainers/siblings left Indigo Stadium.

The very next day, Angelina stood next to Jeremy when he was assigned for his eighth match. They were both shocked when the challenger's picture came up; a boy with spiky/messy black hair and piercing green eyes.

"It's Seamus Nichols," Angelina gulped in worry. "Oh I hope you can beat him; that way he can't show off he's better than us." She couldn't have said it any better, but if Jeremy wasn't too confident in himself too much, he would've won against Angelina's rival.

Both trainers were fairly equally matched and they are soon both down to their last Pokemon. Seamus uses Alakazam while Jeremy sends out Machamp. The psychic-type Pokemon had the advantage over the fighting-type Pokemon. Machamp's Cross Chop attacks had been missing because Alakazam was teleporting everywhere on the field. Alakazam's psychic attack bound down Machamp, whom was also knocked out with Psybeam.

"Machamp is unable to battle!" the judge declared, he raised the green flag pointing away from Jeremy. "The champion match goes to the green trainer, Seamus Nichols from Cherrygrove City!"

"He lost, oh no!" Angelina cried, she ran from the stands and onto the field just as Jeremy recalled his Machamp and turned to leave. "Wait up, Jer!" she called after the boy whom looked back at his friend in embarrassment. "Don't feel bad, I lost to you, so we're equal."

Jeremy smiled weakly, "Yeah, I gue- now what!" he growled, staring over Angelina's shoulder.

"Huh?" Angelina blinked, confused. She was suddenly turned abruptly and surprisingly facing a handsome spiky/messy black haired boy with dark green eyes. "Seamus! Hi!"

"Hello, Angel-face." Seamus grinned. "It's nice you've come to see the real winner. Now how 'bout a kiss for the viewers?"

"I just couldn't," Angelina tried to struggle free, but Seamus had a tight grip around her waist and pulled her very close to him.

"Too late," Seamus silenced the young girl with a quick lip-lock that left Angelina breathless. "You couldn't resist that, Angelina."

Angelina stood speechlessly, she had blocked out the camera flashes and the constantly different questions from the reporters. "How dare you!" she finally broke free from Seamus' hold and slapped him sharply across his face. Then she made a run out of the stadium with a laughing Jeremy right behind.

"That was amazing!" Jeremy exclaimed once the two trainers reached Copper Lane and Angelina's rented house. "And he deserved it, too!"

"I don't understand why I couldn't see through Seamus' kindness act back in Viridian City." Angelina said irritably. "He went on and on about becoming a better Pokemon trainer and defeating me fare and square."

"That's what you get for being gullible." Jeremy chuckled.

"No, just believing a straight up jerk." Angelina corrected, then she sighed. "Oh well, maybe he'll think twice about encountering me like that again."

Later that night, trainers and Pokemon League fans congregated at Indigo League Stadium for the closing ceremonies of the Pokemon League Tournament. Each trainer that has participated in the competition received a special badge by President Goodshow. The top three trainers received metals for their achievements: gold to Seamus Nichols, silver to Jeremy Cretonne, and bronze to Angelina Murakami. They stood on stage waving proudly amid the cheers of the crowd. Fireworks go off in the sky, ending the competition and celebrating for the trainers whom have succeeded.

The very next morning, Angelina sat in the stands at the empty Indigo League Stadium. Pichu sat in her arms; both trainer and Pokemon watched Ash and Ritchie say their goodbyes.

"You know it's not the end." a voice startled Angelina, she looked up and saw Jeremy.

Angelina smiled. "Right, just the beginning." She stood up and walked with Jeremy down to the main entrance where their family and friends awaited them.

"I'm heading home in a few minutes," Mrs. Crystal smiled. "Honey, you did great."

"Thanks Aunt Vicky," Angelina continued to smile. "I'll see you when I get home."

"See ya, Angel," Marcus embraced Angelina. "Don't you stop Pokemon training…. I wanna hear that you're still traveling to be a Pokemon Master."

Angelina laughed, "You got it!"

"Angelina, the battles were just terrific," April smiled and hugged the young girl. "I know I certainly learned more about Pokemon than what I know already. Never give up on your worth-while goal, you might achieve it someday."

"Yeah," Angelina also smiled.

"Don't worry about April and I," Marcus reassured. "We're heading toward Viridian City to visit your father."

"Okay," Angelina nodded.

"Bye hun," Mrs. Crystal waved goodbye and walked out the front door, Marcus and April behind her as they head to different places.

"Well, I better get going, too." Jeremy said, frowning. "I kinda told my grandparents I'd be back home in Goldenrod City after the tournament was over…."

"Okay, it was great seeing you again." Angelina smiled slightly. "Take care and tell your grandparents I said _**"hello"**_."

"I will," Jeremy nodded; he hugged Angelina and then walked out of the house without looking back or another word said.

"Well Chocolate," Angelina said to her Pichu, watching Ash reunite with his mother and friends. "I think it's time to head home."

"Chu, pichu!" Pichu agreed. _**(Yep, definitely)**_

Adventures come and go, but the friends you make and the moments you share are forever. Don't give up on your dreams, because someday they'll be the biggest part of your life.

**§The End§**

Well, this is the end of _**Two Escapades In One**_. So my question to you reviewers, what did you think of the whole story itself? I know this is the last and ending chapter, but there will be a sequel since I am continuing into the Pokemon episode series, which is in the Orange Islands. You will all know what that story is about the sooner I finish working on the first chapter of _**Steps In Paradise**_ _**(good tropical-like title, huh?)**_. Thanks for reading, and I will acknowledge all readers whom took out their time to read this story! Luvins Dani Rose

Idunna: I'm honored that my work inspired you to write your own stories. Don't give up and do your best, and I will be a reader for you as well.

SacredBlade: You are my top dedicated reader, I was so happy to see your reviews every time I came onto the site to check this story. Thanks, hun!

Digi fan: I thank you as well since I was happy to see your reviews, too; you are my second dedicated reader!

Dr. Thinker: Even though there was one or two chapters in my story that you didn't like, it's true that I can write whatever I want in my story since it is fanfiction. Thanks anyway for reading.

Luxfer, doom18769, YankeeFan2, and Naoki07: Thanks guys for reviewing, I very much appreciate it!


End file.
